From where I stand
by prongslet4life
Summary: She came from a dark past.Her family was killed before her very eyes, she has been kidnapped and tortured by vampires for something that she was born with. But when she escapes and finds herself in the house of the Potters...Well, grab some popcorn.Watch her as she goes on adventures, enters in random bets, learns magic and falls... in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys first fanfic, if anyone could help me out with HOW you upload other chapters please share thanks.:)**

**Harry Potters POV**

Chapter 1

It was a usual night at the Potter mansion. Nothing unusual or out-of-place, nothing that would make you think that the peaceful life of the Potters, as peaceful as it could be, was about to change. Everything seemed normal, but things weren't always what they seemed.

Teddy and James sat in the corner playing exploding snap. The occasional BANG could be heard, following that one scream of victory and one denying it.

"Ha! I won again!" James sang joyfully. His dark brown locks framing his handsome face, eyes lit with happiness and mischief, "Another game, loser?"

Teddy chuckled, changing his hair subconsciously to a bright green, "Why not? Though I really don't think I will be losing this time."

James shrugged not caring and then continued to play, both their heads bent and concentrating on the game at hand.

Lily was reading Hogwarts: A history (again), Albus sat in front of the fireplace finishing some fourth year homework and I sat next to Ginny watching my family in awe. I loved my family and would do anything for them, even if that would mean jumping in front of an Unforgivable curse, I would do it. It had been a while since they have all been together, but as much as it saddened them it was necessary for the children to have their own adventures.

"Dad? What four ingredients do you need for Polijuice potion?" Albus asked from behind his thick potion book bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him and saw so much of myself in him, not only did we share the same looks, but a few traits of our personality was strangely similar. I frowned in concentration; it had been a while since I had to know the ingredients for Polijuice potion.

"Lace wings, boomslang-" I started to say, but was interrupted by a loud sound.

BOOM

A loud crash shook the house, Ginny and I grabbed our wands, just as a large object flew through the roof smashing into the wooden bookshelf. The bookshelf shattered into pieces with the force of the collision, we all stood frozen for a moment, no one dared take their eyes of the bookshelf ready for the attacker to jump out. But nothing happened, not even a creek, until a whimper was heard, that seemed to pull everyone out of their shock. Again another whimper. I looked over at Ginny who looked back with a little nod. We walked cautiously over to the bookshelf with the tightened grip on our wands. As we walked closer, the figure of the object became more and more clear. We gasped as we took in the sight…

It was a girl, a girl. She was beautiful, long black curls running all the way to her waist; skin was smooth, like crystals. She looked around 14-15. But once the beauty wore off I could feel Ginny shudder next to me.

"No." She whispered, but it could have been a shout in the dead silence. The girl's arms, legs and neck were covered in bruises, there were slices wherever you looked on her body and a particularly bad one across her cheek, but those were not the worst, she was thin. I could see her collarbone, pale and …

Covered in blood.

At once, the children were by our side, it was no good sending them away when I knew that they were going to find out away bad come back. But I really wished they would go away and not see her. But my Aura instincts kicked in,

"Teddy go fetch a towel." I said to Teddy who was leaning over the girl taking away big pieces of wood that fell on her, he followed my instructions and ran upstairs. He seemed to have forgotten about the Accio charm in the moment, which I was thankful for.

"Lily go fetch the healing potion and Essence of Dittany, it's up in the medicine cupboard." Ginny said. I knew she was thinking on the same line as me.

"James? Albus? I need you to go upstairs and tidy the spare room. She will need to stay there." They nodded and left, leaving the adults alone. They waited until the footsteps faded.

"What do you think happened to her?" I asked Ginny, giving my wand a complicated wave, checking to see if there was any curse on her that would affect us if we touched her.

"I don't know. But look at the wounds around her neck and arms, there're scratches. And the smell, it smells like-" I trailed off.

"She was tortured." Ginny whispered, we looked at each other and I could see the panic written on her face. "But why? She looks so innocent."

And she was right. Everything about the girl looked harmless, but the harmless looking ones are usually the most dangerous. I stopped my thoughts there. She was still a child and that was why it didn't make sense, not at all.

"I don't know." I whispered back to her and she frowned. But her face grew serious. No one got tortured on her watch, no one at all. I traced my wand against the wounds on the arm, watching them turn to a light pink, there was no way to see if the wounds properly healed, that would be left for time to tell only. I heard the pounding on the steps as all the children arrived. Teddy passed me the towel with a curious look, no doubt he heard what we said with his part-werewolf hearing (truth be told it could be annoying). I just gave him the we-will- discuss- this –later look to which he just nodded.

"Who do you think sh-" Albus started to ask, still having a blotch of ink on his check.

A loud groan filled the room; we all bent down next to her, her eyelids fluttering, and another groan. We held our breath and all noise was gone from the house. Her eyes stopped fluttering and she looked like she was sleeping.

"You don't think she's de-"Albus was interrupted when the girl's body shuddered. It happened so quickly. The girl's eyes shot open and blaze of blue light covered the room. I grabbed Ginny to pull her beside me but the light was already gone. I reeled around not caring if my back was exposed, my family came first and their safety meant more than anything else did. I turned to them and they all looked fine, well fine enough for the situation. And with that I turned back to her. Her eyes fixated on all of us, panic filled them. Pain was obvious, but whether she paid attention to it, I don't know.

"No." She whispered, like bird in pain. Her body trembling. I bent down slowly next to her to show that I mean no harm at all. But the trembling got worse, it was as though she was having a seizure.

"NO! Please no more." She screamed louder, almost as though she didn't expect us to listen to her anyway. My heart tearing at my chest, it was painful to see like this and I needed to stop it.

"You're safe, no one can hurt you." I said softly. However, that only made it worse, now the light switches were flickering, you could feel the magic in the air. She shut her eyes, shaking her head as if chasing away a memory or what she thought was reality. Ginny bent down beside me.

"You are. Please listen, no one can hurt you. You are with us. I am Ginny Potter; this is my husband Harry Potter and my children Teddy, James, Albus and Lily. We will help you." She whispered in such a caring and motherly voice. It work. Her eyes opened again, but this time no blue light, except for her natural deep blue eyes, the trembling stopped and she was moving. I made to reach out to stop her, but thought better of it, not wanting to scare her away.

"You have to stop moving. You are hurt." I said to her. She looked at me directly for the first time, determination they screamed. She sat up, her hand clenched so tight that her knuckles were going white. She coughed.

"Well if I don't go everyone else will be hurt." She looked at me, but ignored my advice.

I frowned at what she had just said, " Who's going to hurt us?"

She shook her head, but stopped when she got dizzy, " I have already said too much. The main thing is that I get away, before he comes."

Teddy frowned, " Someone is after you?"

She ignored his question and tried to stand up again, but her broken ankle made her shudder and collapse on the ground again. She threw her hands in the air in frustration and anger, whoever was coming after her seemed to made her desperate to get away and I couldn't blame her, by the looks of those injuries he deserved to be killed.

" Let us help you." I said to softly, hoping to make her consider it, but to no avail.

" No, I have to help you by getting out here." She huffed, took another deep breath and concentrated for a moment. I had no idea of what she was doing, but I couldn't let her hurt herself more.

"An adult is to help a child. Now stay still." However, she did not even listen, she stood and I swear a moan passed her lips. I saw the children about to respond, but I stopped them, she was obviously hysterical and having strangers advance on her was obviously not the best way to gain her trust. She took a step forward and collapsed to the floor; Teddy reached out and grabbed her before her head touched the ground. Her eyes shut, her face deep in concentration again and it seemed that she was trying to find someone on her mind. They flashed open, panic could be seen all over.

"No." She whispered she looked at us. "He is coming. Quick all of you up stairs, I'll hold him off while you guys try to escape."

"Who's coming?" Lily's voice asked the question that we all were wondering. The girl turned to her and her eyes softened a bit, she obviously had a soft spot for children. When she spoke, it was desperate as if begging us to understand.

"He is almost here. I don't have time to explain. But, please take your children and run, run as far from this place as you can. Protect them so I can protect you."

I looked at her. She was too young to fight these battles alone. I remembered all the things I had to do when I was her age. However, I had at the very least had people to support me throughout it. But, she has no one, well at the looks of it. However, my family is in danger.

I turned to Ginny, she stood there looking at the girl, feeling my eyes on her she turned and I knew she understood.

"You children are going with mom. I will stay her-"

"NO, please go with them. We don't have time to discuss this he is coming." She half screamed. It echoed throughout the house. Her breathing raged. The pain was visible on every part of her body, covering her like a blanket.

"Who exactly?" I asked frantically, but I was met with silence, silence that seemed to be the loudest noise I had ever heard.

"Me." A sinister voice came behind us.

I spun around until I faced the intruder. His face hard and white, well positioned. His body strong, but lean. But there was something about his eyes that were off. It had a ghostly look, hungry… The thought hit me.

As an Auror, I have had to chase down a couple of them, but each vampire is different but just as deadly.

"And who are you exactly?" I asked, keeping my voice leveled and cool, but wondered how he got in. The enchantments on this house was strong and would have taken a few weeks to break.

He flashed a bright, white, pointed toothy smile, fake politeness.

"It is true; we haven't been formally introduced yet." His eyes trailed behind me to the girl and smiled mockingly.

"Now Aurora didn't you tell them that I would be dropping by?"

I did not dare turn to look at her; eyes never leave the enemy rule.

"Now, now. What have I taught you about glaring?" He asked deadly. I heard a shuffle behind me and a movement next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the gir- Aurora stand next to me.

"Well, that depends. But why don't we skip all the necessities bloodsucker." Her voice draped in sickly sweetness. He growled and stepped forward and so did I.

"That's alright with me. You really do want to kill these people, don't you?." He asked melancholy. A roar ripped through the still air. Everyone turned to her. She limped forward; face screaming pain, anger, frustration and protectiveness. But to everyone's surprise when she spook her voice was leveled, almost bored like as if she was explaining to a toddler.

"What don't you understand you will not be killing anyone of these people." I nodded, couldn't have said it myself. Movement next to me and from the smell of apples I was scared to think of what could happen.

"You will not harm any of my family members." Ginny said, loud and clear. A real Gryffindor. My heart swelled in love and admiration. However, this was not the time.

"Leave now and don't come back." I said pointing to the door on my right.

He laughed, "You can be sure I will leave, but not without the girl."

The girl laughed again, mockingly and cruelly, with no real humor in this situation.

"If push comes to shove I would rather end my own life than go back with you," She said calmly. This only seemed to entertain him more.

"And what if I kill these innocent civilians?" He asked, but before I could even open my mouth, she already beat me to it.

"You won't. And you know why ,you don't?" She asked, my curiosity now piqued up. Why would he want her? What could she do? Threaten? Harm? Destroy? She was a girl. Who by the looks of it had been through what most adults have not been through.

"No, what? Enlighten me." He said in fake eagerness.

"Because you need me alive. If I were to die, you would die. So what do you do instead, keep me so weak that I could be dead –"He interrupted in laughter.

"I guess you had a lot of time on your hands?" He whispered.

"OH believe me between the torture and all the rest of the stuff you made me do, I agree, way too much free time. But at least I got some days off, hey bloody?"She winked at him.

He roared, "Yes, but those were the moments that you replay that absolutely, terrible-"

It all happened so fast, I only just managed to grab onto the collar of her worn out and torn dress as she pounced at him. I grabbed her in my arms as she started to shake. Whether of fear or anger.

"Don't you dare mention that! You have no right. Absolute no right at all."

His voice drowned hers out, "Really? Why, are you having problems with those nightmares of yours? Well, I guess killing your own family would do that to you."

I release my arms in shock, she froze. Staring at him with disbelief and angered expression. All was quiet, I did not even have to look to know that my family was staring at her too.

But she just looked at the strange guy. Face as hard as rock and when she spoke that too was cold, menacing, and deadly.

"Now we both know, that is not true. If I remember correctly, which I do seeing as it is hard to forget, you and your blood sucking imbeciles killed them in cold blood. I guess that must have slipped your mind." She commented calmly as if they were discussing the weather.

"Now why do you think that these people would believe you?" he asked in a supposed kindness.

"Because I loved them." She said, it was so simple and yet it made all the truth. I believed her.

"And what difference does that make?" he asked.

"You can't kill the people you love that would be like killing yourself. No love is more dangerous than the most destructive weapon." She folded her arms.

He's face went blank, void of all emotion and then he was gone. Disappeared.

"Get back." I took a step back in front of my children and turned around…

Ginny, yes. Teddy, yes. James, yes. Albus, yes…

"Lily." Ginny whispered. Everyone turned around searching frantically. Heads moving left and right.

All I could think was my daughter, my little Lily.

"Where is my child?" Ginny asked hysterically.

A whimper came from the corner, and out from the shadow they walked. The vampire and my daughter. All I saw was red. Anger, pain and failure!

I don't remember thinking of pulling out my wand about to curse him. A hand yanked me back with force. I turned around to see Teddy holding my arm. And shook his head. I turned to the rest of my family. All of them were staring at them with such hate, excepted Aurora who was looking at me with a blank expression. I didn't have time to try to figure it out, my daughter was in trouble.

"Let her go." James and Teddy demanded. As I took a step forward a voice popped into my head. Memories of Snap and Voldemort appeared. I almost used occlumency , until it spoke. _Aurora_?

_Keep your face void of any emotion and keep look forward._

I did what she said. I would discuss how she knows this stuff later.

_Listen to me. Please. I have an idea how to get your daughter back. However, I need you to do exactly as I say, okay?_

I shifted my head down a bit.

_Okay then. Now listen and don't interrupt or show any emotion. I am going to give myself up-_

She silenced me before I could protest.

_You said you would listen. Now I hope you can keep your word. I am going to give myself up,_

My stubbornness refused for this to happen, but my word is my honor, therefore I shall listen through.

_Okay, as I _walk_ over to him you are going to have to pull me back. But, hard enough that I fall on the floor. I repeat. I must fall to the floor. After that, you need to let me go, just make sure it is believable .We need to sell it. Then when I give you the signal, I want you to grab your daughter. Got that?_

I did not move. Hoping she would take that as a yes.

_Okay. Now just wait until I give you the signal._

I shifted my posture slightly, allowing me to see her and my daughter. She was staring at them and I looked at my daughter. Lily just stared at us, face brave and chin held up high, but I knew she was scared.

"You will let her go this instance." I said to him coolly, but fuming inside with anger.

"Or what? Are you scared that I might hurt her?" He put his hand around her neck. Lily twisted her body to try to hit him.

"Let me go." She yelled and threw her fist at him, which he simply grabbed, the tightness in my chest increased.

He laughed, "You really thought that would hurt me? A tiny dimwitted girl?"

Anger filled me, that was my daughter he was speaking too, my sweet, smart and beautiful daughter who was in his deadly clutches. However, Lily was not looking at him; he was looking at the girl. She was talking to her, discussing whatever side of the plan with her.

"Get moldy hands off her. You moron." Albus screeched, taking a step forward. My heart seemed to have burst out of my chest with worry. I wished they weren't here, that they have escaped when they could, it would have made everything a lot easier.

"No Al!" Lily screamed and struggling to get out of his grip, I visibly saw his hand tighten, her skin turning a slight purple as a whimper escaped her mouth. I couldn't take my eyes off her, I wanted to run up to her and help her, but it would ruin the plan and chances were that he would kill us both. I just prayed that the girl knew what she was doing.

"Fine you win." Aurora cried out, looking at my daughter with understanding in her eyes and that hurt me even more, "You win, alright? I can't do this, not to this family."

She walked in front of me, head held high, but then with a subtle drop, which no one but me would have noted, unless they were looking for it.

"No!" I reached out and yanked her back, trying to be as gentle, yet reassuring as I could be. She fell to the floor.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled and reached to pick her up. The girl slipped a sharp wooden piece of the broken bookshelf up her sleeve. She was going to stake him. She can't do that. What if it didn't work? She could die or be bitten.

_Now be ready to grab her, Aurora _said_._

I saw all the ways that this go wrong, vampires were fast and strong, he would surely use that to have the upper hand in a fight, if it were to break out.

"You can't go. He will kill you." I informed her, surely she knows about the risks that were at stake.

"Listen to my dad. He can help you." Albus insisted, I knew he wouldn't be able to live with the quilt of allowing someone to walk to his or her own death, he always cared to much. However, I wasn't sure if he was a part of the plan or not, was she also including him? She looked at him in surprise, be that real or not, I wasn't sure, but she just shook her head and winced in pain as she tried to put weight on the other foot.

"I was my fault this happened, I landed up here and I leered him here. Now he has your sister, all because of me and if you think for one second that I will allow harm to come to her, you are wrong." She turned around, but this time Teddy grabbed her arm.

"Listen to him, we can get her back. If you go there, how do we know that he won't take both of you?" He insisted; a frown flickered across her face in confusion., she probably didn't think of that and that did give me much faith.

The vampire interrupted him, "I didn't come here for a scrawny girl. I came here for her." He pointed to her. "I shall take what is mine and be gone. You have my word."

He held up his free hand over his non-beating heart, flashing a white toothy grin and I knew immediately that was a lie, he would no sooner leave with all of us untouched than he would without her.

"And what will you do with her once you have her?" Ginny asked, with an arched eyebrow. She was probably thinking about the injuries that were imposed Aurora, it was child cruelty.

"Now that is for me to know, but please do hurry up. I _am _getting a little thirsty." He looked at Lily and licked his lips, eyes hungry. Lily tried to back away, but he held her closely, smiling evilly.

There was an out roar and Aurora limped forward, face determined and mind made up.

"Have me, but let her go, I am begging you." She fell to her knees in front of him, which didn't seem hard, seeing as her foot must have given her too much pain to stand and clutched her sleeve as if lost in the pain.

_Get ready._

_ Three, two…._

_One._

She leaped forward the wooden stake in her hand. He, in his surprise, let go of Lily and I took that as my golden opportunity and ran forward to grab her. Her body trembling against mine ,I ran back to pass her back to Ginny, who already had her wand out, putting projective spelling against the children and trying as hard as she can to help Aurora without hitting her. The vampire held the girls arms, the stake inches from his heart. Teddy, James and Albus ran towards her in order to help, but was thrown back into the air. I cast the first charm that came to mind, slowing their fall.

She turned her head towards me and screamed urgently, "GET EVERYONE OUT!"

The vampire seized the moment of her laps in concentration and before we knew what happened, the vampire grabbed hold of her and sank his teeth into her neck. We ran forward. The boys, who were not of age, threw things at him: Pieces of wood, books, anything. I cast spells that were the first to come to mind, but nothing happened. Nothing touched either of them…  
Aurora first thrashed around, trying to get away from him and even then, nothing seemed to get to them, magic didn't usually affect the dead, but now I wished it did. Blood started to drop onto the floor and with every drop that went down, the less she would move and with one last deep breath, the body went limp, her eyes still staring at us, not even one blink. No life or anything, her eyes went glazy, face paled and hands stayed still, not even one figure twitched.

The vampire let go of her and she fell to the floor, head banging loudly against the dirt, not that she would feel it, but it still hurt. Her eyes were still open, as if watching the scene that was about to unfold and wasn't able to do a thing about it. He turned to us, wiping the blood off his mouth and gave us a sinister smile with his blood stained teeth.

"That was nice, should hold for now." He looked down at her and kicked her, her eyes still showing no emotion, "Pitiful thing."

We all watched in silence as we tried to comprehend was had happened. She died, he killed her and that was all that I could think of. An unspeakable and horrifying truth and yet, I couldn't stop thinking that it was a lie.

"You're cruel!" Ginny spat at him, still holding our daughter, completely outraged as she say the beaten and bruised body of a girl who tried to save us.

"Well now doesn't that break my heart?" He asked mockingly, holding his hand over his heart.

"What heart?" James challenged, his face contorted with fury and sadness, their eyes met and silence fell over the house for a moment.

He looked thoughtful, then smirked. "Well, I was going to let you go, but alas, I have no heart and have no mercy for those of less importance."

His cruel, cold laugh echoed in the quiet and a rage that I have never felt before burst through me.

"You will not touch anyone else tonight." I snapped at him, if he thought that another death was going to be made tonight, he was severely mistaken and even if there was, it would most likely be the death of him.

"Isn't that exactly what she said?" He raised his eyebrows and we all looked over at her lifeless body with great sadness, we were quiet for a moment, until…

"She was right about you, are a blood sucker." Albus gritted his teeth, his face red with anger.

The vampires jaw clenched at the name and I was sure that we were going to get a vampire tantrum soon.

"Stop it, now." I warned him, but he shook his head, I was surprised at this. He always did what he was told and although he was stubborn, he usually had a good sense of when and where to speak, but he was angry ,and as a father I knew that there was little I could do to stop him, especially as he was stubborn and angry, but I stared at him dryly.

"This is not the time." I hissed at him. He ignored me, instead straightened his back and faced the intruder with determination shining behind his glasses.

"But at the same time she was wrong." He said simply and that was when I knew he was planning something bad.

"Oh how-" The vampire began.

"She forgot to mention that you are a despicable, cruel, stupid, brutal, sun-fearing bat." He said simply, crossing his arms over his chest and stared at him straight on.

Silence. The vampire's nostrils flared, jaw and hands clenched.

He took a step closer, "You are going to rue the day that you were born. I am going to kill you, wipe out your family and friends." He moved closer and I grabbed my wand, forgetting the fact that he wasn't magical. Hurt my child and you will be as good as dead once I was finished with you.

One step, two steps and …

A sickening slashing noise came from him.

He was cracking as if he was made from porcelain, all over his face and hands. A choking sound came from his mouth and we all stared in confusion.

"I told you no one is going to die." Aurora panted, stepped out from behind him. We all stared at her in utter shock as she grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye. Her neck looked as though it was missing a whole chunk of flesh and I knew that she would die soon from the loss of blood and the poison that coursed through her, she would soon become one of them and I knew there was nothing that I could do. The rest of the family was busy throwing questions at her in shock, but she ignore then, not answering anything.

But when she spoke she was addressing me, "I will need all of you to stand back and whatever you do, do not come near me until it's done please?" She looked at me now and I could see how tired she was by the look in her eyes. The whole family quieted down and realized that she wasn't going to answer any questions now.

"Yes." We all said at the same time, moving back up against the furthest wall, watching her work. I wanted to go help her, but knew that if I did she would get angry and probably tire her out more, she didn't have long left anyway.

She looked at the vampire again, his eyes fixed on her, cruel and dark.

"Did you kill them all?"She asked him and we all listened intently.

I stared at them in confusion, the vampire laughed darkly, but with the cracks that showed on his face, I could tell that he was in pain.

"Every last one of them. Oh, you should have heard their screams, crying for you to rescue them, but you did not come." She picked up a piece on the chair on the floor and stabbed him again. He wheezed a moaned, head bowed down in pain.

She waited for him, after a few seconds he laughed," Oh, you should have heard their cries, especially the younger one, he loved you a lot." He laughed again, looking at her, but she remained quiet as if trying to remember.

"Stop it. "She whispered. Her voice so broken as if, you were cutting out her heart.

"The sad thing is that you can't stop me, this family will disappear just like yours did." He rasped, grinning madly.

She looked at him and her mouth started moving slowly, noises coming aloud. She was singing, her voice strong and hard, but words were from another language, one that I didn't understand.

in flammas moriemini.

Corpus tuum amplius.

Solvere pro mortem, qua vos causatur.

(In flames you shall die.

Your body no more.

Pay for the death which you caused.)

And slowly, a blazing fire started to creep around her.

I gasped and fought the impulse to run and pull her out, but remembered what she said about not coming near her. The flames started getting bigger and bigger, engulfing them.

It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and yet the hardest thing I had ever had to do, the fire hurt your eyes with the brightness of it…

Her voice becoming smaller and smaller, until it to like the fire died. And there she stood in front of only a pile of ash, her face void of any emotion, kneeling over a pile of ash. Her breathing was coming out ragged, her head bent down and her shoulders shaking.

He was gone, the ash was all that was left of him. We were safe.

"Aurora." Ginny called out her name. Slowly she turned around. Her foot still at an odd position, hair still messy, face bruised, neck bleeding, shoulders hunched, eyes scared and tired. And for once I saw a girl, who was just trying to be brave. However, I knew her time as being a human was nearly over, her eyes were shallow and purple.

She walked over to us slowly and looked me in the eye. Her bottom lip trembling and then said the oddest thing I had heard this evening.

"I am sorry." She said her voice shaking and rough. She fell forward and at first I thought she was hugging me, but her body had gone limp again and maybe for the last time.

But I held her in my arms, knowing how it felt to feel tired and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!  
Here is Chapter no. 2 (obviously), thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter, it was really sweet! :D**

**Here is a look into the strange mind of Aurora, hopefully you like her and her not-so-sane-or-calm-mind. This chapter is fairly serious, but please keep in mind that she is surrounded by random people... A little un-easiness might be a little understandable right now, right? yes.**

**But do enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2

Auroras POV

There was darkness everywhere I looked. Left, right, up, down. Everywhere, but for once I was okay with it. It didn't feel like I in the dungeons, maybe I was dead. Yup, defiantly dead. However, I was okay with it; the part that I wasn't okay with was when the darkness got lighter. Almost like watching, the suns come up. That part terrified me.

Slowly my body stopped being numb, I felt pain in my neck, which was, I supposed, for my neck injury. Then one by one, I became clear of all the parts of me that was hurt. Did I like that? Nope, not at all, I was bloody terrified.

Maybe I was dead, and the pain was just a memory. That would be all right with me if it wasn't for those voices. Wordswas stuck to soft to understand, but still enough to make you feel that you weren't totally alone. They would come and go, but I would be waiting to see if they come back, they always did. Maybe I grew crazy over time, but I found myself thinking of the weirdest things…

Motorbikes in a scrap yard, squirrels chasing dogs, I even thought of how a pig and a dog would look together, would it be called a 'pog' or a 'dig' or what about a whale and a pig I could call it a 'wig'. And I actually enjoyed it. Strange? Yes. Might be going crazy? Most definitely.

Again the quietness took over, not even my own thoughts could entertain me. So, I found myself straining to feel my body, conquer the numbness. I don't know how long I wandered around in the darkness trying to feel where I thought my hands or ears were. At some parts I couldn't help but think how foolish all this felt. Here I was trying to find my eyes, that was obviously something that most people do in their free time. After who knows how long I gave up, I just had to trust that my body knows what it was doing. So I was, waiting, for heaven only knows what. But I fell in the familiar pattern again of just waiting around calmly, allow whatever light to come through.

"We fetched the potion." A manly voice said out in the unknown.

A potion, I wonder what kind of potion he fetched…

WHAT!

That voice it was so close, almost as though it was next to me. I had to find him, he was my way out, he was the way to the light. I searched my body for where there was light, where it wasn't heavy. I found a spot and tried to move it. I begged it, pleaded.

I felt a strange tingle and took it as a good sign, anything tingling was a good sign, right?

"Is it just me or did anyone else see her finger move?" The voice asked a little hysterical.

I laughed. It was working; I travelled upwards to the voice and found the heaviest part. It felt as though it was trampled by… Wig's.

I fought so hard against the numbness that I didn't hear the reply. Trying to find all the light spots and move them, while trying to open my- what I think is eyes.

I hardly heard the enthusiastic voices cheering me on in the background…

I pushed and pulled my way out of the dark… until I saw the light. I urged myself towards it, almost there.

My eyes shot open. The light burnt my eyes; I blinked again allowing my eyes to adjust to the lighting. A ceiling, a white one. I was confused. Wait confused doesn't even _begin_ to explain how I felt. Was this a dream, was I alive or was I dead. I felt a soft thing under my head; my back wasn't hurting anymore as it usually did when I woke up from a sleep. But something didn't feel right. Wasn't I supposed to be in a dark cell, lying on the floor? Wasn't it supposed to be so dark that I couldn't even see the outline of my own hand or anything, for that matter? The cell was cold and the floors was hard ad rough, not bright, warm and comfortable…

There could only be one explanation for this situation and my head seemed unable to comprehend it: I escaped. But it was impossible, however I managed. I did the impossible. I tried to remember how I got here, but everything seemed way to blurry to understand. I remembered escaping, but from there it went foggy. However, I felt as though I was forgetting something, some very important. I blinked slowly, testing if this was real, maybe I didn't make it. I escaped and they killed me, about time if you ask me. If this was how it felt to be dead, I would have popped in here awhile ago. I decided: I was dead and yet it was the most content time of my life. The light was so bright it hurt my eyes, that was so used to the darkness and yet I could not bring myself to close them. I felt an odd sensation at my bottom half, but couldn't find it in myself to try to figure it out. Some would call it being scared, others paranoid but me, fine I was scared. Scared that this might be a dream, that I was still stuck I the dungeons back those filthy little… I trailed off; no I wasn't going to think about that now. I was at peace, I was alone.

That's what I thought.

Someone cleared his or her throat in the room, I paused I mid thought. Was I imagining it or was that real? I turned my head in the direction of the noise, slightly curious. Five people stood there and were watching three men, two women and me.

The eldest, green eyes, long messy black hair and bespectacled with round glasses and rather scrawny. He seemed to be the leader in all this; I could tell by the way he carried himself. The second eldest probably his son, had hair long, curly jet-black hair, eyes brown, with a mischievous gleam it them. The youngest of the boys had long black hair, which was just as messy as what I am going to suppose is his father, his eyes were brilliant bright green, he too was bespectacled and was lean, not scrawny, but not so tough either.

The other two in the room were girls. The one, who I am going to guess, is the mother, had long red hair that reminded me of the flames I would see all the time. However, it wasn't the destructive kind, more of the kind that would keep you warm in the winter. She had kind, warm brown eyes and I immediately didn't trust them. The other girl looked just like her but younger, obviously. Her hair was a little shorter than her moms. She too looked kind and harmless, but they were staring at me. Great! They probably want me as a little snack too. I forgot about asking questions like the usual 'who are you?' or 'what do you want?', I lied, I never ask those questions, my natural defensive instincts kicked in. I sat up quickly, wanting to get up, but I couldn't, I was too weak. I was already paying for my sitting up. My ribs hurt, along with my head, I honestly doubted if I was going to be able to get to the door without fainting. I grabbed my head in hope that it would stop the world from spinning, but it didn't want to work. The strangers moved forward at the sight of me clutching my head and I immediately raised my fist, ready to hit one of them if they even so much as come a step near me.

"Whoa. Easy there. See no wands." The oldest man pulled out his wand; one like mama had, and threw it to the side onto a couch. Idiot, what if I attack? "See I am not going to hurt you."

I glared at him, forget being kind. Who was he trying to kid? I have been tackled before, yeah let me tell you one thing, magic isn't the only thing that can hurt like hell, I swear I still had the bruise.

He ignored my glare, "We just going to give you a potion for the pain, okay? That's it."

The woman walked forward, but with the spinning there seemed to be three of them. I narrowed my eyes to see which one is real. I will kick them, I promise and I am not afraid to follow through with it.

She was in front of me now, holding a spoon of what looked like a thick purple paste. I wrinkled my nose. Hey no, was I going to drink to my own death. Hasn't anyone ever told you that you do not accept strange and colorful concoctions from random people? Because they are right, it is highly dangerous.

"Not poison, eh?" I asked eyeing it suspiciously. Did they honestly think that I was going to drink that.

"I promise you. You can trust me." She said gently. I looked at her; it was kind of hard with everything spinning. People have said those two sentences many times and look how well that turned out for me. Talking about which, I must come up with an escape plan. They were block the door, so that was out of the question. Fighting them off could be an option, but I didn't exactly feel like fighting, head hurting and all and besides, five against one, not a good match, really.

She probably took my silence as a no and added, "It will also help with the spinning."

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow, " The spinning I can deal with, drinking to my own death is not something I show much excitement for."

I knew I was being really dry about all this, but I was in a room with strangers. I didn't care if they were good or bad, I wanted out. I was sick of being kept in one damn room. OH, the windows! It was closer , but they were closed and I was sure how high it was. Drink to my death or fall to my death? I will go as long as it is on my terms.

" It isn't poison." She stated calmly acting as though this was an everyday occurrence and maybe it was, they probably tricked people into killing themselves… Yes! That makes sense, less bloody and far more sufficient.

I eyed her and said sarcastically, " Right and you vampire spies do everything in your nature to help the prisoners recover and heal. Hmm, I have now heard everything."

They all looked at me funny. See! I caught onto them and here they thought that I was an utter idiot who lived in a cage. PUH-LEASE! I have more knowledge in my pinkie than all the vampires had together and no it wasn't being vain, it was telling the damn truth.

" Vampire spies?" He eldest man asked confused.

Was this person for real?

"Okay, I know what you're doing and you expect me to be stupid?" I asked them, giving them all my sass. They can go report this back to their Head and maybe then they could get me out of this life.

" What?" They all said utterly shocked.

I rolled my eyes ,"I won't fall for it. So you can go tell which ever bloodsucker that is in charge of you to go step in the sunlight for all I care."

The old man, yes that is his name until something better comes along, stepped forward, " We honestly don't know what you are talking about," I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it, " We don't work for any vampires or are we any and we could show you right now."

I raised my eyebrow, calculating them. Seeing if this was a diabolical plan or death trap, I couldn't exactly see a way that this could be a trap and besides, I might not be able to walk, but I can still manage a good kick.

" Alright." I nodded, but thought I should throw in a warning, " But, attack me and I will _kick_ you."

The second eldest grinned, " You can hardly move."  
" Forget being almost disabled, I can still throw a good punch." I informed him truthfully.

The eldest man was still deep in thought, probably thinking of how to trick me, but that wouldn't work, I still had the window, sure it was closed, but there was also a lot of solid stuff to throw in this room and I will get to the height problem when I get to it.

He clapped his hands and smirked, apparently proud of his plan, " Vampires can't do magic."

"Bravo." I said sarcastically, "I am now utterly convinced that you are not an evil blood bank stalker now."

He ignored me and carried on, though I could see both the other boys try to hide a smile. Told cha, I was funny.

"What if I perform magic for you?" He asked.

How considerate, it isn't everyday that I am asked if I will allow my enemy to have a deadly weapon in his hands, I thought about it and finally said, " Sure, but not_ on_ me ,I am sure you can tell the difference."

He walked over to his wand and I immediately tensed, waiting for some impact.

"He isn't to hurt you." The little girl said quietly, I looked at her to see who she was speaking to and to my surprise it was me. I looked at her and swallowed, nodding.

"Not every time that I have been in the presence of a wand had it been very beneficial for me." I muttered, eyeing the wooden stick.

_Stupid stick._

The old man eyed me suspiciously, " Are you sure that I must can use a wand ?"

How sweet, he asked…

But I was tired, hungry and sore, I wanted this over and done with be that pulling out my window escape or not.

"Let's just get things cleared up now. " I swallowed, silently happy that my stomach was empty otherwise this would have turned into a very messy situation.

He nodded and murmured something that I couldn't hear and all of a sudden beautiful colors started erupting from the wand. So magnificent that I think it was the first time that I was ever lost for words. Now that doesn't happen a lot, so don't expect me to do it often. I stared at the whole room as it started morphing from one color to the next, it was as though this was a dream, but I knew it wasn't…

"OH-MOTHER-FATHER-SISTER-COUSIN- BROTHER!" I bellowed, the colors stopped abruptly. The whole family stared at me in shock at me 'strange' outburst. It my dear friends was not a 'strange' outburst, it was an understandable outburst. They were telling me the truth, everything they said…

OH CRAP!

I put my head in my hands , mainly because of the dizziness and the embarrassment. I was the biggest idiot ever. I deserved to be killed, honestly here I was accusing a random family , who were being nice of being a bunch of vampire spies.

"I. Am. Such. An. Idiot." I said slowly to myself, unable to comprehend it.

"No you're not." One of the boys comforted me.

How strange? You see, they are being nice, genuinely and I was acting like such a – well, yes. Whatever word came to your mind first.

"Thanks and all, but I really am." I mumbled and in my stupidity I realized something and panic filled. Stay calm in bad situations they say and they are right, there absolutely no reason my you should over-react in tough situations, but this is not one of them.

"If you guys aren't vampires or working with them, then who are you?" Cue massive over-reaction, "WHERE AM I? WHERE ARE THEY? WHAT DAY IS IT? WHAT TIME IS IT? AM I A PRISONER AGAIN OR AM I FREE? WHY DOES MY THROAT HURT SO MUCH? WHO ARE YOU?"

I know that I was probably freaking them out, but I was hysterical with good reason though, I think I had it in my right to do so, just saying. I was in a random house with random people and random injuries, I will scream as loud as I need to until I have made myself exhausted.

"Okay, just calm down, alright. We will explain everything." The older woman comforted me.

Did it look like I needed comfort? I needed bloody answers or that dodgy headache potion… Nah, I wasn't that desperate yet. I was fine with answers and sleep, I need that too.

"Just breathe, okay." She whispered reassuringly to me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes or glare, both equally effective. I mean what did she think I have been doing? And don't you dare say that this is the hysteria talking, because IT IS NOT… Okay, maybe a little/ a lot.

"Are you okay?" The youngest of the boys asked me, his brilliant green eyes shining with worry. I looked at him for a moment wondering why he looked so familiar… Probably nothing.

"I am amazing, can't you tell?" I asked him, a little sarcastically I must admit.

All right, I was over reacting. Do what the woman said and deep breaths.

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

Immediately I could feel the difference, I carried on doing my breathing exercises. I wouldn't get answers by screaming and besides, this might not be _such_ a bad thing, it might even be very good, I hope?

I looked at the ceiling and calmed down, arranging my questions in order ,which was hard I have to admit, each one seemed a lot more important than the other and some more irrelevant than the others. They all stayed quiet, well I think, I wasn't exactly paying attention to them.

I let out a deep breath and risked my sanity to look at them, each of them seemed normal, no weapons aimed at anything or me, off to a lovely start I say. I pursed my lips, "I apologize for how disrespectful I acted, I just thought you were working with THEM. I didn't mean to act like a complete," I tried to think of a work that was suitable for the way I acted, but wasn't rude to say in front of an adult.

"Let's stick with cow." The second eldest laughed and I narrowed my eyes, until I reminded myself that was how I did act.

"Yes, a cow, I was just- Urg, sorry. I just really hate them; I didn't mean to act like that to you. So I am sorry." I frowned, that sounded like an apology.

The adults shook their heads and the old woman started reassuring me, "Don't worry, we understand completely. It must have been a big shock in the first place just being in an unfamiliar place and you were confused it is completely understandable."

The old man step forward, holding his hands, "Why don't we start with introductions?"

I nodded, that would answer my 'Who are you?" question and it would be nice to refer to them by their name and not 'The old man' and 'The old lady'.

He smiled and started, "I am Harry Potter."

The mother stepped forward, "Ginny Potter."

The eldest of the sons stepped forward, "James Potter, also known as The Magnificent."

I gave a nervous smile. It was funny, don't get me wrong, but I was a _little bit_ out-of-place at the moment, but he say it and grinned to himself, obviously happy with himself.

The youngest boy stepped forward, with a kind smile on his face, "Albus Potter, at your service"

I gave a weak chuckle, they seemed friendly enough, but I still had the odd feeling in my chest. They all looked at me strangely, when I chuckled, probably thinking that I wasn't capable of such softness and delicacy.

The youngest of all of them, the girl, step forward and gave me a kind smile, one that I returned, "Lily Potter, the one in charge of keeping these two from burning down the house."

I laughed; she had a smart mouth on her. I liked her already.

Mr. Potter (see I am capable of manners) looked at me, "And you are?"

"Aurora." I muttered, that was all that I could remember. I tried to think of my surname, but it was blank. I shook my head; no, I was just being paranoid. It was this whole situation that was messing with my head, I needed answers and fast, "Where am I?"

James grinned happily, "The Potter manor, best house in the world."

I nodded, okay, destination: tick, moving one.

I blinked, my headache increasing, " And I got here how?"

Silence.

Well, that was weird. Weren't they going to tell me or did they expect me to beg and plead for answers, because that will _not _happen, not now, not ever. I didn't get on my knees for nothing and no one, I would like to keep what little dignity I had left, thank you very much.

"You don't remember?" Albus asked curiously.

I frowned, what? I remembered everything, but the parts that were fuzzy, that I was saving until later, not in the mood to do some hectic thinking and truth searching. "What did I forget?"

Mr. Potter was now deep in thought as I looked between the family urgently, what happened?

Mr. Potter stared at me as if seeing if I was being honest or not, after a while he spoke, " Well, you sort of saved us."

I spluttered, "What?"

Now I was absolutely confused. How could I save them, if anything I would have most likely gotten them into trouble? I shook my head, the dizziness coming over me again. URG! I MUST STOP THAT! I closed my eyes. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. Saved them? No, I couldn't save anyone and my past was proof of that. This was all a dream. I am caged, I am a slave, not a hero. I am in the dungeons locked away from humankind, not in a sunny room with a family. I was kidnapped, tortured, imprisoned, beaten and bruised, but not a savior. Everyone who encountered me was killed, they didn't believe in erasing someone's memory. They were brutal, unfair and cruel.

Mr. Potter could see I was having an inner battle with myself and decided to interrupt my thoughts. "Let me tell you what happened before you go all, who did you put it? Oh, yes, cow on us."

I blushed, true.

He told me about how I showed up, how distressed I was and needed to get away. How when He showed up I would not budge in letting him kill the family or how the Potters wouldn't let me go with the old vampire. Mr. Potter told me about Him teasing me about my family, how they died. Then it all came to me. The memories or the blurry, foggy stuff in my mind, pick one.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Then he disappeared and grabbed the girl, Lily, you all were so scared. " They all listened to me, all of them quiet. "But eventually they stepped out of the shadows, the vampire," I added for their sake, "had your girl, but she was brave and I knew that I couldn't have let her die, well not for me anyway. I saw the broken pieces of wood from the bookshelf on the floor and knew that I couldn't just pick it up without drawing more attention to me and my plan. So I spoke to you," I looked at Harry Potter, " I knew you would not allow me to give myself up without me telling you my plan, also because though I knew that Lily would freeze once she was out of his grip and that would have turned disastrous." I shivered, "So I made it believable, made you fight to keep me from going to him and made you push m to the floor. This provided me with a chance I needed to slip the wood up my sleeve and to use it to stop him. As I walked forward I told Lily that she must be ready, that she must be brave and she was," I smile at her before that faded and I became lost in my memories again. "But it didn't go as planned. He was stronger than I had thought and lot better fed. I was soon stuck, I wanted you to run, and if anyone tried to help, he would have used that as my weakness. So, I did whatever I had to do to keep all help away from him. He bit my throat, "I shuddered and subconsciously touched the injury that was bandaged up. " I heard voices and knew I wasn't dead yet, I remembered my job and my duty, I didn't have the power or energy to talk to any of you, to tell you to keep him distracted, but you didn't need any of that."I grinned at the boy, Albus, "'a despicable, cruel, stupid, brutal, sun-fearing bat' pity I didn't think of that. That was all I needed and the fact that he was threatening all of you was enough to give me power. I stabbed him, but still needed answers."

I faded of there, remembering what he said about That night, there hadn't been one moment that they didn't drowned me with the guilt of that night. The bad thing was that after a while you start believing it, it was almost like hypnotism. I remembered my version of the story, but they tell you a different story repeatedly until you start questioning your version. It messes with your head and your heart.

" How come you're not a vampire?" He asked, watching me like a hawk.

I frowned, " Didn't you know?

His facial expression changed from calculating to curiosity, " What?"

I opened my mouth to tell them, but closed it. Should I? I didn't know them, so that could be like trying to shoot myself in the foot, if you know what I mean. However, it couldn't exactly hurt, could it? I mean, it wasn't that important. Then again, I also owe them for helping me. I didn't like owing people, mainly because I had nothing to give them… At all. This was different though, I could give them knowledge, that is (for me) one of the most expensive things you could give someone… Oh, didn't that sound poetic.

(Insert imaginary applause)

"You don't have to say anything." Mr. Potter reassured me, probably thinking that he insulted me due to my silence.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I was just wondering…" I trailed off. I should and with that I did, "It isn't as hard as you make it seem, just the opposite really. When you stake or kill a vampire they turn to ash, right?"

I looked at them, just making sure they understand. I wasn't trying to insult their intelligence or anything, but I wasn't exactly about how much they knew about vampires. They all nodded in agreement. All right then.

"Exactly that. Everything of theirs turns to ash, anything that has any bodily function or once belonged in or on their body such as an arm or stray leg. It is still theirs, therefore it turns to ash."

Mrs. Potter was looking at me absolutely ecstatic, "So, you are saying that there is actually a cure for vampire venom."

I shook my head, not having explained that part. I could feel my eyes getting heavier. What? All this excitement today does actually get to me.

"It depends on how far they are with their transformation, you have to catch it before it spreads too far and even then it doesn't usually work. The only problem is that when you are bitten you sort of become paralyzed in a way, you can't move or think properly." I explained.

Albus frowned, "But you were able to move and all and you were bitten."

I tried to blink away the sleep, "Yes, but my body was able to defend itself from the… poison."

He carried on looking at me funny, "How?"

Before I could even answer Mrs. Potter gasped, "You were bitten before, it is the only way that makes sense."

I pursed my lips before nodding, "Yup, but they tore the vampire apart and burnt him until he was ash before the venom had spread to the point where it would have been impossible to cure."

I focused on the ceiling instead of the memories of the numerous times that I had been bitten and the deaths and punishments that followed. I let out a great yawn, feeling absolutely exhausted.

The family broke out of their silent thoughts and regained their normality.

"You should have your potion and then sleep." Mrs. Potter said kindly, grabbing the dodgy potion again.

NO! SAVE ME… Never mind my head was killing me, I would down my killer drink. I eyed the strange concoction as she poured in into a huge metal spoon. If I said that it looked better once it wasn't in such large quantities, I would be lying most definitely.

" Not poison?" I asked her warily, still not sure of the potion, but my head hurt, I would drink anything at this stage.

She put the spoon into my mouth, not answering (how reassuring), and I can honestly say that the taste hit me first. I swallowed and the coughed. It was awful, absolutely awful. My whole mouth and throat felt as though there were flames creeping around, up the sides and to the corners of every area.

"Yummy.' I said sarcastically, coughing hectically. Yes, it wasn't an eye-pleasing sight, but at least I didn't spit it out, though I will admit that it was one of my many options at that stage.

She chuckled.

Albus spoke and I looked at him.

"Glad you like it, you have to take it again in another two hours." He said cheerfully.

"What?" I moaned. "You're lying, right?"

I prayed I wouldn't ever have to drink that stuff again. Though my head was better, the horrible taste was still there… which was worse, much worse than a stupid headache.

"No mam, it is my job to tell you the truth and only the truth." He said pompously with a hand over his heart, but trying to hide a smile that was creeping along his lips.

I laughed. They all turned to stare at me and just like that I remembered that these were strangers, sure we introduced ourselves, but that doesn't make us best friends. They were still strangers, with names, but still strangers. I tried to act as though I was perfectly at ease and didn't care, but I was really, really nervous.

Lily walked over to me with glass of water, "Not the nicest after taste." And handed me the water, I gave a friendly smile and took the water from her with a nod of agreement. Like I said these were strangers so obviously I still inspected the water. My eye was against the glass when I decided that it was safe to drink.

"Thanks," I said, the family ignored my water inspection and carried on. I took a sip to see if it was safe, I paused, well I wasn't dead and gulped the rest of it, welcoming the soothing taste it gave my throat. Once I had finished the water and they took it from me, I thought it better to ask the next question, hoping to put my mind to rest.

"What happened after I got my answers? Everything seems blurry from there on." I admitted, scared of what they would say or what I would hear.

There was a slight paused, they all looked at me curiously, until Mrs. Potter answered my question, "You staked him and, I don't know how you knew how to, but you set him alight."

There was a slight pause as I registered what she said, I staked him- yes, I set him alight- yes, he burnt to ash-yes…

"So is he dead?" I asked them, a little scared of the answer. If he were still alive, I would have to run. Never stopping, never being free and if he was dead, if he was truly dead...I couldn't bring myself to think about it.  
"He is dead, ashes are taken care of. He is gone, forever." Mr. Potter said softly.

He's gone. I repeated the words to myself over and over. No more blood taking days, no more crying in the dark, no more nights where I can't fall asleep because of the pain, no more deaths around me and no more him.

Before I could stop myself I was crying, "I am free."

I laughed, "Free."

I felt arms around me and I embraced them for once. I allowed myself to feel comfort and before I knew it, I was asleep again. Either from exhaustion or of the potion I do not know, but I was free.

**SOooooo?**

**What did you think?**

**Do you think that i portrayed the characters correctly? What do you think of Aurora and her i-will-hit-you-i -am-warning-you-now kind of personality? :D**

**Just give the story a few more chapters and you will see some funny and pretty awkward conversations coming on, can you do that? ;D**

**So, tell me what you think?**

**Prongslet4life**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Here is another chapter! YAY!**

**I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and folllowed this story! Means so much, so thanks all! ;D **

**This is short-ish chapter, but i just felt like she could do with a friend as this stage, so i gave her one, i am such a nice author arent i! Hehehe!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I knew I was sleeping But like _sleeping_, you know the one where your whole body goes numb and you feel like you could sleep for a few more hours or years? Yes, that kind of sleep. So, when I find myself having to wake up because I felt nauseous, you could understand why I would be a tad grumpy.

I tried to find something to vomit into and not mess on the bed, but I couldn't. The pain in my body was far too painful to lift a hand, let alone walk. Maybe I was making too much noise, as the door opened to show Lily in a pale pink bathrobe. She switched on the light and I closed my eyes, temporarily blind. She took one look at how I looked, you know green face and sweaty (BEAUTIFUL ME!), and ran towards me. She felt my forehead, nodded, and ran across the room to a little grey dustbin, which she handed to me. I didn't even have a chance to ask her if I could use it, I felt it travel up my throat. Taste and smell gross.

And so I vomited and vomited, Lily stayed with me the whole time holding my hair back and rubbing my back. Once I was done with only a headache and the disgusting acidic taste in my mouth she let go of my hair and walked to a medicine kit on the bedrooms' table, she examined a couple of jars of various different colors until she found what she was looking for. Don't ask me how she knew what would make me feel better, because I have no clue, each of those potions looked as dodgy as the next. She walked back to me and passed me a tube; I looked at it in my hands then at her in confusion.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I want to be a Healer one day."

"How do I know that this won't make me- I don't know- purple or something?" I asked her, as nice as she was, I wasn't exactly going to down the first potion she gave me. It was the most understandable reaction, I wasn't being mean.

"I grow up with two of the most idiotic brothers in the world who, by the way, enjoy daring each other to consume many strange substances, so if there is one potion I am familiar with it is a Nausea potion." She smirked.

I chuckled a little bit, still eyeing the potion suspiciously. Okay, pros and cons.

Pros:

Nausea will stop.

Headache might go away.

Heal faster.

Might be able to fall asleep again.

Cons:

Might die.

I thought about the reasons for a moment.

Sleep or possible death?

Hmm… Tough, but seeing as I could barely keep my eyes open, I was prepared to face the possible consequences, be that death or whatever other injuries which I might sustain.

I nodded at her and swallowed it. It had cool, minty sort of taste to it and left everything with a clean sort of taste. "Nice" I whispered to her, waiting to feel anything odd or out of place …

Nothing.

I AM A SURVIVOR ( again). I chuckled to myself, that seemed to be a thing I have been doing a lot these days, surviving.

She chuckled quietly, "You sure? 'Cause I have more of that headache potion for you back there if you would like."

Nah-ah! I gave her the I-know-your-joking-but-stop look to which she only laughed. I crossed my arms and pouted, which only made her laugh more. She sat down on the bed and felt my temperature again.

"How do you feel?" She asked, her eyes shining with concern and kindness.

I stopped myself from giving her a sarcastic answer, and maybe you haven't noticed, but sarcasm was MY thing… Obviously.

"Tired that's all."I rested my head back on my pillow (see, no sarcasm. It felt weird, truth be told). My eyes dropping slightly, it was pathetic really. All I ever did was sleep and I'm still tired, what a life. I felt an odd feeling in my stomach, at first I thought it was another wave of nausea which almost made me swear ( 'almost' being the key word here), but it felt a little weirder than that and I took a wild guess and labeled it as gratitude. Strange feeling that, I will tell you that much. Hmm, might as well try to get rid of it.

"Thank you for helping me." I peeked through my nearly closed eyes and let out a great yawn. I was starting to think that my body was just being very lazy and didn't want to move in general.

She shuffled her feet nervously and I opened my eyes a little wider ( which I should get a prize for seeing as it took a lot of energy and will power), wonder what she wanted to say. I didn't have to wait long seeing as she got right to it, "Do you mind if I sleep up here, only for tonight, I swear? James told me a rather unpleasant story in the hopes of scaring me. Which I am not," She said quickly, I raised my eyebrow, "Maybe a little. Please?"

I laughed, she wanted to ask me if she could sleep in her families bed, in her families spare room, on their sheets and pillows, "Hey, it's your house. No need to ask_ me_ for permission."

She looked at me sadly for some odd reason, "It is your house too, you know. As long as you are here, everything here is yours too."

I stayed silent, no need to bore her with my bitter thoughts.

Nothing here is mine. Not this house, not this bed, not the pillow I sleep on. Nothing. Just as nothing had ever been mine, except my cell in the dungeon. Yeah, I guess I could call that mine in an odd twisted way, though it wasn't like I could exactly stick a wallpaper up or at least put a bed in for that matter. But it was best not to disagree at this point and besides I was too tired to think logically or sanely for that matter.

"Okay sure, sleep here as long as you want.' I shrugged my shoulders, as I said before not my room, not my house and definitely not my bed( Sadly).

She smiled and climbed in next to me on the double bed , from no bed to double bed what a promotion! It felt so weird having company. I never had company before, so this was a first. But everything seemed so fuzzy that I just put it from my mind, I turned around and was about to nod off, until a question came to mind (No! Sleep mind, sleep!).

"Why a healer of all things?" I asked her. I know it's a little random, but I always wondered why people choose to become healers. Yeah, sure I know it is extremely important, but still all the blood and death was a major. It was your job to make sure people survived whatever injuries or illnesses that they had, that my dear friend, was a lot of pressure to put on someone, believe it or not.

"Because I want help people." She muttered sleepily, I turned around to look at her.

"You can't save everybody. People die you know. It a way of life" I said softly. Remembering all the deaths, I have had to witness, but I promise you this, if I could have saved them in any way I would have. But no, instead I had to see the life leave their eyes and know that there was nothing I could do, depressing isn't it?

"Yes, but there are people who can be saved you know. Mom comes home every day and tells us about a new patient with an unknown sickness and reports back to us the progress they make. I know that I can't save everybody, but if I could save somebody then that is alright with me." I paid attention throughout her story and I couldn't help but feel a little awe about her dreams.

A silence fell over us; I knew we were both thinking about what she just said. To save one person is better than saving no one, though there might be more deaths than success, it is worth it even for that one life.

"What do you want to be when you are older?" She asked quietly.

I stopped and blinked at the ceiling, did she really ask me that?

"What?" I asked unsure if I heard correctly.

"What do you want to be when you are older?" She asked again a lot slower.

I stopped and thought about it: Well, there isn't much I can do if there are almost a thousand vampires chasing me, besides it wasn't exactly something you could exactly explain to your boss. I burst out laughing, " I don't think that far ahead. I am just focusing on staying alive today, tomorrow I will focus on it again and every day after that."

I chuckled for a few moments until I stopped, her question sinking in further than with what I was comfortable with.

What did I want to be when I was older?

I was never given the opportunity to think that far in my life, but I guess it would be an occupation where I help other people or animals-

No, I stopped myself from carrying on with that line of thought. It wasn't going to happen and I was just building myself up for disappointment. I shook my head, trying to rid myself from my thoughts.

Lily let out an audible sigh, "That's sad, everyone should have a dream."

I did have a dream, I had faith, not for a normal life but rather to survive.

I smiled slightly, " Not everyone is fortunate enough to be able to grow up and be allowed to dream."

Silence came over us again, both of us lost in our own thoughts to say anything.

"Are you afraid of death?" She asked me and to be honest I was a little stumped at that question.

I thought about it for a few seconds. Was I afraid of death? Probably not seeing as I am always putting myself in its way. There were many a times where I thought I was going to die, and not all of them was when I looked my best ,let me just tell you that, hey I at least want to look pretty for my death. But in all honesty, I was fine with the thought of dying.

"No, I'm not. Life is a beautiful lie and death is but yet the unspeakable truth. What about you?" I smiled softly.

"No, I am not scared at all. Dad said that someone once told him and I quote, 'to the well planned mind death is but yet another adventure' . Whoever said that must have been extremely smart."

I smiled it was so true, the person who said that deserved a prize and a round of applause too. Yes, I am willing to share my prizes.

"You are really kind you know with helping me tonight and all." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I rolled over and before I nodded off I whispered a goodnight and whether she answered back or not I am not sure. But it didn't matter, I know that I was going to get by just fine.

**Soooooo?  
What do you think?**

**Dont worry,the next chapter is rather funny! :D So, hang in there! HEHEEHEHEHEH!**

**Please Review!**

**Prongslet4life**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!**

**So, this chapter was so much fun to write, i think you might actually laugh ( hopefully) !  
Thanks to all those to have commented on the story so far! They give me insperation and keep me dedicated! :D :D Love reading them. For those of you who havent reviewed yet, do it! It is fun! **

**:D :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 4

_I was running in the dark, something or someone was chasing me. A voice in my head was screaming, urging me to run, but I couldn't. I wanted to scream at the unidentified voice to help me and at the same time to leave me alone. My bare feet pounding against the cold, hard floor embedded with dried out twigs and dead leaves. I tore my way through bushes and ferns. The voice again yelling to me not to give up, begging me to stay safe, to be strong. _

_How? I screamed to the sky. How do I be strong when I feel so weak? How do I run faster when I am at my fastest? How?_

_And just like that my feet stopped moving, I had given up. Whatever was coming could come. _

_The night air was cold against my warm skin, the leaves ruffled around me and an owl hooted in a nearby tree. I closed my eyes, slowing my breathing. Listening, feeling. A twig snapped in the distance, footsteps surrounding me from every side. I opened my eyes only to see…._

**BANG. **

The sound of clattering metal woke me up. My eyes flashed open, my heart pounding so fast, I was scared it might burst out of my chest. And yes, I know that is humanly impossible, but that's how it felt, I swear.

I sat up fast, my head spinning as a new wave of dizziness came over me, not even bothering to take in my surroundings as I turned to where the sound came from. Behind the bedroom door…

"You idiot, I thought you had a grip on it." I recognized that voice. Come on, I advocated myself, you know who it is... James, yes. I was sure it was his voice.

"Well you should have asked you git." The other, Albus I think, replied rather hotly.

"Oh come on, a giant can follow better orders than you." James said irritably.

What the hell was going on?

"Well, let me tell you one thing, they are great deal smarter than you and besides now you have pretty much woken the whole house up in your moment of stupidity." Albus accused him.

I stared at the closed-door in shock; honestly, it was too early in the morning for this. I was still tired and suffered from pain in my… Everywhere. I wanted-no-needed more sleep, my lazy body seemed to agree with me.

"Pretty much."I yelled to them. They paused; this probably was not the best idea seeing as it started a brand new argument.

"You see what you did Al, you woke up the whole household." James bellowed, not that his screaming helped.

"I? You are the one who is making as much noise as a mandrake." Albus countered back. I sighed, I didn't even know them and I could already tell that they were going to be a while.

James barged into the room with Albus right behind him. So, much for knocking, what gentlemen.

"Tell him I did not wake everybody up." James asked me, glaring at Albus.

Well, you both woke me up, that should count for somthing, shouldnt it? Glad to see that you agree with me.

Albus turned to me, "Yes. So in other words you should lie."

James turned to him, about to open up his mouth when Lily, who seemed to realize that she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep, intervened.

"First of all, both of you stop shouting, we are_ not_ deaf. Secondly tell us what happened." She asked in a take-charge sort of voice, which I couldn't help but admire. You go girl!

They both went off, telling different parts of the story at different times, both at the same time, mind you. Apparently from what I gathered, James woke Albus up to help him with some sort of prank he read in a muggle book, which involved a ladder (This I guess was that clattering of metal sounds I heard. Just saying.). So they were carrying the ladder into the house and all seemed to go fine until it came to opening the door, where both of them let go to open the door, thus, causing it to fall and wake up the whole house( including me!).

"So you see it was his fault?" They both screamed together, pointing at each other.

So, here they were fighting over who was supposed to hold on to the ladder and who was supposed to open the door. All I could do was stare at them dumbfounded, I looked over at Lily who seemed to be a little embarrassed of her brothers' behavior.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you have discussed _who_ was to hold the ladder while the other one let's go _beforehand_?" Lily asked them ,as if it was the most common thing in the world. I couldn't help but agree with her, it was fairly obvious.

They paused for a moment, thinking about what she just said, they seemed to have realized that they acted a little-umm- idiotic and pouted.

"But it dropped on my toe." James whined like a three-year old.

I laughed, how they managed to survive this long was a mystery to be honest. They both looked at me, I sobered.

"You know whose fault it is?" I asked them seriously, might as well have fun with them while I was here. They looked at me then at each other and nodded. "The doorknob. None of this would have happened if there wasn't a doorknob there."

They pondered this for a few seconds, seemed to come to their conclusion, and smiled. "To right you are." Albus said with a nod of his head and sat down on the edge of the bed making himself comfortable.

"I knew there was a reason we were keeping you around." They all laughed. I was not sure if they were joking or not, but laughed anyway. It sounded like a joke ( I hope). "I shall take care of it, so that this never happens again."

I thought about it for a moment, wondering if he would actually follow through with it, and said sarcastically "I am sure your mother would love that."

He sat down on the bed to and winked at me, "Another good reason to do it."

We all laughed.

Lily spoke up, "You know she is going to be forty with a head full of grey hairs."

Albus cut in, "They say that grey hairs represent wisdom and knowledge, and you know how mother is, _she knows_ _everything."_

"And don't you forget it." Mrs. Potter's voice came from the doorway.

We turned around and she walked in with a tray of delicious food which tickled my senses, and placed it on the bedside table next to me. She turned to us smiling fondly; I could not help but smile back.

"Morning all." She smiled at all of us, ruffling Albus's hair lovingly.

"Hey." He dodged her hand. "Not cool ma." He mumbled, flatting it in vain, it was all over the place.

"No, Little bro. I had whole year of that before you were born, now it is your turn." James rubbed his hands evilly.

Mrs. Potter reached over and ruffled his hair too.

"Ma." He pouted. "I am too old for that."

She stuck her tongue out and said, "Your time isn't over yet, buddy."

I chucked evilly, "Tough love."

He sent me an evil glare to which I just stuck my tongue out. As if a glare could make the Amazing Aurora cower in fear, PHU-LEASE!

They all laughed.

There was another loud set of footsteps coming from outside the room in the hallway.

"Where are you guys?" Mr. Potter's voice rang through the hallway.

Everyone screamed, "Here!"

A few more steps and he came in to view in the doorway wearing a plain, black robe and a grin. How can people be so happy in the morning? Over happy people.

"I'm just quickly- why is there a ladder in the middle of the passage?" He asked curiously, stepping over the ladder and into the room with a curious frown on his face.

Lily and I turned to the boys who put on a serious face, "It was the doorknob ." They both said in union. I beamed, what? This was a proud moment in my life- okay, only proud moment in my life.

Mrs. Potter covered eyes with hands at their answer and I couldn't blame her, it must have been a tiring job having to look after them.

Mr. Potter just laughed, "You know they get this from you, right?"He looked at Mrs. Potter with a huge grin on his face.

She looked at him, shocked, "Now you know Harry Potter that I am not entirely to blame for this, they get this from you too."

"Good for you boys." Mr. Potter winked at them.

Mrs. Potter laughed and swatted him on the chest, "Don't get all smart and cheeky on me Mister or sleeping on the couch it is for you."

He pouted, looking absolutely saddened at the threat, "But Ginny."

She laughed evilly and grinned, " My rules, you boys have no say at all."

All the boys pouted, looking utterly down trotted as her words. Hmm, it is official, women make the world go round.

"What is it 'pick on family members day' today?" James groaned.

Mrs. Potter giggled, "Of course."

James and Albus cheered loudly, jumping up and down with excitement.

Mrs. Potter interrupted their joyful moment, "But only for mothers."

They moaned and the joyful jumping stopped. Poor blokes, I actually almost felt sorry for them ( key word 'almost').

This caused everyone to laugh.

Mr. Potter laughed, "Now please do excuse me, I must go sort out some misunderstanding at the ministry. Bye all."

He gave Mrs. Potter a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Oh dad, remember that box of tools granddad bought us for Christmas?" James asked suddenly and I grinned knowing his plan, yes you might have suspected it too, but shh, let it play out.

Mr. Potter turned around and frowned, "Yes, why?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where it is?" He asked again, innocently. Psst , innocent? As if!

Mrs. Potter looked at him suspiciously and I couldn't blame her, it just seemed too dodgy for a teenage boy asking for a toolbox.

"In the shed, why?" Mr. Potter said a little confused.

James got up and strolled cross the room.

"Answer your father's question." Mrs. Potter, raising her eye suspiciously at her sons sudden interest in tools.

He flashed her a mischievous smile and placed his hand over his heart accompanied by a downtrodden expression," I feel that the doorknobs in this house have become a burden, one that I must remove."

And with that he ran out the room with Mrs. Potter screaming after him, "You will not remove the doorknobs from this house." She turned to her husband, " Harry say something to your son!"

Mr. Potter laughed and yelled back, "Mind your fingers."

We all laughed at the sound of a bang.

"Best go check on them, bye."And with that he left.

I laughed, "Does this happen every day?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "Just about. But what can you do, boys are idiots."

Albus looked at her with a cruel smile, "Idiots we are?"

Lily looked at him suspiciously, "Yes, idiots."  
He nodded and dived across the bed, grabbing hold of her and tickling her.

"Who is an idiot?" Albus bellowed, tickling her more and more, hands flying all over the place.

"You are." She shrieked, tears pouring down her face and her red hair flying all over the place as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

I laughed, the atmosphere was so happy; you couldn't help but laugh along too.

He looked at me and I could see the wheels turning in his mind, he moved closer slowly, almost like a predator stalking his prey. Great it sounded like I was a poor, stray deer.

"No." I said firmly, eyeing his hands. He came closer and closer.

My arm moved to the side, accidentally knocking over the pot of hot tea ,that was on the tray, all over my thighs.

I gasped, expecting pain to come, but nothing happened. I stared at it, my mind reeling with thoughts and reasons.

"Aurora are alright?" Albus asked me, his voice laced in panic. He grabbed a towel and put it on my legs, dabbing it.

Again no pain.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry," He whispered repeatedly.

I kept quiet, not saying anything.

"Aurora?" He asked his voice now laced in fear. I said nothing at all.

"Aurora?" Lily was now shaking my shoulders lightly.

I looked at them.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked.

I drew in a deep breath, "I can't feel my legs."

**OOOOOHHHHHH...**

**Did any of you expect that? **

**:D :D**

**Anyway, review please!**

**Love**

**Prongslet4life**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour**

**yes, i do not speak french... But, i got you there for a moment, yes? -_- Never mind.**

**So, i finished this chapter after a horrid tennis practice and a 2 km run ( NOT JOG! RUN), which i managed to scrape my knee. so literally my blood ( MY KNEE INJURY which is fatal... okay not at all, sweat and tears went into this chapter. YOUR WELCOME ;D.**

**This chapter doesnt have much Albus ( cough, any, cough) Albus in, but the next chapter is on it's way and there will be some Albus and Aurora time, mark my words! YUPPEE!**

**Okay, enjoy ( dont know how you say that in french)**

Chapter 5

"NO way." I crossed my arms and looked head on. Nah-ah! Call it stubborn or whatever you want, but it is still a no.

"It's the only way to see what's wrong." Mrs. Potter said patiently, I don't know how though. We have been having this argument for about two hours. Not that I was counting or anything, because I wasn't, at all.

"I can't walk that's what's wrong with me." I replied, my voice monotone. Honestly, can't they see? I can't walk and that is it, everything else was just frikken dandy.

"You just have to let me take_ some_ blood for tests." She assured me again, "That's all, I promise."

I looked at her. My mind debating from either sides of this argument. Nope, it would not work anyway. Not at all. She would get as much out of a rock as she would out of me and that was final. There was no way I was going to let people take my blood without a fight, ask the vampires, they will tell you.

I stared at her head on, "You won't find anything using my blood. I can tell you that now."

She shook her head, "You don't know, we might."

Again, my face is blank, "No, trust me. You won't."

I shook my head. I think I have to work on my replies, I have said that same line about four times . Not that I am counting or anything.

She let out a sigh of expiration and I can't blame her, this was a rather pointless argument. "And why won't I?"

She asked me, eyebrows knit together, challenging me.

I could have told her, I could have told her everything. Why I there. Why my family. What was so special about my blood that the vampires came after me. Why my family went on the run. Nevertheless, I couldn't.

The reason why?

I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember my life before the vampires attacked us. Not the night when they came after us. Not my mama or my brothers. Not even their names or what they looked like. But I knew the reasons why I couldn't and I wasn't ready for anyone to find out yet.

So instead, I looked at her and shock my head stubbornly. If you wanted me to blab out my whole life story, you could go get a book to read. I wasn't telling anyone more than they need to know.

She came and put her arm around me, all mother-y and stuff. Was this how it felt to have a mother? I tried to remember what it was like before I lived each day in fear, but the memory wasn't there. I thought of mama and no face came to mind. Not even for my brothers. I remember I loved them and that they loved me, but what were their names? What was our surname? Am I the reason they are dead? I probably was. Many people died for me, I don't know why. It wasn't like I was super special or something, I was more like a curse for all those who came across me and that was rather depressing.

I fought back the tears as they tried to escape.

_What does crying help?_

_Does it take away the pain or bring back your family? Did it keep away the vampires? _

The answer was no.

No, it doesn't take away the pain, bring back my family or keep the vampires away. It did nothing. It didn't make THEM hesitate to hurt me, it didn't comfort me all those nights locked away in a dark cell with only the nightmares to escape to. It didn't help me when I was being tortured or bitten. It didn't help in the slightest, instead it made me seem weak and weakness isn't an option for me. And yet here I was without the use of my legs, weak and vulnerable. How about you try hit me now?

My body started trembling, maybe out of nerves. This seemed to have caught Mrs. Potter's eye and she hugged me tighter and I don't know how, but a hollow feeling started to arise in my stomach and that puzzled me . I didn't know what to do so I just sat, waiting for the unknown feeling to label itself into an emotion and when it did, I realized the source. I felt so awful talking to her like that. Yes, the great Aurora is feeling guilty. What has this world come too? Run! Hide! Nah, I am just joking. Believe it or not, but I am capable of feeling some sort of emotion… It doesn't happen a lot so remember this day. Anyway, she was just trying to help and here I was acting like a brat, not that I was Ms. Charming before.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her softly. These people probably think that I am the greatest diva to ever walk the planet- Oops, not walk. Well, that makes things awkward for myself.

She drew away and nodded, "If you don't feel comfortable with us taking your blood that is fine. You have a perfect reason for us not to come near it." Yeah, I do! " We will just have to try something else."

I smiled at her softly, "Thank you."

What? It is actually a very sweet gesture. You see this is what compromise is all about, take note.

She smiled back lightly and clapped her hands, "Now I need to ask you some questions. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."She added seeing me get uncomfortable. Remember what I said about me not blabbing about my whole life story? Yup, let's see how well this goes.

"Just answer what you can." I nodded at that.

That was easy enough. I could answer what I like, I could deal with that. Thank goodness there was none of that " Tell us what we want to know or else we will take away your food". Umm, Hello! You hardly gave me food anyway. Bloody idiots ( excuse the pun). You see, it doesn't scare you it just really annoys you and an annoyed Aurora is something you do not want to see.

"Alright, let's get started." I nodded, getting a tad cautious, for obvious reasons.

"Your name and surname?" She asked, flipping her red hair out of her face. I stared at the little action that caught my attention. After two hours of a pointless- yet, heated- conversation, the smallest things would catch your attention. Just saying. Besides, Mrs. Potter had pretty hair.

I felt my face drop, she just had to ask that of all questions. You see, it is usually wise to never ask a person who is suffering from memory loss what is her name, it is slightly insulting. Then again, I can't blame her, it's not like I told her, yet.

"Aurora." I said to her, it was the only thing I remembered and that was because I held onto that piece of information with all my might.

She waited, but releasing I wasn't going to say anything else, asked, "And your surname?"

I scrunched up my face, trying to remember, but to no avail. At least I tried, give me that much! "I don't remember."

She looked at me sadly, "Are you sure?"

No, I am lying, can't you tell? I nodded, "Yes, I am sure."

She did me a favor and changed subjects, " How old are you?"

Jeez, I get out of a damn cell after who knows _how_ long and they ask me how old I am. I can promise you that I might not exactly know.

I asked her a question back, "What's the date?"

She looked at me surprised, I kept my face void of all emotion, "20th of July 2021."

My mouth dropped open, damn I am old. Has so much time really passed? I knew my body was changing, but I didn't know that I had been stuck in there for so long. All the days just passed into one, never really changing and it's not like I had anything to tell the time with, even the sun seemed to have turned it back on me.

I could feel her eyes on me and I remembered her question, "I am 15."

The words felt foreign on my tongue, unusual, strange.

"You didn't even know the date?" She asked me, her tone was odd; I couldn't really put my finger on it. Pity? Curiosity?

I shook my head and laughed bitterly, "Nope. I haven't known it for a long time."

She said nothing for a while , deep in thought. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and decided to carry on, "And when were you born?"

I was surprised when I had remembered and it made me smile, maybe I was going to remember after all. In your face Vampies!

She saw me smile and took that as a good sign, "12th July 2005."

Now it was her turn to be surprised and she grinned, "That was the day you got here."

I looked at her, trying to see if she was joking, teasing but her expression never changed.

I laughed, "I guess that was a birthday present to myself."

She laughed along, "And a very nice one to us too."

Well, that was unexpected. I thought I might of been a burden, especially being my ever- so- sarcastic self, definitely not a gift. I felt sort of privileged and decided to be a little- well, less sarcastic. Thank goodness, she saved me the trouble of having to reply as she asked m the new question.

"Where were you born?"

It was such a simple question, nice and short. Something so easy that I should know it off my head and yet I didn't know the answer. It was annoying, frustrating and downright scary.

" I can't remember." I put my head into my hands, getting tired of my own lack of knowledge in my own personal matters. Mrs. Potter was quiet for a moment and I knew she could see that I was getting sad with all the unanswered questions.

"You remembered your date of birth which has got to show at least some form of improvement."She reassured me, " And besides I think it is only temporary."

I beamed. What I am trying to be kinder, remember?

"Really?"

She laughed, "There was nothing seriously wrong with your head when I fixed you."

I smiled and even laughed a little. I guess the vampires 'Dangerous weapon' is out of business. Now that plan was a _fail_.

Mrs. Potter got up, "I better just go check on the children. They have been a little too quiet. Eat." She ordered and I couldn't help but look at the pile of food next to me, waiting to be devoured. She left the room.

I placed the tray on my lap looking out of the great window. I didn't know where I was and I didn't care. I stared out the window , admiring the view.

Green forest areas around the house with a cleared out field in front of it, the mid-afternoon sun streaming through the open spaces, causing shapes to appear on the ground. How I longed to just touch grass, run on it. Sit in the sun and feel the heat on my skin. To play and not be scared of anything.

And so I sat there on the bed for who knows how long, dreaming and fantasying of running around outside, eating through the tray of food that was enough to feed three people. Pancakes, muffins, fish, steak, chicken, vegetables, pasta and so much more. I know I should of felt a little guilty for eating this much, but it was just so damn good, one bite and you are hooked.

The sun was starting to set when I was interrupted from my daydreams with a knock on the door,

"Come in." I said awkwardly, never really having to give my consent for people to walk in.

Lily and Ms. Potter walked in with a chair on wheels mechanical thing, I eyed that cautiously. I eye everything with caution.

"It's a wheelchair." Lily informed me, seeing me eye that thing again, she added, "It helps us move you easier without carrying you."

"And where are you guys going to move me?" I asked them a little fearfully. That wheelchair thing did not look child friendly, just saying.

"Bathroom, you need to get clean at one stage." Mrs. Potter replied, moving towards me.

I nodded, that made sense. It took a little time to put be in the 'wheelchair' which apparently didn't kill me as soon as I sat down, much to my relief. They steered me out of a door on the other side of the room and into a smart bathroom. It too like the room I slept in, it had the same blue and white color scheme. I smiled, it was nice.

So, for what felt like hours, they cleaned me up. Washed my hair with a citrus smelling shampoo and conditioner, cleaned my nails, scrubbed my skin and feet. Put on a green, paste like mask. I was a little self-conscious about my body and didn't feel comfortable being washed, scrub and prodded. I knew I was extremely skinny to the point that it wasn't healthy and had numerous scars on my body. Mrs. Potter assured me that she had a ointment for it which she will put on. My hair was tangled and I had to hold on tightly to the bathtub as they combed it out, biting my tongue in order to not scream. IT WAS TORTURE I TELL YOU!

Once all that was done, and after much hassle, they were able to put on a new pair of sweat pants and an old shirt. Mrs. Potter assured me that she was going to get me new clothes and refused to listen to my arguments and refusals until I was left thanking her. Which I am not sure how that happened, one moment I was as stubborn as a mule and the next I was accepting, grateful and mushy. I SWEAR IT IS THE SHAMPOO!

After managing to get me dressed and Lily finished brushing my now dried hair. Mrs. Potter looked at me and beamed, "Much better."

I shrugged; I couldn't see how I looked so how would I know. Not that I was one of those girls who enjoyed looking in the mirror each hour of the day. Yeah, haven't seen how I looked in a while so it doesn't really matter.

Mrs. Potter took out her want and said calmly, "Accio mirror."

I stared at her in awe as a medium sized mirror came sweeping through the door that leads into the bathroom, she waved her wand and it stopped, now floating in mid air. She turned, facing me and saw my face.

"It's basic magic." She shrugged. Oh, right I forgot, everyone can do that. It is basic magic, that's all… Was she kidding me! That was the coolest thing I have seen all day .

"I wish I could do that." I said absent mindedly, not really noticing her smile suspiciously.

Lily didn't seem to care much about our exchange and seemed to be getting a little impatient,

" Do you want to see how you look?" She asked me a little more excited than was necessary. I was a little nervous truth be told; I haven't properly seen what I looked like in _years_. I know I certainly didn't look the same as I used to. I probably look like some awkward skinny person with hair that looked like a mop. No , I am lying, I didn't know what to expect at all.

"Sure, I probably look like a mess, which I don't mind." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

The laughed, "As if."

And with that Mrs. Potter flipped around the mirror with a wave of her wand.

I could only gasp.

**SOOOOOO?  
Read and Review, for they bring smiles to lonely people. Joke, i have my books, i am never alone.**

**Love **

**Prongs4life**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6!**

**Now this is a long chapter , not as long as the first 2(I think) but long. I have been feeling pretty bad seeing as the other chapters have been so short, i just try and get you something to read in the mean time. **

**SO this was a fun chapter to write. And i kept my promise and gave you some Albus, hold your aplause. haha. I actually played the prank(one mention in this chapter) on my friend... WOW, is all i can say...**

**So here it is.**

**Thank you your review brought a smile to my face. :) And a happy dance. XD**

**Thank you Guest for yor help. I will try and do better. My keyboard isn't really the best, most of the letters don't work without me having to bang it a couple of times and I do write these stories late at night. But I will try. Thank you though.**

**Disclaimer: I am J.K Rowling. That is why i am in school, fighting with my brother and South African. HAHAHA! I WISH... So no, i am not her. :(**

Chapter 6

In the mirror, I saw a girl. She was not beautiful, no. She was not breathtaking, and yet she wasn't plain either. Her dark brown hair fell in to lockets just above her waist. She wasn't tall and yet not exactly short either ,and even though she was extremely skinny, she was still a great deal curvy. Her eyes though, the blueness of it was striking, like the colour of the sea, they bore into you as if seeing your every movement and thought.

Yes, there were things that looked out of place. Like the pale glow of her skin gave her a sick kind of look. Her high cheek bones didn't seem to correspond with her other facial features. And had numerous scars, espeacially the one in her neck. But it wasn't important.

I didn't feel like the girl in the mirror, I felt like I was looking at someone else. I felt like an imposture.

They both stared at me, while I stared at myself in the mirror, waiting to see some sort of out of place expression, maybe even a 'Whoop' of joy, but I felt frozen.

The door banged open, James and Albus came in closely followed by Mr. Potter. They all stopped at the sight of me… well clean.

James and Albus stared at me, which made me a little uncomfortable. Both not saying anything.

Mr. Potter on the other hand looked thoughtful as if trying to remember something. He walked forward; face still showing that he was deep in concentration.

"You look so familiar." I said to me, I didn't answer seeing as he was mentally absent from this scene. I shrugged. And looked over at Lily who nudged her mother and looked pointedly at the boys, who were still looking at me (**IF THAT MAKES SENSE**). Now I was really starting to feel uncomfortable, so I did the most matured thing that came to mind and stared at them back, hoping they could feel the same sense of awkwardness.

Lily seemed to be getting a little bored of the staring game going on among us and said impatiently, " So how do you like it?" She asked me.

I looked at myself in the mirror and crooked my head to the side, "I don't have a choice, now do I?"

I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. I took one looked at myself and laughed again. They all stared at me as though I have gone mad, which I probably have.

"What is it?" James asked me, having stopped staring. However, Albus hadn't.

"It's nothing really." This brought out a new fit of giggles.

"Come on, spill." He came and sat down too, joining me in the mirror.

"Compared to the last time I saw myself, I am _ancient." _I giggled again.

This seemed to snap Albus's attention, "You're the same age as me."

He seemed so shocked.

I laughed, "My point exactly. Terribly old." I looked down at the floor in mock sadness.

He looked at me for a second and screamed, "Is that a grey hair I see?"

I looked at him shocked for a second, was he serious or was this joke. Either way my hands flew up to my head anyway, he laughed.

"It's not funny." I pouted, it was childish I know, but come on. Grey hair?

He crossed his arms in a stubborn way, "I beg to differ."

"I'll get you back. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but I will. And who knows I might even get James to help me."

James looked at me for a second and high-fived me, "All right."

Albus didn't seem phased by this and said, "I know where you live."

I laughed, "Well I would hope so."

Everyone laughed, even him.

Lily interrupted our little conversation asking, "So what you guys doing up in here anyway?"

Albus answered the question, "Well, seeing as you can't use your legs-Which you have no idea how sorry I am-"

I cut him off, "Did you come and damage my back?" I didn't wait for him to answer, "No. You didn't. That's all me and those other bloodsucking idiots," I said bitterly.

It was his turn to interrupt me, "No, but I was the one who caused you to go back and knock over that glass."

I argued back, "Exactly. I knocked over the glass, causing it to mess on me. Besides, I knew something was wrong the moment I first woke up."

They stared at me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Potter asked.

I shrugged, "Because to be honest I wasn't really in what you would call my 'right mind'. And besides, I knew something was wrong but couldn't exactly place a finger on what exactly."

This conversation was a waste of my time, not their fault, mine.

So, I asked, "So why are you guys up here?"

Albus looked at me and said, but not before throwing me a look that states we-are-not-done, "Oh that, seeing as you can't use your legs and is sentenced to bed rest, we have decided to bring some entertainment to you. Though we still have to go fetch it. Dad won't help us with magic; we have to carry it up all the way up here."

He cast one last look at his father, pleading, who just shook his head and winked at me. I knew what he was thinking _'this is going to be interesting'._

The boys sighed; I couldn't help but feel a little bad for them. They were carying stuff to the room where _I_ slept. I would do what I could to help.

"I have an idea." I told them. They both looked at me curiously.

"Go fetch an old duvet, a big one if you can." This only seemed to make them more confused.

"Why a duvet?" James asked.

I would have thought if obvious, but apparently not.

"You pile the things on to the duvet, using it almost like a portable table. James holds it on one side and Albus holds it on the other, thus making it easier to carry and you are able to carry more at a time."

They both stared, this was getting annoying.

"What? Its common sense." I said I huffed.

"Smart too." James said, winked, and left the room.

"Thanks." Was all Albus said. And he too left.

Therefore, they spent the next half hour piling things into my- I mean _the_ room. Books, paper, pens, quills, pencils, and even a television (which I was able to remember, much to my joy.)

By seven a clock that night, we were all on the bed, dressed in pajama's about to watch a movie. I was excited and could hardly contain myself. They all were laughing at me commentating on how similar I looked to a hyper squirrel.

Though it was a tight squeeze, we all managed to fit on the bed nicely. Albus on my one side and James on the other. Lily was at the end saying that she gets tired early.

There was first a huge argument over which movies to watch, seeing as none of them have ever used the television before. Purebloods.

When I asked them why they had it, they said that their grandfather were obsessed with muggle appliances. Too which I just laughed.

We ended up going for a horror.

But as the movie progressed I didn't really understand what was so scary. There was only the one time where something jumped out and I buried my head in neck. After that, it was fine, though Albus and James were laughing about it throughout the rest of the movie, which ended up with me swatting them.

Next we watched a comedy, which had me in fits of laughter throughout it. Even James and Albus laughed and then that made me laugh, I felt eyes on me and turned to see Albus with a small smile on his lips, I grinned at him and did the same back at me.

So after much laughter and popcorn fights the lateness of the night settled in and I found myself getting sleepy as we watched a romance. Lily had passed out during the horror already and I could feel myself doing the exact same thing, I rolled over and closed my eyes. It was so comfortable and smelled great. Like the forest just after it had rain, that fresh, new kind of scent. I moved closer to it, letting it be my comfort as I went into the darkness. Someone was playing with my hair; it made me think of mama and wondered if she played with it. However, for once it didn't make me sad thinking of her. That night I slept with a small smile on my face.

The light coming through the window woke me up in the morning. That and I was starving, but my body refused to wake and my eyes to open. It was so comfortable and that smell was still there, I could have stayed like this all day without ever feeling the need to get up. I was prepared for doing just that until I realized it was moving. Up and down. That's when my curiosity started taking over. I slowly opened my eyes, thank goodness the curtains were closed. The first thing I saw was a dark green material, definitely not the colours of my bed. That and it was moving, slowly I moved my head upwards to see what it was and to discomfort it was…

Albus.

To say I was shocked was a little bit of an understatement, but the thought of finding him comfy and having a nice smell just-

I tried to figure out how I felt by that. It was all so wrong and yet nice, which just confused me. I tried to joke about it and say he makes a good pillow, but that didn't feel right. I told myself that the bed was small for all four of that and I just enjoyed not having to wake up with my arm not numb. This didn't seem to put water to my curiosity. But I ended up trying to put it from my mind.

So I sat there trying to find something to occupy myself with as the others just slept. Lily had gone, I expect she left when it became too hard to sleep in such small space. At first I stared at the roof, then sat up staring at them, hoping to see a sign that they were going to wake up, but they didn't. Then I got bored and decided to see if there sixth sense work, so I stared at them hoping they would get the feeling that they were being watched and would wake up. But those two slept like rocks.

When I had finally had enough, I decided that I was going to watch the view; I looked over to where the grand windows were and thank the heavens that they started just at the end of the bed where I sat yesterday. The only problem was getting over James without waking him up. Careful not to touch him, I dragged myself there using my arms and surprisingly managed quite well .There was only one time that he turned around and I held my breath for a good thirty seconds before I decided he was sleeping soundly again.

When I had finally made it there I realized that I forgotten about one little problem. The curtains.

I tried my hardest to open the curtains without waking them up. After struggling for ten minutes and to no avail and I was covered in sweat. My body wasn't used to doing this much ,especially the ribs. I sighed and tried once more. Huffing and puffing. Reaching and stretching . Almost there.

A hand passed mine and clutched the curtain pulling it open; I turned around only to find Albus smiling at me. I smile back slightly, then remembering the 'pillow' situation and hoped that he mistakes the blush for a sweaty, red face. I looked out the window as he came and sat next to me.

"Good morning." He said softly, I shook my head then pointed to James. He only laughed.

"Trust me. A war could be going on around him and he wouldn't wake up."

I laughed, "Then morning."

He smiled, I looked back out the window and I could honestly say that it astounded me. The sun coming up from behind from behind the forest. The different colours painting the sky a variety of colours, pink, orange and different shades of blue. The stars fading as the light took over the land.

"Aurora." I whispered, smiling slightly.

I looked at Albus, who seemed to have put it together, " Sunrise?"

I nodded.

We sat there in silence, just looking out of the window and enjoying each other's presence. And I didn't feel awkward any more after the -what the hell- 'pillow' incidence.

He reached over and pulled the window open. The breeze blowing my tangled hair softly out of my face. I felt the wind on my face and sighed. I always used to fantasize of flying, never worrying about where I am going, but knowing I was getting there anyway. Being free, finally being me.

I was so caught up in the moment that I whispered, "I wish I could fly."

I looked over at him waiting for him to laugh, but he just looked at me curiously, "Do you really?"

I shook my head, "Yes, but I can't." I looked at him seeing his confused expression and added,

"Besides having no wings?"

He laughed.

"Heights."

He nodded, "But you haven't even tried before?"

"No, but the whole 'height' factor is kind of a big problem and the no wings." I said jokingly.

He snorted, "There are other ways to fly than using wings."

I stared at him mockingly , "Name one."

"Brooms."

I stared at him, "Your joking ,right?"

He smirked, " No, not at all. We do actually use brooms."

I giggled, "Sounds like those classic which stories. Witches riding brooms, who would have thought?"

I chuckled and so did he.

"Fine name another." I challenged him.

"Flying carpet." He said simply.

I raise my eyebrows, 'Well, it's safer than a broom." I reasoned.

He chortled, "So flying?"

"What about it?"

"What if you flew with me?" he asked, I looked at him suspiciously.

"Depends on whether or not you like your eardrums." I nudged him.

He chuckled, "So is that a yes?"

I raised my eyebrows, "It's a maybe," I paused then added sarcastically, "But only if it's a magic carpet."

We both laughed until a pillow was thrown at us courtesy of James, who just turned around and fell asleep again.

"I have an idea." Albus whispered to me and put his fingers over his mouth.

He tip-toed across the room to the desk where they kept the pencils, quills and for some odd reason makers.

"James made us buy them." He answered my unasked question. He tossed me one, which I caught and pointed to James who was lying on his back. I giggled, getting the message. I started to drag myself but Albus, seeing I was struggling, picked me up as if I were a feather and put me on the other side of the bed close to James.

And so we scribbled; sideburns, mustaches, pimples, blue eyes, and a uni-brow.

I looked at our masterpiece and had to stuff my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I looked over at Albus who seemed to be doing the same and then a thought struck me. I pointed over to the popcorn and chip dip from last night; he looked at me curiously but passed it over to me anyway.

I put some of the dip in his hair, making it stick up in all directions and Albus placed the popcorn up his nose.

He looked so ridiculous that I stuffed a pillow over my face to drown the giggles that escaped my mouth. I looked up and high fived Albus and just like that we both reached for a pillow to stuff our faces in.

A knock on the brought us back to reality.

Lily walked in still in her pajamas, I put my hand over my lips symbolizing her to keep quiet, and she looked at us suspiciously.

Albus pointed at the pillow then at James and started counting down with his fingers, I got the point. Bringing the pillow above my head.

1…

2…

3…

Both Albus and I hit him with a pillow, he got such a fright he sat up and Lily did the most wonderful thing ever. She screamed.

James opened his eyes. Pounding sounds in the hallway until Mr. and Mrs. Potter appeared in the doorway.

"What the_" Mr. Potter stopped at the sight of James and so did his wife.

A moment of silence…

And they all were in tears. Laughter echoed from the walls, Albus and I were hanging onto each other for support tears staining our faces. James was utterly confused trying to ask us what was wrong.

"Oh honey what did you do to yourself?" Mrs. Potter asked, chocking on laughter.

James looked at her confused, "Nothing. Why?"

None of answered but only laughed harder.

Finally, he got up, sick of us not telling him and walked into the bathroom.

1…

2…

3…

A high-pitched scream echoed.

"My beauty." He screamed as if he were in agony.

We laughed.

He kept going on and on about how his reputation was over. His looks demolished. And don't get me started on his hair… I thought he was crying.

When he was done grieving, he stormed into the bedroom.

"You two!" He bellowed at us. "You shall pay."

And he stormed out the room.

I waited until the footsteps were gone, "He still has popcorn in his nose."

And this caused a brand new round of laughter.

**READ & REVIEW :)**

**And thanks to all the people who read this story. It means so much*hugs*... **


	7. Chapter 7 Part I

**Hey !**

**This is actually a really short chapter. I think it is about 4 pages on Word but i wasn't done with the second part of the story and thought i will just post this one so long. But dont worry i will try and get the next part out before the end of the day. **

**Also i would like to excuse the spelling on this chapter, my keyboard is now making up its own words... *sigh***

**Anyway I also would like to ask you if I am writing my characters right. Because i really don't know. **

**Oh and one last question, which house do you think Albus should be in. I already know which house to place Aurora. But Albus is a mystery. So which house?**

**Thanks... :p**

**READ and REVIEW...**

**Enjoy. **

Chapter 7 Part I

James did get us back.

The first morning after the prank, I woke up with green hair and a ducks beak. That same day I had found spiders on my pillow (back fired on him seeing as I wasn't scared of them), frogs in my saucers and even itching powder all over me.

The second morning I had gel in my hair making it stick up like some weird porcupine. Ate a tart for lunch and grew feathers, later on while I was sleeping , a loud alarm went off every hour until sunrise.

The third morning I woke up to find myself on the ceiling and seeing as it was a one hour long spell, I was stuck. When I had finally gotten off the ceiling, I was bombarded with nursery rhymes that get stuck in your head.

The forth morning I woke up with no hair, though he reassured me that it is only a potion and my hair will be back before the end of the day I was still angry at him and I still wacked him over the head with a pillow. After that he announce he had tortured us enough.

But I had a feeling he went soft on me, Albus on the other hand had hell to live with.

First morning he woke up in the middle of the dam, on their property (from what I heard). He had to swim back to land and walk a good five kilometers back to the house. When he finally got back and took a shower, once he got out the shower he was pink. He looked like a walking marshmallow and was grumpy when he came to see me.

We both took one look at each other and burst into laughter.

"You have a beak." He chocked.

"You are pink." I managed to get out; air didn't seem to be my best friend right now.

He puffed out his chest in an attempt to look like tough, "Real men wear pink."

I laughed and shook my hair, "No, wanna-be marshmallows wear pink."

He tapped my beak and asked, " What do they say about wanna-be poultry?"

He ruffled my hair, I swatted his arm away, "Hey." I pouted.

On day two, he was a chicken. There isn't a lot of ways to prank a human size chicken, well not what I could think of anyway, but James found a way. I didn't see Albus that day, but every thirty seconds there was always someone laughing.

Day three. After changing back into a human and chasing his brother around for a whole hour, I managed to witness lots if screaming and tackles outside on the grass. Poor Albus, when he walked into my room, I could honestly say he had it bad. There he was, dressed as a princess. Big pink, puffy dress, with even a crown and high hills, but to top it off he had make-up on.

At first I thought he walked in by his self, but there was James pushing him in. I looked at his blushing face and I could not hold it in anymore. I just collapsed, no sound coming out of my mouth and no air coming in. So, there was on my bed, clapping like a retarded seal. It took me over fifteen minutes to calm down enough to be able to look at him.

"I would so high-five you if I wasn't scared you had something else to use on me." I laughed looking at James. We both looked at Albus again and burst into tears, the nursery rhymes still playing in the background as Albus made a run for it.

"Bye princess." I yelled at him, this causing James to laugh once again.

Day four was sugar day.

There I was still seething over my hair, or rather my no hair.

Stupid James. Honestly, this was taking too far, sure, it will grow back but come on it is my hair-

"Boo." I moved backwards in fright, I turned my head to look at him, about to reprimand him until I noticed that he was covered in honey. From head to toe, honey dripping from his hair that was plastered to his face. I giggled,

"How's it, honey?" I asked him sweetly.

His eyes having that little evil glint in them, "Nothing much, a tad breezy which you feel no doubt."

He looked at my bold head. I spluttered. We both glared at each other until we both release how childish this is and started grinning like mad idiots.

I looked at him, catching a drop of honey that was about to drip from off his chin and whispered to him innocently even batting my eyelashes, " Sweetie."

I laughed evilly.

"Oh no you didn't." He walked forward and picked me up.

I screeched, "Put me down!"

My whole body becoming sticky.

He looked at me and grinned madly, "What? Must I turn you around? Okay."

And so he started to spin me, round and round.

I laughed at the motion of it and he did too, I looked over at him as he slowed down to a stop.

"You are cruel." I whispered, swatting his chest; he just looked at me and chuckled.

"When you two are done." James, Lily and Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked in.

I blushed deep red and looked away from Albus who was still holding me, I waited for him to let me go but he didn't until I was forced to look at him.

"Honey." Was all he said and then I remembered how we were both covered in it. Mr. Potter summoned two towels for both of us and placed it on the bed.

I thank both Mr. Potter and Albus.

Mrs. Potter cleaned up Albus and I, while reprimanding James, who under his mothers watchful eyes had the decency to look ashamed.

"My revenge is finished." The adults sighed in relief, "You both have paid and in the same period of time witnessed my amazing-ness ." He looked at us and then grinned madly, "And hopefully opened your eyes to something else to."

I think he has officially gone mad or maybe I was a too relieved to try to solve his riddles.

"So I guess this is your lucky day then because I have some good news following that." Mrs. Potter beamed at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well I looking over the test we did this morning on your back and the loss of feeling in your legs is only temporary." She grinned and they all clapped

I stared at her.

"WHAT?" I screamed, then the words sunk in, "Oh yeah! I am victorious!"

They laughed.

I was going to be able to walk again, to be able to move. I won't need anyone's help to bath, move, pee and even fight. I would be able to go into the sun, feel the warmth and the light. I could run, climb trees, dance, walk. I could do so much. I wonder if Albus would still take me on his broom, as he promised….

But that lead me to another thought that actually made me sad. They are probably going to want me to leave, I have healed wonderfully in the past few days so they most probably will. I couldn't live here forever and I knew it. Thanatos wasn't the only vampire out there that knew about me, his followers were probably planning something as we speak. The last thing I wanted was to put this family in danger, maybe it is best if I did leave.

I cursed myself for getting to close. I should have not, I know, but it is hard not to love them. Mr. Potter who is so brave and loving, Mrs. Potter who would nurture the whole world if she could, small and sweet Lily who cared to much and was always calm, James who could make me laugh even when I found it hard and Albus who I practically considered my best friend.

I would miss them so much, but I knew I couldn't take from them anymore than they have already given me. I could never repay them but I will make sure that they are safe before I leave.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Potter asked me worriedly.

I cleared my throat and tried my best to give them a big smile, "I am just great."

"Are you sure? You look all sad." He insisted.

"Just shocked, overwhelmed ad grateful to you all." I said with a watery smile.

They all came over and hugged me, I tried not to cry. I was really going to miss them.

When they let go I put on a smile and I vowed to protect them.


	8. Chapter 7 Part II

**Heya!**

**Here is Part 2. I just finished writing it and wanted to put it up straight away. Kept my promise :p !**

**Hope you like it and the cliffhanger at the end.**

**I am sorry to say but i don't think i will be able to update tomorrow. I am leaving early tomorrow morning to go fishing until Sunday, but i will see how much i can write tonight and will start writing the next chapter on paper (going old school)so long. Sorry and even more sad news, school starts on Monday which will mean fewer updated. BUT I PROMISE YOU I AM GOINNG TO SEE THIS STORY TO THE END. But i will try and update at the very least once a week. So sorry for all the sad news but i promise that i will make it up to you. ;)**

**Also just a repeat on the question:**

**1) What house do you think Albus should be in?**

**2) Am i writing the characters right?**

**3) What do you think of Aurora? Personality wise.**

**Please answer, feel a little unsure about those questions.**

**Thank you.**

**Enjoy and Read& Review they make me want to write 50 chapters at once ( Just saying) **

**Chapter 7 Part II**

When I woke up the next morning I was clean, had no abnormal things growing off my body, I was not upside down and I still had my hair. I sighed in relief. James was true to his word.

I started to stretch and it was so nice until a sharp pain in my waist stopped me. I paused waiting for it to blow over and though it took a while it did leaving me, with only confusion as to why the pain and why I was so glum this morning.

Then I remembered what happened yesterday and the memory depressed me so I did the rational thing and stopped thinking about it. I didn't have long seeing as Mrs. Potter arrived and did my morning check up. She seemed in a good mood and gushed away about Mr. Potter and her date today. I smiled happy that they were still a lovesick for each other, it was cute.

Before she left she left for her date she came back into my room with a tray of food and told me that she had already told the boys that I am not to leave the room. I nodded, don't know why she was telling me that, it's not like I could exactly 'walk' out of the room now can I. Once she left, I ate. It was so good, I could die. She also put some papers and pens near my bed, which I (only struggling a little) managed to get. I stared at the white paper not sure what to draw.

Landscape, people, flowers…

I moved myself to the windows again, the curtains were open thanks to Mrs. Potter and a little breeze cooled down the room.

I stared outside looking at the grass, trees, sun and somehow without my knowing my hand started moving. I focused on the paper, only occasionally looking up at the spot that I was drawing. I kept my mind focused on my work. It helped me calm down and just release everything I was feeling.

Once I was finished I held it up, looking at all angles, it was actually pretty good. I felt proud of myself.

"Pretty cool."

I turned around to see Albus standing behind me, staring at the picture.

"But I have seen better." He shrugged, I knew he was joking so I just wacked him.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked him.

"Nothing much ,only something that we are not allowed to do." He said all this innocently.

I stared at him, "Is it terrible?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not really. Fun actually. Adventurous."

I could do with an adventure before I become depressed or crazy or… I don't know something.

"I'm in." I grinned up at him.

He stared, "Really I thought I was going to have to use man power to get you out of here."

I looked at him confused, " What do you mean 'out of here'?"

He just smirked and picked me up. I started to panic. Where was he taking me?

"Put me down this instance! " I screamed at him. He only just laughed.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Now!"

"Going to have to try better than that." He teased.

He walked down the hall and it was for the first time I had been out the room. The hall was a light cream tone with wooden floors , from what I saw, there we four doors and on either side of the hall where staircases on the right , leading up and on the left going down. We walked down the steps into a large living area, with couches, bookshelves, radio's. There were three other doors ,we walked through the second one into a passage. Now I was getting curious.

"At least tell me where we are going?" I asked looking around.

"Now haven't you ever heard of a surprise?" He said cheerfully.

Now I was getting annoyed, I was about to open my mouth but he came to a stop and somehow managed to put his fingers over my mouth.

We were at a door.

James and Lily came through the door behind us, both grinning madly.

"Can either of you tell me what is going on?" I begged them.

"No can do. Besides patience in virtue." James smirked.

"Maybe you haven't realized but patience isn't my thing per say." I said slowly.

"Don't I know it. But you don't have to wait that long, your surprise is behind the door." He said.

I looked at the door, wondering what was behind the door.

"What is it?" I asked my voice cracking with excitement.

"You'll just have to see." Albus whispered in my ear.

"Well get a move on then." I said impatiently.

"You sure?" He asked.

I laughed, "You really sure?"  
"Albus."

He laughed and pulled back the door and I almost fainted.

There was my dream, what I have been fantasizing about since it was taken away from me. What I have been fighting for.

My freedom.

As Albus carried me out into the sun, the warmth from it was like no other. It gave the sky a friend and the grass its light. I looked around me. Trees, grass, forest, sky, sun, flowers, sand and even bugs.

I just watched in shock as the reason I fought for all these years revealed itself to me.

I watched all the things around me taking in everything, praying that this would not be a dream. For that would be cruel. I didn't even notice the tears pouring from my eyes, slowly one by one releasing my happiness.

I looked over at Albus whose face was glowing in the sunlight. He looked like a beacon of light.

"Is this real?" I whispered waiting for an answer.

He looked at me and whispered back, "It's real."

And just like that I knew it was true, as the tears started to fall faster and faster I stuffed my head into Albus 's arms, wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you." I whispered to him and I meant it with all my heart.

He hugged me back saying nothing and yet saying it all.

When I broke apart, I smiled at him and he put me on a picnic blanket out on the grass. I sat back and closed my eyes feeling the warmth on my eyelids. I heard Albus and James playing something-Frisbee maybe, in the distance but I ignored them , Lily was gone and I think she mentioned something about flowers.

I kept my eyes closed , utterly at peace. Nothing could ruin it except the pain that started again.

This time it attacked my whole waist and down on. Almost like tiny needles poking me. I tried to keep my mouth shut and by doing that my eyes to. The pain increase to the point where I thought my legs were being pulled off. I focused on the image of the sky in my head, the laughs I have had throughout these days, the Potters, Lily, James and Albus.

The pain stopped over a minute, fading until there was nothing left. I opened my eyes slowly, I examined my legs out in front of me. They seemed fine, well the exact same as they did before.

But the pain, it had to mean something. I poked my leg expecting to feel nothing at all. But I did.

I felt my finger touch my leg. I stared at it in shock. Poking them over and over again. I stared at my legs. I poked it with each and every one of my fingers, incase my first finger was just weird. I felt it all which could only mean one thing, my legs were back to normal.

I looked over at James and Albus in the distance playing with a weird looking Frisbee, they didn't notice anything. I looked over at Lily who was picking up flowers near the edge of the woods, she too was oblivious.

I was going to try this by myself.

Slowly I bent forward, bending my knees. My legs felt so stiff, my joints clicking repeatedly.

I curled my toes against the surface of the blanket, excitement rushed through me. I breathed in and out trying to keep calm. I smiled. Raised my bottom off the blanket. And I raised.

Slowly, slowly. Though my balance was way off, I still felt a rush of joy and pride as my body straightened out. I looked up at the sky. I started to get wobbly.

"Guys." I whispered urgently. I put my arms out in front of me in case I fell; I looked at them as they stared at me in shock.

They ran towards me, shouting encouragements. I looked at James as he was the first one near me, Albus next the Lily.

I started to get wobbly, I saw Albus's arms reach out to catch me, I shook my head, "I want to try and walk."

I didn't look up to see if he agreed.

I one foot out and I was falling. I grabbed on to Albus who, caught by surprise, grabbed James who grabbed Lily. And down we all went. I landed on Albus who fell of James and Lily fell on top of me (thank goodness she is light).

"Albus may you please remove your ass off my face." James said in a voice, which I could only suppose was squished against something.

I swatted what I think was his head.

"Ow, why did you hit me? I said nothing." Albus moaned.

"Sorry, thought it was James." I apologized.

_Stupid brunettes…. _

"And as for you James, Aurora is sitting on me." He mumbled.

"Lily is sitting on me." I countered.

"Right." James said slowly, "Shove her off."

"Hell no. Just wait." Lily said hastily. Removing herself from me, "Off."

"Now Aurora."

I was already getting up.

"I know, I know. Don't nag." I took hold of Lily's hand which she extended .

"I don't nag." James protested, "Albus move, you're not really the lightest feather out there."

"Nah, I think I'll stay a little bit." He said getting comfy on James.

"Off!" James bellowed.

We laughed and Albus moved.

Albus came to me and took hold of my hand, "You want to try again."

I nodded.

"Baby steps."He said.

I grasped his hand tightly; I put my first foot forward and then the next.

I looked at my feet, wiggled my toes feeling the grass bellow my feet. It was ticklish.

I looked at Albus and smiled, "I can walk."

I laughed and hugged him again he spun me around; I laughed and hugged him.

"I can walk!"I screamed.

That whole afternoon we spent working on my legs. Though, I fell countless times bringing many people with me, whoever was close enough. But by the end of the day, I could walk, run and even climb trees.

We spent the whole day having races, climbing trees, playing Frisbee (this weird wizard way)…

Overall, it was a pretty good day.

By the end of the day we all couldn't stop smiling and laughing, it was in that moment that I trusted them completely , I would never be able to misjudge them.

I even sang and tried to teach them how to dance. Though my voice wasn't perfect, still healing, they all stopped and listened though I was used to people doing it, I had a warm feeling in my chest whenever I sang, it was as though ma was speaking to me, telling me she was there and giving me her strength.

My voice helped me discover magic. It taught me how to control it and find it in me. Whenever I sang, I felt the magic build up inside me and that was how I escaped. Who would have guessed that one angry song would be the reason on how I escaped.

"What are you doing?" An angry voice screamed across the yard, we all turned around.

There was Mrs. Potter storming across the lawn, hat askew and a frown plastered on her face. And there was Mr. Potter who was running to catch up to her.

I looked over at James, Albus and Lily who had all gone a shade of green.

Once she got to us, without even needing to catch her breath, "I told you too keep her inside the house. I pacifically told you she needed to rest."

I looked down ashamed, I forgot about what she said. I hid a laugh apparently, I didn't need to 'walk' out the room.

James interrupted, "Ma, I know but listen. Please."

She turned on him and I could see him fidgeting under his mothers stare, so much for being a prankster.

"You were in the room when I told you." She said angrily.

He looked at his feet. I felt guilty.

"Mrs. Potter it's my fault too. They knew I haven't been outside for almost eight years. They just tried to do something for me. And it was sweet. I should have protested or at the very least tried to stop it, but I didn't I went along with it. So I am to blame just as much as they are." I finished.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Mr. Potter interrupted her, "Honey, maybe you haven't noticed, but she's standing on her own."

She opened her mouth, frowned and looked at me and gasped, "You are standing!"

I looked at her and laughed, she came over and hugged me, "Nice height."

I laughed, "And it's with your children's help that I am."

I looked over at them and so did Mrs. Potter, she bit her lip almost debating.

"Alright. You are forgiven." She pulled all of them into a hug. They all mouthed 'thank you' over her shoulder. I looked over at Mr. Potter who just showed me thumbs up. I laughed.

Once she let them go she said, "Well, now we have something to celebrate."

Mr. Potter looked at all of us, who were covered in grass and mud and said, "Why don't we eat outside tonight."

Mrs. Potter looked at him, "I'll go get the food."

As she left Mr. Potter looked at all of us wickedly, "Last one across the garden must help set the table."

And he took off, I followed him immediately. Albus and James kept tripping each other. Which leaded us to be at the finish line while they were still in the middle busy arguing about who started it.

I sighed, those two were going to be the death of me.

We spent the night busy laughing and eating under the stars. When I was asked to sing, I was a little hesitant, but after much pleas I gave in and sang a song that I would always sing when I was happy.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter started dancing whispering sweet nothings to each other.

I dance with James, Albus and Lily.

We just spent a night under the stars . A night I would never forget.

As the night progressed and sleepiness took over, I feel asleep on some ones lap. I was so happy, my trust was with them. And that was why I was going to leave tonight.

**Read and review**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! I am back.**

**Sorry about not updating yesterday. My bad...**

**Anyway, i dont really like this chapter. I kind of wrote it in pain, yupp i am sunburnt. Yes, that is the perfect way to end an awesome holiday. But i wrote it. The end is better than the beginning, i was a little more sane when i wrote that. HAHAHA. Jokes on you, I am never sane. XD**

**Anyway, I noticed no one answered any of the questions. :( . Well anyway, questions still stand, hinting ;).**

_**And there is a poll open for which house Albus should be in. So please! Urgent!**_

**just a reminder that school starts tomorrow so updates will be slower but will still be coming.**

**So enjoy and please R&R(they mean the WORLD to me)**

Chapter 8

We all decided that it was late and that we should all go and sleep.

I was so tired, I basically zombie walked into the house. I didn't notice where I was going, but thank my lucky stars someone pulled me out of the way before I walked into the walls.

I gave everyone a hug and thanked them sincerely for everything they have done for me, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to tell them that ever again.

I walked into my room with Mrs. Potter who did the final checkups on me. I knew I had to ask her sometime but I kept getting nervous and chickened out.

It was only when she was about to leave did I ask her, "Mrs. Potter?"

She turned to me and smiled, "Yes?"

I swallowed. Come on you chicken, "Umm. You know the clothes I wore when I came here."

She nodded.

I could feel my palms sweating, what if she suspects something and won't give it to me. Or threw it away, I can't leave with their clothes on, that would be cruel.

"Do you mind if I have it back?" I asked nervously.

'Why?" She asked and raised her eyebrow.

I swallowed again, "I just need to see something on it. I was hoping it could help me remember a certain something. So do you have it?"

She studied me for a moment, "I still have it."

I mentally let out a sighed in relief.

"Would you like me to go fetch it now?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, please."

She left the room.

I knew that she knew that something was going on, but I don't think she knows or at least suspects anything about me leaving. I sighed and walked across the room to the desk where my picture was, I looked at it. I couldn't believe it was only this morning where I was sitting here drawing it and now I was leaving it.

I looked at the door remembering when I first 'properly' met Lily and the next day was the first time I spoke to James and Albus. They were my first real friends.

I carried on looking around the room remembering when James pranked us. Me being bold, Albus in a dress and make-up. I laughed, he looked nice as a princess in a weird way.

I walked over to the curtains and moved them back, looking at the garden in which we spent the day, I giggled. They really made me laugh. I carried on looking out the window until Mrs. Potter arrived.

She passed me the cream colored dress to me. I almost threw it in the corner, never wanting to see it ever again, but I controlled myself and thanked Mrs. Potter.

"I am proud of you." She said to me.

I looked at her in confusion, "For what?"

She smiled at me and gave me a hug, "For being you. Now good night and I will see you in the morning."

I hugged her, "Thank you, for everything."

She laughed quietly, "I did nothing, my girl."

"You did. You did everything for me." I whispered back. And it was true, I would have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for them. They could have handed me over to Thanatos but they didn't they fought just as hard for me as I did for them. Nor did they throw me out or refuse to look after me.

They saved my life, not only physically but also mentally.

"Now go sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

I hugged her and she walked out of the room.

I sat on my bed with a piece of paper that I fetched from the table. I was terrible at expressing emotion and sharing my thoughts, I guess it could be considered my downfall in life. But I had to, it is the only way of letting them 'in' at least. So there I sat writing a letter to the Potters.

_Dear Potters._

_By the time you have read this, I would be already gone._

_I know it is cowardly to write you a letter and not tell you to your face but there are things in life that you can't say in person and this is one of those times._

_Firstly, I would like to thank you._

_You saved me. No matter what you say, you saved me, and that is something that I am forever in your debt._

_You also saved me from myself. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you._

_I almost gave up. I didn't see the point in trying to live, trying to survive. I had on reason, no point, nothing to fight for. Everything that I ever loved was taken away from me and I could do nothing to stop it, I just saw it all fade away into nothing. All the years of fighting for freedom, but I didn't have anybody to share that with. I always use to daydream about a family, what it would be like to be loved, to be fought for. But that was all it was back then, a daydream. But in the short time that I have been here I felt loved, I felt like I belonged. You gave me faith, hope and strength. To some people in this cruel world that would mean nothing, but to me it is the best gift I have ever gotten._

_The reason I am leaving is private. And no it's nothing any of you did. I need to do to do this by myself, to find out __**who I**__ am. I am always going to be in danger and I love you all too much to put you in harm's way. I want you all to live a long and happy life. Do it for me._

_My days are numbered, but yours is not. Please, live each day for me. When you look back on your life, never have regret to look back on. I have nothing to look back on, no memories that make me smile but you do .Do this for me. _

_Thank you for giving me a friend, for giving me hope._

_P.S: I will protect you._

_Love_

_Aurora_

I read it through and decided that it was good enough, talking about my feelings was not exactly my strong point. But it would do, it was everything I could tell them and more. I walked around the room, straightening and cleaning everything wanting to leave it perfect for them. After that I got dressed into the dress I arrived with, though it was torn all over and brought back so many ghastly memories I put it on. Trying to resist the urge to set it on fire. I looked out the window for the last time, everyone should be a sleep by now, I decided.

I sighed and placed my letter , along with the picture I drew on the bed. I took one last look at the room. This was it.

I turned around , forcing my body not to shake. As I reached the door, there was a knock. Panic rushed over me. Do I answer it? Ignore it? Quickly jump into bed and pretend to be asleep?

I didn't have time to debate which one, as the door opened to show…

Albus.

He was dressed in new clothes, grey pants with a green top. He didn't look like he had been sleeping so that means either he can't or won't.

We looked at each other for a few seconds.

He looked at my dress and then into my eyes and I knew he knew what I was planning.

I couldn't let him try and convince me that I was wrong.

I walked to him and placed my finger on his lips.

Soft.

I shook my head, I couldn't back out now.

"Let me go ." I whispered into his ears.

His green eyes bulged behind his spectacles. I shook my head , knowing he was going to try and stop me. I grabbed his hand on the way out, he was still frozen. I let it go and closed the door. I sighed.

I walked quickly through the hall, down the stairs. Being careful not to make noise. Everything passing me in a blur and soon enough I was outside. I took a deep breath, trying to control the tears that were about to escape.

_Breath in and out, _I told myself.

I walked outside across the lawn, I didn't really know where I was going to go or how to get out. But I had to hurry. I wasn't sure if Albus would wake up his parents.

I moved to where I saw Mr. And Mrs. Potter came from earlier in the day. I was about to reach a corner when I heard running behind me. I ran around the corner, down a dark and empty drive way. My feet hitting against the gravel, hurting more and more.

I didn't stop, I just ran and ran, the hot wind blowing against my face and whatever exposed part of my body. I didn't pause to look around at who was following me.

The footsteps got closer and closer to me, I pushed myself forward. My feet throbbing painfully now.

"Wait." He gasped, grabbing hold of my arm. Pulling me to a painful, sudden stop. I tried to pull myself free.

"Let me go." I gasped, my lungs paining terribly.

"No. Listen to me." Albus said again, much more fiercely.

I carried on trying to pull my arm away, "I don't_feel _like listening."

I was getting angry. Why can't he just let me go. Let me leave.

He grabbed hold of my shoulders , turning me around till I faced him. I refused to look at him in the eyes, not wanting to feel guilty.

He touched my chin, tipping my head back so I would look at him. Even in the dark his eyes shown, like little stars in the sky. They were so sad, I just wanted to hug him and tell him it was going to be okay. I got confused by that feeling, but shrugged it off. Not my problem right now.

"Talk to me." His hot breath against my face.

I shook my head. Keeping quiet.

"Why not?" He sounded disappointed.

"Because you're not listening." I whispered back.

He ignored that, '"Why are you leaving?"

"It explains in the letter. You can read that." I snapped. My feet were really starting to hurt.

" I already read it." He said simply.

I stared at him in confusion, "Then why are you here?"

"Because there is something else you are not telling us."

I hid a laugh, there was so much I wasn't telling him. But for the matter at hand, I shook my head, quickly lifted my left leg as a ridiculously sharp rock was stabbing it.

He looked at my bare feet then pointed to a hidden bush where there was grass.

I looked at the patch and then down the dark driveway, not sure how away far the gate was or if I could make a run for it.

He seemed to read my thought and said dryly, "If you run I will chase you down ."

I sighed and walked into the bush. My feet seeming pleased with the change of surfaces.

He followed me into the nicely concealed area.

I shrugged, "Nice."

He ignored that , "Why are you leaving?"

I sighed; he really had a one-track mind, "Because I must."

"That isn't really an explanation." He countered.

"Because I must go find myself." I repeated what I wrote in my letter.

"Other than that." He said shortly.

"I am always going to be in danger. Even if they don't come after me today they will come for me eventually . I will bring trouble to you. And you can't deny that." I crossed my arms.

"I wasn't going to. Now tell me the real reason." He copied me and crossed his arms.

I wasn't going to tell him. Let him guess, "If you think there is another reason then please do share what you think it is." I snapped back.

He walked forward, "You want my opinion?"

"Sure. Why not? Enlighten me." I knew I was being nasty, but I was out of my comfort zone meaning my protective shields were up.

"I think it's because of your pride."

I stared at him flabbergasted. _My pride?_

" You don't want to impose upon us. You don't want to feel that you are taking up extra space, or a charity child, nor do you want to be thrust upon us. Yes, you want to protect us and go find yourself, but you have grown just as much attached to this family as this family has grown to you. And that's scaring you. Isn't that right?"

I stayed silent. He got it all right. I was scared of what this family could do to me. Though I trusted them and all, I didn't want to be looked after or considered as the orphan girl. I didn't want to be the reason this family came in harm's way at all, I wouldn't be able to handle that, not now nor ever.

He nodded, "I thought so."

I looked at him, feeling hopeless and confused, I didn't know where I belong , I felt confused and hopeless, "I don't belong here."

"You do belong here. You did from the moment you first entered the house."

I shook my head, "But I can't live there. I can't be a charity child."

He laughed silently, "You will not be a charity child. You will be a child."

I looked up at him to see if he was telling the truth, his eyes shining in the dark. So honest, innocent and kind. A child, sounded nice.

"It is your parents decision, you do know that right? They could decide that they want to send me off or something like that." I worried.

"They won't. Trust me. They actually wanted to discuss that with you tomorrow but someone ran away." He nudged me.

I said nothing. Still worried. Maybe I would be safer to-

He sighed, "I know you haven't ruled out running away yet. But let me do one thing and if you want to leave after that then it is our decision."

I nodded. It still means that it is my decision.

"Follow me." He held out his hand, I looked at it quizzically.

"If this is a easy into tricking me to come back to the house with you- "

He cut me off, "It is not. Trust me."

I took his word for it; I have trusted him for this long.

I grabbed hold of his hand and he started pulling me into the woods. I didn't pay attention to where we were going or anything. Which is kind of bad, I know. But if he does attacks me, what is the point if I try to remember where I am going . I am not going to stop and go ' Hmm, is that the same bush that I walked past on the way here?'

Nah-ah. I am running in who cares what direction.

I kept quiet the whole way through. Too lost I thought.

"Sorry, if you are afraid of the dark." Albus said awkwardly, mistaking my silence.

"I am not scared of the dark." Anything but.

We walked for a few minutes, I was pretty surprised he knew where to go in the dark.

When I voiced it he replied, "Sometimes I just need to think."

Was all he said and that seemed to be enough.

"You snuck out." I whispered, he didn't look like he was the type to sneak out, but I ignored that thought.

He laughed, "Yeah, don't tell anyone."

He turned around and winked at me I laughed.

He came to a stop and looked left and right.

I panicked, where we lost?

Damn, maybe I should have paid attention to where we were going.

He spoke again, "We are here."

I looked around wherever here was.

He turned to me and grinned, "What here. I will be right back. Dot go anywhere."

"Sure." Was all I said, a little nervous.

He left through the ferns and bushes. I sat quietly on a rock, thinking about how differently this night turned out. I was planning on leaving and here was Albus trying to change my mind.

I heard noises from the bush; Albus appeared to be carrying something behind his back.

_**Reminder of the 'WHICH HOUSE SHOULD ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER' poll that is now open. Sorry! But i really need some answers! URGENT!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again.**

**I am quickly uploading this chapter. Yes, i know i said that updates would be less now but, i decided to do this over writing a script about the French Revoloution- yes you guys are more important than the French Rev! :D **

**This chapter isnt one of my absolute favourites, but i really just needed to keep writing.**

**The poll shall remain open for about 4 more chapters, ****_go and vote_****... Please?**

**Thank you Mabajama, i appreciate it so much and thought it over. You are right. The problem is that he would do well in ANY house! *Sigh* Tough choices...**

**So here you are., Chapter 9**

**P.S Albus dies in this chapter.**

Chapter 9

"You have got to be joking." I said, my mouth open.

He laughed, "What? You said you wished you could fly."

I looked at the broom he held in front of me. Sure, it looked fancy. All sleek and glossy with gold, slanted writing on the side,' Nimbus 3001'. That is one long name for a broom, just name it... I don't know 'broom 1', a lot easier, don't you think?

"Yes, but I don't have a dead wish." I said, eyeing the broom warily.

"Oh come on. It will be fun." He insisted, "What you don't think I will let you fall?"  
I pretended to think about that, "Yes, that is why I am going to be keeping my feet on the ground."

He put his hand over his chest, "You have wounded me. I am the best flier to ever walk the face of the Earth."

I laughed. That was such an Albus answer, "Not to mention the most modest."

He did smiled, his eyes shining, "Glad to see you agree."

I rolled my eyes, "I wonder how a broom of that small size is able to keep that abnormally large head in the air."

He laughed this time, "Is that why you won't get on a broom with me, scared of too much load."

I swatted him, "No, more on the fact that I am scared of heights."

He just laughed, "Trust me, all you have to do is keep your mouth closed. Bugs do not taste nice."

I bit back a laugh, "Fine. And only because I promised to do this."

He grinned and climbed the broom; I looked at him awkwardly, not really knowing what I was supposed to do.

He turned around to see me staring at it confused, "Just climb on, I'll do the rest."

I copied him, climbing onto the broom. I felt so awkward, noticing how close we were sitting, right on top of each other, my hands hanging loosely at my side.

He turned his head and asked, " Just out of curiosity ,what would you do if you fall?"

Great, this is really what you ask a first time flier, "I am bringing your eardrums down with me."

He chuckled, "Hold on."

And with that we were flying. I grasped his waist and closed my eyes. I didn't know how far up we have gone, but I knew by the wind in my hair , blowing it all back, that we were going forward. I pressed my lips together, trying to hold in a scream. I pressed my head into his back.

_Please just stop! Please just stop_! I kept praying in my mind, trying not to think of the possibility of falling to the ground.

"Open your eyes." Albus screamed from the front.

I shook my head.

"Look. No hands!" He screamed.

My eyes popped open. Is he trying to get us killed? My eyes went on their own accord to his hands, which were still on his broom.

"You are such and arse." I screamed at him.

He laughed, ignoring that comment, "Look at the stars."

Curiosity got the better of me, I looked up at the stars and I gasped. I felt so close to them, like I was about to fly into them, being a star on my own.

"It is beautiful." I whispered. Not knowing if I was talking to myself or not.

I said nothing for a while after that. I started off with looking at the stars and only the stars ,but after a while my eyes wondered around, looking at the forest moon, mountains in the area. I could be happy with never leaving. Even after a while I looked down, not really paying attention to the height, but rather the feel of it. It felt like adrenalin but, at the same time I felt calm. I never want to leave, not ever.

"You want to get off?" Albus asked me after a while.

Never, "No. I think I could put up with this a while longer." I said, resting my head on his back, his scent engulfing me completely. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind against my face.

I couldn't leave and Albus knew that. I would have to wait and see what Mr. and Mrs. Potter say and if -by some miracle- they decide to keep me I would work for the rest of my life to make sure that I repay them in every way possible.

I could feel the tiredness coming over me. I blink the whole time, trying to keep myself awake.

"You want to stop?" Albus asked me, I could hear him getting tired too.

I was a little reluctant, "Sure."

We started to descend slowly. I looked up at the stars, getting smaller and smaller.

He flew through the forest, dodging the branches and whatnot. I silently thanked him.

I closed my eyes, savoring the last moments of flight I still had. I opened them when my feet slightly brushed the ground. We came to a stop, I looked around expecting to see the house or the driveway, but instead I saw a small lake and on either side were glass as green as the color of Albus's eyes. He helped me off and then climbed him off too. He walked over to the edge of the lake ad sat down his broom next to him and patted the ground next to him, I walked over and sat down.

He stared at me nervously, "So did you enjoy it?"

I laughed nervously, not really knowing how to say it, "It was- It was,"

I breathed. Words could not describe how I felt. I still had that soaring movement all around my body like I was still up in the air.

It was the most exciting feeling ever. If I could do it for the rest of my life, I would.

He grinned at me, "I know exactly what you mean. I would never forget the first time I flew."

I sighed, "I don't think anyone really does."

I put my foot just above the water, the coolness relaxed me. I yawned, feeling extremely tired.

"Why here?" I asked him, closing my eyes.

"It was my last hope to make you stay." He said softly.

I laughed quietly, " Don't worry, you succeeded."

And he did. I needed this family. Not for accommodations , food or anything like that really. I needed them because they were the only people who could make me stay. They were my home.

**And with that I feel asleep, not hearing his last careless whisper**

**Joke! He doesn't die. That would be pointless and cruel!**

**But anyway.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**GOOD NIGHT**

**PRONGSLET4LIFE**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 1O

**Hello all!**

**I just finished writing this, so it is a bit of a rush. I didnt want to go another day without updating. So yes, that is basically all.**

**The poll will be open for about another two chapters. And questions are still there. **

**Thanks Ofred, I read your review and felt obligated to update. So thanks!**

**So enjoy.**

Chapter 10

The sun was just coming up when I woke up. I was a little freaked out when I saw that Albus and I were sleeping on the floor, in the middle of a forest. It took me a few moments to remember the night before. I looked over Albus to where his glossy broom laid and reminisced about my first time flying, the feeling, excitement and joy in it. It was after that that I remembered about the letter and my running away plan.

Panic filled me!

The letter!

I turned to Albus and tried to wake him.

Poke. Nothing.

I tried again, a little harder.

Poke.

Nothing again.

I swore, getting a little impatient ,I started poking repeatedly on the arm, going faster and faster.

He turned around, still a sleep.

I huffed.

He slept like a brick. I sighed and looked around, the broom catching my eye. I smiled evilly.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, " Albus, you need to get up now."

Nothing again.

Fine, hard way then, " Albus. If you do not wake up I will use your broom to sweep the dust infested floor."I screamed.

He jumped up.

"Not my broom!" He yelled, looking around frantically. He looked on the verge of a breakdown.

I laughed, boys and their brooms.

He turned to the noise and groaned, "Girls are evil. Threaten a man with his broom."

I rolled my eyes, " I know cruelty. Good morning to you to by the way."

He grinned, "Good morning."

He stretched and yawed, " So what's up with the rude awakening? Literally."

That reminded me.

"We need to go back immediately." I groaned, cursing that stupid letter.

"And why is that?" He asked confused.

" The letter is still in my room." I shrilled. Putting my hands to my head, how could I have been so stupid. We should have went home last night, not sleep out here, no matter how nice it was.

He got up and grabbed my hands, holding them to my side, looking at me with those piercing green eyes.

He still looked confused, " And?"

" Your mother comes to my room every morning to give me breakfast. She is going to see the letter and see that I left, then she will see that you are missing and the whole mother protectiveness will kick in causing her to panic and though I have only known your mom for a while, I know she will do anything when it comes to you." I was going into full panic drive now.

I looked at him, his mouth falling into a cute 'o' shape. Realization dawning.

" Well, then we better go. My mother and panic, not a very good combination."

He shook his head and walked over to where his broom was, picking it up, pulling me a long by the hand.

This time I didn't even hesitate to climb on the broom. Excitement pulsing through me again.

Fly time again.

I put my arms around his waist, " Let's see how fast this thing can go."

I knew he was grinning, "If you say so."

And then we were flying. But I mean like 'flying', flying. I shut my eyes out of instinct but opened them again quickly, realizing how stupid it was to close my eyes. If you are going to crash, it doesn't matter if your eyes are open or closed, it is still going to hurt like hell.

I laughed as the adrenalin kicked in again.

Passing through the forest at such speed was the best feeling ever, the morning air like ice against my bare feet and skin. The trees passing us in a blur. My long hair whipping my back with the force of the wind. Once we made it out of the forest the true light from the sun hit us, everything was so bright it hurt my eyes. I blink a couple of times, my eyes needing to adjust to the harsh light compared to the shadowed forest.

We flew straight to the front door, jumped off and ran through the house to th-alright -my room. Albus leading the way. We sprinted up the stairs and stop dead as we turned into the room. I didn't notice the noise we were making in our attempt to get there as fast as we could.

There they all were. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James and Lily, all of them standing in my room. They turned around at our not-so-grand entrance. Both of us sweating, red, dirty, messy hair ,doubled over, clutching our sides, gasping for air. What a pretty sight we must look.

"Don't read that letter." I gasped, my hand shaking badly.

But it was already too late. There it was in the hand of Mr. Potter, I stared at them in shock.

Were they angry? Did they want me out? Do they hate me?

Pessimistic thoughts going through my mind.

A shocked and awkward silence fell upon all of us. Each of just staring at each other.

As the silence stretched, I started to wish I had rather left; I started to fiddle nervously avoiding eye contact with any of them, my feet interesting all of a sudden.

Pair of arms enclosed me; I looked up to see Lily hugging me. I smiled and hug her back. At least she wasn't that angry with me yet and then I heard a soft little sniff. I stared at her , my smile falling. That little sniff broke my heart. I was selfish, I knew that now. They trusted me, took me in, cared for me, befriended me and here I was leaving. Not saying good bye in person or speaking to them about it either, but rather telling them through a letter. I felt embarrassed, mortified, and ashamed. I was her friend and I was about to leave.

I tilted her chin up, making her look at me, "I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

I hugged her tightly, she whispered, " Obviously. I thought you liked it here."

My heart breaking, "I do. I promise you, I love it here."

I looked up at the rest of them, "I am so sorry."

They all looked at me; Mrs. Potter rushed forward and squeezed me. Mr. Potter and James doing the same, Albus being the last.

And I was going to leave this…

Once we all calmed down and let go of each other, Lily asked me the question that, though I know it was coming, I was still nervous to answer, "Why were you planning on leaving?"

I looked down feeling ashamed. I knew that they deserved an answer but still I don't like talking about my private thoughts to anyone, I sighed, Let's get it over and done with.

Be brave, I stared them all head on, "Because, though the reasons in the letter are part of it, they aren't all of them."

I swallowed.

Anytime this 'bravery' thing wanted to kick in, now would be nice, I thought to myself sarcastically.

I looked over at Albus who nodded, I breathed in.

"I was scared." My voice shaking.

James frowned, "For?"

I breathed in again, "I was scared that once I healed you would kick me out."

I looked at all their faces, I hurt their feelings.

"We would never do that." Mr. Potter said, I offended him.

"I know. And I was wrong of me to think that. You all are the nicest people I know and if you did you would tell me." I assured them.

"We would never kick you out." Mrs. Potter gasped as if it were the cruelest thing that could happen.

I shook my head, "I know and that was the other reason. If you didn't kick me out, I would be a charity child. You all gave me so much already that I would be forever sponging off you. And I don't want that, at all."

I looked around at all the confused faces, I sighed, " You see. I don't like feeling helpless, nor do I like relying on people. It makes me feel like I must be pitied, like I can't take care of myself. I feel so weak and from where I come from you cannot afford to be weak. I am in enough debt to all of you as it is. So yes, I should have spoken to you, but I couldn't and for that I am sorry."

"You wouldn't be in our debt." Mr. Potter said, his voice gentle but firm, "Everything we give you is yours; everything in this house is yours. We ask for nothing in return, you never have to pay us back for anything, not a cent or one hour of labor in your life. We do this because we care and believe it or not, but we do consider you family. Even if you have only been here for a short time. But I know that you won't just all of a sudden change your mind, so we will just have to come to an agreement that satisfies both of us."

I nodded, I could do that. Give what I have taken. Easy, but what?

Mrs. Potter stepped forward, "Now the rest of you, out." She pointed to the door, "Dad and I have to discuss something important with Aurora."

They pouted, "Can' we just stay, please?"

She raised her eyebrow threateningly; they all dashed for the door after that. So much for bravery.

Once there footsteps faded in the distance, Mr. and Mrs. Potter sighed in relief,

" I wouldn't be surprised if they are waiting outside the door ," Mrs. Potter sighed.

" Neither would I. "Mr. Potter agreed, then clapped his hands, "Anyway, Aurora take a seat."

I did as I was told, looking at them suspiciously.

Mrs. Potter chuckled, "We just have to discuss something with you, nothing entirely major, I swear,"

I smiled weakly, "Alright, what exactly?"

They both sat down on two chairs next to my bedside table and looked at each other.

Mr. Potter spoke up first, " Well, Mrs. Potter told me that you told her that you couldn't remember anything from your earlier years and I was wondering if you would like to find out. Do research in a way."

I stared at him, "If you are offering to help me find out about my family-"

He cut me of smiling, "That is exactly it."

I froze, my mind spinning . I could find out about my family. Mama, Papa and even my brothers. Where I lived, maybe someone might recognize me. Maybe I had a pet. A cat dog? Fish ? What does it matter. I didn't care anyway. I would find out and that meant the world.

I tackled him, hugging him.

"Thank you. Thank you." I cried.

He laughed and hugged me back. Once I had finally calmed down, though feeling lighted head, I went back to my seat.

" Anyway, where were we?" I asked, I could wipe this stupid smile of my face.

They smiled, "We will start that next week. You will have access to all information; obviously. You can even come with me if we have to do some field work."

I was shaking in my seat, "You have no idea how hard it is for me not to tackle to you again."

They laughed.

Mrs. Potter stuck her tong out at him, "You are probably right. I think he is getting a little old."

Mr. Potter spluttered, " But you are only a year younger than me."

Mrs. Potter smirked, "Yes, but girls don't get old, they get wiser."

I laughed. Good one.

Mr. Potter fake glared at her, "We will settle this later on."

She smirked again, "You're on, boldy."

We laughed, she had a sassy mouth on her.

He glared at her before moving on, "And there is one other thing that we would like to tell you."

Now they both were grinning like mad scientists.

I smiled too, could anything get any better.

Mrs. Potter said, "We are going to send you to Hogwarts."

**Read and review.**

**Goodnight! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello, my wonderful people.**

**So i think that i should apologize for the long wait. I feel somewhat ashamed. So, i am so sorry!**

**Also, i have decided on Albus's house already, so thanks to those who answered the questions. :p **

**I would also like to thank annajmac989, thanks to you i walked around school like a grinning idiot. It meant so much *hug*.**

**_So here it is..._**

Enjoy.

Chapter 11

"What on earth is a Hogwart?" I asked them confused.

My mind reeling.

Is it a zoo? Hospital? A farm?

So many thoughts speeding through my brain, each getting more and more bizarre. Aurora the farm girl. I had to say that that just sounded wrong, I can barely keep myself clean let alone a farm. And a zoo just would not work out that well, animals just never seemed to like me. Back in the holding cells, there were two dogs. I named them Teeth and Jaw, creative if I can say so myself.

Big and black, with teeth the size of my longest finger was Teeth (obviously). Smaller and dark brown, with a strong jaw that locks once it has you, which was Jaw. I have been attacked by both and let me tell you this, whoever said dogs were mans best friends were most definitely wrong. I would no sooner throw a stick for them than toss them off a cliff. Though I did try and, well, befriend them or at the very least try and form a certain type of friendship between all of us, they were just so grumpy and vicious. Apparently saying "play dead" didn't brighten up their day either. So animals will not be the best solution out there.

I knew it was no point listening to any of my thoughts or ideas on the subject and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Potter who were trying hard to hide a smile. Why smile? I am in distress here. Unless it was a joke. Yes that was it. Probably some sort of a joke that they planned with James. That seems plausible.

"If you give us a chance to explain we will but, most things are going to be hard to explain and for you to understand. But we tell you the truth." Mr. Potter said seriously.

"I will keep an open mind." I raised my eyebrows warily.

"Hogwarts is a school-" Mr. Potter began.

I interrupted, "You want me to learn to work at a zoo."

I exclaimed. I knew it. A zoo school.

They stared at me in shock.

Mr. Potter cleared his throat and said, "No, not to learn to work at a zoo, exactly. Just let me finish,"

I blushed and nodded.

" Hogwarts is a school in Scotland," he said again, "which specializes with a certain type of teaching. Magic."

He stopped to see my face.

Obviously, magic existed. How else do you explain what I do? Just some random, weird and coincidental things that happen. Like random lights and objects that could move or catch fire, freeze if you ask it to. Nope, it was and always will be magic.

I nodded to them, "I know about magic. I know it exists. Unless you thought that what I thought you did was normal?"

We laughed. And I knew to them magic did seem normal.

"So you know magic exists?" Mrs. Potter asked, double checking.

I nodded, "The final touches I don't know. Wands, brooms and some magical creatures, that's about as much as I know. '

They smiled, "Well, you are going to learn a more because we are sending you to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I felt faint. I stared at them. I was not sure if I wanted to tackle them both, scream, ask questions, thank them or faint. So I did most of them.

I screamed questions while tackling them and then screamed thank you. Once I calmed down and let them go from my tight hug, I breathed in and out, looked over at them, then started it all again.

The door burst open.

My noise attracting Lily, Albus and James who looked at me on top of their parents on the floor, their mouths open.

"What happen?" James asked, helping his dad up from the floor.

I jumped at him giving him a hug, "Guess what?"

He pulled back, still holding me, "What?"

My voice going three octaves higher, "I am to warthogs."

Silence.

He looked at me absolutely clueless, "Warthogs?"

Mrs. Potter butted-in, already up from the floor, " Hogwarts."

I blushed and waved my hand, "That. But I am going."

They all erupted in cheers.

Once all the cheering was done, we went down to kitchen, which was beautiful.

It had glass doors that lead out to the back garden, the walls painted a light yellow giving it a homey feel, in the middle was a large wooden table and there were many mechanical devices too. Each different shapes and colors, making a different sound.

Mrs. Potter offered to make tea and even when I insisted on helping, though I couldn't exactly remember how to make it, refused saying she had it under control. When everyone was seated around the table drinking their tea, the children started informing me about the school, all at the same time might I just add.

"There are four houses-" Lily started.

"Hopefully you are in Gryffindor." James butted-in, ignoring the death glare Lily was throwing him.

"Gryffindor?" I asked, sounded like a horse's name.

_Ride Gryffindor, ride. _I thought sarcastically.

"Yes. It's only the best house there is." He answered, putting his hand over his heart,

"Where_ dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart."_

He recited.

So Gryffindor was bravery.

I laughed, " What chivalry?"

He fell off his chair in shock, his mouth opening and closing making his look very much like a fish.

Albus interrupted whatever answer he was going to say, "Don't mind him, he's delusional. Everyone knows that Slytherin is the best." He did the same and placed his hand over his heart,

"_You'll make you real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends_"

He recited.

Slytherin was ambitious then.

James and Albus seemed to be have forgotten about me and started arguing over which house was better.

"Slytherin is the best and you know it." Albus argued.

"As if. Who won the Quidditch Cup this year? We did, that's who." He stuck his tong out at him.

What is Quidditch?

Whatever it was it seemed to have a great deal of power in the debat.

I made a mental note to ask them, instead I turned to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and asked, "What are the other houses?"

Hoping that there was one that seemed to be more fitted for me.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each person is put into the house that suits their personality best.

"Like the brave go to Gryffindor. The sly and ambitious go to Slytherin. Hufflepuff is for those who are kind and hard working. And Ravenclaw is for those who are witty and have a keen mind for knowledge." Mr. Potter answered.

I shook my head, feeling a little crestfallen, "I don't feel like any of those. I am not brave, witty or 'hard working' exactly."

Mrs. Potter just smiled, " Trust me you will be sorted into the right house. Though you might not feel like any of those, you will reach the requirements to go to your house. And besides you don't choose."

I frowned, "Then who chooses?"

Who knows me better than I know myself?

James said seriously, " You see you have to fight a troll-"

Albus swatted him over the head.

Albus grinned , "Don't listen to him."

Lily answered, "The Sorting hat. You just have to try on a hat and it decides for you."

I stared at her quizzically, "A Hat?"

She nodded.

I turned to her parents, "See this is one of the many finishing touches I don't know."

That reminded me. I turned to them in shock.

"I don't know anything about magic. As in nothing. Not the words or the potions. Nada. They probably would kick me out after having one convocation with me." I sighed, thoroughly disappointed.

They all rush to comfort me, "Nonsense. We are going to teach you everything that you have missed out. When you get there you will be up to date with everyone."

I smiled, they will help me.

She hesitated for a moment, "We just need to know one thing."

My guards went up, "Yes?"

"Would you be comfortable around other people? Strangers?" She asked.

I didn't need to think about it, " As long as they don't hurt, touch or plan to take me out, I am fine. I am not afraid of people nor do I classify them as bad just because of what happened to me. I know that there are some really nice people out the there, people much like you guys."

I smiled at them and they did as well.

"That's sweet of you." Mrs. Potter smiled a little sadly.

Lily asked, "Which year will she be doing?"

Mrs. Potter, "5th Year. "

I stared at her, not really feeling as confident as I should feel. What if I couldn't do it? What if the school doesn't accept me or even want me? Will people judge me? Will I fit in? Will I even be put into a house?

All these question ran through my mind, each one making me feel more and more insecure and nervous.

Albus walked over and gave me a hug, " You'll be fine, I promise. Besides you will be in the same year as me."

I felt better, I grinned up at him. That made me feel a lot better already. He could be my friend.

Mr. Potter laughed, "Of course she will. We will have Hermione to help us."

James laughed along with his father, "This poor child."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing much. But, well, she is sort of a walking, talking library." Mr. Potter laughed.

I frowned, "What's wrong then?"

Mrs. Potter giggled, " Oh Hermione is going to have fun." She thought and added, "I think if she didn't go work for the ministry she would have been a teacher."

I shrugged, "Well that's not bad, now is it?"

James chuckled, "Oh no, not at all."

He turned to his father and asked, "Can the cousins come over today?"

Mr. Potter smile fondly, "They are all busy for the next few days, but the party is in a few days. So they should be over then."

James pouted, " That's still so long."

Mr. Potter said, "You can ask them if you can go over there."

James smiled, getting up, "I shall go see if my dearest cousins miss there King James yet."

We all laughed as he left the kitchen.

Mrs. Potter turned to me, "Well you better go get dressed it is time to start learning."

I jumped up from my chair dashing for the door in excitement.

_I was going to prove myself._

**Read and Review.**

**Prongslet4life.**

**:D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello, my fellow Earthlings.**

**Sorry for the late update, we sort of had load shedding the entire day ,but do not fear i am updating now. :D**

**Anyway, i am happy with this chapter, i added some parts that are (hopefully) going to make your jaws drop. :D I am so excited for your feed back on this chapter, i can hardly contain myself. So please review, tell me what you think.**

**Thanks NaylaWood, i read your review this morning and was happy to get out of bed, that was a first. So thanks, i appreciate it a billion! :)**

**Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 12

I was sitting in the Potters library.

Yes, they had a library. And it was _huge._

Books filled the bookshelves, cramped and dusted. Some torn and broken, others clean and crisped, having that fresh and papery smell. I smiled, it was nice. All these books filled with unknown knowledge waiting for me to read them.

Mrs. Potter walked around; looking at random books; either shaking her head and putting it back or smile and throw it onto a pile, which I am guessing that is the reading pile.

After about twenty books being thrown in to the 'good' pile, she brought them all to me. I stared at them nervously. She saw my expression and smiled,

"This will be for your extra reading."

I sighed relived, though I was a little curious to what _I would_ be reading then.

She walked over to a relatively large cupboard, bent down and pulled out many newspapers.

She placed them in front of me.

"You will be reading all of these. That will be your homework." She raised her eyebrow, waiting for me to give her cheek.

I nodded, having seen Mrs. Potters temper before, besides I was more than happy to read some newspapers.

She left leaving me with a bunch of dusty, outdated newspapers to read.

I sighed, "Better get started,"

I picked up the first newspaper and read the date 2000.

Twenty one years ago.

Damn, this was going to take long.

I sneezed, having blown the dust of an extremely dusty newspaper.

"Bless you." Lily murmured, not taking her eyes off a book she was enthralled by.

"Thanks." I sighed, resting my head against the book infested table, tired.

Pages, books, pens and papers covered ever inch of the surface, I was even starting a pretty impressive pile on the floor.

Reading seemed to be the only thing I have been doing since I started two day ago. I was now at 2019. And even though I was almost up to date, I was still learning so much .

Apparently, before 2000 there was a huge war, involving a dark wizard ad Mr. Potter. I didn't see that coming to be honest. The guy is brave and all but to think that he actually saved the entire magical world was a little out-of-my-mind.

So that lead to him being super famous and being stalked by the entire magical world. I have been living with a super famous family and I did not even know, pretty cool and creepy.

I was just starting 2020 when James barged in, I sighed seeing as no work will be done while he was still here. He walked over and sat in the open chair across me from the table and started tapping his foot against the wooden floor ,waiting for one of us to stop ignoring him.

_Tap _

_Tap…_

I exhaled, trying not to lose my patience, "Yes?"

I asked.

He grinned, "Finally! Took a while didn't it."

"It was less than ten seconds." I proclaimed.

He grinned, "Exactly, but that is not the reason I am here. Now I need to talk to you to about something important."

Lily looked up from her book, eyeing him suspiciously, "About what?"

"It's about dads birthday." He whispered.

I didn't know why seeing as Mr. potter was at work.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Day after tomorrow." He answered back.

I almost feel of my chair. That was so short. It was hardly any time to do anything, let alone _come up_ with something.

"What am I going to get him?" I asked.

James shook his head, "You don't have to get him anything."

I ignored him, getting up from my chair, "Excuse me."

I left.

I ran through the house that I became familiar with, looking for Mrs. Potter. I turned the corner and crashed into a hard object, I managed to catch myself before I fell. I looked up to see that it was Albus.

Weird, I haven't seen him in the last two days at all.

"Oh, it's you." He murmured, almost nastily.

What's wrong with him? I shrugged; I did not have time to ponder about his sudden change in demeanor, he doesn't have to be so mean.

"Yes me, excuse me." I said icily, storming passed him.

I ran through the whole house, looking everywhere that Mrs. Potter could be.

I sighed and decided to look outside and there she was outside sitting on an old wooden bench.

"Mrs. Potter." I screamed, running towards her.

She smiled when I was in front of her.

"Sit." She pointed to the open seat next to her.

I did as she said, catching my breath.

"Are you alright?" She asked me again so motherly.

I nodded, "Yes, but I need your help."

She seemed surprised, "Yes, anything."

"It is Mr. Potters birthday in two days." I said.

She chuckled, "I am aware of that."

I smiled, "I don't know what to get him for his birthday. And don't say that I don't have to get him something because I don't have to, I want to."

She sighed, "But you don't. You see, Mr. Potter is just happy to be spending time with his family. That's all he wants."

"Yes, but I want to do something special for him." I said desperately.

She looked t my quizzically for a few moments, "You really are not going to give up, are you?"

I nodded.

She sighed, "He likes thing that are handmade, nothing special or extravagant. So I would say something personal."

I frowned, thinking about what she said and sighed, "I could always draw him something."

She smiled, "He would love that."

I stared into nothing, mulling over what to draw him.

My shoulders sagged, "But what?"

She playfully nudged my shoulders, "Think about what I said. Something personal."

I thought over this again, until I got it.

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed. "I'll draw his family."

Mrs. Potter beamed, "He would love that."

I pondered a little bit about my what I would be needing.

"I don't have a big enough paper for it." I realized sadly.

Mrs. Potter waved her hand, dismissing the thought.

" You go get your stuff ready so long and leave the paper to me."

I hugged her, " Thank you. I will be in my room."

I got up and ran to my bedroom, envisioning the picture already. A family portrait. I could do that.

Once I arrived in my room, I unpacked and sharpened all my panicles and cleared out my desk.

I didn't have to wait long as Mrs. Potter entered the room with a paper the size of half my body.

"Wow. You delivered." I muttered in awe.

She chuckled, "You said big paper."

I laughed and big it was.

I took it from her and placed it on the table and stared at it for a few moments, debating how I should do it. Once I was finished, I turned to Mrs. Potter who was waiting patiently.

I clapped my hands, "Okay, why don't we do you first?"

Her eyes widened, "No, I am not dressed up or anything."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, and you are gorgeous anyway. Besides if you're not happy with it, I could always make alterations if you like."

She shrugged, "Harry must just deal with it."

She took her seat in the middle of the room where I placed a chair.

I walked around her a couple of times and walked back to my paper and started to draw.

To be honest Mrs. Potter was fairly easy to draw. She sat still and quiet, allowing me to concentrate.

I let her leave after an hour, having memorized what I needed. After five hours she was done, I stood back to view my drawing. I nodded, pretty impressed with how it turned out. I added a few final changes here and there; I looked out the window noticing the various colors that painted the sky. I walked over and sat on the chair that I had placed there the day before.

The sun was setting, the sky getting darker and my eyes stared to close.

_I screamed. My scream echoing in the small, dark and dusted room. _

_"That one hurt, didn't it?" The unknown person asked cruelly._

_I wriggled, trying get as far away from him as possible. But it was impossible, I stuck to the chair, my hands and legs chained to it so tightly that they started to lose feeling._

_He walked towards me slowly, anticipation. He stopped in front of me and leaned over me, I stopped wriggling and stared at him dead on. I wasn't going to let him have power over me._

_" So sad, isn't it?" He whispered into my ear, I recoiled away from him._

_" Tell us what we need to know and all this could stop. No pain or misery . Nothing. We could even be friends." He whispered against the skin of my neck._

_How dare he?_

_I carried on looking straight, fighting the urge to shudder. He looked at me in the eyes, I stared back._

_"Nothing?" he asked, getting impatient._

_Again I said nothing. Let them kill me, torture me, hurt me._

_" You enjoy screaming don't you. You enjoy watching innocent lives end before your very eyes."_

_He was mocking me. Of course I didn't like it, I hated it. Everything about this was malicious , brutal and not human. I would rather die than watch innocent lives end because of me and they knew that._

_He looked at me, waiting for me to speak, to show some form of feeling or anything, but I wasn't. I wasn't in pain anymore, I was angry._

_" Just tell us." He ordered, getting more and more impatient. _

_I waited not saying anything, carried on looking straight._

_He didn't answer immediately, but I felt it. His big, hard fist collided with my face. It hurt, I could feel water fall down my cheeks, I shut my mouth trying not to make sound._

_He pulled my face to look at him._

_His eyes dead and cold, eyes that had no soul to show._

_" Answer me you stuck up, insolent little bitc-" _

_I spat in his face. No one called me a bitch. _

_He looked at me in shock first, then raise his hand to his eye and whipped the spit away. I stared at him again and carried on staring, I didn't even stop once his fists collided with every part of my body. I didn't care, he couldn't kill me and for that I laughed. _

_I just couldn't stop laughing, here he was about to beat me to death and I didn't care. Maybe it was the no sleep, or the lack of food or even the hours of torture, but I couldn't stop laughing and that seemed to add wood to the fire._

_His fist , kicks and scratches got a lot faster and harder. I knew I was close to death but I didn't care, I was ready to die._

_And so my laughter went on echoing in the room._

_He pulled my hair back and sunk his teeth into my neck. I stopped laughing at once and a scream replaced it instead. I could close my eyes I was in such pain, so I saw the other guards, who just watching all this go on, pull him off me and tear him apart._

_My torturer was dead and so was his venom._

My eyes flashed open and my hands flying to my neck, clutching it.

I was frozen for a few moments, I wasn't sure if I could move. The memory replayed in my head, over and over again. I had to stop myself from screaming, it was all too real. I forced myself to get up, I had to do something. I got up and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and to the lounge only to see Albus sitting on a couch.

He didn't look up from the letter he was writing. Hoping he was not in the same foul mood as this morning.

I cleared my throat, "Mind if I sit here?"

He looked up and saw me. He put down his quill and snapped, " You never asked before."

I was a little taken back, " Well I haven't seen you in a bad mood before."

He gathered up his stuff and stood up, " Doesn't matter, I was just leaving anyway."

I couldn't handle this, the memory was still playing over and over in my head.

" Albus. Why are you angry with me?" I yelled at him, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

" Just leave me alone, girl." He snapped at me and stormed out, passing me.

I stared at where he sat a few minutes ago.

_Girl?_

That hurt a lot more than it should. We were friends . I was Aurora and he was Albus.

Now he is Albus and I am _Girl._

I absent mindedly made my way to the library. I couldn't get over our fight, I felt faint. I wasn't used to all this. My mind was going hysterical not only over the argument but also the memory. I needed to calm down, I needed to vent.

I collapsed into my seat, breathing in and out, trying to subdue the anger and frustration building up inside of me. I picked up a newspaper attempting to read it but my hands were shacking so much, making the words blurry.

And that was it.

I threw it to the floor in anger.

I hated it. I hated the vampires. I hated Albus. I hated the fact that I couldn't be normal, or have a normal family and a normal past. I screamed in frustration.

James ran into the library and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. I didn't cry, there were no more tears that could be speared.

James said nothing ,only hold me in his strong arms . He pulled me to the floor , so that we both were sitting. My body was shacking so badly.

After I had calmed down he asked me, " What's wrong?"

I could have laughed. What isn't wrong? I knew that if I had been my normal self I would have answered sarcastically but I couldn't. Instead I told him about my nightmare and Albus.

He listened without interrupting me, allowing me to vent.

Once he was done comforting me about my nightmare, I asked, " And what about Albus? I haven't done anything wrong to him, not once."

James seemed equally upset about Albus's problem but he sighed and squeezed my shoulders, " Don't worry about him, he just needs to grow up."

"What do you think is wrong with him though? Is there something I can do to help him, or at least fix it if it is about me?"

James shook his head, " I don't think it is about you."

I looked at him, "The who? Cause he defiantly has something against me right now."

James looked straight ahead of him, " I think it he and his girlfriend are fighting."

I stared at him in shock.

_Girlfriend_.

**Soooo...**

**Tell me what you think.**

**prongslet4life**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys.**

**Firstly i would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed that last chapter. O-M-W! i read it in class while the teacher was out and did this half screaming half chocking sound which attracted A LOT of strange looks! Thank you! :D**

**Thanks annajmac- to your first review, i say we can be idiots together! How about that? :D To your second, i cant say. Aurora kinda writes herself, I picture her differently in my mind than what comes out on paper. So will there be romance? i can't say. But if you read carry on following the story you will find out. ;) Just saying. HAHAHA. But anyway thanks for your review!**

**mabajama- cool name, might i just say. :) Thanks for you review. :D**

**Secondly, i hope you enjoy the ending ;) . MWAHAHAHAHA. i feel that it is a little evil, but come on! It's fun to write. Either in the next chapter or the chapter after that i will have MR.P's Birthday party. Hint: You will read A LOT of familiar names :D. I already have it planned in my head. hehehe. **

**Thirdly, i would just like to say- ENJOY! :p**

Chapter 13

"James stay still!" I demanded angrily.

He looked at me innocently.

"But don't you think that this one makes me look more heroic?" He asked, puffing out his chest and saluting me.

I shook my head tiredly, "No, it makes you look big-headed."

I grinned, "Great! This one."

I raised my eyebrow quizzically, "You said that about the last twenty poses."

He winked at me, "Not my fault I am so photogenic."

Posing arrogantly again.

I slapped my forehead; he was going to get a good slap in a few minutes.

I turned back to my drawing and started drawing again. He kept his pose for a half an hour, which for him was as easy for him as it was not being vain, so with much difficulty and restrain. I had finished enough to do the rest by myself and enough to let him go.

I stood back looking at what I had done so far and was happy with it. Lily and Mrs. Potter were finished, James was almost finished and I was saving Mr. Potter for last. The only problem was Albus.

We haven't spoken to each other since yesterdays argument. To say things were a little awkward was a huge understatement. We didn't speak, let alone glance, at each other, so tension was in the air. There wasn't really anything to say. He was to proud to apologize or even tell me what is wrong and I was relatively clueless to why he was in a mood.

So him allowing me to draw him was hardly a possibility, besides I was _that girl._

James snapped me out of my bitter thoughts.

"So, were you able to capture my beauty?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No, but I did manage to give you an afro and skew teeth."

He dived across the room. Arms and legs flying around everywhere.

"Say it ain't so." He begged, coming up from behind me.

I laughed, "You look fine, not beautiful though."

He peered over my shoulder and smirked, his eyes were shining, "I am glorious."

He sang.

I rolled my eyes, trust him to like-no- love his own picture.

I turned to stare at him but he was staring at the picture as if seeing the sun for the first time.

"Dad is going to love this." He said in awe.

I frowned, "And why would you say that?"

He turned to me and grinned, "Just look me, I am fabulous."

I laughed.

I had an idea, "James?"

He carried on looking at the drawing, 'Yes."

"Mind doing me a little favor?" I asked.

He turned to me and raised his eyebrow, "Sure."

I smiled, "Could you maybe ask Albus if he could come here to be drawn?"

He said nothing for a few minutes. I was a little worried he would say no, I mean it wasn't a hard task. But I just waited, crossing my fingers, I wouldn't have to go ask Albus anything.

"Still not talking to you?" he asked a little sadly.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to shake of the uneasy feeling I my stomach.

" Doesn't matter. So will you?" I asked giving him the puppy eyes.

He laughed, "Sure." He paused, " And what if he says no?"

I grinned evilly, "You may use whatever means to get him here."

He rubbed his hands together, " This isn't like you, but I like it."

I smiled innocently, "What? The end justifies the means."

He beamed, "I knew you were a prankster at heart."

He hugged me happily.

I swatted him and whispered, " Shh. Or you're going to blow my cover."

I winked at him; he laughed and walked out the room, whistling a happy tune. For Albus's sake I pray that he agrees to come in peacefully.

I smiled and turned to my drawing carrying on with James.

I had just started with the shadowing when my door open showing James and Albus.

I should send him to do things for me more often.

I smiled friendly at Albus, who didn't return one. I let this go, the most important thing right now was getting the picture done.

"You can sit down on the chair or you can do what James did and use it as a thrown." I laughed, remembering how he insisted it was a thrown in the making. I ignored the dark look in Albus's eyes glaring at James and me.

He walked over to the chair and collapsed into the chair looking tired and bored, I looked at him waiting for him to say or do anything.

He saw me stare and raised an eyebrow, "Good enough?"

I nodded, though it was not by a long shot. I wanted to see him smile, to see him laugh or at least see him do something. I wanted the Albus that I knew back and not this grumpy, harsh stranger in front of me. I sighed softly, I could try to make amends later but now it was time to focus, to concentrate.

I put on my best fake smile and started.

It was silent in the room. Albus sat up straight and looked at me the whole time making me a little nervous, James was behind me and doing what I did not know (nor did I want to for that matter). To say things were awkward would be an understatement, you could slice the tension I the room with a sword.

I carried on looking down at my paper, only looking up here and then when _I absolutely_ had to. I was struggling to draw him; he was the hardest in the family. Everything had a bland and dull look to it compared to the real life Albus. I knew I was taking forever and silently prayed that one of them would defuse the tension among us.

No one spoke or laughed and my hand started to shake out of control, I put down my pencil, breathed in and out and looked outside the window.

"Is everything alright?" James asked, I looked at him.

"Yeah just tired that's all." I lied and smiled, even I knew it was sad.

I needed my friend back.

Though it would kill me, I would do it, no matter how awkward or how idiotic it made me look, I was going to make small talk. Even the thought made me grimace.

I turned around and picked up my pencil, "So Albus, what's going on?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

James slapped his forehead. I ignored him; if he had a better idea then by all means let him share.

I looked at Albus, his face still void of expression, "Nothing much."

I could have slapped my forehead too, better yet_ his_ forehead.

I smiled though inside I was raging, "That's cool."

I racked my brain for another topic and chose the first one that came to mind, "The breakfast was lovely this morning, I really enjoyed it."

No one said anything; even I had to admit I sounded like a total idiot.

Silence, that's all there was. Complete, utter silence.

I decided to shut up. No need to make myself look like a complete moron, I sighed and turned back to my drawing.

I looked up more and more frequently, I was sure it looked like my neck had a spasm. I let out I cry of frustration.

Those blasted eyes!

Why couldn't he have normal eyes, I couldn't get them to show the pure passion or get the little sparkle which could always be seen in them and that was frustrating.

I knew what was irritating me so much and I knew I had to put a stop to it, before I strangle him to death. I turned around to James so that my back was to Albus, leaving him unable to see my facial expression.

"James, do mind fetching my pencil, it's in the lounge I think." I asked kindly, looking from him to the door hoping he would get the message.

He nodded, having gotten the message, "Sure, don't miss me while I am away."

I mouthed a 'thank you' to him, not sure if he saw. Once the door was closed, I breathed in and out, I didn't exactly think of this part. I debated about it for a few seconds, I could try and talk to him normally like nothing was wrong or I could just come out with it. I listed the pros and cons until I came up with my decision. Yupp, blunt it is then.

I turned around to face him; he was looking at the wall. Wow, a wall was more interesting than me. Nice.

Best get this finished.

I cleared my throat expecting him to look at me, but no, the wall was winning in the fight for his attention. I sighed, bloody stubborn idiot.

"Albus?" I said my voice shaking.

Nothing.

Now I was mad, I did nothing wrong. I was innocent here and if he was going to be a baby about it fine it's is not _my_ fault. I can only do so much to build a bridge between us and here he was burning down any form of friendship I am trying to save. That was it.

"Albus what's wrong?" I demanded, patience be damned.

He looked at me his face expressionless, "Just leave it." He spat at me.

I crossed my arms. "No." I said stubbornly, my nose in the air.

He glared at me, " Don't be childish. Leave it."

I laughed bitterly, "I am being childish? Says the one that will be angry with a person and not tell them why. Stop sulking and explain."

He shook his head, "I don't need to tell you anything."

"Oh okay, good idea that. Ignore me, hate me, and despise me while you at it, but just make sure you don't tell me why. How about that?" I snapped.

He stood up walking towards the door, he paused before it, "I don't hate you." He said and walked out.

I stared at the door in shook and confusion. His emotions were going to give me whiplash one of these days, I thought bitterly.

It wasn't even less than a few seconds after he left the room when I heard a thunderous bang. I ran out my room, into the passageway and gasped.

Albus was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The pool getting bigger and bigger, red painting the floor. My heart stopped out of fear. I ran to him and collapsed down on the floor beside him in his blood.

"Albus!" I screamed. Putting his head on my lap, my hands trying to find the injury to try to block it using pressure.

"Move please!" I begged his still and unconscious figure.

_Nothing_ happened, not a stir or a flick of a finger.

That was when my heart and body froze.

I looked around frantically, praying someone would come. But no one was, I was alone.

The blood was coming out faster and faster.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed into the dead silence.

**SOOOOOOOO?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THEY ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED! ;) **

**THANKS A LOT**

**PRONGSLET4LIFE**


	15. Chapter 14

**Umm... Hello?**

**So...**

**I dont know exactly how to apologize for the long wait, it wasnt my fault though! I promise.**

**So here is a summary of why it took so long:**

**1)Two weeks ago our internet connection had run out and i had to wait until we could bye some gain. **

**2)Then we had a couple of strikes going on in our country and that was another delay.**

**3)Then we had a huge storm which hit close by our house and DESTROYED our modum... Curtsy of my lil' bro forgetting to unplug it.**

**So yes that is why. But dont worry everything is working now. So i am back in business baby. hehehe.**

**Also i would just like to take a moment of silence to those who have been effected by Hurricane Sandy, my wishes and prayers go out to you all. My family has been following the story on the news.**

**My exams are starting next week friday. You know the BIG ones! lol. So i am pretty nervous about that and i hope that i will have time to post and write during them. We are writing for two weeks straight, from monday to friday, none stop! Hectic, but then i have two weeks off, which is an extra holiday ,and will post then.**

**I have already written the next chapter, just has to be checked and i am busy with Mr. Potters Birthday Party which is going to be long and funny XD! Heads up!**

**Anyway that is all! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter goes out to all of you and those who have favourited and alerted! Means so much *Sobbing happily here***

**I know i didnt mention Albus being injured in that chapter, because the idea came to me last minute(literally). I was to lazy to write another chapter of them fighting because come on i hate it when they fight! But there is a reason why he got hurt, i thought that through afterwards. I can honestly say that I got annoyed with him acting like a ... JERK! But there is reasons for that which you guys will hear in one of the chapters! :D**

**Anyway on to the story. :)**

Chapter 14

"SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed into the silence.

My breathing came out ragged, filling the silence. I tried to ignored it and focus more on the other sounds. There were no loud steps running to the rescue, no one was coming. I looked down at Albus in panic. His face now as pale as sheet, he looked so peaceful and that's how I knew I didn't have long.

I looked around once more in hope. I didn't have a choice, I was going to save him. I couldn't let him die and by the large amount of blood that covered the floor it didn't give me much choice. I leaned over and placed my cheek above his slightly open mouth, I paused, waiting for a slight breath and sure enough there, was even if it was just a soft graze of air. I looked down at him, not really sure of what I should do.

I closed my eyes.

You have been through this before. Remember, I urged myself and I did.

_My body felt so sore. My arms, legs, waist, neck. But what was worse was the amount of pain in my head. I tried to keep the tears back that threatened to escape their imprisonment. Today's torture session was particularly bad. After they had taken what they wanted-needed, they sent me to THE ROOM. I was thrown around and hit and slapped, at one stage, HE was even kicking me. I was able to deal with all that. The pain and their taunts, not saying a thing. They always hated that. They hated that I didn't seem fazed by all that, that I didn't cry for mercy or even backchat. I was silent. Why else should I give them the benefit of hearing my screams or my voice? But no, that is not what they wanted nor what they liked. _

_HE grasped me by my neck, cutting off all air , I clawed at his arms and face trying to get free. I could feel the panic rush through my body as it noticed the lack of oxygen, I wriggled, clawed and they laughed. They laughed at my distressed, no pity. My eyes started to get heavy and the thrashing of my body subsided. Fog seems to have taken over my brain, my body felt limp. He seemed to notice that I was losing consciousness and dropped me to the ground. I gasped, my body pleading for more oxygen._

_He looked at me as though I was pathetic and I thought I was to. I clutched my throat, trying to control my breathing. _

_In. Out. _

_I tell myself over and over again._

_They laughed and clapped their hands having enjoyed that._

_The vampire that was 'looking after me' stood over me like an eagle waiting for its prey._

_"You enjoyed that." He taunted me._

_I looked up glaring at him, anger rising through me._

_"If you thought I enjoyed that, you are obviously a bigger fool than I originally thought." I snapped at him, my voice hoarse and dead._

_His friends stopped laughing looking between us. There heads moving from me to the other, like a bunch of confused dimwits they are._

_"Break that brats neck." They jeered and shouted._

_I glared them on._

_HE grabbed me by the hair, a whimper escaped my mouth, and he threw my across the room into a wall with all his vampire strength. The back of my head collided with the wall with such a force I was knocked out. _

_And so here I sit, body in such pain that death would have been a kinder option. I lifted my hand to my head, my hair was wet. To that, I frown and withdrew my hand glancing at it in the darkness. I moved closer to the door, there was always a little light that shinned through the bottom space of the door. I lied on my stomach with my hand in the light. That little movement causing such pain, dizziness and nausea. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed in and out again._

_And opened them. Blood stained my fingers, dripping off. The dizziness increase. I touched my hair again, feeling how it was so wet ,and it was in that moment that I knew that it was serious. I didn't need the light to tell me how much blood there was. I put my hand on the ground and into a puddle of blood._

_My eyes started to get heavy and for a moment I wanted to close my eyes, fade in to the sleep that called for me. But I knew that if I closed my eyes now, I wouldn't open them again and for some reason that didn't sound as bad as I thought._

_I have had enough. I didn't want to be a slave, be a victim of their wrath. I wanted the pain gone, it wasn't welcomed at all. Dying in my sleep seemed like a good way to go. Close my eyes and drift away, no pain involved. Besides, I wasn't really living, what is living if you were in captivity. No, it wasn't living. _

_But then again, if I closed my eyes THEY would have won. Have gotten the best of me. I wasn't a person who gave up when times were hard and aching. I had to fight and if not for me at least my family. I had a chance to stay alive, if not live, but they had none._

_I spent time staring at the invisible wall, time that I knew was fading from me, from my body. I just sat, imagining death and then imagining living. The pros and cons were listing in my head. Notes and reasons alike until it became all confusing and painful._

_Mama, I screamed silently to myself, I do not know. What is the point of life if it is behind these walls that brocades me from a life of freedom? What life is that? And even if do decide to carry on fighting against them, how can I? My body hurts and is cut open. My heart is sad and needs comfort. My head is bleeding and I will die from the loss of blood soon. What do I do?  
My cry echoing in my head, making it hurt more. I took a deep breath in, calming my over active mind. It was silent all around me, even my mind seemed to have stilled as the small, gentle voice whispered back to me lovingly._

_Remember my daughter, I have fought for you and have cared for you since the day you were mine. I have protected you till my last dying breath and not once shall I regret it. You need a scar to know what you are fighting for and I am that scar. When you talk, I am there listening. Where you walk, I follow. Sing with all your heart and you will heal , as long as it is pure. And as long as you sing, I will love you._

_The voice in my head started to fade; I called for her to come back, to stay. Her soft words embedded into my mind, something I could forget._

_She wanted me to live, to fight…_

_I gently place my hand over the cut and sang softly the words that came to mind first._

**_I am struggling to hold on_**

**_Not strong enough to be brave_**

**_My body has been through so much_**

**_That I am struggling with the pain._**

**_Morning turns into dawn_**

**_Nothing seems to change_**

**_Not even my struggle_**

**_ Or even my pain._**

**_But somehow I know_**

**_I will be okay_**

**_My body seems to love me_**

**_I will make it through the day_**

**_I will fight for what I believe in_**

**_Stand for what I right._**

**_I need the scars _**

**_ To set the bars_**

**_Tears fall down anyway._**

**_So I will stand up tomorrow_**

**_Head held up high again. _**

_And I did heal, just like that. My magic was pure._

And I did remember. I remembered mama and I couldn't help but feel joy in me for that, I mentally latched on that memory. I had to remember her voice and her message…

I knew what I had to do for Albus. I had to heal him the same way that I had to heal myself all those other times. I was going to make sure he was going to make it.

I leaned over him, my hand placed just above the injury of his head; I drew in a breath and breathed. It had to be pure, it had to be me. I allowed all the memories of him and me to flow to my mind and opened my mouth allowing the song to come through me.

**_I am sorry for the things I said_**

**_That we left things as we did_**

**_You are lying on the floor_**

**_And my heart too,_**

**_For it feels broken to pieces to see this blood come from your head._**

**_Please wake up and be okay_**

**_There are many things we still have to say._**

**_Don't leave me here_**

**_Wake up you fool_**

**_Don't leave me Albus, here in fear._**

**_Heal and be well again._**

**_Body be well and fit._**

**_Everything about you must be healthy times ten._**

**_Wake up to my voice _**

**_Blood stop and allow him to heal_**

**_Death is not a choice._**

I carried on singing the song, the bleeding started to slow down. My arms shook ,but I ignored that focusing more on Albus. Guilt ripped through me, chewing me away slowly, even though I tried to convince myself that it wasn't my fault but it didn't help. I look over at Albus his skin wasn't as pale anymore and his chest was raising up and down. I looked around at the blood that stained the floor and panic filled me.

What if he lost too much blood?

I looked around frantically for something to help me, anything at all. But there was nothing. I looked down at Albus again and figured that if he needed more help than I could give him. I debated about, trying hard to think of another plan to get help, but I couldn't think of any.

I had to leave Albus to go fetch help.

I knew it was a stupid idea, but what other choice did I have. I couldn't even heal myself properly, so how on earth was I supposed to heal him. That left me with one choice, I had to go and fetch someone. I just started shifting my weight so that I was able to put Albus down in a comfortable position when I heard footsteps down stairs, my heart started pounding fast.

I drew in a deep breath, "Up here, quick." I screamed.

There was a pause in steps.

"QUICK!" I screamed again.

This time the steps followed after each other, racing up the stairs. I checked on Albus, who was still on my lap, in case he moved while I was screaming. I looked towards the stairs as the footsteps approached.

Mr. Potter came into my view, clothes slightly rumbled. He looked surprised to see me on the floor but snapped out of it when he saw the problem. He ran up beside me a kneeled down, running his wand over Albus's body.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice serious.

I decided to skip the whole, long story and give him a brief version.

"He stormed out of my room and collapsed, I rushed out and saw the blood and came to is need immediately. I noticed he had an injury to the head and was able to slow down the bleeding." I informed him.

"How?" He asked.

I frowned slightly, "How what?"

"How did you heal him?" He elaborated.

Oh…

I shook my head.

"It is complicated. I basically used magic." I said simply.

He smiled slightly, "That much is obvious. " He paused and frowned, " I didn't know you knew how to heal people."

"I had to know, one of my daily requirements." I said darkly.

He seemed to understand and moved on, "How long has he been injured for?"

I paused, thinking, "Plus-minus ten minutes."

Mr. Potter frowned, concentrating. He started waving his wand in a complicated movement, a little blue light shone off Albus.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing at all, that's the problem."

I frowned, "But that's supposed to be good, isn't it?"

He smiled, "Yes, but for someone that has never learned magic before, this is very impressive."

I blush at his compliment.

Mr. Potter bent down and picked him up, I jumped up to help but he didn't need it and lead him through the door on the left. I walked through, trailing after them and then stopped awkwardly in the middle of the doorway.

Mr. Potter turned around, confused by my sudden stop until it dawned on him, "Come in. I am sure Albus won't mind."

I was about to reply to that saying that with the way he has been acting towards me the past few days that I would beg to differ, but decided to keep my mouth shut.

I walked into Albus room and could honestly say I was surprised.

He had a neat room, not like an organized room, but you know it was fairly neat- for a boy. He had white walls and green banners draped the walls and his double bed. It was bright and sunny, his windows showing the back of the garden. He had thousands of pictures and posters that covered his walls and even a bookshelf in the corner.

I turned my attention back to Albus who was now lying on the bed. Mr. Potter moved around him jabbing his wand here and there. I stayed silent, waiting for further notice on his condition.

Mr. Potter did a few more pokes with his wand, then stretched up again and turned to me, " I am not the best with this kind of thing, but from what I can tell is that nothing seems to be wrong with him. He seems perfectly normal, no dark curses or anything, but then again I could be wrong, so I would think it would be wise if Ginny did it. Just to be sure."

I nodded and moved over to the bed until I was just next to him, "I really did try to help him."

I frowned looking at the sleeping Albus.

Mr. Potter chuckled slightly, "You should give yourself more credit. Albus is almost as good as new."

I looked at him and shook my head, "But it is my fault this happened anyway."

" And why would you say that?" He asked.

I blushed, wishing I had rather kept my mouth shut.

" Oh come on." He laughed.

My cheeks getting redder and redder, "We were arguing and he stormed out." I stated.

Mr. Potter raised an eyebrow, " What were you two arguing about?"

He insisted.

I sighed, " He has been off with me for these past few days and I didn't know for what. So, I didn't the most logical thing and confronted him about it and it turned out into a full blow. We both said things that pushed each other's buttons. I could see he was tired ,but I carried on. He left the room and that's when the rest happened. And now I wish that I didn't say anything at all, maybe it was _my _fault."

I chewed my bottom lip.

Mr. Potter came over and hugged me, it was only then that I realized I was shaking; he pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"It is not your fault. Do not go feel guilty for things that are out of your control. He is safe and sound now and it is all thanks to you. You saved him." He smiled slightly.

I nodded. He was right, besides, there was no point crying over spilt milk.

He smiled, "Maybe you should go look for Ginny. Get some fresh air and all."

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah sure. It gives me something to do anyway."

I took a step towards the door but a hand shot out and grasped my wrists, I turned around.

"What- " I looked down at Albus who was holding my wrist.

"Please don't go." He asked in a small voice, like a little child.

I smiled, a little shocked at his turn of emotions, and looked over at Mr. Potter who nodded, "I am not going anywhere, I promise."

Mr. Potter cleared his throat, "I'll go fetch Ginny so long."

I turned to him and smiled, he walked out leaving me alone with Albus.

He moved up from the side of the bed, so I had space to sit.

I sat down not sure of what to do.

So I sat and thought of the day's events only to have them disrupted.

"Can you please sing to me?" He yawned.

I smiled and sang for him as he fell asleep to the sound of my voice, a smile plastered on both of our faces.

**SO THEY ARE FRIENDS AGAIN!**

**Yupp, i wrote the songs myself. Not my best i have to admit.**

**By the way it was my birthday on Sunday, had an awesome time! Just thought i should share! XD**

**Anyway! **

**tell me what you think?**

**How do you feel about that little convo with her mother? Sweet hey?**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
THEY MAKE ME HAPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYY!**

**LOVE**

**PRONGSLET4LIFE**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello all ;D**

**So, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it, it's relatively sweet. (aww)**

**The next chapter might take a while. I have sort of hit a blank. I know where i want to go with it, but I don't know how to get it out of my mind and on to the laptop. *sigh* But i am trying.**

**I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story, it means so much. I love reading the reviews and seeing how many people have favourited this story or following it. I really appreciate it. SO THANKS!  
Thanks to Counting Airplanes and GinnyWeasley5 for your reviews. :D *hug to you both***

**Anyway on with the story. :D**

Chapter 15

"How's he doing?" Lily asked, walking into the room.

I looked up from one of the books Mrs. Potter brought me to read.

"Still the same." I shrugged. I have answered this question about a hundred times so far, especially to the worried-out-of-her-mind Mrs. Potter, who checked up on him every half hour.

"Still sleeping?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "No. He learned how to be awake with his eyes closed."

She rolled her eyes, a light blush forming on her cheeks, "Okay, I guess that was a rather stupid question to ask."

I laughed, "You said it not me."

I laughed at her shocked expression.

She plopped herself onto the floor beside me and saw the book sitting on my lap.

"What you got there?" She asked curiously.

"A book." I said simply.

She rolled her eyes, "What book?" She challenged.

"One with pages." I challenged.

She slapped her forehead, "May I have the name of the book?"

I looked at her quizzically, "You can't have it. That would be plagiarism."

She slapped my shoulder, "What's up with you today?"

I didn't want to tell her that I was-if not more than Mrs. Potter- worried about Albus. I knew it was idiotic of me, seeing as everyone reassured me that he would be fine, but still he was my friend and I still felt extremely guilty. So, I did the most Aurora thing possible and put on a fake smile and replied, "Nothing, I am perfectly fine."

She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Do you really think I am that stupid?"

I grinned slightly, "Yes."

She smiled, "I am amazing, aren't I?"

My mouth dropped open, "I didn't say that."

"You said yes." She countered.

"Not to you being awesome." I frowned, replaying our convocation.

"You said yes." She smirked.

I sighed, knowing we were not getting anywhere. One of the things about Lily is that she could swap your words around so it could suit _her_. Funny to watch it happen to someone else, but not really that fun when it is you. James was an absolute _master _at it, he could find a way to make it sound like you complimented his 'Oh-Socharming persona'. And don't even get me _started _on Mrs. Potter. I guess it is a Potter thing.

"You have been spending way too much time with James." I glared at her.

She laughed, "I learn from the best."

I rolled my eyes as she started standing up.

"Where're you going?" I asked slightly confused.

She stretched, "I actually just came here to ask you if you wanted some lunch."

I shook my head, "No thanks, I am okay."

She looked over at Albus's unmoving body, "You want to go do something?"  
" No, it's cool. I will just wait for him to wake up." I smiled up at her.

She looked at me quizzically, "Are you sure? You have been in here for a whole four hours, I am sure you are at the very least a little bored."

I shrugged my shoulders. Truth be told, I was very bored. Sure, I had a book to read, but I wasn't really in the mood to read.

"Only a little." I stood up to and walked over to the window to get some fresh air. Lily made her way to the door but turned around when she reached the doorway.

"You could always bring your stuff here and draw." She said and walked out.

I have thought about it but there was only a slight problem, I still needed to draw Albus and I was sure he wouldn't like it if I drew him sleeping. I sighed and started to walk around the room in boredom. I paused at his study table; one of the pictures on the wall caught my eye. I leaned over the slightly disorganized table and pulled the picture of the wall carefully.

It was one of Mr. Potter and Albus together in their pajamas, both of them grinning at the muggle camera (Mr. Potter taught me the difference between them). I looked over at the still unconscious Albus who was spread out across the bed in a position that clearly stated that he would not be waking up anytime soon.

I walked out of his room briskly, trying to make as little noise as possible. I rushed into my room, grabbed all of my equipment, and returned to Albus's room, only to see him in the exact position. I rolled my eyes at him and paced everything on the floor, getting everything I need ready for me to draw. I checked up on Albus once more and then returned to my fabulous spot on the ground and began.

I don't know how long I sat there drawing. Lily and Mrs. Potter checked up on me a couple of times, both promising to keep Mr. Potter away, for which I was thankful.

The sky had been black for a few hours and I yawned as the lateness of the night drew in me. I looked down at my finally finished drawing and beamed, pride rushing through me. My bottom and legs had gone numb with all the sitting and I decided to check on Albus again. I stood up and stretched, my joints popping and clicking. I smiled at the immense relief and walked over to Albus.

He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, so calm and happy, it made me jealous. I knew it was rather pitiful of me to be jealous of him, but still, he has everything that I have ever wanted and for that, I will always envy him. I knew it was very conceited and pitiful, it is not as if I hate him (that could never happen) or blamed him for anything. But I was happy for him at the same time, if any family deserved the best happiness that life has to offer it is this family and that was something I was certain of.

"You know you hum when you draw?" A voice croaked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked down at Albus in shock who was busy yawing.

Previous thoughts forgotten.

I jumped down on his bed and grabbed him into a big hug and to my relief he hugged me back, looked like grumpy Albus was gone. I carried on hugging him, he was all right and that thought made me grin. After a few seconds he chuckled and I pulled away, though a little reluctant.

"What?" I asked defensively.

He chuckled again, "I should get injured a lot often."

I frown at what he said, but shrugged it off, he was my friend and nothing else mattered. I put on a stern face and tapped his nose, "Get hurt again and I will make sure you will never wake up again." I threatened, but the smile forming on my lips ruined the whole effect.

But out of decency, he put on a shamed face and looked down, "Yes, Miss Aurora. Next time I will plan more carefully."

I grinned and nodded, "You do that."

We looked at each other and laughed again. I collapsed on the bed grinning. Happiness seemed to be exploding inside me.

He watched me, " And why are you so happy?"

I yawned. Yes, I might be happy ,but that does not mean that I could just forget about my heavy eyes. I didn't want to get all mushy now, so I turned it into a joke.

"Finished my drawing." I teased and turned my head to look at him.

He spluttered, "And here I am thinking that it was because I woke up."

I laughed, "Now why would you think that?"

I stuck my tong out, he laughed.

"I know, the very thought is just plain foolish." He said seriously.

I chuckled, "Glad to see you have finally come to your senses."

All he did was wink.

There was a moment of silence. I knew he wanted to ask something, I don't know how but I just knew. And so I waited for him to say something, but the comfortable silence carried on.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally asked.

I answered, "I am sure you can, but if you _may_ is another question."

He pulled a face, "Okay Miss Come-back. _May _I ask you a question?"

I smirk, "Well, I suppose you may."

"Why am I in bed and why are you in my room?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him in shock, "You don't remember?"

I asked.

He shook his head.

"What was the last thing you remember?" I asked unsurely.

He shrugged, "Everything has been a little bit of a blur, I remember waking up this morning in a bad mood, the injury on my head, obviously, and the some small stuff throughout the day, but I am not sure if it was a dream."

I looked at him curiously, "Like what?"

His facial expression clearly stated that that he was confused about all that was going on. I sympathized for him knowing how it felt to come out from a daze, not knowing what was real and what was not. However, I needed to know.

I smiled kindly at him, "I have an idea. What if you tell me what you remember and I will state whether it is real or not?"

He shrugged carelessly, but I could see the panic in his eyes, "Sure."

He frowned thinking, "I woke up and felt rather grumpy."

And you were, I thought to myself bitterly.

"The rest is a little bit of a blur. I remember something about visiting you."

He looked at me unsurely.

I nodded, "Real."

He nodded, "Then there was a purple unicorn prancing around holding my broom."

I put my hand over my mouth to hide a giggle. He looked at me unsurely. I breathed and tried to keep a straight face, as I answered, "Not real."

He pouted, "Damn"

I giggled at his putout expression.

"After that?" I struggled to keep my voice steady.

"Um, I remember arguing with you." He looked at me, his eyes shining, "Please tell me that's not real."

I nodded a little unsure of his reaction or if it would bring about the sour mood again, "Real."

He looked at me seriously, his eyes pleaded, "Tell me I wasn't that bad."

I shrugged, trying not to show that it did hurt that he was like that to me, "It's okay, no harm done. Besides, I wasn't exactly kind either. I acted like a real-" He cut me off.

"No, don't blame yourself. I don't remember you doing anything to me, well not enough for me to start an argument." He pulled me into a hug.

I smiled then remembered, "I almost forgot! How's your head?"  
He looked at me the put one hand on it, "Perfectly fine." He paused, the asked with a frown, "How did it happen, may I just ask?"

I blushed, "You sort of stormed out and then sort of fainted. I don't know where you got the injury, probably when you hit your head on the ground," I frowned.

He pulled away and felt it again, "It feels perfectly fine."

I sighed relieved, "That's good. I was slightly worried."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

I blushed, this seemed to catch his interest and he insisted, "Why were you worried?"

I shook my head stubbornly, he looked at me for a second before recognition came over and he laughed.

"It doesn't have anything to do with:

**_Don't leave me here_**

**_Wake up you fool_**

**_Don't leave me Albus, here in fear."_**

I gasped and covered his mouth, "You were supposed to be unconscious, you idiot!" I spluttered.

I felt my cheeks burn up.

He chuckled, "No one can be unconscious while you sing."

I blushed and buried my head in my hands embarrassed.

He grabbed my hands forcing them away from my face, after a few minutes of putting up a resistance, I sighed as he won.

"Thank you, for saving me." He smiled.

I waved it away.

He paused again and then whispered, "I kind of understand what it is like for you know."

I frowned and looked at him, "What?"

He frowned, "It is a horrible feeling having your thoughts all jumbled or them not being there."

My mouth fell open, " Oh that."  
He looked straight up to the ceiling, " But you can't remember any of them. Not your family, or your life before that. And the sad thing is that you don't have anyone to help you, unlike me."

He turned to me, his eyes shining.  
I avoided his eyes and looked up instead. I had tried hard not to think about it, it was only depressing. I still replayed that memory of Mamma in my head, it was the only piece of hope that I had that I was going to get over my past. But I couldn't help the sad and empty feeling in my chest. I knew that it would always be there, but I couldn't live every moment wishing life was different. I couldn't. My mother's voice still ran through my mind. She loved me and that was enough to give me motivation to find out about my family. As for Albus's sympathy, I didn't feel all to comfortable with that. I didn't like pity, it made me feel weak, poor and vulnerable.

I shook my head, " It's alright. I will remember one day."

I smiled at him and he returned It and said, " I know and I will help you."

I beamed at him. He was truly the best.

We sat there in silence, both deep in thought. I felt him shift beside me and I looked at him, his put his arm under my head, his arm was now my pillow.

I smiled at him and whispered, " Thank you."

He just looked down at me and replied with a smile.

He then became serious, "One more question?"

"One more." I said warily, wandering what it could be now,

He grinned, "Real or not. James walking into the kitchen with only a shirt?"

I groaned and put my head into my hands, "I hope not real."

**SOOOOOOOOOO?**

**What did you guys think?**

**Sweet? Okay? Horrid? Dreadful? Love it? Hate it?**

**SO ,please inform the author of this story immediately, she enjoys reading reviews!**

**But thanks again and hope everyone has a wonderful Saturday!  
Love **

**Prongslet4life**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

**Did ya miss me?  
lol... you dont need to answer that.**

**Sorry for the long wait. But i have been writing exams these past two week and had some internet issues with my laptop. But anyway, i finished my last exam today and so i am unoffically on December holiday (We dont go to school until we fetch our reports. Then i am offically on holiday).**

**So, this is actually a chapter that wasnnt supposed to be a chapter. I have about six drafts of the on that had to actually be Chapter 16 but that was ready and i am struggling to write it (hint:reviews help). It is actually the Meeting the Whole Family scene, but it just didnt fit so i wrote this instead. I felt that it needed more flavour, not really happy with it seeing as i am out of practice and I have only had 3 hours sleep in the last 42 hours seeing as i was up until 1:27 am studying for EMS and then woke up at 4:00 am again to study... So the question is should i or should not go sleep? hmm... Well, the time is exacty 11:54 PM..**

**But i was going through all your reviews and was like, " Screw this! They waiting for you to update." And now i am! :D! So do not fear.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, who have read this story, favourited, alerted ect. **

**You guys are the bomb! Absolutely AWWWWEEEESSSSOOOOOMMMMMMMEEE EE! But i am sure you all alreadyknow that... duH! bUT DONT TURN ALL James Potter on me, okay? **

**Here you are!**

Poke.

I ignored it.

Poke.

I frowned, but decided to not pay attention.

Poke.

Screw not paying attention. I swatted the annoying thing away before it made contact with my face again. I smiled a little bit at my victory and rolled over to fall into the dream realm again. I let out a sigh of content…

Poke.

My eyes flashed open as I turned around throwing a fist at whoever was trying to wake me. Now I should tell you that it is always best to see who it is before throwing a punch, but come on! A person poking your face while you are sleeping, not the serial killer kind of weird, but still, weird.

So as I threw a punch at the shadow beside my bed, the idea that that it might or might not even be a person did not come to mind. And so my hand collided painfully with the all-too-fancy head board. I bit my lip as a scream started to form at the back of my throat and clutched my hand. The light switched on and filled every corner of the room. No shadows, nothing. Except the shadow of a person in front of me who seemed to be having a laughing fit.

"James! What the hell are you doing in here?" I exclaimed. I think we all know how I didn't say the word 'hell' though.

He didn't answer but rather carried on laughing, if not harder.

I puffed out my cheeks, knowing that I probably looked like some crazed goose with a mop of messed up hair.

I slapped his shoulder, with the good hand, don't worry morning stupidity hasn't taken over… Yet, anyway.

"Tell me or else I will turn around and fall asleep this instance." I threatened. Definitely not in the mood for nonsense.

Whatever the reason for him waking me up at who –knows- what hour of the morning it must have been pretty serious seeing as he stopped laughing and became sober and I, who has only known him for a short amount of time, even knew that that was hard and painful for him.

"No, you can't."He stated.

I raised my eyebrow, " And why is that?"

" It's dads birthday." He said.

I looked at him in disbelief. You have got to be kidding me.

" Be that as it may, I highly doubt he would enjoy being woken up at," I glanced around, in dire need of a clock.

" Two- thirty."  
I sputtered, " Two-thirty in the morning for birthday wishes."

And then he probably did the cheekiest thing ever.

He looked at me as if I was the stupid one.

"Now, why on earth would I wake him up at two-thirty in the morning to wish him happy birthday?"  
He said.

I glared at him, "You just said-"

" Well, you didn't let me finish explaining." He countered.

I paused for a second, trying to remember, but ended up shrugging. Can you blame me, it is two-thirty in the morning and I never did claim to be a morning person.

I sighed in defeat, "Okay. Then why are you here?"

"I live here." He said grinning.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion. Screw his mind games! I want another four hours sleep.

"Fine, night." I started turning around, but he grabbed hold of my wrist to stop me.

"No. Please?" He begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

" Wow, " I said, " I didn't know 'Please' was in your colorful vocabulary. Impressive."  
He shook his head as if the very word was a curse to his mischievous efforts to cause as much trouble as he possibly can.

" It's not. As far as other people are concerned, I can hardly pronounce it." He shuddered, but I knew it was a joke and chuckled.

"So will you help me?" He asked.

"You didn't tell me with what." I said.

He frowned, thinking, "Oh yes!" He looked at me and paused, "I want to bake dad a cake."  
Oh help me!

I looked at him, "Have you ever baked a cake before?"

He grinned, " Nope."  
I pursed my lips, " And you are going to attempt your first cake on your dads birthday?"

His grin widened, " That's the plan."

"Not a good one." I murmured.

He clutched his heart , " It is a brilliant one! Absolutely genius."

I messaged my temples.

" And you won't let me sleep anyway?" I asked.

He grinned, " Nope."

"What if I punch you?" I asked.

" Well ,if it was anything like the first one, I have nothing to worry about then." He teased.

"It was dark!" I cried.

He shook his head, black curls dancing around the edge of his face.

"So, you in?" He asked enthusiastically.

I couldn't help the smile that placed itself on my lips.

I stood up and yawned, "Well, with a persistent little bugger like you."  
He grinned, "Oh but you love me."  
I looked at him, "I never said that."  
"Didn't have to." He shrugged.  
"Good, cause I didn't." I stuck my tongue out and looked down at my pajamas, " And I don't care what you say, but I am wearing my pajamas."

He winked at me, "Slumber party."  
I rolled my eyes and stretched, "Are we doing it alone?"  
" Nope. We still have to wake up the others." He replied.

"And you woke me up first. Why?" I asked.

"Because I thought you would be the easiest." He answered, " Never in my life have I been so wrong."  
I laughed, " You go wake up Albus."

He grinned and strolled out the door. I did a couple more stretches then followed him out. I walked, more like maneuvered, down the passage and to where I knew Lily's room was. I turned the doorknob slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, and tip toed into the dark room.

"James get out." A grumpy voice came from the corner.

I jumped three feet in the air. So how's that for being quiet?  
"Um… It's Aurora." I whispered and don't ask me why.

"Aurora?" I heard say a shadow sit up in the corner.

"We planning something for Mr. Potter." I said, and no this time I did not whisper it.

"What?" She croaked.

" Well, we baking a cake." I said with fake enthusiasm.

" I've never baked a cake before." She said.

I should have known then that it wasn't going to turn out right, but I am just going to blame it on morning stupidity.

" So, you in?" I asked.

She sighed, " It's James idea, isn't it?"

I could feel the dread in the room as we all understood the seriousness of doing a 'James plan'.

"Yupp." I groaned.

I should have said no when he asked me. I really, really should of.

"And he is not going to let us sleep unless you join in, is he?" She asked and even I could detect a bit of fear in the question she asked.

"Yes." Was all I could say.

A loud sigh came from both our mouths followed by the noise made by the springs in the mattress as she stood up.

I walked out the door, feeling uncomfortable with the darkness.

We both walked down to the kitchen in silence and met the boys who were already there.

"Morning."I greeted a bleary, bespectacled Albus.

He smiled , "Wow! It's been a long time."

I grinned, " What? Four hours?"

He shrugged, " More or less"

I laughed, I had left him only four hours ago and now here we are meeting again.

James interrupted us, "Welcome to James' Kitchen of miracles."

Albus coughed, "I see this as more of a disaster."  
I couldn't help but nod a long to that.

"What about us?" Lily demanded.

James glared, obviously unhappy with the interruptions, "I am getting to that."

He cleared his throat and stretched his arms out wide and welcoming. My bed was welcoming.

" And here with me are my three accomplices-" He stared.

I interrupted him, " If we are your accomplices, who are you talking to then?"

He frowned, getting irritated.

Albus nodded next to me, "I mean honestly, a little scary if he talks to people who are not there. "

Lily grinned, " Pretty creepy."

James pouted, " Oh ,shut it."

We all laughed.

" Anyway," James said loudly, " We are going to bake a chocolate cake."  
He pulled out a thick leather book from the cupboard and scanned through it, we all waited for him to finish so that he could tell us what to do and be back in our beds by four.

He read through the whole thing, giving us a 'hmm' here and a 'ohh' there.

Once he was finished he nodded and mumbled, "Okay."

We looked at him, waiting him to elaborate on it.

"Well?" Albus asked.

James seemed to snap out of it, "Oh."

We waited again.

"And?" Lily asked.

" I think I understand it." Was all he said.

Oh joy!

"You didn't read it through before you woke us up?" I asked.

" Of course I did. I read the name." He grinned, " Delicious."

We all sighed and moved over to the book, and spent the next five minutes reading and getting all the ingredients.

Lily had taken to reading the things out well we do all the practical work.

"First preheat oven on 160 degrees." She ordered.

We all gathered around the oven, pressing and turning knobs trying to figure out how it worked. After three burnt fingers and a whole fifteen minute argument of "No, you touch it" between Albus and James, we figured it out.

"Check." I reported back to Lily.

"Next you take a third of a cup of sift flour and put it in a big bowl." She read the next line.

We all looked at the plain flour on the table before us.

"Sift?" We all asked.

Lily looked down at the paper and up again.

" Sift." She clarified.

We all rushed to the book and read it. True, it did say sift and everyone was left thinking about what that could have meant, while Lily mumbled about us not believing in her or having faith in her reading skills.

"It could only be one thing." James said gravely, "It's a spelling mistake."  
We all looked around and said a long 'oh' as it seemed to have started making sense.

"But then what's the real word?" I asked and silence came over us once again.

I looked at the word and then it hit me.

"It could mean 'shift'." I suggested.

They looked at me then at the book.

" It doesn't say how much or to what side." Albus noticed.

I shrugged, "Maybe it doesn't matter."

James picked up the packet and moved it a few spaces to the left.

We all looked at the packet with anticipation, but nothing happened.

" Maybe a little bit more." I wondered.

He moved it again.

Nothing happened.

" Maybe to the right this time." Albus offered.

James moved it to the right.

" More" I said.

James moved it a little bit more.

Still no difference.

" I am sure it will be fine." I hoped.

" Now pour it into the bowl." Lily instructed.

We opened the bag and little bits of white powder flew into the air. We all bent over to see what it was.

"Wow." We all said.

It was so white and soft looking that everyone reached out to touch it and yes ,what started as a touch, ended up as a full blown fight. We were covered from top to bottom in it and though it looks nice, it does not taste all that lovely.

So there we where , spluttering likes idiots, trying to get the flour out of our mouths.

I went to go fetch us some water while the boys cracked the eggs. I handed it to everyone and then leaned over the mixture for the cake.

" Guys I don't think this is right." I said eyeing it suspiciously.

" It's going to be fine." Albus and James said confidently.

I have never baked a cake, I think, but I can tell you lumpy is not really how it is supposed to look.

I saw something floating towards the edge of the bowl; I bent forward to see what it was.

"Guys, what did you do with the eggshells?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the mysterious floating material.

"It's in there, why?" Albus said.

I slapped my forehead. Come on! Even I knew that.

" You guys weren't supposed to put the shells in too." I said.

"It said 'crack three eggs'." James argued.

I looked next to the bowl where a hammer was laying, covered in the watery and lumpy mixture.

"Really? You used a hammer?" I held up the hammer.

They grinned, " What we weren't going to do it half."

I sighed, boys. Placing the hammer down I turned to Lily who gave the following instructions. Everything went relatively well, I think. We placed the cake inside and cleaned the kitchen, well attempted.

Basically it ended up with everyone running around the kitchen, dodging the flour that was flying through the air… again. I guess you could say we never learn.

After fifty minutes we took out the cake, a little late, and to our horror found that there was a whole in the middle.

" What!" We all exclaimed.

"How?" Was the next question that we all asked and could not answer.

I looked at the clock and my stomach dropped.

"They're going to get up in ten minutes." I gasped.

They all turned to face the clock and a series of swear words echoed through the kitchen.

James turned to us, " Now this is what we are going to do. Al and I are going to look for something to put in the middle, we can then just stick the crumbs on top with icing, which you two girls will do."

" But they can't eat-" Lily started.

" The thought that counts, right?" He asked.

I nodded, " His right. Now let's move."

And so we rushed around. The boys ran out the kitchen and could be heard going up the stairs and Lily and I rushed around the kitchen, gathering up all our ingredients. We raced around each other, adding things here and there. Were we sure if it was evens edible? Nope, not at all.

The boys came in just as we finished with the icing; both were laughing their heads off about something.

"Did you guys find something?" I asked.

This seemed too have brought about a new round of laughter.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

They shook their heads, " You guys go get the trays so long, we will finish up here."

I didn't move, "What are you guys planning?"

Albus looked at me, "Nothing."

I knew it was a lie, it was written all over their faces.

"Is it something bad?" I asked, getting curious.

They shook their heads.

"No? Then what?" I asked, it was awful not knowing.

" You will see now, I promise. But we really need to get a move on." He nodded towards the clock.

Lily and I looked at it and, with no further need to be persuaded, we left to go find the tray as the boys got to work on their little inside joke, which I was on the outside of.

We picked the first tray we saw and walked back into the kitchen. We placed the cake on the tray and got a knife. The boys said that no one would be eating, and that just aggravated my curiosity. Albus picked up the cake and we were about to walk out of the kitchen when James excused himself.

"I am coming now, first want to grab something." He winked at us and ran through a door.

"Should we-" Lily started.

"NO!"His voice came through the door that James had just entered.

" You heard him." Albus said and we walked up the stairs to Mr. and Mrs. Potters bedroom.

We stopped at the door.

"Ready?" James asked.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"The song!" Lily whispered urgently.

"What song?" I asked.

"It's a birthday song." Albus said.

I rolled my eyes, no its for Christmas we just celebrating it early.

"Lets just sing the normal one now and sing the other one tonight with the family." She suggested.

And just the reminder of tonight was enough to pop the balloon in my stomach.

"It doesn't matter. Just go and sing, I'll hum." I said and shoved her towards the door.

She looked back worriedly, but I nodded. It was a song, not a war.

She opened the door slowly and we walked in.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were still in bed, though the curtains were drawn back, allowing the summer sun to pour in. Their room was beautiful. Very homey. There was a mix-match of colors and shapes, but it all blended in well with each. There were lots of family photos on the walls along with a couple of medals and trophies.

They were waiting for us to come. No one wakes up that neat.

James_ just_ made it and entered with his hands behind his back, holding something.

He saw where I was looking and winked before he started singing:

_"Happy Birthday to you_

_Squashed tomato and S.P.E.W_

_You look like dear, old Fang _

_And you smell like him too_."

Sure I didn't know the song, but just seeing Mr. Potters eyes light up with happiness and fondness at the sight of his children was wroth waking up at two-frikken-thirty.

" Happy Birthday!" We all screamed.

They both laughed.

" Aunt Hermione would have a fit if she heard of you referring to the organization as _SPEW." _ Mr. Potter laughed.

" That's why you ad Uncle Ron told us not to sing this for her birthday." Albus grinned.

We all walked over to the bed.

"And you know Hagrid loves Fangs like it is his own child." Mrs. Potter grinned fondly at the hagrid.

"That's why dad told us not to sing it for is too." Lily laughed.

"Rather Fang than a dragon." Mr. Potter whispered bitterly.

We all chuckled.

James, Lily and Albus sat down comfortably on the bed, pacing the cake in the middle of them all. I remained standing, feeling rather awkward, until Albus grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the bed , so close that I was almost on his lap.

"Sit." He teased.

" Oh, go chase your tail." I grumbled and stuck my tongue out at him.

They all laughed.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Potter." I turned and grinned at him.

" Getting old now." He pulled a face.

" Oh, please. You were old five birthdays ago. Now you are getting ancient." James laughed.

"Who knows maybe someone will buy you a walking stick this year." Ginny laughed.

"Hey, you are married to this ancient Potter here." Mr. Potter reminded her.

"Unfortunately." She grinned and planted a kiss on his lips.

James and Albus groaned loudly, " Get a room."  
Mr. Potter laughed, not taking his eyes of her, "This is our room."

I laughed. True.

"Carry on like this and we will kick you out of your room." James threatened.

" Power comes with age." Mr. Potter smirked.

"And a walking stick." I teased.

They all burst out laughing.

" Well, I better wish for one then." Mr. Potter grinned and looked at the deformed cake.

Even from here I was able to see eggshells.

"We made it ourselves." Albus grinned and started laughing along with James.

I suddenly remembered about the centre and peered at it anxiously.

James passed him the knife.

We all stared at the cake in anticipation as Mr. Potter placed the knife on top of the icing, closed his eyes to make a wish, opened them and pressed down into the cake.

It wasn't even an inch before it did not go anymore. A frown flickered across Mr. Potters face, he wiggled the knife a bit before he saw something the we didn't. He started to chuckle quietly, obviously finding something funny . Slowly he cut the top part of and there in the middle of the cake was something white, circular, it was…

A toilet roll.

A full, brand new toilet roll in the middle of the cake.

James jumped off the bed and pulled out a camera from behind his back and screamed,

" Say: Shitty birthday!"  
Clink!

**Hi again...**

**So what did you think of the birthday song? Not bad, i wrote it! Now you can sing it to all our fellow PotterHeads out there! YAY**

**SO sorry if this isnt one of the best written chaps. Just tired and need to get the hang of it again!**

**So tell me what you think!**

**GOOD night!**


	18. Chapter 17

**HELLLLOOO!**

**I am back and with the second part of our lovely, amazing, awesome, fantastic ect. Harry Potters birthday! Yay! **

**Anyway, this chapter has about 6 rough drafts, the part of meeting the cousins has about nine... hmm...**

**Anyway, i am not sure about this this chapter, but hope you enjoy it all the same :b! Those of you who reviewed the last chapter, thanks! Made my day as always! And those who are reading, following and favouriting this stories, thanks a whole chocolate frog much ! :D**

**Anyway, on with the story... Enjoy, my sweet(see what i did there, the whole Flich thing with that blasted cat of his)**

Chapter 17

I had just finished getting dressed for Mr. Potters birthday party, which was being held at a place called the "Burrows", I had to admit that it was an odd name, were we now moles or something? I put that to the back of my mind, I had worst things to focus on.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I felt like I was a walking wreck. This would be the first in a long time that I had any other interaction with other people, besides the Potters , and though they assured me that they were all friends ,I couldn't help be a little spectacle about it. Don't get me wrong, I trust them and all but this was something I wasn't sure I could pull off. I knew that I was probably going to be the oddball amongst them, I wasn't like them. They were all probably smart and sophisticated, you know, tall and proud and then there is me. That random strange girl that didn't know anything about their way of life. Would they judge? Criticize me?

And just like that my face became a mask, my protective shields up. They wouldn't hurt me, they couldn't. I wouldn't give them the chance anyway. Maybe the nerves made it worse, but I could feel sweat come over me. Maybe I could just stay behind. That way I don't have to go and the Potters can enjoy a splendid night with friends and families. But I knew it wouldn't do me well, I had to get used to people and besides as they always say " The first stride is always the hardest".

" You look lovely." Mrs. Potter cooed as she walked in, standing behind me.

I jumped a little at her voice, not hearing her come in. I smiled slightly at her sneakiness, " And you look magnificent."

And she truly did. She wore a light green strapless dress that fell just above her knees and complimented it with a black robe. Though it would be considered plain, she wore it with such confidence that she could have been wearing a ball gown and it would have not made a difference.

She just smiled lightly, "How are you feeling?"

I mustered up the best fake smile that I could and said, " I feel fine."

She didn't believe me, not that I could blame her, I was rather awful at acting happy even on a good day.

She put her arms around me and gave me a quick squeeze, " Now tell me the truth."

I sighed, I should have known that I couldn't fool her. I didn't know if I could speak without vomiting or if I could even find the right words. How do I tell her that I am frightened, that I didn't want to do this, I wasn't ready. I wanted to curl up in a ball and sit in the corner and never leave, but I couldn't. I had to face my fears one way or another they would come for me.

I shook my head, "Just nervous, you know."

She beamed, " The only thing you have to worry about is not having your ears talked off, trust me. You plan to stay an hour and you stay there for five."

I laughed, it made me feel slightly better. No, not fully, but better.

A loud bang echoed from down stairs and we both sighed knowing that it was most probably the boys.

" Meet us down stairs when you are done." She said and hurried out the door to investigate on the strange noise.

I sighed and looked back at my reflection in the mirror.

I was wearing a white strapped dress with a blue ribbon that twisted around my waist, sending the dress flaring out to half way to my knee. I was a little uncomfortable with the length, but shrugged I didn't know a single thing of what people wore as fashion. I fiddled with my hair, which was loose, its dark curls falling to my waist. I tried to cover as many scars as I could, but it was impossible. I touched the nasty looking one on my neck and huffed in frustration.

I threw my hands into the air with frustration. It was hopeless, they weren't ever going to go away. They were stuck to me, my past was printed onto my skin for the world to see and I couldn't hide it.

I ran my fingers through my hair in annoyance. It made no sense of me standing here getting frustrated about things out of my control.

I turned away from the mirror and hurried out of my room to the lounge where Mr. and Mrs. Potter where already waiting, I frowned slightly at the fact that Albus and James were missing. They stopped their whispering when I walked in and smiled, I smiled back .

" You look beautiful Aurora." Mr. Potter said kindly.

And there I was an idiot and replied, " You too."

I realized my mistake and blushed heavily.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter laughed, " Thank you."

I blushed and turned to Mrs. Potter, "Where's James and Albus?"

Mr. Potter laughed as she slapped his shoulder, "They had to change again."

I frowned at Mr. Potter who was still laughing, "Why?"

She looked at her husband and rolled her eyes, "Because their dear father decided that whipped cream looks good on his sons."

I could just picture it and I burst out laughing ,giving Mr. Potter a high-five. First flour and now whipped cream, shame, people obviously were not impressed with the way they dressed. Lily ran in, her red hair forming a mane. She came to a sudden halt.

" I didn't find some in the cupboard ,so I looked in the shed and found a crate of them." She said offering Mr. Potter a rusted old flowerpot, I frowned in confusion.

Loud banging was heard from the steps as Albus and James appeared in new clothes. They were both grumbling and sulking about something.

" Oh come on guys, cheer up." I said enthusiastically (though I could tell you it was fake).

They just threw me a dark look and walked right past us. We all chuckled.

Once we all were assembled in the lounge, I asked a question that had been on my mind all day.

" How are we getting there?" I asked curiously.

Walking seemed out of the question and so did flying, seeing as all the girls were wearing dresses. Besides, I wasn't exactly in mood to show off my knickers.

" Floo Powder." Mr. Potter said, I waited for the rest of the sentence but he said nothing.

" What's that?" I asked, confused.

Realization dawned on all their faces probably having forgotten about my lack of knowledge when it comes to the wizard world.

" Well, it's transport." James said, smart boy that.

I rolled my eyes, " Okay, so what is it? Besides a form of transport." I asked.

Mr. Potter frowned, " Maybe this isn't a good idea. She could get lost or something."

My heart warmed at his concern, it was rather sweet of him to care.

Mrs. Potter giggled, " You are right. We don't want another repeat on what happened with you, now do we."

Mr. Potter smiled slightly as his cheeks turned a faint pink, " That we do not."

I looked between them, wanting to know more, " What happened?"

Mr. Potter looked down at the floor sheepishly, " Nothing." He cleared his throat loudly, " Um. We should get moving. You know? We might be late?"

All the Potters laughed at his discomfort.

" Can't be late for your own surprise birthday party." James grinned.

" You idiot!" Lily swatted his head. Sadly, for him anyway, he didn't see it coming and could not dodge the hand heading towards him.

" Damn it, you wacko!" He screeched, clutching his head.

She ignored the comment and growled, " What part of _surprise _party do you not understand."

" Like he didn't know! Believe it or not this family _cannot_ keep secretes. Let alone, throw a successful surprise party." He countered back.

" That's not the point-" Lily's face started to grow a deeper shade of purple.

"Enough." Mrs. Potter said, looking between all the children, they all shut their mouths immediately.

" Your mother is right. Apologize." Mr. Potter eyed them.

James and Lily exchanged a very 'heart warming' apology, which no one believed.

"Whatever happened to 'Violence is never the answer' ?" Albus asked innocently.

Lily puffed, "Well, talking it out takes too long."

We laughed.

"I still want to know what happened." I said, curious.

Mrs. Potter winked at me, " Later."

I grinned at her.

Seeing Mr. Potter opening his mouth to argue she hurried on, "Anyway. Travelling."

That got everyone back on course. Everyone grew serious again, except James. That was an impossible feat for him.

I remembered and decided.

I didn't want them to go through all the trouble for me, besides I have to learn sometime.

"I can do it. Tell me what you want and I shall do it." I grinned, this was a challenge. One that I was willing to accept.

The parents of the house looked at me thoughtfully, "If you are sure?"

I nodded, "How bad can it be?"

They looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement.

Mr. Potter walked forward to the chimney, " You trust us right?"  
I nodded, what a dumb question that was. Trusted the Potters with all my heart, I knew that they would never hurt me on purpose.

He smiled, "Good then. James you up first."

I frowned as James walked up to the fireplace confidently and took some sort of sand that Mr. Potter offered him in a flowerpot and then to my utmost confusion he went to stand in the fireplace, facing us all.

" Remember to speak clearly, darling." Mrs. Potter fussed.

My frown deepened.

What does she mean to speak clearly?

James pulled a face, "Yes mom."

He looked at us and bellowed out in a clear voice, "The Burrows."

And then I screamed.

Green flames engulfed his body and he was disappearing. I ran forward in hopes of pulling him out if the flames but hands held me back, I wriggled and kicked to get to the last of the flames but he was gone. He was gone.

" James." I whispered in a cracked voice.

"Aurora?" I heard a voice, calling for me

I couldn't find the voice, it all seemed unreal. I moved my head to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter staring at me worriedly.

I couldn't get the green flame out of my mind, " How could you?"  
I whispered.

They all frowned at this, I started to get angry.

James.

"He was your son and you killed him." I screamed. I arms squeezing me tighter.

Lily chuckled; I whipped my head around to see her amused expression. My body started shaking.

I had trusted these people! I allowed myself to get close. To be friendly to them and there they go and kill their son in the most savage way possible. It was cruel and barbaric, and I didn't stop it.

There had been many incidences where I have witness death caused by fire. People yelling and screaming as the flames devoured them, a long painful death.

Mrs. Potter put her hands up as if asking me to calm down, " James is okay. What you just saw was a means of transport for the Magical World. We travel using Floo powder."

I stared at her unsurely. I was still raging inside. How on earth do you travel by powder? No wand magic or anything, just powder. It seemed farfetched and rather ludicrous. I shook my head, unable to believe it. They sighed at this and carried on explaining over and over again how it worked, you step in take the powder and say where you want to go, then throw it down to the floor. However, the image of James being engulfed by green flames was still fresh in my memory and I could do it.

My body had been still for a while already, but Albus didn't let me go and that is what bothered me more. I felt safe in his arms as if he would protect me and that confused me. It was strange. I put this from my mind; I will deal with that later. Besides there are more pressing matters to attend to: Do I or do I not risk being set alight?

I know we have been here for well over ten minutes, me refusing to be torched and them having to explain. It all just seemed barbaric and inhumane. Nevertheless, somewhere deep inside, I knew from the hurt look on Mr. and Mrs. Potters face that they were not lying.

"But James…" I trailed off, putting attention to that factor.

I felt Albus's body shack against my back, I twisted my head around to see him, "James is fine. You really think that he would allow himself to be killed in a fire."

He laughed.

I frowned a little. No, probably not, he would have had a fit, you know with having his 'glorious' looks and all being destroyed in a fire. Maybe I took too long to reply as Albus turned me around, looked straight into my eyes and whispered the words that I believed.

" Trust me."

And I did, I was being stupid and childish. James was a part of their family and even if they had wanted me dead they could have done it a while ago already. I have been sleeping under the same roof with them for weeks.

I nodded and let out shaky laugh, " Huh. You don't think that it is too late to tell you guys that I am absolutely terrified of fire."

Then there was silence. You could have heard a pin drop in the stillness of everything.

" You're joking, right?" Lily said in shock.

I shook my head, feeling slightly light headed.

Mr. Potter frowned , " Hmm. I guess I could understand why and all."  
He shot me a look and I was glad he understood. I mean, you don't live with vampires for half your life and never have your fair share of flames and fire. It is a cruel way to end a life or punish someone.

There was silence as everyone travelled in their personal web of thoughts, after a few seconds Lily beamed at all of us and clapped her hands.

" I have an idea." She grinned, " What if I travel with her? I mean, we both are small enough to travel together."

She smirked at all of us, seemingly impressed with herself.

Mrs. Potter thought for a moment until he beamed at Lily, "I don't see how anything bad could happen."

He looked over at Ginny who agreed.

Lily grinned, "Yes, I am just that clever."

She did a little bow, they laughed.

" But he fire." I whimpered, memories invading my thought. I shut my eyes, trying to ward them off. I breathed in and out, until I was steady then opened them again.

" It is not real fames." Mrs. Potter assured me.

Lily nodded, " It doesn't even hurt. It is more like a warm breeze instead."

" And besides, Lily is travelling with you." Albus comforted.

I looked at them all and view the situation form various angles until I came up with my not-so-happy-decision.

"Alright then" I said, my voice shaking. I stepped beside Lily with my head held high. I knew that if I didn't do it now I would chicken out and never do it.

They all let out a huge sigh of relief, probably thinking that I was going to put up an argument, but still couldn't help but feel a little amused.

Mr. Potter smile encouragingly and held out the flowerpot.

I frowned and took it from him. They all chuckled.

He smiled at me, " No, just take a pinch and step into the fire place."

I swallowed, my throat feeling dry and as rough as the ground.

I took a handful of the powder and somehow managed to walk into the fireplace with my legs feeling as stiff as lead. Lily handed the leather bag to her mom and stepped in besides me.

" Now what?" I asked.

Mrs. Potter smiled kindly, " You are going to say ' The Burrows' and throw the powder to the floor. Then mind you get out at the right grate-"

" The right what?" I asked panicky and looked down at Lily in panic.

Mr. Potter frowned, " Well , there are a lot more wizard fireplaces to choose from, but don't worry as long as you speak clearly you will be fine."

I nodded feeling slightly lightheaded, speak clearly, "And once I have throw the powder down then what?" I asked.

" Don't worry, Lily knows what to do. She will help. Or just what until you see James-" Mrs. Potter said encouragingly.

Albus interrupted her, " Keep your elbows tucked in."

Mr. Potter said, " Don't fidget either-"

Albus nodded viciously, " You might just fall out."

Mrs. Potter and glared at him when I gave a nervous gulp," Just wait till you see James, dear."

I nodded, trying to remember all the advice they gave. I raised my arm out in front of me, looked at Lily and was as ready as I could be.

I nodded and whispered, " Three. Two-"

" And you guys are sure of this?" I said, fine I admit I chickened out.

They all nodded, " perfectly."

I nodded and started again. My arm now shaking worse, " Three. Two-"

"And what if I fall out?" I asked.

They all sighed, " You won't."

I nodded again, " Three. Two-"

"What if they don't like me?" I burst out. I silently slapped myself for my idiocy.

Mr. Potter just grinned tiredly, " They will love you. I have failed to meet someone who they have ever hated. "

Lily nudged me and smiled, " Stop stalling."

I could have laughed, knowing that it was true.

I raised my arm up, " Three. Two. One."

" The Burrows."

It felt as though I was being squeezed through a pipe, twisting and turning and spinning round and round. I kept my eyes shut as the emerald green flames made my head spin. I opened my mouth as a scream came out but the sot from- wherever it came from- flew into my mouth, after that I shut my mouth and prayed to whoever was up there that this would stop. I grabbed hold of Lily. Scared that she might fall out from all the motion and partly because I was scared out of my mind.

After what felt like hours, my feet hit against a hard ground and then I was out of there. I didn't care if it was just a half way stop or if I was just imagining it, I wanted out. I didn't even bother opening my eyes and in the process tripped and stumbled out there.

" Hell no!" I screeched. " Nah-ah, forget it! I am walking next time!"

I doubled over, whipping the ash from off my face, still mumbling profanities as I did so.

Lily came and stood next to me and chuckled.

"Um… Aurora." She laughed.

I stood up to look at her, but instead met the eyes of what looked like a thousand people.

There are many types of silence. The companionable silence. The silence when words are just not enough. A comfortable silence. A silence when everyone is deep in thought and then the awkward silence.

Now, I could most definitely tell you that this was a companionable silence. And, I could then promise you that that was most definitely a lie.

All I could do was stare at them in a Sorry-Didn't-See-You-There sort of way.

I swallowed nervously. Clearly embarrassed by my swearing a few seconds ago.

I looked over at Lily, in panic, who just kept looking from me to our 'audience' in an amused sort of way, I got what she was say and started screaming inside, feeling extremely self conscious. But ,I knew I had to do this. No shields could come up; I had to face the strangers.

I turned to all of them who were all staring at me expectantly.

I swallowed again, my throat dry and full of the left over ash, as I looked them head on.

Really, a bunch of people staring at you like you just committed a crime was so not intimidating, I thought sarcastically. But then again I did just swear in front of them, I blushed.

Come on! You can do it, I urged myself.

I smiled at them shaking, "Hi there." I paused, feeling that an apology was in need, " Sorry about that."

And just like that the room exploded with life. Everyone started moving and talking, though many of them chuckled.

A plump, old, red headed lady accompanied by her husband( I think) walked in front of me, " No need to look all embarrassed , my dear. It has happened to everyone on their first time."

Lily beamed at the old lady, " Aurora, this is Grandma and Grandpa Weasley."

I smiled at them not really over the whole incidence, " Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

They laughed, "Oh, you don't need to call us that. There are about five different Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's here."

I frowned, " Then what should I call you?"

They smiled, " Molly and Arthur or Grandma and Grandpa are fine too."

I smiled at them, " Molly and Arthur."

They laughed and turned to a blond man and started a conversation. Lily tucked at my hand and grinned, "I want to introduce you to the cousins."

" I am telling you now, a broom!" A pale boy said as we neared.

There was a huge up roar. All the children started screaming at him. I started to get nervous, what on earth was this all about. I pulled my over my shoulder again, hoping to hide some of the scar.

" You're wrong." A red head-well one of them- argued back.

There were nods of agreement of the crowd and some shakes of the head. He let of a huff in frustration and looked around frantically, for what I have no clue. His eyes fell on me.

" You! If you were confronting a dragon what would you choose to get away with?" He asked me-well I think.

I looked at him Blankly. Was he really talking to me? I looked over at Lily who raised an eyebrow and nodded, I was going to guess that was a yes.

I started back at them and croaked, " It depends on what is nearby, I guess."

He shook his head, " Anything. They say that they would use another dragon, I say to use a broom."

I pursed my lips, thinking but decided to be honest, " None. 'Cause there is no way I would ever confront a dragon. Not in this life time or the next."

James walked stepped out so that I could see him, "How brave." He said seriously.

I stuck my tongue out, " Or you could use James' big head as a shield."

They all laughed. I smiled, that wasn't so hard. It was nice having people laugh, maybe I wasn't to bad at the ' Meet and Great' thing.

He grinned happily, " Oh , how heartwarming."

I grinned back and teased, "That's what two-thirty is going to get you."

A redhead boy stepped forward, " You two know each other?"

James laughed, " Dude, she lives with us, of course we know each other."

I blushed heavily, feeling embarrassed.

Lily sighed, " James, you being so thick I am still in shock that you have noticed her."

They all burst out in laughter, when it started dying down I noticed a red headed girl examining me. I could tell she was one of those smart people, just the way her doe shaped eyes watched me, she gasped ," You are the girl my mom spoke about."

I blushed, but decided that it should be easier to joke about it, " Well, how am I to know that?"

She grinned, having taken my answer as a yes. I was exactly sure if I liked not knowing what people know of me, but shrugged it off, " Rose Weasley. Daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley."

I smiled, glad that she was introducing herself properly.

" Hugo Weasley. Brother to this idiot." A pale red headed boy said, pointing to Rose.

She wacked him over the head as I giggled.

Typical James and Lily stunt there.

Another red head headed person stepped forward and grabbed my hand, I stared at him in shock.

" A rose by any other name is still a rose." He locked into my eyes, " The names Fred. Fred Weasley.

Humble, honest, gorgeous , kind , caring and single."

He ended off with wink at me. I stared at him.

" Well, hi." I said awkwardly, " I'll keep that in mind if ever I need help with flowers' names."

He chuckled, but ignored my comment, " That was Shakespeare."

Shakespeare?

"That was corny." I stated. They all burst out in laughter.

" Roxanne." A girl with tanned skin introduced herself and swept aside glance Fred, "Glad someone

has finally been put I his place."

Fred stood up, "I will get you one day my sweat rose."

I laughed.

A blond boy stepped in front of me. It was nice to see a change in hair color.

" Harassing the poor girl already, Weasley? Let me show you how it is done." He grinned.

" The name is Scorpius Malfoy. But all my friends are allowed to call me Scorp." He flashed me a

charming smile.

"So, what am I?" I asked.

" Whatever you want to be." He grinned.

" Alright." I said. Not sure on what to call him.

"So what will it be?" He asked.

"Well, that's my secret until I feel fit to tell you." I teased.

He pouted, " But then what will you call me in the mean time."

I thought about this. What was I going to call him?

"I don't know. Maybe, 'That pale Blond Boy'." I grinned. He looked shocked.

" Smooth." Fred laughed and high five me.

We all burst out laughing.

"Making jokes already?" Albus said from behind me. I would know his voice anywhere.

I grinned, " What can I say? I have it all."

I winked at him as he laughed.

" Except modesty. That you obviously lack." He teased.

I swatted him, " Hey! I am extremely modest, but I speak the truth and only the true."

I put my hand over my heart.

He grinned, " No wonder you always call me a sexy beast."

I spluttered, " No, cause then that would be a lie."

He chuckled. Ignoring all the strange looks we were receiving from everyone else.

"When you two are done, I think we should at the very least get the name of this charming girl."

Fred said, winking at us knowingly. Don't ask me why ,because something in his eyes made me

uncomfortable, as if he knew something was going to happen.

" Aurora." I said simply. They all looked at me as if waiting for me to add something to that, but I didn't. There was nothing to add, at all. No surname, parents, hobbies, house or siblings. Nothing but my name.

Hugo opened his mouth to say something, but James butted in. I think somewhere, deep inside, there is a sensitive spot in his heart that cared.

"The other cousins will be here later." He paused, sending a meaningful glance at those already here and continued, "Besides I think some adults would like to meet you, especially after your bad mouthing the floo network system."

I blushed heavily, " No, its fine. I think I would rather stay here."

The other cousins just laughed.

" She did that?" Scorpius laughed.

"It was an accident. I didn't know that they were watching!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. Still made quite an impact on the family." James laughed, " Don't worry though, I have seen my fair share of swear words coming from my dear and colorfully-mouthed relatives."

" Still it's fine." I said earnestly, wishing nothing more than to stay away from them.

Fred stepped forward, " Come on."

I shook my head.

Scorpius stepped forward," You know my dear friends, we could always carry her."

I stared him down, "You wouldn't."

They stared at me and I knew for some reason that they would. I don't know if I could stand the humiliation of being carried like some pathetic, embarrassed dog.

I turned around, " Fine, but no carrying."

I stormed across the room and was about to open the door when someone laughed.

" Wrong door." Rose said.

I let out a sigh of frustration and stomped to the other door across the room.

" I knew that." I said angrily, hoping they wouldn't notice my face that looked surprisingly identical to the color of a tomato.

**So... Whatcha think?**

**I dont know, i always thought that people would overreact to Floo Powder... I knew that i would! lol**

**Anyone enjoy it?**

**Please review and i think that i might put some Albus and Aurora one on one time in the next chapter! But** **wait for whats in store: A crazy Weasley family, a funny talk about the past and some rather witty jokes.**

**So Read and Review!**

**Love**

**Prongslet4life!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Heya!**

**Sorry for the long wait, i went to my best friend for two weeks and wasnt able to update due to the lack of internet -_-. Bad, hey? Anyway, got my report back and did really WELL so yupee! I would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews i recieved for the last chapter, it honestly felt like an early christmas present! Thanks! **

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**So here you all are, chapter18!**

Chapter 18

" So, who you do you want to meet first?" Rose asked having followed me outside.

I looked around the great yard, old and overgrown and yet it suited the people and house. No, I am not saying that the people are old and overgrown, just that you could see how many memories this house has. It wasn't perfect(far from it), but it gave you a sense of safety and love. All the older guests were talking, laughing, telling jokes and catching up. The younger children were running around between the people and the tress, ignoring their mothers shouts to stop or their laughter. There were balloons stuck to the fence and floating in the air, a long table in the middle and blue, gold and silver decorated the trees.

The scenery was beautiful, everything that I dreamed of seeing and yet nothing I ever had hoped for. To see the peace and friendship among all these people was beautiful. It gave you a scene of hope for mankind.

"You pick one for me." I said. Honestly what if I chose someone horrid and I end up not having a bottom for the rest of my life. Magic: the cause of extreme anxiety and fear.

She looked around the garden at all the strangers, those in groups and those alone. Hopefully she would choose a nice person, someone friendly and does not look like they could attack me at any moment.

" Him." She said after a long time debating. I looked over to where she was pointing and thought that I was a goner.

There he was, the tallest man I have ever met. He was about three times my height, weighed probably as much a thousand bricks, his hands were the size of dustbin lids and his hair looked like a moving, black bush. Now I know that you should judge a book by its cover, but you should at the very least take size into consideration, especially if they look like they could flatten you with on slap.

I turned to her in shock.

" Him?" I had to ask again. This guy was scary stuff.

She nodded, her red curls bobbling up and down, " Him."

I shook my head and whispered, " Your joking? He could squash me like a bug."

And then for some reason she laughed, just laughed. She must have caused quite a scene, because we were soon joined by Scorpius.

" What's going on here?" He asked looking suspiciously at Rose who was doubled back over trying to catch her breath.

I opened my mouth to reply, but he interrupted me, " She didn't have any Firewhiskey, did she?"

That snapped her out of it as she threw him a slap on the back, looking annoyed, " I do not drink.'

He winked at her, " Then how did your –"

She cut him off with a glared that was almost as good as Mrs. Potters, so obviously he shut his mouth.

She lightened the glare a little," I was just telling-"

" Ordering." I interrupted her, she threw me an annoyed look.

" _Suggesting_ that she goes and introduces herself to Hagrid. But she finds him to scary." She finished.

That guys name was Hagrid, WOW.

" Come on! Hagrid couldn't kill a fly even if he wanted to." Scorpius chuckled.

" I still don't kno-" I was interrupted by someone calling my name. We all turned around to see Mr. Potter strolling towards us.

" My oh my, it looks like our little Rosie and Scorpie has grown up quite a lot since the last time we met." Mr. Potter grinned and ruffled both their hair, which they had no time to dodge thanks to his awesome reflexes.

"Uncle." Rose moaned as Scorpius moaned, "Mr. Potter."

Both of them rushed to flatten their hair. I chuckled, it was nice to know that Lily, James, Albus and I weren't alone.

"You saw us three weeks ago." Rose informed him with a pout.

" And besides, today isn't about how _we_ have grown it's about how _you _have grown, hey oldie?" Scorpius winked at him and laughed.

Mr. Potter pursed his lips, " I am not that old. Honestly, why is everyone saying that? Aurora, how old do I look?"

I smiled innocently, " Not a day over fifty, sir."

He stuttered and I couldn't help but laugh.

Rose grinned and played along, letting out a gasp, " Uncle Harry! Is that a belly that's forming?"

We all looked down at his stomach and burst out in laughter. He grinned down at us.

" Oh, how sad is life when you get fooled by the later generation." Mr. Potter sighed dramatically.

Scorpius grinned and ruffled his hair, "Hang in there oldie."

We all burst out in laughter as he said, " Oh real funny the bunch of you."

" Well what can I say." Rose chuckled.

Mr. Potter laughed, " Aurora, I actually came here to introduce you to some people."

I chewed on my lip, " Sure."

Mr. Potter grinned ,obviously not hearing the slight panic in my voice, and looked around.

" Oh look, Hagrid is already here." He grinned fondly.

I mentally slapped myself. Yeah, just my luck. Choose the big , scary guy. But, me being me, nodded as if that was a good idea. Wow, lovely.

Mr. Potter started walking and I followed, but not before throwing a glare over my shoulder at Rose and Scorpius who were laughing.

" Hagrid!" Mr. Potter grinned at well- tried to hug the man.

Hagrid laughed, " Harry, been 'long time, ye? "

Mr. Potter grinned, " Been busy. Besides I saw you last week."

Hagrid laughed, " Really? Oh ye, last week wit the Gambellings."

What is a Gambelling?

Mr. Potter winced ever so slightly, " Oh, How they doing?"

Hagrid sighed sadly, " Two died, 'parently they enjoy eating each other."

I tried to look sad at this and I could see that Mr. Potter was trying to too, but the side of his mouth kept on twitching.

"How awful." Mr. Potter nodded in agreement, though it wasn't honest.

" 'Tis very sad." He looked around and I think he finally noticed me seeing as he bellowed, " Good Unicorn, who you?"

I cracked a smiled. This man might be big and all ,but tactful he is not.

Mr. Potter grinned, " This is Aurora."

Hagrid looked at me and I could feel him looking deep into my soul with those big black eyes like a beetle. He reached his giant hand and I shook his hand. Well, okay that's a lie, he shook my whole body.

" Pleasure te meet ye. Yer not in Hogwarts. I thought I knew all the students-" He began, but Mr. Potter interrupted him.

"She's not yet. She is starting next year." Mr. Potter informed him.

So Hagrid worked at Hogwarts, well had something to do with it. I wonder what he did.

" Still look a tad familiar. Maybe a sibling?" He asked.

I shook my head, trying to ignore the stabbing feeling in my chest, "No siblings."

He frowned again, his eyes almost getting lost in that bushy hair of his, "Relatives?"

Mr. Potter answered this time, " Not that we know of."

"Cricky. Maybe it's da old age. Memory going. But I was so sure." He looked at me again and I couldn't help but feel a little bad for the big guy. He stopped and looked around, " Oh look Charlie is here. Best go ask him about my little Norbie. See yer around Hogwarts. Ye must come visit me."

He grinned happily at me and I could feel myself do the same. The guy was honestly not that bad. He turned and looked at Mr. Potter, " Happy Birthday Harry."

He patted him on the shoulder and rushed off to meet this 'Charlie'. Once his back was turned I turned to Mr. Potter to see him messaging his arm.

" Twenty five years of this and he still hasn't realized his own strength." He smiled fondly. " He teaches Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts."

He looked at him once more warmly, as if lost in his own world of memories, he smiled down softly at me then clapped his hands, " Who next?"

I shrugged my shoulders and we both looked around at all the guests.

" I have someone in mind." Mr. Potter grinned and took off, I followed him, weaving between the small crowds of people. I kept my eye on the bobbling head of messy black hair, but at the same time trying not to step on the feet of those who got in my way. Stepping on peoples toes and swearing, nice little girl I am. He stopped so suddenly that I walked right into him, almost knocking both of us down to the floor.

"Sorry." I mumbled , trying and failing to catch myself.

A soft 'ump' was heard when my –now sore- bottom hit the floor. Mr. Potter helped me up and tried to steady me.

"It's okay." I muttered, feeling an odd taste in the air, and dusted my bottom off and looked at the stranger who watched us with an amused expression.

I frowned at his familiar face. Grey blue eyes, a long nose, lean and nicely built and…

Green hair?

"I know you." I exclaimed, snapping my fingers. Sure, I couldn't exactly place where I knew his face from, but I have seen it somewhere. Maybe, it was on a picture in the Potters house or was it in the newspapers that I read.

He looked at me suspiciously, "Teddy Lupin."

I frowned, now that definitely sounded familiar. I was starting to think that it wasn't in the newspaper where I knew him from. He couldn't have come around the Potters, I would have seen him. Maybe, Mrs. Potter told him about me, but no it didn't make sense of how I knew him.

" I know you." I mumbled, looking at him carefully. There was definitely something familiar about him.

He smiled softly, "You should, you saved my life."

My jaw dropped, "I did?" I paused, thinking back, "No, maybe it was somewhere else."

He cocked his head to the side, "I was there when you _arrived _at the Potter mansion."

And then I remembered. He was there, he caught me a few times and well… Was sort of the reason we all got out of there with all our limbs intact. I will be honest and say that names wasn't exactly a priority to me at that particular moment in my life. But, it still brought back the memories I was trying to hide. The mere memory of that filthy, bloodsucking vampire was enough to make me into the person I hate. The scared, violent, non-caring, cruel person. I subconsciously touched the scar on my neck.

_Disgusting vamp._

" Right." I breathed out, trying to calm myself, I shut my eyes and opened them again, " Sorry, I remember now. No wonder I was confused when you said the whole 'saving thing'."

I let out a small chuckle, he ignore my comment about the 'saving thing' actually he rolled his eyes, but then seemed to have caught on to my other words.

" You don't remember?" He asked with a frown.

I shuffled my feet, feeling self-conscious and a little embarrassed, if truth be told. I said nothing as he continued to stare at me as if I were a puzzle.

Mr. Potter cleared his throat and that seemed to have knocked him out of his thoughts, " Anyway, so this is Aurora. I am most probably sure you already knew that she is staying with us?"  
They grinned at each other and said together, " Ginny."

I watched their interaction was fascination. It always felt so bizarre to think that I was safe. I tried to never think of the past and all my troubles for they always just made me upset. But still even as I watched Teddy and Mr. Potter interact, laugh, talk and joke about things the strange feelling in my stomach heightened. It was happiness, pure happiness.

I laughed with them as they joked, but never gave my opinion. I found it more interesting to watch and listen rather than talk. To hear rather than to be heard. They were discussing a girl call Victoria, who by what I have heard is engaged to Teddy and arrived four days ago from a course in Egypt where she was meeting some other ministry wizards trying to make them sign a peace treaty for magical creatures.

" DINNERS READY!" A voice boomed from somewhere. I looked at Mr. Potter not really sure of what to do or where to go. Both Teddy and him wore excited expressions.

"Follow me." He said with a rather happy look on his face.

I suddenly became extremely nervous, but put on a smile anyway, " Lead the way."

He took off and I was about to follow when I felt a strange prickling feeling on my neck. My hair started to rise. I turned around and faced the tall mountains of grass. I started to panic, someone was watching me. I stood very still, watching and waiting for any movement at all. Except for a breeze that ruffled the top of the grass, all was still and yet I knew something was still in there, waiting. I swallowed hard. Was I just being paranoid or was there something there? I looked around, but still seeing nothing.

"What you looking at?" A voice said and I jumped about a mile into the air.

I turned around, only to see Scorpius staring at me with a strange expression.

" Nothing." My voice came out squeaky.

He raised his platinum blond eyebrows, " Why so jumpy then?"

I swallowed, " I am not. You just gave me a fright." I paused, " You wouldn't happen to see anything in there would you?"  
He looked confused at my question, but turned to the tall grass and stared at it for a few (what felt like) minutes, " No, nothing. Why?"

Maybe I was being paranoid or maybe it was an animal of some kind. I shouldn't have overreacted, I was safe. These people were safe. I let out a huge sigh of relief, " Lets go eat."

We walked to the large crowd that gathered around the long table. Molly was in front busy guiding and instructing the guest to the seats. Apparently the children were sitting more to the end. When she finally got us, she was all flustered and her cheeks shone red. I was seated next to Teddy and James. Which I was fine with… If only it wasn't for the smell. I wasn't exactly sure if all boys smelt like it, but still it was weird. It smelt like mowed grass after it rain and mud, sure it was bad but it was there.

I sat down and wrinkled my nose. It was durable at the very least. Might have been a bit better if my back wasn't facing the grass. Sure, I might be good at self-defense and all that other nonsense , but having eyes at the back of my head was not something I could exactly say that I possessed.

Molly stood up and cleared her throat, all talk around the table died away instantly, " Thank you all for joining us tonight as we celebrate the birthday of an absolutely wonderful person." She turned to Mr. Potter, " Harry, you have always been my son. From the moment you asked me how you get onto the platform to now and forever. Brave, caring, honest and so on. Happy birthday son."

She got extremely teary at the end, which touched my heart, and had to sit down. Author stood up and placed an arm on her shoulder comforting, " Can't get better than that." Everyone chuckled, " But we are proud of you. Not only did you do amazing things, but you are also an amazing person, friend, brother , husband, father, uncle and son."

He sat down and everyone clapped. I looked at Mr. Potter who had an odd look to him, almost like he was getting chocked up. Mrs. Potter patted his back comforting, I wonder why.

He stood up and cleared his throat, " Thanks, mom and dad." That got Molly all emotional again, "Thank you for throwing this party for me. But I couldn't have done any of this with any of you. The real prize for me is seeing people smile and laugh. Thank you to you all, my family and my children who are forever giving me a reason to love them."

" Dad stop you ganna make us cry," They all croaked, pretending to dab their eyes.

Mr. Potter laughed fondly at his children, " My wife who I can't imagine my life without. My brothers and sisters who have made me laugh every day. Both my moms and dads, both who have stood by me and loved me through thick and thin. My friends, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville to name a few and all the others who have stuck with me when things were good and were even closer when things were bad."

"Ronald, don't say anything." A bossy voice was heard. I looked down the table to see a very pretty lady, pale with red lips, doe like eyes and relatively bushy hair. She was talking to a red head who had freckles scattered across his nose, I am guessing he is Ron and she was Hermione. Ron just grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek to which everyone cooed, except Rose and Hugo who moaned, " Mom, dad not in public".

After all the commotion Mr. Potter carried on , " Even to my school enemies, where bad insults and even worse names were called."

A man burst out laughing, he had the same blond hair the Scorpius had (father, no doubt). He grinned, " I was waiting for when you were going to mention me Scarhead."  
I frowned, unsure if it was an actual insult, but Mr. Potter just laughed and I guessed he was fine with dude, " Whatever Ferret Boy . Thanks to all my nephews, nieces, friends of the children and of course to all the teachers of Hogwarts, without you all I would have been in a little pickle. And lastly, the new addition to the Potter family, Aurora who saved our lives before she even knew us."

My jaw dropped, they counted me as part of their family. I could feel tears in my eyes, that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said. I even let the 'saving part' slide. It was only after a few seconds I realized that everyone was looking at me as if waiting for me to say something. I blushed deeply.

" It's fine, I won't interrupt." I said. I wish they would stop looking at me. I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

" That's our Aurora, never interrupting people," James teased.

I put down my hands and threw him a glare and a 'pat' over the head, " Now I am done."

James clutched his head as everyone at the table chuckled.

Mr. Potter grinned and finished, "For those who we lost and those who we gained. Thank you for never losing hope in me."

There was silence only to be broken by a red headed man with one ear in front, " Now aren't we just a sappy family. Lets eat."

Everyone laughed and dived into the food that appeared in front of us. Now, I know about magic and all, but it was still mind blowing when it appeared out of where ever it came from. Mountains of various types of food each one looking simply divine, juicy and tender. The aroma of the food teased your tong and enticed your taste buds. Everyone dived into the food as if it was the only food they have ever encountered. Arms flying all over the place, hands grabbing this and that, plates filled with an arrange of food and hungry mouths filled. James's and Teddy's arms and hands crossed over each other, each grabbing the first thing they could find or get their hands on.

" Better hurry up, Grandmas food is always the best, " Albus grumbled across the table. I took his word for it and filled my plate with some sort of green thing, brown thing and a bread. I bit into my food and let out a moan.

" Wow!" I exclaimed. A few people turned to me, I smiled feeing slightly embarrassed, " Good food."

They chuckled and turned back to their plates, not wanting to miss out on their own food. I ate my food slowly savoring each and every bite, if you would have told me a year ago that I would be eating like this I would have rammed your face into a wall and question you about being a spy. Half way through the food my curiosity won over.

"Where did this food come from?" I asked no one in particular, just curious.

Teddy looked up from his plate, " Nothing and everywhere."

I waited for him to elaborate, until I realized that that was all there was to my question.

"Nothing and everywhere? It must have come from somewhere or at the very least something and as for everywhere, I really think that some people might be a little upset if their turkey disappears before their very eyes."

Many people chuckled at that.

A lady with long blond hair and a glassy look to her blue eyes said in a dreamy voice, " Not necessarily. For an object to disappear, it must first travel through nothing, which is made up of everything," She paused, thinking, " Even some nargles."

Her eyes widened as if it was a serious situation. Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"What are nargles?" I asked, confused.

A girl sitting besides Teddy answered, " It is something that floats in the air and makes your brain go all fuzzy."

I frowned, it was obvious by the girls expression that she didn't believe in it. I looked over at the dreamy one, I was actually rather interested in her, she looked like a fun character. I wonder what her name was ?

"Luna Longbottom." The dreamy girl introduced herself.

My mind darkened, did she just read my mind? Dark thoughts crossed my mind, I have had someone try and break into my mind. It was painful and cruel. I shuddered.

" Did you just read my mind?" My voice was stiff and cold. I wasn't going to let it happen again.

A few people turned there heads to my voice, but Luna just gazed at the stars unfazed, " No, but I thought it kind to introduce myself."  
I blinked. Woops, my bad! An odd feeling started to rise in my stomach, which I immediately diagnosed as guilt.

"Sorry, that was incredibly rude of me." I apologized, I was really starting to blow this whole thing. Maybe I wasn't as good at this social thing as I thought and that my dear friend it relatively depressing.

Luna waved her hand at my apology, " Don't worry. From what I have heard you are obviously not used to being around people and could be intensified by the nargles floating around your head."  
And with that she carried on eating her food. I looked up around me not seeing anything strange. I frowned at the other part as well and turned to James who was still gulping down food as if it were a sport.

"How do they know?" I asked quietly. I hated it, I really did. I hated the fact that they knew about my past, my life and me. It was private, not public. It was my burden, not there gossip.

He frowned, a drop of source hanging from his mouth, "How am I to know? But like I said before, everyone knows everything about everyone."

Great, I am now known. It made me mad, angry even to think that they knew. I hated my past, I even hated me for what my past self had to do. But I had to remain calm, cool and collected. I already made such a fool of myself, I had to relax and calm myself. I took a deep breath in and exhaled. This is it, I had to do this. I put on a smile and looked at everyone, though I pushed away my food, feeling slightly nauseas.

I didn't have to wait long for to join a conversation, as the table died down Hermione turned to me and asked, " So, Aurora, tell us about yourself."

I swallowed, " Wow, how's that for being put on the spot." Albus laughed and I threw him a glare, " I don't really know much about myself to tell you anything, but…" I paused trying to think of something, " I didn't like watching the Titanic."

Everyone burst out laughing, even I had to admit it was rather bland.

Hermione bit her lip trying to hold back a laugh, " And why is that?"

I frowned, but answered truthfully, " Well, it was relatively gross and James kept on getting up to go to the toilet-"

He spluttered, " All that water didn't exactly take your mind off of it.'

Albus laughed, " That's because you had about three bottles of orange juice and still managed to down a bottle of water."

The table burst out laughing at James' sheepish expression.

" And don't act all innocent Aurora." Albus stared at me.

"What did I do?" I exclaimed, slightly confused.

" I could see you getting teary towards the end. " He looked at me innocently.

I gasped, "Well, it was relatively sad, remember not all of us possess the ability of having the emotional range of door knob."

And with that everyone started laughing again, I couldn't help but feel a little pride in myself.

I looked at Albus who smiled softly, " Oh but you love me anyways."

I looked down at my nails in what I hoped was a bored expression, "I never said that."  
He pouted, " Oh, but you must! It is impossible to resist my awesome charms."

I frowned , " Is it a Potter trait to be so conceited?"

Lily frowned as if confused, " I thought we were just being honest about our amazing little old selves. Not our fault we are the best family."

The children stuttered. Scorpius yelled to his dad, " Dad, you hear that? Since when are the Potters better than the Malfoys?"

Mr. Malfoy shook his head and teased, " Feel sorry for those who are deluded."

There was an outcry at the table.

"Weasley's are the king!" The red heads cried out, even some other hair colors too.

" Teachers all the way." Hagrid yelled, a couple of people clapped their hands in agreement.

Cue another outcry of disappointments. I sat back and enjoyed the scene that started to unfold. The families were waving fists at each other, yelling things all at the same time and even waving their spoons around. I grinned, now this was a dinner.

" Malfoy's are the best. Plain and simple." The Malfoy's insisted.

Everyone else shook their heads in obvious disagreement.

A man with only one ear protested, " Your right, you are plain and simple."

They growled as Fred and Roxanne yelled, " You tell 'em , dad."

" Thanks George and now all you have to do is admit that the potters are-" Mr. Potter was interrupted by the man sitting next to Luna.

" A bunch of accident prone members." He yelled.

"You forgot that they show excellent moral fiber." Ronald yelled and they all started laughing.

I looked at the children to see if they understood what was going on, but their confused faces left no doubt in my mind that they were just as clueless. Some of the adults understood and chuckled softly followed by a small, sad smile.

Fred cleared his throat and clapped his hands excitingly, " I have the most brilliant idea! Though you really should not be surprised seeing as I am the-"

Hugo interrupted him, " Skip to it, if we had you describe yourself, we would be here until the next century, be that dead or alive."

Fred pretended to be hurt, " My dear cousin, you flatter me, if it takes a century to describe me there must probably be lot of thing to say about me."

" Probably all bad." James challenged.

I laughed and whispered to him, " He sounds almost as bad as you."

He smirked, " Unlike him, I don't speak lies. "

I chuckled, yes James will always be the one who has everything to say about himself.

Rose cleared her throat, " Anyway this idea of yours?"

Fred clapped his hands, momentarily forgetting what he was going to say, "Oh, right the idea." He looked around the table his face dead serious now, " There is only one way to settle this and one only. A prank war."

There was silence.

I looked around the table at the faces and could honestly say that there were many who looked as though this was a good idea, those who thought it bad and those who looked plain scared. I actually thought it would be a fun idea, you know the anticipation to see if your prank goes according to plan. It sounded fun, exciting and bloody brilliant. But sadly not many felt the same way.

" Absolutely not!" Molly affirmed, shaking her head viciously. Though many let out a huge sigh, not everyone was listening or rather chose to have selective hearing in this case, the children for the most of it.

" Wicked!" James, Scorpius, Albus, Hugo, Teddy, Dominique bellowed in excitement.

"No!" Rose , Molly ad Hermione insisted.

Everyone looked at them. Some sad, disappointed, upset, let down, even James pretended to be sobbing on his table cloth.

"Why not?" Mr. Malfoy and Ronald asked, then glared at each other. I am going to go on a whim and say that they weren't the best of friends, tolerate each other maybe.

Rose shook her head, red curls flying around, " Last time there was a prank war we didn't have a kitchen sink for a month."

There was a few minutes of silence only to be broken by James screaming, "I have dibs on Aurora!"

I turned my head away from Rose (who was muttering some very rude words) and looked at him in shook.

" Why me?" I asked in utter shock. I was absolutely dumbfounded as to why he would have chosen me. I wasn't even good with the sneaky sort of thing or the coming up with ideas part either for that matter.

" Why Aurora of all people?" A grey haired, old lady with wrinkles and round glasses asked. She had a funny accent and had the type of look that made you want to confess every bad thing you have ever done, that in my case would have been bad.

Albus laughed, " Need I remind you of the prank you played on James-"

" I played? Need I remind you that you pranked him. I am completely innocent." I said, putting on my best innocent face. Not that I needed it, I was innocent.

Albus pulled a face, " You innocent? As if! You were the one giving ideas."

I paused, trying to remember back to that lovely morning and actually saw that I was a little bit guilty, but me being me, was able to see a way out of it.

I bit on my lip, trying to bite around it, "I didn't give any ideas, I was simply giving my views and opinions on the situation at hand." I smiled proudly at myself, "Yupp, that's it."

Albus rolled his eyes, " So it wasn't your idea to put chip dip in his hair?"

The table burst out laughing. I blushed slightly and snuck a peek at James who had his cheeks puffed and arms crossed. Lovely look.

" I was curious about his reaction, that was the only reason why I did it." I lied and I knew no one believed me, not for a second.

Albus raised his eyebrow, " Curiosity killed the cat."

I shook my head in disagreement, " Stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was framed."

And with that the whole table burst out in laughter. Even I could say so myself that it was rather clever of me.

Mr. Malfoy chuckled, " What a Slytherin answer."

I looked at him and he winked at me, I grinned back.

Scorpius grinned, excited, " Bet you she is in Slytherin."  
" No, she is most definitely a Gryffindor." Lily insisted, there were many nods to that.

The old lady shook her head, " I would put my money on Ravenclaw."

James and Fred looked at each other, both sporting identical mischievous looks and nodded in sync with each other, "Bets for Gryffindor anyone?"

" Boys!" Hermione, Molly and Ginny yelled. I would have yelled too, but I was in shock. They were betting money on which house I am in? Jeez, as if that does not add any pressure. I mean first I had to get into Hogwarts, that was sort of important.

They looked at them with innocent expressions," What? We weren't forcing them and besides, we were just trying to make it more interesting that's all."

Rose looked at the adults for a moment before speaking up, " And don't act like you didn't do it with all of us before we left."

Most of the adults looked down ashamed, guilty and rather sheepish. I cracked a smile, it was a nice change to see those looks on the adults rather than the children. Like they say, change is good for the heart, mind, soul.

Luna smiled softly, "We did. Lost some money too that month."

" Luna." Harry, Neville, Ronald, Arthur, Teddy, Ginny, Hermione, the dude with the missing ear and a black, bold guy at the table moaned.

They children gasped, shocked.

" I am disappointed. Really, adding so much pressure to a child is just awful and cruel." Dominique exclaimed.

" So much for role models." Roxanne sighed looking longingly in the opposite direction.

Fred grinned, " So any bets on Aurora. I mean, if your children have disappointed you and lost you money , she might not."  
James joined, " Who knows this might actually be your lucky month to win some money. So, Gryffindor?"

I slapped his shoulder, " I am going to be the reason someone loses money, now stop it."

He ignored my slap and whispered back, " You can't help it. Besides, it makes it interesting."

I rolled my eyes. But he was right(not that I would ever say it out loud), it was not my fault if people lost their money. In the end it was theirs not mine.

Molly let out a great big sigh, " At least do it after dinner."

" We have converted another to our mischievous ways, to that I say cheers." The holey man cheered and everyone followed along. He and Molly started arguing about it and everyone was watching, highly amused by the debate, I watched with a grin on my face watching as it got more and more heated. I looked over the crowd of people each one was smiling, grinning or even smirking. My eyes landed on Albus and his on mine, he winked at me behind his glasses and I just rolled my eyes. It was a fun and playful friendship we had, it was the best. I had almost completely forgotten about my earlier paranoia of being watched, just enjoying the moment of being with people- normal people. However, life doesn't give me what I want and I should have known that from the beginning. Even sitting there was dangerous and turned out to be the beginning of the end of me. It was on that night that things changed, and not in the good way. And so I shouldn't have been surprised when a voice called out to me and only me, silenced in the crowd.

_"We are watching." _ And it was with that voice that I had to return to the world of which I came from. It's weird how people always use the line, " If only I knew then what I know now, things could have turned out differently." , and I couldn't agree more. But if I could warn myself then about what would happen I am not too sure if I would.

But my heart ran cold, my muscles tightened and every instinct I me heightened. Out of habit and self-defense I grabbed my unused steak knife from the table , ignoring the crowd around me, and turned around facing the long grass. I sucked in the cold air, waiting for the attack, but it didn't happen. My body froze, my blood, my mind. They weren't going to get me, not me or one of my friends, no one. I suddenly found it hard to breath, very hard. I guess you could say I was struck by fear and I would probably deny it (even if in vain), but that's how it felt.

A warm hand covered my shoulder and I froze, they have gotten me. I turned around, the steak knife ready in my hand. The knife was in perfect position to cause a fatal stab, my legs were ready to run, the only problem was that it wasn't one of Them that had touched me, it was Teddy. I felt the knife be tugged away from my hand and I saw from the corner of my eye it was James.

The table was quiet, my heavy breathing was only heard. I listened carefully, waiting for that voice to speak again, but there was nothing. I swallowed, trying to wet my dry throat.

" Did you hear that?" I whispered, wrinkling my nose at the smell again.

Teddy frowned, " Nothing."

I shook my head. Was I going crazy? Was I truly turning mad? I hadn't imagined the voice, that much was I was still certain about. I looked around anxiously, waiting again. But still nothing, I looked into his blue eyes and I knew that he believed me. I sniffed, feeling all emotional and I know that this was a rather stupid thing to do seeing as I got a full lung full of that awful smell. A smell that was coming from to close, to be any comfort and then somewhere in my mind it clicked. I looked up into those blue eyed and could see the answer to it all along. I took a step back, this seemed to confuse him.

"You're not human." It wasn't a question rather a statement. The table had gone quiet, no one said anything.

**Ohhhh... Yeah, that is how i am ending this chapter. :b Long chapter this one is about 11 pages on WOrd. Anyway what do you guys think? **

**Anyway, enjoy your day and READ and REVIEW! :D**

**Love,**

**Prongslet4life**


	20. Chapter 19

**Is anybody out there?**

**Sorry, that was a world-ending-joke. lol! Any way hello to you all! Hopefully you are all very alive and well! So this chapter is not chcked or anything, i was sort of in a hurry while i was writing it. So excuse all gramma and spelling mistakes and enjoy. **

**I have finally got the full plot of the story and hopefully you all stay and carry on following this story, because it is going to blow your mind. *wink, wink*. I have added some A&A time at the end of the chapter, hope you guys enjoy. Also, i was wondering if you guys have been paying attntion to some of the hints in the chapters. I sort of gave a huge one in the last chapter and was a little spectical about whether or not i should keep it there, but i did so hopefully you guys dont figure it out.**

**I am going to be busy the rest of the holiday, we are decorating my room and have guests over, but i will update. ;) cant get rid of me that easily! lol!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! :D Made my end-of-world- day so much more happier! **

**Enjooooyyy!**

Chapter 20

I knew everyone was watching me, but I didn't notice them. I looked at Teddy who was still holding me, we both froze, staring into each other's eyes trying to make sense of what was happening and how to react. I sniffed in again, the strong scent filling my lungs and fogging my mind. I tried to think of what he was- or could be- but I didn't know. He didn't have the same scent as vampires, dogs, ogre or trolls and that is what made me nervous. Now, I am not the type to be like anti-whatever when I meet a magical creature, but there are always those that do not mean to do what they do and those who mean what they do. Catch my drift here? Though I honestly do hate vampires in general, that is my exception. So, here I was in front of another creature that could cause much pain and damage. I tried to think back on every memory that I have of Teddy, anything really to show something, but the smell coming off him was rather 'mind fogging'. I knew he was nothing like what I have met before, not a vampire (thank goodness), ogre, troll or well, human. If anything, it was closest to a… dog? But now I won't go overboard and say he was, well I don't know, a dog-man, 'cause that would be stupid. Then again, I have met a werewolf before and so maybe he was rather a wolf-man, but no, the smell was a bit different. Close, but not there, almost as if it were mixed with something stronger.

" Aurora?" Albus whispered frantically at my side. When did he get here?

"Aurora?" He whispered again, but I ignored him again. Hey, I was trying to think.

" Aurora?" He half yelled.

"What? I am trying to think." I moaned back, annoyed. Why couldn't they just leave me to think at the very least? But then again, I couldn't think of anything that could fit him. So, I did the most logical thing and made to ask, but he had the answer ready.

" Half werewolf." He stated, he looked at me strangely waiting for my reaction.

Now, I know they were all waiting for me to blow up or run away frightened, but the thought of there being a half werewolf in front of me was to cool(if you know what I mean). I have met many creatures, but they were all the same if you put it in a nutshell, each of them was like the other. However, I have never met a half before, let alone a friendly werewolf and I guess I could say I was very curious about that.

I let out a whistle of admiration and pressed my lips together, " Cool."

Teddy frowned and blinked furiously, confused, " What?"

Now it was my turn to be confused, " What?"

Did he want me to be angry? Scared? To leave him alone or call whoever is in charge here? Yeah, not going to happen. Sure I was in shock, the guy told me he was half werewolf and that is nothing to be shocked about. But , I could honestly say that I didn't really care, if it wasn't for the smell I probably would have thought he was rather 'normal' for a while longer. I guess I only noticed the smell today due to the fact that the last time we met, I had bigger fish to fry and there was so much dust in the air that it blocked it all out.

" You're not scared?" A man with red hair and a long scar across his face asked.

Now I was really frowning. Okay, if they wanted me to be scared of them fine I will! No wait, never mind, I don't care really.

" Not at all. But if I am not playing along then fine," I raised my eye brows and said in a dry voice, " Oh, no. I am so scared. How dare a person who has no control of how he got to what he is dare talk to me. I mean, look at him! He talks like a human, acts like a human and yet here he is being friendly to humans. Disgusting, right?" I rolled my eyes at how much sarcasm was in my voice.

They all chuckled softly. Teddy grinned down at me while the blond girl who sat next to him took his hand and teased, " You'll have to excuse my fiancé on his views of being what he is."

So this was Victoria then, I suppose. She looked just right for him actually. Kind, clever, no nonsense type of girl. I didn't know he was engaged, not that I have known him for very long either.

" It's all cool." I laughed, I paused a thought coming to mind, " So, do you play fetch?"

I knew it was a silly and childish question to ask, but come on! I have always wanted to play ball with a dog and seeing as I didn't have a dog, only a half werewolf, I would just have to settle for the latter. Besides, beggars cannot be chooses.

He rolled his eyes, " I know what you are thinking and no. I do not play fetch, catch, give piggyback rides or accept being groomed."

He threw a glare at all the children, his eyes lingering a few seconds more on James, Fred, Scorpius and Dominique.

I let out a huge sigh of frustration, " Urg! Fine, Go ruin all my dreams, why don't you?"

He knew I was joking, well I hope, and just laughed along with the table. I grinned slightly, having a lot more fun than I expected.

Mr. Malfoy grinned up at us and laughed, " I think the children have tried everything to poor Teddy."

I laughed, as Teddy threw an annoyed look at the children, " You have no idea how many times I have been forced to wear a dog collar."

I laughed, imagining the sight of the green-haired Teddy with a dog collar.

The scarred red headed man laughed, " You and me both."

The table laughed together along with the table.

"Wait a minute you're one too." I gasped, absolutely shocked. I honestly only thought Teddy was the only one, but no there had to be another. How many others are there?

He looked at me and nodded stiffly, " I was attacked while the werewolf was still human, only a few characteristics are present."

I nodded and turned to the table, " Anyone else?"

I looked at the crowd of people as most of them leant back against their chair, raising their hands up to say, " I am human.". Don't get me wrong, like I said I have no problem with half-humans or not humans in general, just all these surprises were a little hard to keep track of and even harder to understand.

Teddy shrugged, " I am half werewolf and half metamorphagus."

I raised my eyebrow and asked, " Matamorphagus?"

He rolled his eyes , squinted and then… changed his hair?

" What the-" I trailed off, my mouth falling into a 'o' shape.

His hair what was once a bright green, cut short and neat was now long (but like very long), black, viciously curly, wild and messy. It was only after a few seconds I recognized what he was really doing.

"Hey!" I cried out, feeling very offended and then paused, " Does my hair really look like that?"

My hands flew to hair, trying to press my hair down or at least lessen the wild curls. I pouted and looked over to Albus who was looking at me all funny , almost like he was having an inwardly battle against himself. I ignored his strange expression and asked, " Does my hair really look that bad?"

Albus laughed slightly, " It looks fine, honestly."

I raised my eyebrow questioningly, but shrugged it off. My hair was never going to be 'neat', well not in this life time. I looked over at Teddy and asked, " So you can change your hair?"

He shrugged his shoulders, " Anything really. Height, weight, eye color, skin color."

I nodded, really impressed, " I wouldn't mind that at all."

I turned to the crowd again and raised my eyebrow, Hagrid put his hand up in the air, " Me is 'half giant."

I had to stop my mouth from dropping open again, I nodded and smiled, " That actually makes a lot of sense."

He smiled at me slightly from behind his bushy beard.

"How did you know I wasn't human?" Teddy asked, he seemed to have been taken my realization by surprise.

I wrinkled my nose involuntarily at the reminder of the smell, " You smell real bad."

The whole table burst out in laughter , Teddy just looked really annoyed and embarrassed.

"So you were going to declare him ' not human' because he stinks?" Mr. Malfoy asked curiously.

I blushed, " No, I mean- yes- what I am trying to say is that he didn't smell like the rest of you."

The man with the scare smiled slightly, " What if we bath really, really well?"

I shook my head, " No matter how clean you get, you still going to smell like."

And I am telling you this now, I trailed off at the end there for a reason. I know a few things that I could compare their smell to and I highly doubt that it would make me their most favorite person in the world. Just saying. I few seconds of silence followed that, no one said anything really.

" How are you taking this so calmly?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised, " I at least expected some disturbance or I don't know- something."

I frowned, slightly nervous, " Is something wrong with me?"

I didn't think that my lack of emotion was wrong. I mean, I could throw a fit and flee from the room dramatically, but it didn't seem needed. They haven't made to attack me, yet or anything that I should be worried about. Nah, maybe I was just a robot, never showing any emotion or being phased at all. Nice.

The old, strict woman shook her head, " No, just not exactly expected."

I didn't feel offended, a) because she added a kind smile at the end and b) I have been told a lot of things since I had arrived, nothing really seemed to make me fazed.

Albus grinned next to me and cheered, " That's our Aurora, always does the unexpected."

I laughed and looked at him, only he could joke about my 'uniqueness' and make sure it was not a direct insult. I felt bad for how I spoke to him earlier, he was just worried about me, like always. It was one of the greatest things about, he cared, like really cared for people. It was beautiful. I decided that I would apologize about it, but not now. He wouldn't like it, not in front of all these people.

" You know what they say, expect the unexpected." I grinned up at him, teasingly.

He laughed slightly, " And you seemed to be the living proof of that."

I smirked softly, " What can I say? Practice what you preach."

" Live by example." He smiled down at me and I couldn't stop smiling too. I looked in his eyes and saw the goodness that poured out of them, the faith, the laughter, the life. It was the most stunning thing I have yet to witness. Like everything good was at my finger tips, the impossible possible and my dreams where reality. Everything good and worth fighting for.

" When you two lover birds are finished." Someone from the crowed cheered, interrupting both our thoughts. I blushed red and looked away from him quickly, ignoring the wolf whistling, catcalls from the table and the strange looks the mothers gave each other. It was strange.

Molly seemed to have taken pity on us and stood up, " Now I hope you all have space for desert."

Fred sat up from leaning against his chair rubbing his stomach and declared, " There will never be a day were I am too full to eat your desert."  
I laughed at that seeing as he spent the second half of dinner complaining about "exploding if he has another bite", " I am going to die if I take one more bite" and " I am never eating again". That's our Fred, always so dedicated.

" Of course dear, time for cake." She pulled out her wand and everyone stood up, I watched the food closely as it disappeared before my very eyes.

Nothing and everywhere, I remembered.

The cake appeared right in front of Mr. Potter. It was large, square, lit with many candles illuminating the dark. It was in an odd shape, I twisted my head around and had to use a lot of imagination for it to become clear. A dragon of all things. A dragon shaped cake, looking slightly furious.

The adults laughed, reminiscing almost.

" Oh the good old days." Ronald said, looking down at the dragon fondly as if remembering a sweet memory, which I didn't know what. I had no sweet memories of being with a dragon, never met a dragon so no sweet memories there and then it hit me.

" You still broke out of Gringotts with a dragon." I gasped and they all looked at me.

" How did you know that?" Arthur asked, looking at me quizzically.

I frowned, " I read it in the newspaper. The Daily Prophet I think."

I didn't understand until Mrs. Potter said, " We let her read a lot of the old newspapers to just get up to date with and all."

They seemed to accept that.

" Wait- you didn't think that I was a spy did you? Because I honestly-" I started to explain.

" No one meant to offend you or call you a spy, just people would do anything for a story." Luna assured me with a smile which I kindly returned.

" It's is a very long story." Mr. Potter moaned, " Maybe later."

"You promise?" I asked to which he just nodded, I grinned.

" Now enough of all this, time for cake my dears." Molly grinned happily to the crowd of friends and all.

"One." Fred screamed loudly, I shot him a look.

"Two." James screamed.

"Three." Scorpius followed.

_Happy birthday to you._

_We brought you shampoo_

_You smell like a wet ape_

_And we all say ' PEEYOO'_

_Today is so special_

_You are turning older_

_I'll beat you in Quiddich _

_Cause you are much slower_

_Now don't sweat a tear_

_For we will sing again next year_

_Greyer and fatter_

_But we love you so it doesn't matter._

_So we all sing:_

_Happy birthday to you_

_We all love you_

_So happy birthday dear Harry_

_Happy birthday to you._

Everyone burst into loud applause. Even I had to admit that song was a lot better than some feel good and feel free song. The family knew that they loved each other and all other mushy songs just seemed to make things more embarrassing. We all screamed, " Make a wish" as Mr. Potter blew out his candles. I found it rather funny, dragon and candles or maybe it was just my weird sense of humor. Clean, shiny, new plates appeared on the table. Those who were still standing turned to the table as more and more different types of desserts appeared across the table. I looked around unsure where to sit. My back faces the darkness again and I have to put up the smell ( which I wouldn't mind, Teddy was a friend) or hopefully I could move.

" Swap places with me." Albus offered.

But I shook my head, that would be rude and cruel. I mean I don't want to act like he was the plaque or anything. I could stand it be before, so I can stand it now.

" Just do it." Teddy shoved me in the direction of Albus's chair. I looked back at him rather unsure, but he just ushered me along. I sighed and walked to where Albus sat a few seconds before. I sat down on the chair next to Lily and a little brown haired toddler. I stared at her for a few seconds absolutely amazed and awe of how little she was. Now, as sarcastic and all the other flaws I have, this was different. It felt as if a feeling that hand been locked away emerged and I liked it, the feeling I mean. I never met a little girl before, who was so small and petite looking, she looked up once I sat down, probably curious. We stared at each other for a few seconds before both our faces broke into a wide, happy grin. She reached out her tiny little hands and I moved closer wanting to see what she wanted. One of my black locks fell forward tickling her check, she let out a giggle and cried out ecstatically, " PREHTY HAIR!"

I laughed softly at that, not hearing the rest of the table laugh.

I smiled softly, in complete amazement, " Yes hair."

The little girl let out another shriek of delight and grabbed the curly strand putting it over her eyes,

"Gone!"

Her little laugh echoed and I joined her playing along, " I wonder where she may be?"

The little girl came out from behind the strand, " Alice."  
I frowned slightly, was she telling me her name was Alice or did she think I was Alice. I was about to ask until she reached for my face and asked, "You?"

" Aurora." I whispered gently to her.

Her face puckered up in a cute frown, " Aar?"

I chuckled softly, " A- ROR- A."

I broke it up, it was sweet how her face broke into a smile, " Ara!"

I laughed out loud, it really was cute. Her cute button nose scrunched up in concentration, she looked so innocent, untouched by anything. I wonder if I looked like her when I was her age. Was I just as small? Could I speak? Could I walk? All these question were running through my mind, all the unsolved questions and yet no one I could ask. All I could remember was my time with the vampires, nothing more. I knew that I had two brothers, a mother and a father. But the one thing I was positive about was that I did not kill them. I knew why I couldn't remember them and I hated the vampires for it. Now, I was alone.

" Alice seems to like you." A chubby man with a round face chuckled.

I looked up at him, he was sitting next to Luna and next to Ronald. I blink a couple of times, still a little lost in my own bitter thoughts. I remembered the little girl next to me and smiled softly.

" She is adorable." I stated, she was still clutching the curl. " How old is she?"

" She will be four, next year March," Luna answered. I saw the quick she and the man shared, I didn't know she had a child. I looked at Alice again, she had her father's round face and hair, but she had Luna's blue and dreamy eyes.

I looked at them again, " She looks like you sir, but she has her mother's eyes."  
They beamed at me, " That's what everyone says."

Fred let out a bark, " Hey, Albus! Looks like you have some competition."

I looked at Albus slightly confused as to what Fred had just said, but he just glared at Fred and avoided looking at me and instead found his food very interesting. Okay, then?

" By the way, what's this I hear about Albus having a girlfriend?" The man without an ear asked. Albus choked on his food, " Wha- what?"

" You have a girlfriend?" Ronald asked, but ended off with Hermione slapping him.

" Tact, Ron." She rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, since last year." Fred answered for him, ignoring the glare that Albus was sending him.

" Do we have to discuss this _now_?" Albus begged, his face red with embarrassment.

I frowned a little bit, now isn't _that_ love for you?

" We don't _have_ too, but we want too." The scarred man grinned.

" How come I know nothing of this? I am sure I would have seen you with a girlfriend." Alice's dad frowned. So he worked there too, now what did he teach?

" Ye know, I think I saw him wit someone." Hagrid frowned, his hair now fully covering his eyes.

" So who is it?" Teddy's fiancé asked, her eyes lit with mischief.

" Its Amanda Meadow." Lily answered quickly before anyone could open his or her mouths.

" Ms. Meadows from Ravenclaw?" Alice's fathers( I need him name) asked shocked, he composed himself and said, " Well good for you."

" GOOD!" Little Alice cried out, obviously not understanding what was going on.

" Albus? Must I have 'the talk' again with you?" Molly asked a little worried.

The children snickered at Albus who looked like he was about to throw up.

" No Grandma, I remember." Albus said a little bit annoyed.

Mr. Potter seemed to have taken pity on him and tried to change the subject, but Ronald beat him to it.

" Remember when you had 'the talk'?" Ronald asked him as a couple of the redhead snickered.

Mr. Potter blushed, " I had about seven of those ' Talks' when I said I was marrying Ginny. The first four times it was mortifying, then next six times it got annoying."

Mrs. Potter laughed, " My brothers really gave you hell for that."

" Well, seeing as each one pulled me aside and had a very embarrassing sit down with me, demanding the reasons why I wanted to marry you and all the other stuff was fine, but when they started giving details that was shameful."

A red man with a burnt mark around his neck grinned, " He couldn't look at me for a week."

Mr. Potter laughed, " Oh, keep quiet Charlie."

Charlie laughed a long with him, " Well, you should have known better than to think that we would make it easier for you. Six brothers against one."

My jaw dropped as I looked at Mr. Potter in shock, " She had six brothers and you still married her?"

Mr. Potter laughed, " That I did."

I let out a whistle clearly impressed, " You're brave, Mr. Potter. You are really brave."

The whole table laughed and dug into their desert, I looked over to see what Albus was eating, not really knowing what to eat. I dished us some up along with cake.

The cake was delicious, it was sweet and moist, it was beautiful. I spoke to Lily and Alice, making convocation. Nice and friendly, good job Aurora!

I also listened to other people's convocations. The scarred man's name was Bill Weasley, he was married to Fleur and their children are Victoria, Dominique and Louis. Alice's father is Neville Longbottom who Mr. Potter regarded as a very close friend. The man with only one ear is George Weasley, he was married to Angelina their children is Fred and Roxanne. Ron's and Hermione's children is Rose and Hugo. Percy is married to Audrey and their children are Molly and Lucy. Scorpius's parents is Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

They old, grey haired woman was Professor McGonagall, who was the Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am guessing that she was the one I had to impress the most.

While everyone ate their pudding Mr. Potter opened up all his presents. There were a lot of fancy things, I kept on having to ask Lily what they were. But I watched fascinated as he opened all his presents. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't notice when he opened mine.

There was a silence that followed and I was knocked out of my dreamy state.

" Aurora that is beautiful." Someone awed, I narrowed my eyes looking for the cause of praise. And there was the whole family staring at me from a page. Even I had to admit that it was rather close to life like.

After a little bit more praise for my artwork people returned to their dessert, happy and content, well some of them.

" Is all the trifle finished?" Albus asked scanning the almost finished dishes looking for the dessert of his.

" No, it just turned invisible ,mate." Fred said sarcastically still eating his fifth slice of cake.

Albus rolled his eyes and looked down at his plate miserably, I looked down at mine and noticed I still had my trifle uneaten. I looked at Albus and came up with my decision.

I watched Arthur and Mr. Potter get up, Arthur was carrying the device that Lily said was a radio.

" We are just going to see if this works," Arthur said beaming at the device in his hands, " Scared we can't refund it if it doesn't. So best be sure."

Lily whispered a sarcastic, " sure." Under breath.

I got up quickly, having found a way to put my decision into action.

" I want to go see." I informed Lily and grabbed my plate. I followed Mr. Potter and Arthur around the table, but walked quickly past Albus. I tapped him on the right side of his shoulder and when he turned around to see who had tapped him, I slipped my plate onto his from the left hand side and walked away briskly.

I joined up with Mr. Potter and Arthur in no time. They both seemed ecstatic with my enthusiasm for 'muggle' devices.

After a long time and many buttons being prodded music started to fill the air. We all jumped up happily after having worked so hard on our radio. Molly and Arthur we now busy slow dancing in the middle of the lawn even though the song was relatively fast and lively, but that did not matter both of them were lost in their own world.

Mr. Potter and I went over to Mrs. Potter who was busy speaking to Hermione and Ron, thy all looked at us when we arrived and grinned knowingly.

" Hermione and Ron were just telling me something very important. " Mrs. Potter grinned, almost shaking with excitement.

I frowned, looking at all of them, " And what's that?"

Mrs. Potter just laughed, " Oh tell her!"  
Hermione laughed, " I have agreed to teach you."

I froze, not believing what I just heard, " Excuse me?"

I blinked.

She laughed, "Well, I said-"

But I cut her off, throwing my arms around her. Now, I am not the mushy sort of touchy sort of person, but I was happy so shoot me! Excitement and gratitude like no other filled me, I just kept on saying thank you and that was all I had to say.

I was going to be normal, well sort of. I was going to go to an average school, be the average girl, get homework, get in trouble for talking, meet fellow students my age, learn and most of all be free. I was going to be my person, not locked away, but be able to make my choice. I was going to be me.

Hermione just laughed slightly, " That is the most enthusiasm I have ever seen from a child about having to learn."

I let go of her, " I don't have to learn, I want to learn."

And I believed that with all my heart. I wanted this, I needed it and nothing was going to get in my way. I was going to learn and make everyone proud and let them know that their kindness had not gone to waste.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter sent me away after that, saying that they still had to discuss a lot of things with Professor McGonagall and so I was left walking among the crowd with the biggest smile on my face, though I didn't have long to be on my own.

Fred had pulled my into a dace and we were sort of running our way across the dance floor. I laughed loudly as some guest had to jump out-of-the-way due to our 'lively' dance. I was soon out of breath and was given reluctantly to James who was a lot less 'lively' , but had me choking on air soon after, damn that guy was funny. Scorpius danced with me too and he was just as bad as James when it came to making me laugh. He went to go dance with Rose next and even I couldn't miss the way her eyes lit up when he asked her. I smiled knowingly. I went to go fetch myself a drink and I watched the dances over the rim of my cup.

Albus walked up t me after having danced with Lily and offered his hand, not saying anything I put my cup down and took it allowing him to him to lead me to the centre of the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. We weren't dancing merely swaying on the spot, but this was fine. It was nice.

" I didn't actually tell you that you look beautiful tonight." Albus whispered softly, I looked into his eyes and smiled softly at the blush forming on his cheeks.

" So you saying I look ugly every other night." I teased.

He laughed, " You said it not me."

I wacked his head softly with my hand and grinned. This was how we worked, never really getting mushy.

" Well, you look absolutely revolting." I lied.

But he just laughed again, " Well I do try."

I chuckled , " Well you are doing a wonderful job."

He rolled his eyes, " And I guess I should still say thank you for the trifle."

I narrowed my eyes, and lied, " I have no idea what you are talking about."

" Oh really? Not you, you say?" He pursed his lips.

I nodded my head, " Not me I say."

He tilted his head to the side, " I guess it was James, so thoughtful he is."

I laughed, " Of course, he never thinks of himself. Bless him."

We both laughed and stayed silent for a moment.

"But thanks." He whispered softly.

I shook my head, "It was literally nothing." I paused, " But I am curious."

He shook his head in dismay, " That's never a good thing."

I raised my eyebrow threateningly, " Do you want me to your head again," He remained silent, " Smart man. Anyway , as I was saying, I am very curious about this Amanda girl."

He raised an eyebrow, " Jealous?"

I whacked his head again, " No, just curious."

He shook his head, " I'll tell you some other time."

I pouted, " Please?"

He shook his head, " Nope."

I deepened my pout, "What about tomorrow?"

He shook his head.

"Please?"

No answer.

"Please?"

No answer.

"Please Albus?"

He let out a frustrated sigh.

" Tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed again, " You are not going to give up are you?"

I shook my head stubbornly.

" Fine tomorrow." He sighed.

I grinned at him, " Thanks Albus."

He grinned back down at me too, " Anytime Aurora, anytime."

And so we fell into silence ,both of us swaying to the music, listening to the words at it played from the muggle device not really knowing how true this song would be or how much it would matter. But for the time being we were friends and we were content.

**_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_**

**_I won't give up on us_**  
**_Even if the skies get rough_**  
**_I'm giving you all my love_**  
**_I'm still looking up_**

**_And when you're needing your space_**  
**_To do some navigating_**  
**_I'll be here patiently waiting_**  
**_To see what you find_**

**_'Cause even the stars they burn_**  
**_Some even fall to the earth_**  
**_We've got a lot to learn_**  
**_God knows we're worth it_**  
**_No, I won't give up_**

**_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_**  
**_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_**  
**_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_**  
**_We got yeah we got a lot at stake_**  
**_And in the end,_**  
**_You're still my friend at least we didn't tend_**  
**_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_**  
**_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_**  
**_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_**  
**_And who I am_**

**_I won't give up on us_**  
**_Even if the skies get rough_**  
**_I'm giving you all my love_**  
**_I'm still looking up_**  
**_I'm still looking up_**

**_I won't give up on us_**  
**_God knows I'm tough, he knows_**  
**_We got a lot to learn_**  
**_God knows we're worth it_**

**_I won't give up on us_**  
**_Even if the skies get rough_**  
**_I'm giving you all my love_**  
**_I'm still looking up..._**

**SOOOOO what do you guys think?  
**

**Now a quick question. I have Aurora's house already decided but i just want to know what house you think sh should be put in. SOOOOO TELL ME, please?  
**

**Anyway thanks for all the support.**

**Read and PLEASE review**

**prongslet4life**


	21. Chapter 20

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Well, sort of...**

**It is currently 8:47PM in SOuth Africa, so a few more hours to go! :D :D**

**Anyway, this chapter is for all of you who are busy reading this story and supporting it. THANNNKKKKSSSS! HOpe you enjoy it ;D :D! Thanks so much guys, you all are wayyy to awesome! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

" And you want me to learn all of that?" I asked, my jaw had dropped at the sight of the mountain of books that's piled onto each other lying on the desk in the study.

Now, I was prepared to learn hard and all, but what I didn't realize was that I actually had to learn three years worth of work and still take the tests to see if I understood it all. A lot of work? Yes. Could I do it? Yes. Was I sure about that? No. So was I confident? Not really.

Hermione nodded, her face filled with determination, " Yes, but those are only the first years books."

I could literally feel myself deflate as she said that. So, to ask that question again, was I confident? No. If it took students a whole year to learn their things off by heart, how was I to manage learning three years in the time of four and a half weeks. Right, I could do this.

I hope.

" Oh, great. This will be easy." I said sarcastically, eyeing the books suspiciously.

She chuckled, " You could do it with eyes closed."

I waved my hand, "With ease."

We both chuckled, joking really lightened up the mood. Didn't take away the issue at hand, but help make it seem not so serious. We started moving the books to another table silently; both of us lost in our thoughts.

I put down the last of the books and wiped the sweat on my brow and let out a sigh, " Do you think I could do it?"

She turned around and faced me, her eyes bore into mine as she answered, " Well, I will make sure you succeed."

I smiled, it was a promise. I could do this, hard work was what was required and I wouldn't give up. I will do this, I had to.

Hermione looked around the room, then turned to me, " Well, let's get a move on. "

I walked over to my wooden table, we had moved everything around in the room so that it looked exactly like a classroom, and we even had a blackboard. I sat at the desk, ready to learn.

Hermione paced back and forth thinking about? I DON'T KNOW! But I waited in silence for her to actually tell me what she was thinking about.

She looked at me, inhaled and started, " We have Four and a half weeks," I know, " Three years, " I know, " and a lot of tests to take." Yupp, I knew that too… Shocker. " You have to learn a year a week," Figured that out too, " And have the test next week." Yeah, I kno- WHAT? Never mind, I did not know that. I repeat, I did not know that.

" No pressure." I joked lightly, but she didn't acknowledge it.

" You will have other teachers, not just me. Though I do well in all subjects, the Professors could help you more with the important work. So let's begin." She grinned and so we started.

And so, every day I was at school (figuratively). I had theory from seven to ten, practical until five, and then started revision after supper at seven until ten. After ten o'clock my tutors went home (unless they lived with me) and I was done for the day, though I never really took a break. I usually stayed up until one in the morning doing extra revision, reading, practice or homework, To say I was tired when I woke up again at six would be an understatement, but I didn't care. If I needed to practice until two o'clock in the morning to perfect my magic I would, fatigue be damned. And I did, most nights I made the whole family quiz me on all my subjects and to my shock I got it all right. I liked the feeling of doing something or better yet- knowing something. I guess that coffee and determination actually helped get me through it.

On the first day of school I met all my tutors, Hermione had told the truth about her not teaching me in all of my subjects. I was surprised at how many had taken off time to help me prepare for school.

Transfiguration: Hermione Weasley

Charms: Hermione Weasley

Herbology: Neville Longbottom

Potions: Draco Malfoy

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Hermione and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter

History of Magic: Teddy Lupin

Astronomy: Luna Longbottom

Mrs. Potter joked about how I had the best tutors in England, James just stood up and yelled, " And I am related to most of them." I just shook my head and left, James will be James.

That morning I started with Charms, I was a little unsure of this lesson seeing as I didn't have a wand to cast charms, but my worries were soon demolished when Mrs. Potter and Hermione gave me one that I would be using in the mean time, until I went to go choose mine. It was long, black and was made of Dragon heartstrings and vine wood. Cool, hey? I leaped up with it in the air in excitement, it was only after I had calmed down I noticed that the wand didn't feel right, almost as if my body was rejecting it, but I shrugged it off, what do I to know of wands. Hermione and Mrs. Potter dismissed me for a half an hour and I spent my time waving my wand around and mumbling stupid words under my breath hoping to see something magical. Nothing happened though, no big and bright flash or moving objects, so was I disappointed? Yeah.

Albus laughed himself silly when I visited/ attacked him. All right, I guess jumping on his bed at seven in the morning was not the best way to tell him, but I was excited so shoot me! Wait- don't… Anyway, after prodding him and poking him for a couple of minutes, throwing in a few threats here and there, he finally started to show some enthusiasm (though I suspect he only pretended so that I would leave him alone to sleep- ungrateful). So after three attempts at waking him up after he had fallen asleep, I left and went to go show Lily and James my wand , but they also were busy sleeping and I found myself wondering around the house aimlessly waiting for Hermione to call me for class.

I didn't have to wait long for Hermione to call me and so I skipped into class with a smile on my face.

I took my seat and started the lesson. It was actually first an introduction, but I paid attention and noted all the highlighted things she said. I found myself fascinated by the subject and decided it was my favorite, we went through notes and theories and hand movements, I found them all easy and had a vague sense of déjà vu , but decided to focus on hand movements. Not that it was very exciting anyway. Oh look I am flexing my wrist, now I am rotating my hand! Exciting? Not really.

After Charms I had potions. I don't know what I expected, but well… I don't know. Mr. Malfoy was a mixture between strict and immature. I was perfectly okay with the latter. He would crack jokes and be funny, but would give you this awkward glare if you do something wrong. His piercing blue eyes stared at you- no, your soul- making you want to confess very sin you have ever committed, so I obviously tried to stay clear of that, not that it worked. In our first actual encounter I managed to burn his eyebrows off, the funny thing was that he was still doing an introduction for the subject and we didn't even have the potion ingredients out yet. How I managed to do that I won't tell you, but I did.

After I dived over the table to help him ( he got a shock and fell to the ground clutching his face) I managed to get some of my messed up concoction on a part of his head, half his hair started to disappear. I gasped and covered my mouth.

" I am so sorry." I gasped absolutely shocked.

He carried on clutching his head muttering some words ( I will not tell for your own mental safety) and asked me to lead him to Mrs. Potter for help. I did so without a hesitation. Okay you caught me, I felt extremely guilty. Happy now! No? Alright I also felt mortified to say the least. I led him out the room and planned to sneak him up the stairs to Mrs. Potters room, unseen and unheard. However, life loves me so much! James came walking down the stairs at that moment and stopped dead probably ignoring the silent, " Go away James" I was chanting in my head.

" What did you do?" James grinned over me.

I refused to blush as I met his eyes full on.

" Go away James." I said firmly, but more importantly aloud.

James smirked and that erased all thoughts f him actually listening to me ideas out of my mind. Stupid Aurora!

"So what did you do?" he asked again, clearly not feeling very intimidated.

" Why do you automatically think it's me?" I questioned him, astounded. Really now! Accidents happen around you-okay to you- and automatically they blame you for everything. Yes, I did actually did do this one and no, that's not the point.

He just raised his eyebrow. Okay, if we went just eliminated the fact that I was carrying Mr. Malfoy (who was also was tutor, mind you) who was still clutching his face as the hair burnt off and I was still clutching the deadly weapon ( aka. Wand) in my left hand, he actually had no clues it was me it could have been an accident (wink, wink). So, I guess if you look at the whole picture I know my question was stupid. I helped Mr. Malfoy up the stairs, James helped I guessed.

We both heaved him into the study where James left to find Mrs. Potter leaving me with the injured. I tried to not feel guilty, but it was a little hard when life just hands you wand and a cupboard full of potions. Thanks life, appreciate it a lot. I let out a sigh and sat next to him.

" I really am sorry." I said quietly.

He just nodded not saying anything.

I sighed, " I didn't know that would happen."

He just nodded again. This was starting to sound like a monologue and not much of an apology.

" I promise if you that if you decide to carry on teaching me," more like actually begin to teach me, " I will never use a stick-"

"Wand." He grumbled. I stared at him in shock, he spoke! Now Aurora, don't scare him off.

"Wand, sorry. I will never use a wand in your class without your strict supervision again. I promise." I smiled softly when he just nodded.

" Thanks." I grinned happily.

Mrs. Potter entered with James closely at his heels and a frown plastids on her face. After much struggle she managed to pry his hands away from his face to see the damage done. Oh, that sounded a bit serious. After a quick glance at his face she turned around and glared at James, hands on hips and all.

" You said he was dying." She yelled at him. I turned to glare at him too. Really? It wasn't that bad. The only thing wounded was my pride and his hair( Obviously).

James winced under his mothers glare, I probably looked like a constipated mule. Don't laugh, it is not funny!

" How was I supposed to know the seriousness of his condition from far?" He asked innocently.

I intensified my glare, " you were walking next to us the whole time."

He winked at me, " I know you were wishing we were alone."

" Bluh." I pulled a Oh-SO-SEXY face that just enhanced my constipated mule look.

Mrs. Potter rolled here eyes, " Aurora I think if you leave now you will be in time for your next lesson."

I bid them both goodbye and a final apology, James made to follow me out of the room but was stopped by his lovely , non-red faced mother.

"Now wait just there mister."

James paused half way out the door, I turned around to look at him. He looked at me , begging me to get him out of it and I should. You know, be the better person and all. Kind, considerate, help boys escape the wrath of a mother's temper, I should be all those things. However, tough love is the only way people learn.

I shook my head sadly, " Come on James, he almost died."

And before he could say anything else , I walked away leaving him and his punishment waiting .Man, it felt good.

I walked down the stairs to the Library again, a huge smile on my face. It wasn't as if I was happy getting him into trouble, to be a little honest I was exactly sure why I was happy. I sabotaged my potions tutor(okay I didn't), got James in trouble and still had to study hectically for the rest of the week. Reasons to be happy: I now have stick-wand and… Well, nothing else. I guess life is just messing with my emotions. Thanks.

I strolled to the Library, taking my time and just enjoy the happy feeling in my stomach, I entered the Library and planned on collapsing on the comfy chair in the corner, maybe mess around with my new wand. What I didn't expect to find was Mr. Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley waiting for me.

Now my first reaction was thinking of every bad thing I ever did. I don't know about you but when people wait for you- without your knowledge- in a room, almost like a confrontation. I didn't like that. I think I might have mention how much I hate people knowing my thoughts. It. Is. My. Thoughts. Not. Yours. I really do not like them. Or they probably wanted to reprimand me for what happened with Mr. Malfoy. I was going to guess the latter.

" I promise you it was an accident." I moaned. Honestly how does news travel so fast?

They frowned, obviously confused.

"What?" Ron asked, absolutely clueless.

Huh?

Maybe they weren't here for that then. Well, I guess they are going to be here for that now. URGG! I really should have just asked first. I never learn do I ? That was a rhetorical question just incase you were wondering .

"Never mind." I said quickly, can I work my way around it?

"What happened?" Mr. Potter asked me suspiciously. I silently cursed myself, couldn't have kept your mouth shut, hey Aurora? I suddenly found the wooden floor interesting.

_Pretty floor._

_Pretty floor_.

"Nothing much." I said quietly, still not looking into their eyes.

_Pretty floor._

"Aurora?" Mr. Potter asked getting annoyed.

I looked up in shook, he has never used that tone of voice with me. Ouch! Thanks Mr. Potter.

I let out a sigh. I drew in a deep breath and said quickly, " IkindofhurtMr. Malfoy, butitwasanaccidentIswear!"

Silence.

I looked up at them, wondering why they haven't said\screamed anything at me yet. Oh, great they are mad. Maybe they were going to send one of those evil spells at me, judging by what I had done I wouldn't be surprised if they sent two of those wrong-doing spells at me. It was nice knowing you bottom. I wonder how far I could get before they catch up to me? Maybe out the door? Nah, three highly trained wizards/witch against Miss. Clumsy Aurora, did I mention they had wands, yeah this was going to hurt. OH MY! What if they murder me? Nah, they wouldn't. I would like to think that it was because I am lovable and adorable, but the fact that it is illegal was the truth. But then again, they could get away with it. Hermione was extremely clever, Ron I didn't know very well but he looked as though he could dispose of my body easily and Mr. Potter had an important role in the Wizarding World which is rather useful. So there I was in front of the best criminals in the World.

No Aurora, you are now going overboard with this and thinking that they are a bunch of murderers is not the best way to get or stay in people's good books.

I looked at their confused expressions, great they are busy wondering why they haven't taken me out yet.

No, Aurora!

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked as the rest of them chuckled absolutely dumbfounded by my ability to make things sound incomprehensible.

I frowned, right talk slower, " I said, I kind of hurt Mr. Malfoy."  
Their jaws dropped. Right, now all I had to do was jump up and scream, " I'M JOKING!" and then everyone would laugh about it and go on with their daily lives, but no. Murder it be!

" No one lost their lives or was severely injured to the point of no recovery." I assured them. That should brighten up the news.

"What did you do?" Mr. Potter asked still in shock.

I let out a sigh of frustration. REALLY?!

" What is up with everyone thinking that I did something?" I hissed. People honestly think that I go around mixing up strange concoctions to terrorize people as they watch their hair fall out. Oh no, they have figured out my master plan! That was deep sarcasm.

" I didn't do anything- I mean much." I grumbled, Mr. Potter raised his eyebrow and I guess he was right in thinking I had something to do with it. I looked down at the floor again ( Hi my pretty floors, "I had a little stick-"

"Wand." One of them said.

"Wand mishap. But I promise you, it was completely an accident. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear and Mrs. Potter said that he will make a full recovery and that it wasn't that bad." I assured them.

Ron grinned happily and asked, " What happened to him?"

Hermione wacked him.

" I mean, " He fixed his voice so that it was all sober and all, " What happened him?"

I blushed, " You don't want to know." I changed the subject quickly, " He survived! Yay! So how you guys?"

They all raised an eyebrow at me. Good, I fooled them… Not!

" Subtle, Aurora." Hermione laughed.

I smiled sheepishly, yeah.

Thankfully they took my red face as a sign to move on, he survived that was good enough.

"So what we doing today?" I said excited, the smile forming again on my lips.

They all grinned at each other, happiness seemed to be contagious today. Great.

"Well, we want to actually try a new teaching method." Ron grinned at me.

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. Okay? I don't even know the standard teaching methods, let alone am I able to recognize the normal way of teaching. They now had my full attention.

" Sure, what do I have to lose?" I shrugged, this was going to be interesting.

They smiled at my enthusiasm.

Mr. Potter clapped his hands , " Alright, to the back garden."

I frowned as they all walked out of the library door. Okay, so it is now obvious that we were not using this room. I quickly followed them out the room, hurrying to catch up to Mr. Potter who looked like a man on a mission.

" So what are we doing?" I asked trying (and failing) to sound casual about the whole affair. To be honest I was excited to start with some mind-blowing magic.

Mr. Potter rolled his eyes, " Well, I thought that it was obvious, w are teaching you."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm, " Clever Mr. Potter, very clever indeed. I meant to have asked how you will be teaching me?"

He just grinned in his annoying all-too-knowing way and said mysteriously, " You will have to wait and see young grasshopper."

I stopped in mid walk for a second, " Great I am now a bug."

I pulled a face at the end. Really a grasshopper? How cute, adorable, useful, intelligent, clever, witty, humorous- yeah, no.

Mr. Potter flashed me a grin, "It's a muggle thing."

Muggles must have a lot of time if they go around calling each other after bugs, either that or they have a weird sense of humor.

_Come here bumblebee! _

That sounds lovely, absolutely fitting or offensive, your choice.

We reached the Potters back garden and I grinned happily at the memory of learning to walk here. It only seemed like this morning when they surprised me by letting me go outside. I remembered the happiness and it was felt now too. I knew that it was only a few days ago that I came to the Potters and yet it felt like a lifetime. It would feel strange not waking up to Albus and James fighting, Lily not talking or Mr. and Mrs. Potter reading the Daily Prophet before they went out either to work or friends. A few days was all it took to save me and even though the nightmares came every night I knew that when I woke up in the morning I would be safe again at least until I go to sleep. Most nights I still woke up in tears silently begging for the pain to end, but it wont and I knew that it wouldn't ever (not really). However , as far as the Potters were concerned I was perfectly alright. I was proud to say that when I looked in the mirror I didn't see the sacred, scarred, pale, thin girl who looked like she would pass out if she saw her own shadow or reflection. Instead I saw a girl who was going to be okay, never healed, never innocent but I was going to do this no matter how hard or long it took I was going to free myself, return the fees I owe to the Potters (they deserved that) and make sure I make up for the lives I lost.

This was my promise, my responsibility, my choice.

I turned and grinned at them, my promise shown on my face, " So, what we going to do?"

" Teach you." Ron said simply.

I pursed my lips, " Okay, where should I stand? Hold my sti- I mean wand." I caught myself in time.

" Actually you are going to show us magic." Hermione stated.

I frowned, not knowing what to do. They are supposed to teach me magic not the other way around. Teachers teach, yes? Yes.

" I don't know magic." I informed them.

" Contrary to your belief, you do know magic. You have seen it, felt it, dealt with it." Mr. Potter said.

" I don't-" I started but Ron cut me off.

" You do. It comes naturally, you just need to learn how to control it."

I nodded, I knew how to vaguely control it. I had six years to practice, that has to count for something.

" I think I can do it."

Mr. Potter looked at me suspiciously, " I know you can. I saw it many times."

I frowned trying to think of a time when he saw me doing magic and no incidences came to mind.

" How do you know?" I asked, curious as to when or rather what he saw.

He smiled slightly, " When you first arrived here, you managed to get rid of that vampire with, and I have done research on it, an ancient fire curse, dating back to the eighteenth century. And while we are on the subject why don't you tell us how you actually know that spell."

Silence.

Well, there aren't many things that came make me go speechless, but really this is one thing that can. It wasn't that I wasn't going to tell him, because I wasn't even exactly sure how I knew most of what I knew, but that I had actually done some ancient curse was surprisingly very cool if you know what I mean. Not that I recommend that you should go and start sending ancient curses at random people , because I don't. Don't do it, see I can be responsible too.

I opened ad closed my mouth a few times, probably looking like a deformed fish( just saying), " I am not exactly sure."

Okay , I know this was actually a lie, but it was a little hard to explain and I didn't really feel like giving them some false information. Hopefully they would just believe the lie and move onto some awesome magic time, you know what I mean?

But then you get Hermione, " You know you can tell us anything, right?"

I eyed them suspiciously for a moment. Well Aurora, you have trusted them this long, but there was another vice in my head screaming this was a bad idea, but I ignored him. Come on, trust was good. Right? Anyway, I could just as well test this theory.

" I have a theory. Mind you, it is only a theory so don't put to much faith in it. But, I can remember the basic things." I paused, okay so that wasn't the best way to explain it, " I mean, it's all there, but I don't know," I paused again, " where or who taught me." I saw the blank look on their faces. Okay, some other way then, " It's almost like eating with a knife and fork. I remember when and how to use them, but I can't remember who taught me."

" Oh." They all said intelligently, that was sarcasm just by the way.

Silence.

Well, this got awkward and fast. The adults were all lost in thought and I guess I could say that I was too, what else would I be doing- OH RIGHT!

Pretty floor.

Pretty floor.

See, this is why having floors are important, they are good things to look at when times get awkward and to walk on, make a place look pretty and-

" So how did you know the curse?" Hermione asked.

I swear, all these questions were going to drive me crazy. Calm down first.

" I don't know how I remembered. Maybe my mother taught it to me, maybe I read it somewhere or someone told me. But I don't know, I honestly don't and I didn't actually question anything that night. My main goal was to get everyone out of that house alive." I looked into their eyes, not blinking or twitching. That was the ultimate goal that night and how I remembered that curse wasn't really important, I knew it would kill him and I wanted nothing else. He deserved to die, to feel the pain. I had to live with the nightmares , pain and fear and he was dead. I guess we both know who got the raw end of fate. Him? Please.

" Thank you." Ron said quietly. I looked at him curiously, I didn't do anything for him. I only helped the Potters , not that me going there in the first place was the best idea every(hey, I didn't plan it). Looked into his blue eyes and saw so much of Mrs. Potter, Lily and James in them and that's when it hit me. He was Mrs. Potters brother and Mr. Potters best friend. Friendship, love and loyalty that's what joined them together and without one they aren't whole. A sadness filled my stomach and mind as I thought of my brothers. I knew they were real, the vampires used them many times to try get me and I knew that it was cruel. I wished that I could see them, with all my heart and soul. I wanted to know them, remember them. I want to remember the fights that we had, the arguments, the disagreements and yet I knew that those little , innocent arguments made the happy memories together worthwhile. I just wanted a memory, just so that they didn't seem like a figment of my imagination.

" Aurora?" A voice broke me out of my wishful thinking's. I blink subconsciously a few times, only to realize that tears started to form. I looked away for a moment, pretending to look back at the house.

Breath.

Breath.

Okay, I took in a deep breath. I had to be strong, for them.

" Yes?" I looked back at them all with a smile on my face.

" Are you alright?" Mr. Potter asked softly.

I nodded. Yeah, I was just fabulous, I mean I am jealous of the fact that everyone can remember their siblings and I can't, I was angry that I had them taken away from me and I was sad that they were taken away from me. So, yes! I was totally wonderful.

" Wonderful." I grinned at them.

They looked at me unsurely and I could feel another mushy lecture coming on. I was definitely not in the mood for mushy today.

" So, Magic time?" I asked and grinned at them exciting.

They looked at me suspiciously as if I was putting on an act and was deliberately changing the subject. Please, I would never.

Ron smiled, " Alright. I guess we don't have time to waste."

I grinned, good he fell for my change-the-subject plan, " No time."

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and agreed, "Now the point of this is not only to see how advanced your magical abilities are, but also to test your control and power. With that we can figure which years, subjects and parts of a subject we need to focus on."

I know understood what they meant by a "new method of teaching".

" I am actually determining my year of practice." I stated.

They smiled.

Okay, so I had to show them my magical abilities. Now there was just one small, minute issue: I had no clue how to do real magic.

I didn't know any fancy words and incarnations. I knew how to do magic and that was only by using my method of producing some butt-kicking magic and I highly doubt that my teachers would their lessons being turned into a musical. Just saying

"So, why don't you go stand in the middle of the garden and show us what you can do." Hermione said kindly. I nodded and turned to walk to the middle of the garden, more like where I thought was the middle of the garden was.

I turned to them and waited for further instructions.

" Alright you can start." Ron bellowed.

Alright, now first things first: Don't panic.

Right, I could do that, I really could. Screw this, I couldn't. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my wand. I knew that it would be fairly useless at this moment, even the wand seemed to be rejecting any sort of magic that I asked it to deliver.

Maybe I first had to think about what I wanted it to do. Alright, nothing fancy just basic magic. I looked around, waiting for inspiration. No one was in need of being healed, well I could always change that… That was a joke, I didn't need another Mr. Malfoy incident again today. There was no one to set fire too, and I am pretty sure that the Potters enjoyed their Mansion. So, I guess that I should just do what I usually do in moments where I don't know what to do. Pretty floors? Ah, no. Not now. Maybe I could throw my want in the air and scream, " Magic!", that would be hilarious.

" Aurora!" Mr. Potter yelled.

" I don't know what to do!" I yelled back. Okay, so I had nothing. Nadda. It wasn't like I was giving up, but between blowing up someone's house, injuring someone and throwing a stick into the air I had nothing.

They all walked towards me and what a long walk it was. I swear it felt like hours. I wasn't sure if I should stay there or walk towards them so I did the obvious.

Pretty floors.

After hours, okay that is me over exaggerating( but it did feel like that), they all stopped in front of me.

" Just do something." They insisted.

" I don't know any magic." I told them bluntly. I really didn't.

Hermione paused, " How did you do it all the other times."

I blushed. Bring on the musical, " Not by muttering random words."

I tried that this morning remember? Yeah, and now you could say that i was the greatest witch ever. No,because nothing happened.

Mr. Potter nodded in new-found understanding, " Do it how you would normally do it."

I smirk a little. How did I know that a musical was on the way? Oh, yeah because it is me. I tried to remember how I did it all those other times to no avail. Usually I needed… Someone to attack me!

Oh, darn. I silently sized all of them up. Now Hermione was out of the question, she was a girl it would be very weird. Mr. Potter was shorter that Ron, but seemed to have quicker reflexes but Ron had strength and speed on him. I wonder…

" Mr. Potter?" I asked.

" Yes?" He said.

" I don't think I can do it." I started, but he interrupted.

"Nonsense, you can." He insisted.

I shook my head, " No, I mean usually in those situations I was forced to defend myself."

He frowned, thinking deeply.

" You want us to attack you?" Ron asked.

I didn't really know if that was what I wanted. We had to do this, but what if I hurt one of them. I knew what happened to those who pushed me into the position of having to defend myself or someone, let HIM be an example. Burnt into ashes, good riddance.

" I wouldn't recommend it." I said slowly.

Hermione shook her head, " We don't have long. We can first try with her natural way of producing magic, be that as it may, and then move on to throwing light curses. If that is all right with you?"

She looked at me. How sweet? No one has ever asked me if they could throw curses at me before. Aww.

I nodded, " Sure. Though I have to warn you, I become very protective of myself when I am in danger."

They nodded.

Brave people.

They turned and walked back to their positions, forming a circle behind me. I tried not to think of my back facing an opponent, be that good or bad.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I listened to the noises behind me. The trees rustling, the lake where Albus took me that one night was, a bird in a nearby tree, the breathing of my fellow teachers and all the other sounds that nature had to offer.

Focus, I told myself again and again. I tried to find the magic in me, but I couldn't. I tried again and again, but nothing. I started to get frustrated. Come on!

" I can't." I admitted out loud.

I open my eyes. How am I to learn magic if I can't find my magic.

" Do you want to try again?" Hermione asked.

I nodded. I knew that it wouldn't make a difference but I tried anyway. Eyes closed, mind focusing and magic… not there.

" Nothing." I admitted again, getting highly annoyed.

I looked at them all, they all wore identical frowns.

" Do you want to try plan B?" Mr. Potter asked.

Plan B, cool name. Don't know why I didn't think of it. Has a sort of spunk to it.

" Sure." I yelled. This was going to be fun- No Aurora, you must concentrate.

" Alright." They yelled back, slightly nervous.

I shut my eyes , listening to the sounds. Now, I would never recommend you to close your eyes while people shoot spells at you, because of obvious reasons.

So, I don't know why I was shocked when I heard three voices scream, " Stupefy!"

And then the oddest feeling came over me . No, it didn't hurt I am quite alright, if you were wondering. But still it felt really weird. The hairs on the back of my neck started raising and I found myself unconscious, after a few seconds I realized that I was actually unconscious. And that my dear friends was when I started to panic. I reminded myself over and over that it was just a spell and that I was perfectly alright, but that too seemed to grow into awe and excitement. I wanted to learn about it so bad. And with that a new feeling came over me and I was able to open my eyes. My eyes shot open and blinked a few times seeing as I was staring straight into the sun and just wanted to make sure I was actually alright again.

I stood up shaking a little, but you would too after having a spell shot at you by three people , so kick me.

I dusted off the jeans and grinned at them, " My bad."

"Are you alright?" yelled, probably worrying how sweet.

I nodded, " Yupp! By the way awesome spell."

They laughed.

"Do you want to try again?" Hermione asked, I could tell by her voice that she didn't think that this was a good idea.

"Yes." I yelled back. I swear , tomorrow none of us are going to be able to talk.

" We are going to count down this time." Ron yelled.

I nodded, already getting myself ready.

I closed my eyes.

"THREE!"

Took in a deep breath.  
"TWO!"

I focused on my feelings.

"ONE!"

I opened my mouth.

"STUPEFY!"

I found my magic.

I knew that I was singing but I didn't pay attention to it. My magic bellowed in the air, the wind started blowing and yet I saw none of that. My magic cracked the air, almost like lightning on stormy nights. It was so close, so powerful and yet calming. An array of colors' filled my eyesight, every color I have every see and imagined. I felt the magic in the trees, the lakes, birds, humans, plants, flowers. I felt the life that filled them, that made them who they are. I felt like I belonged, that nothing could get me. The life flowed into me and I was blissful as though I could fly away from anything that ever tried to hurt me. I was home.

Somewhere in the wind I could hear my name. Someone calling out to me. I tried to ignore them, I wanted to stay here forever, but they carried on getting closer until I recognized it.

"AURORA!" Someone yelled.

I frowned, it sounded familiar.

He called out again and again, each time it became more familiar.

"AURORA!" He yelled, I opened my mouth to answer the man- Mr. Potter!

My head collided with a hard surface.

" Ow." I moaned, clutching my head. Dammit, pretty floors why do you always do this to me!

I felt hands on my shoulders helping my sit up.

" Aurora?" Mr. Potter said softly.

I squeezed my eyes as the pain in my head and back increase, " Yes?"

" Where does it hurt?" He asked softly.

I shook my head, not wanting a fuss, " It's fine."

He chuckled softly. Hey! I am in pain here and you chuckle, thanks Mr. Potter.

"You dropped seven feet in the air and you want to tell me that your okay?" He chuckled again.

I laughed too, I guess that made me seem a little crazy, but already I could feel the pain and dizziness subside in my head, my back not so much.

"I am guessing that it worked?" I asked slightly anxious. It was weird I have done magic on many occasions but never had it felt like that.

" That was far beyond anything I had ever experienced before." He said in awe.

I grinned and opened my eyes, " So you think I can do this?"  
He nodded, " You are going to pass with ease."  
I beamed happily.

" Now how is your head?" Hermione asked, just arriving.

"It's okay." I said, my head was great.

"Anything else hurt?" She asked again.

" Nope." I lied. Technically, 'anything' didn't hurt, but my 'back' hurt… Like ****.

" I think that is enough practical for today-"She started.

"No, really. I am fine." I stood up, ignoring how dizzy the world got all of a sudden, nowthis will work as long as they didn't ask me to walk anywhere for a few minutes.

" I really don't think so." She said, biting her lower lip. She reminded me a lot of Rose when she did that.

"Please?" I begged, giving her my best puppy dog eyes (James).

After much persuading she finally gave in and we moved onto something much less tiring… The sti-wand.

" Now you hold your wand like this." Mr. Potter informed me, I mimicked him.

"The spell I am going to teach you is really easy, saved my life on many occasions, it is called Expelliarmus and is actually a second year spell." He said.

I grinned, " Expelliarmus?"

He nodded ad stepped back.

"What does it do?" I asked curiously.

He grinned, " Do it right and you will see."

I rolled my eyes, " No pressure then."

He laughed.

Three.

Two.

The door that led outside opened and Albus walked out.

One.

"Dad."

"Expelliarmus!" I bellowed.

Now I am not sure if that was what the wand was supposed to do, but I am sure it does come in handy. The wand flew up into the air, I looked up trying to find it, but the sun was too bright and clouded my vision. Eh, it should come down one day-

Omph.

I turned around, I guess the wand did come down and then I saw it…

My second victim of the day.

Albus was lying spread of on the lawn, his arms and legs spread out, his glasses next to him and he was unconscious.

Oops.

**SOOOOOOOO?**

**Thanks to you all that answered my last question: What house do you think Aurora should be in?**

**LOL! **

**HAPPPPYYYY NEEWWWWW YEARRRRR!  
Read& Review**

**Prongslet4life**


	22. Chapter 21

**HELLO THERE!  
OH-MY-SOUL! The last time i updated was last year! I apologize people! LOL! HEHEHEHE, NEW YEARS joke. Anyway, happy new years. may this year be legendary and absolutely AW-E-SOME! **

**HEre is another chapter(obviously), i really took this chapter into a whole new way. It is very deep( hopefully) and VERY IMPORTANT, just saying. * wink, wink* **

**Was rather upset with the amount of reviews i got for the last chapter but thanks to the lovely, special person who did and thanks! :D**

**So here you are:**

Chapter 21

It was a pimple.

On my back between shoulder blades, I am serious. Now, I think I have had my fair share of pimples, I think. Okay, well I am not exactly sure, I mean I had thousands of mirrors in captivity and reflective surfaces. Okay, that is a lie. Let me tell you this: It was dark and it wasn't like I had the privilege of owning a mirror or at the very least a shiny surface, was that too much to ask Vampies? No, stupid things.

ANYWAY, the I-think-is-a-pimple problem. I pulled my arms around me, hugging my body, exposing my bare back. And there it was, I tried to touch it, but IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. Really, the person who is able to touch in between their shoulder blades deserve a trophy or medal or both. I stuck my tong out and frowned in concentration.

_Almost there._

I think this is the only time that I have ever wished for longer fingers, it's not like I think about it a lot. I don't wake up in the morning and the first thought that comes to mind is, " I wish my fingers were longer" or maybe I did and I just don't remember. But, here I was wishing for the ability to touch the pimple. Superpower? How impressive. I stopped and tried to concentrate on that small spot and on that small red spot only.

Was it itchy? Hmm, no. Did it hurt? Well, a little but then again ever since that fall last week my back has been feeling a little- a lot- sore. Talking about that fall, I just want to point out to all of you who might be wondering about Albus, he lived! Take that bad luck! Okay, so he is a lot more hesitant to come near me when I have anything or (cough, cough) a wand in my position, so? Looking back, I guess he has a good point on why to be, I mean even Mr. Malfoy makes me lock up my wand before a lesson and still he keeps his two piercing eyes on me the time. Such trust. But, I promise you I did sit with Albus and apologize profusely for the little incident. But, he was very understanding, then again when isnt he? I swear he has a heart of gold that one, yes he does. However, I am straying from the matter at hand here. The red dot, it was just red in that area when I first noticed it the night my first school day and didn't pay much attention to it. For about three days after that I could hardly move from how stiff and painful it was, Mrs. Potter and her beady eyes that able to spot anything and everything(I have to admire her for that) had me in my bedroom and was observing my back before I even had breakfast. Not cool. She then gave me about an hour lecture about not coming to her sooner and how it could have been very serious and I could have just dropped down dead, how lovely. Anyway, after three different potions and a message that had me silently screaming throughout the whole thing, she released me from her deadly clutches, okay that's harsh but I have to get the point across. So, after three different potions , a long lecture and a killer message I felt… Nothing different, at all. My back still silently murdered me every time I took a single step and the redness just clumped together and formed a pimple after three days. On the bright side, controlling my magic was becoming easier and easier, minus a few accidents here and there. I basically whizzed my way through the curriculum. Everyone was clearly impressed and so was I.

All my teachers were great. After my first day of schooling everyone stopped by during my practical sessions in order to catch me in my mind-blowing action. Joke, they all came for the mistakes. Rose and Scorpius came nearly every day, maybe because their parents were my tutors or they just wanted to spend time with yours truly. I spoke to them a lot more and found myself becoming closer and closer to them. Fred and Roxanne came over a few times, I hardly ever got any work done with those two around. The onetime I laughed so hard I fell of the chair and couldn't find the strength to get up, so I just stayed where I was laughing and laughing. Oh, the good old times. Alice came on Sunday thanks to my continuous whining about how much I missed her, we both attacked each other as soon as we saw each other and jumped right into playing. Most fifteen year olds would have been highly annoyed to be spending a day climbing up trees, playing hide and seek and catch, but I could find nothing better to do. Before the left I made Luna promise to bring Alice by again soon, she agreed , you know in that dreamy voice of hers. Talking about her dreamy voice, you should have her teach you. Coolest teacher ever! Though she might look dimwitted and sound it, she is by far one of the smartest people who I have ever met. Key word 'one of' , just saying. I don't know how but she made the stars so interesting, I loved looking over all the star charts and textbooks, it just seemed so different, almost as if the stars had their own sort of magic. She was also extremely funny and had a slight obsession with pudding, then again don't we all. The amount of information I was able to pile into my brain was astounding, all the facts and information stored and I would soon be needing them.

Today was test day.

Basically I was writing an examination on all the subjects and doing practical's. Hermione had spent the whole morning preparing the library for the examinations. I haven't seen it yet, so don't ask me how it looks. But then again, there are only so many things you can do to a library. Anyway, at nine o'clock I was to be seated in the library and waiting for my supervisor. I don't know why I must wait for her, I mean shouldn't she be there already? Urg, never mind ! Then I write until two, have a break, then practical's and afterwards a surprise. Do I know what it is? No. So am I nervous for it? Of course. Mrs. Potter said I must just have fun… Attempt no. 1: YAY- no.

You are all probably wondering why I am so calm. I mean, this is an important exam, very important. These marks go up to Hogwarts and then the teachers discuss whether or not they would 'mind' having me in the class. I love how they used the term 'mind', doesn't it make you feel welcome? It does, it really, really does. That again, is my advanced sarcasm. Oh, wait- now where was I? Right, why I was so calm. Well, it is a rather funny story… Okay, you caught me, it's not funny at all so don't you dare laugh.

I had a rather bad nightmare last night. Okay, it was really bad.

_I was almost there. So, close to freedoms door I could taste the clean air on my tong. My bare feet pounding against the hard, stony, cold floor of my personal prison. I was so close. I strained my eyes against the darkness, but it was hopeless. Everything was black, the walls, the ground and even my own shadow. It was all the same, never-ending. The battle I have fought was never-ending, the pain mentally and physically was never-ending, the tunnel I was running through was never-ending, but it was my faith that was ending, leaving me. _

_I shook my head furiously at that thought. _

_No, you will not give up! I urged myself. You have fought too hard and long to give up or even think about it. _

_I shook my head again, I had to get out of here and this time it wasn't only for me._

_The face of the little boy crept into my mind. I only saw him once when the door opened, allowing light to shine through into my cage. I had been sleeping restlessly in the corner of the room, curled up in a little ball and hoped to catch up some sleep before they came to drag me away again. They threw him into the room with such force the he hit the opposite wall with a loud crunch and moan, as soon as the door closed I rushed over to the small lump in the shadows. _

_I rushed over to his small form, but paused unsure if it was wise to proceed or hold back. I looked at the outline of his body uncertain for a moment, thinking of the consequences , but was brought out of my thoughts by a little moan. My heart silently cried for him, he was so small, so young and innocent. He wasn't made for this place and I had a funny feeling that he wasn't going to last long._

_I bent down and softly touched his arm, but he drew back, scared. I silently slapped myself._

_" I am not going to hurt you, I promise." I whispered into the dark._

_There was silence for a few moments and I started to wonder if I was ever going to get an answer._

_"You promise?" His small voice echoed unsurely in the dark._

_"I promise. I'm not one of them, never was and never will be." I promised._

_I bent down and was reaching out when I thought better, " Mind if I check, just to see if you are hurt?"_

_He was silent for a few moments before letting out a shaky," Yes."_

_I reached out and felt his arm in the dark, concentrating on anything that seemed to be out of place, " Does this hurt?"_

_I applied a little pressure on his wrist and felt as his whole body tensed up._

_"Oww." He groaned, trying to pulled his arm back._

_I sighed sadly, definitely broken._

_I scanned the small room not in hope of seeing anything, more like hoping to remember anything that could help him. I let out another sigh of defeat._

_"What's wrong?" He sniffed._

_"Nothing." I assured him, but it was a lie. He was as good as dead here, unless he had something to offer like me. I bowed my head down in despair and then thought of something._

_I grabbed hold of my worn out dress and tore the bottom off to create somewhat of a bandage._

_"What are you doing?" He asked me, frightened at the noise._

_I gave one last tug, " Making a bandage for your wrist."_

_I held the two corners and pulled them in the air, trying to imagine how long it was._

_"Pass me your wrist." I instructed._

_I felt something on my lap and grabbed hold of it lightly, not wanting to hurt him anymore. I wove the bandage around his wrist, comforting him when he let out a yell of pain._

_" What's your name?" I asked him quietly, hoping to distract him from the pain._

_" Dan- Daniel Archer." He sobbed into the sleeve of his other arm. "And yours?"_

_I was a little baffled when he asked me, I wasn't asked for a name in a long time._

_" A-Aurora." I said quietly, I wrapped the last of the bandage around his small wrist. " Sorry, but that's the best I can do."_

_He sniffed twice, " Thank you."_

_I was so soft and it almost made me start crying. I felt sorry for what he had to now face, it was inevitable._

_" Welcome." I whispered, and started to crawl to the furthest corner._

_"Don't leave." He cried out hysterically._

_" Don't worry. I am just getting you some water." I assured him and carried on crawling, to tired and weak to stand up._

_"Okay." He said unsurely._

_I stopped at where I kept the only things I was given. A rusted tin, three slices of molded bread and a small jar of water either to drink, wash with or anything else. I only received water and bread every (what I think) was a weak. It wasn't a lot, not by a long shot. I grabbed some of my water and threw it in the tin and grabbed a slice of bread. I had tried stocking up on supplies, but you just cant. You would die within a day. I crawled back Daniel and gave him the water and bread._

_" Drink and eat. It is the only stuff that will keep you going." I said sadly._

_He downed most of the water and was almost finished with the bread when he looked at me, " Do you want the rest? You don't sound very healthy."_

_I shook my head, " No, I am still fine. You just eat up."_

_I saw the outline of his head crock to the side, " Are you sure?"_

_" I am positive. I assured them._

_He sniffed as he ate the rest of the bread and drank the rest of the water, occasionally sniffing here and there._

_"Thank you." He said gratefully when he finished._

_" It's okay." I took the tin from him and crawled back to the corner and placed it down, this time he didn't say anything._

_There was a silence that followed until he asked, " Where am I?"_

_" I don't know." I answered._

_I had no clue where I was- where we were. All I knew was that we were close to an ocean, occasionally you could hear the waves as it flowed on to shore, breathing almost._

_He stayed silent for so long I had thought that he went to sleep._

_"How long have you been in here?" He asked getting nervous._

_I paused, trying to think of how long I had been here, but to no avail. Mama had taught me the days, weeks, months, years. She taught me it all, trained me so that she knew that I could protect myself if possible._

_"I don't know." I thought, " But long. Very, very long."_

_I sniffed, " I don't know you stand it. They are awful here."_

_I frowned, " And you have been here how long?"_

_ He stayed silent again._

_" A day. They have my big brother here too, but they separated us." He started to cry. My heart secretly bleed for him, I wish that I could have helped him or at the very least just bring them together again, but it was out of my power._

_" I am sorry." I whispered quietly._

_He moved closer to me, " But it will be okay. My brother said that it will be okay, that everything would be just fine. He promised me and he always keeps his promise." I could hear the boy smiling in admiration._

_"Is that so?" I asked. I think both me and this 'older brother' know that that was next too impossible, but somewhere inside me I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth, he deserved some hope even of it was slim._

_I could feel the boy nodding beside me, " He knows everything, he says it is because he is older."_

_I chuckled softly._

_Daniel carried on, " But I think it is because he has never ending faith."_

_That stopped me._

_Faith…_

_The greatest things were accomplished with faith._

_" I think you're right." I whispered earnestly._

_He was right, being the eldest doesn't make you the wisest, being the bravest doesn't make you fearless, but having faith proves that you are wise enough to be brave for the things in which we can only believe are real._

_" I know I am." He smirked and we both laughed and laughed until he started moaning about the pain in his arm again. I sighed and placed it on my lap. I hated seeing him in pain and so I did the only thing that I could think of even if it was risky._

_"Shhh… I will make it all better." I whispered to him softly._

_He sniffed, " How?"_

_"I am going to try something, but I need you to keep quiet." I advised him._

_He nodded, " Anything for the pain to stop."_

_I smiled reassuringly at him. Grabbed his hand and closed my eyes, humming the lullaby that Mama always used to sing to me. I carried on and on remembering all the high notes and low notes she would sing, it was always the one thing that could make me fall asleep after a nightmare, the calmness and security that that song had to offer. I felt the palms of my hand get warmer and warmer, smiling slightly with happiness at the familiarity of the song._

_I hard Daniel suddenly gasp and I opened my eyes still humming along to see what he was carrying on about. Under my hands was a bright blue light brightening up all the corners of the room, as the song came to an end the light died down like a fire, until even the ambers were dead._

_"How's the hand?" I asked him._

_He closed his mouth, that was hanging open, and started to flex his wrist not wincing once, I took that as a good sign._

_"It's brilliant, like it was never hurt." He said, stunned, then looked up at me, " How did you do that?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders, " I don't actually know, a gift I guess."_

_He grinned in the darkness, " Nice gift."_

_I chuckled, " Thanks, it comes in handy, doesn't it?"_

_He nodded, let out a yawn and to my utter shock rested his head against my chest. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him as he yawned again._

_" Sleep little one." I whispered to him softly._

_He nodded and closed his eyes and just when I thought he was asleep he said, " What was that song you were singing?"_

_I paused," A lullaby my mother sang to me before I was captured."_

_"My mother is dead." Daniel stated sadly._

_" Mine too." I hugged him tighter._

_" Can you sing it to me with words."_

_I nodded a bit:_

_Close your eyes_

_Deep breath in_

_Sing a tune_

_To the moon_

_You are safe_

_Nighttime has come so soon_

_Hold my hand_

_And I'll hold yours_

_Walking together in the sand_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not even your thoughts_

_So believe me I love you_

_Every sun shall shine _

_Every flower will grow_

_As long as you are mine._

_I love you more than the sky's above_

_And not even that is enough_

_Mountains can't move me_

_I am here to stand_

_With your hand in hand_

_So close your eyes _

_I am right by your side_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I am alive_

_ I finished the song and started humming it over again, allowing myself to fall asleep, I was so close to drifting off until Daniel muttered, " I am glad that I have you as a friend, even if you're not my brother."_

_And together we drifted off into a safe sort of slumber._

_He was the one that actually told me to leave; apparently, he had a birth defect that made him unable to walk and refused for me to carry him out saying he wasn't going to leave his brother. I tried to think of a way to get him to budge but he remanded adamant. For the rest of the next day we spent laughing around, I enjoyed the company and he enjoyed the comfort. I thought of a plan to get his brother out but I knew it was useless, it was impossible. But Daniel convinced me to go alone and find help, he said that there were always people that were willing to believe and help us. At first I dismissed the thought completely, but he kept insisting that it had to be done and in the end I gave in. So when we heard the footsteps in the hallway I creeped into the corner with the tin that we tore apart to form a spear. We waited for him to open the door, when he did so and walked in slowly, only seeing poor Daniel in the opposite corner, I attacked him from behind and stabbed him in his heart, tin didn't work on vampires but it at least knocked them out for a while. Daniel ushered me out and I went in the direction that me instructed. I ran and ran, knowing I had no time down the passage way that led to the another room filled with cages and cells. I scanned the top of the roofs, searching for the right number: 65._

_His had a latch at the top, unlike mine, I pulled it open and the cluncking of the rusted metal echoed in throughout the deserted room._

_"Who's there?" A hoarse voice asked , I peered in, blocking some of the light._

_"It's Aurora, I know Daniel." I whispered._

_I heard some muffled footsteps and almost screamed when a face appeared in front of me._

_"Where is he?" He growled._

_I blinked, " We are sharing the same cell, he helped me escape. I am going to look for help. He said I must tell you that he loves you very much and is proud to call you his brother."_

_I made to close the latch but he reached out and grabbed my wrist, I jumped back._

_"Just get him out, please?" He begged. His almond-shaped, hazel eyes begged._

_I looked back at him, " I am going to try my best." I promised him._

_I shut the latch and turned around, leaving the other Archer brother in my dust._

_And so here I was, running and running, trying to help the brothers who deserved to be free. They were still you naïve and pure to be held in a place like this._

_I strained my ears as I started to get closer to the entrance , knowing that there should be more of THEM here. I slowed down ever so slightly and headed off towards the light._

_The sun was shining through at the end of the cave, a smile formed on my lips as I drew closer and closer._

_I could save them, I repeated over and over in my head._

_I could, I really, really could._

_And maybe I was paying close enough attention, or maybe the improved there sneaky ad silent attacks, but two large hands grabbed my around the neck, blocking off the air I needed. I kept on staring at the sunlight just a few passes away thinking of the reason I was doing this._

_I clawed at his hands , boxed, kicked and punched, but it didn't make a difference. I bit on his hand hard and maybe he was new and out of human reflexes let go, but he did and ran towards the light , faster than I had ever run before. _

_A foot away was all that I needed. A foot! But no, he seemed to have recovered ad grabbed me again, this time shoving my painfully into the wall. I let out a moan as he grabbed hold of my hair yanked it hard. I pulled me all the way back to my cell hissing words, saying that I was useless, a vermin, just taking up space. I wasn't paying much attention to him, I was rather thinking of how I failed them: The Archers._

_We were just crossing cell no. 65 when we were stopped by a couple of THEM. The one he we had stabbed was there, his face twisted with an ugly scowl._

_"YOU!" He bellowed and jumped at me._

_In a blink of an eye he was on top of me, clutching my neck and using his other to pound holes into my face with his already bloody had, I panicked at that hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was. I didn't have to think about it as his fist started to collide with my face. I shut my eyes and wriggled trying to get out from under him. IT HURT! His fist collided all over my body and I almost couldn't hide a scream. I hoped that one of the others would help me, prayed that they would get him off me._

_But I knew that they wouldn't, they just laughed. Sick._

_" You will regret ever being born." He whispered to me deadly. I already did, that was the sad part._

_He reached down to my right leg, sliding his hand alone my bare skin. My eyes popped open. NO! _

_He grabbed hold of it and somehow broke it._

_CRACK._

_The sound echoed from wall to wall, so loud that even THEY stopped laughing._

_A pain like no other shot through my body and I screamed._

_It was one of the rare moments that THEY saw me screaming, I tried not to with all my strength. The pain increased with every blow he still sent to me, everything got so cold around me and I felt light-headed. My scream carried on and on and somehow I heard it._

_The banging coming from cell no. 65. Fists' pounding harder and harder against the rusted iron doors followed by some yelling. I couldn't hear what he was saying, everything sounded like anything, but in an odd way it was comforting. My screaming stopped when the vampires got annoyed at the Archer brother and opened his cell door and walked in._

_I could hear what they were saying, probably from all the blood I my ear, but it sounded a lot like, " Shut it." Followed by the sound of a fist connecting with a body._

_A loud Oomph was heard and guilt filled me._

_"No." I croaked, " Stop." _

_My voice was dead and hoarse and my eyes were starting to get heavy. I blinked trying to stay awake, but the pain was just too much._

_The vampire walked out of the room his hands covered in blood, blood that I was hoping was only mine. I blinked again trying to stay awake. He looked over me for a second and then sent a hard kick into my abdomen, I moaned and stifled a dry sob._

_He grinned down at me and I knew that whatever he was planning to do next was going to hurt... A lot. _

_" Are you alright, dear?" He asked in fake concern._

_I glared at the when they all started laughing, after a few seconds he stopped and kicked me again, moving my leg accidentally , I cried out in pain._

_"Up." He grunted at me._

_I swallowed, knowing it was impossible. _

_I shook my head, wishing I could die now._

_He kicked me again, " I said GET UP!"_

_I knew that he wouldn't let me be. I drew in a deep breath and carefully rolled over onto my stomach. I took in a deep breath as pain shot through me again. I don't know how I managed it, but I did. I battled over the pain, nausea and dizziness, but managed it the end._

_He took a look at me and grinned, " Now walk to back to your cell."_

_I stared at him in the eyes, hoping it was a joke. But then again they never joked, or they did, but it just wasn't funny to me. I took in a deep breath, sweat running down my face just by standing. I hoped forward and a jabbing pain l most made me pass out._

_"Move on!" He bellowed at me._

_I glared at him, took a deep breath and hoped again, the pain was just the same as before and I had to use the wall for support. He chuckled again and pushed me over. I fell onto my bad leg and a scream ripped out from my throat. I breathed in and out, trying to stay conscious. I just wished it to be over, that was all. But it couldn't be, it wasn't. I climbed onto my hands and knee , taking a deep breath. _

_I could do this, I had too._

_I looked up with my head, noticing that cell no. 65's door was still opened. A boy, around ten looked at me. His curly blond hair falling over his forehead, his hazel eyes staring back. Eyes lit with compassion. I stared at him, not sure of what to do until his eyes grew hard and he mouthed, " Give them hell." Followed by a nod. I frowned for a moment, but nodded too. I could do this. With my new found strength I stood up, shaking a little bit, but doing it. I limped all the way back to my cell, getting back up after THEY tripped me and burst out laughing. I kept of my game face throughout the whole time. When we finally arrived back at my cell. I was tired, in pain, nausea and dizzy, but mostly anxious about Daniel. Maybe it was because I didn't have a friend before, not in here, let alone human contact, but Daniel was special to me. He was the first person I spoke to here that was alive, the first that didn't throw punches at me or try to make me give them any information or blood, he just cared and had… Faith. _

_I watched anxiously as the steel doors opened, only to find the room in its usual darkness, I leaned in slightly hoping to get a better look._

_"In!" He yelled at pushed me in. I fell into the dark room onto the cold floor. The door closed with a bang, hurting my head. I breathed in._

_" Daniel?" I called out softly._

_Silence._

_I started to panic, "Daniel?" I called again and again. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what had happened, but the rest of me didn't want to believe it. I crawled around looking for him, every corner I searched, but it was no point. Daniel was gone, and I have been here long enough to know that once you have gone, you could not come back. And that was the first night that I had ever cried in that cell, I just cried and cried knowing that I let someone down._

I turned back to the mirror and just watched as I cried, remembering my first friend. Not a day goes by that I wish that I didn't leave him there on his own, not a single one. He was only five and yet he had to die a way that no one deserved, not even the ones who deserved hell. He had to die alone. I always have the strangest inkling that he knew it, some way, somehow. He knew he was going to die and that's why he sent me to his brother with a message and if that was so I was happy to say that I did his last dying wishes. I hadn't seen the other Archer brother from cell no. 65 after that, I didn't know if he was still alive, but he gave me strength to do those last few steps, " Give them hell" he said and I was sure to do just that. I mourned for him too, be that he was dead or alive, I did cry for him too, my second friend, the one who had no name.

" Aurora!" Lily yelled from my bedrooms door, " It's almost time."

"Alright." I yelled back, my voice breaking towards the end, I listened for her footsteps to fade, I turned back to the mirror, whipped the tears off and put on my best smile.

_Give them hell._

**SOOOOOOOOO?**

**What do you guys think?**

**I have a lot of extra time left so reviews will make me go even quicker with updates. Then the closer we get to some action, love, scandal and find out more about ALbus's girlfriend! SO press my favourite button REVIEW! :D :D**

**Love **

**Prongslet4life**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**School had officially started on Wednesday and this whole week had been rather busy, but do not fear here is another chapter from yours truly. :D**

**This chapter is for my best friend Michaela, who usually gives me random ideas in our completely irrelevant conversations.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, it was lovely to read... AS ALWAYS!**

**SO here you are...**

Chapter 22

I walked down the stairs with grace and dignity…

Joke, it was more like tumbling and slipping on the newly waxed floor and the fact that I was lost in thought didn't help either but then again balance has always been a slight-huge- issue. But do not fear, for Aurora has awesome reflexes! Okay, that doesn't rhyme at all, let's blame it on the nerves and my forever guilty conscious. My hand started trembling with nerves and guilt.

Aurora, get your act straight. You are writing an important test today and bursting out in tears half way through the examination is not the best way to go, just saying.

I nodded, agreeing with myself, I guess this really meant that I was crazy. Nice to know.

I stopped half way on the stairs, took in another deep breath trying to focus on anything that would calm my emotions and not make them the damn _Mixed Emotions Express_, if you catch my drift? I rubbed my now bruised elbow. Stupid stairs, stupid clumsiness, stupid vam-

BANANA!

Why don't you get straight bananas? Really, I have never seen a straight banana, I must admit that it would be a little weird if I one day I walked right up to the fruit basket threw my hand in and yanked out a straight banana, probably end up in hospital with shock. That would be funny a hell.

I let out a sigh of relief and jumped the last three steps, Mrs. Potter hates when we do that, " If you want to end up in St Mungo's Hospital with a cracked skull, be my guest! But you mark my words; I will make sure that you are given no headache potions or tablets at all." Rough stuff I tell you. So, obviously we do it as often as possible, even Mr. Potter does it occasionally which earns him a whack on the head by an angry mother goose, poor man, that's why James yelled, "Do it again!".

I walked into the bright, sun-filled kitchen, how could it be so sunny at six o'clock in the morning? It was unnatural and just cruel. I squinted slightly as the brightness of the kitchen reached my eyes. Dammit.

"Morning!"

I jumped back in surprise.

WHAT THE HELL!  
I looked at everyone there, all my tutors, The Potters, Scorpius, Rose, Fred and Victoria. After I had gotten over the internal shock, clutching my chest in panic. HONESTLY? Do these people want me to have a heart attack or go grey? Slimy little buggers. I suddenly sympathized for Mrs. Potter; this was what she had to go through every day of her life…

However, she was a mother, she was trained in the military to deal with these things.

"No swearing this time, I see room for improvement." Ron grinned and everyone laughed.

"Speak for yourself, now what do we do with her if she no longer provides entertainment?" Fred asked, highly disappointed.

I rolled my eyes, "You could always use me as an _Idiot Detector, _and then I can slap them for you. Oh, look my first victim." I slapped him across the head.

He crossed his arms, looking very much like an irritated toddler, "What is up with woman and all the hitting?" He mumbled and stalked away, I grinned happily.

"What is up with men and all their stupidity?" Victoria asked.

I laughed and gave her a high-five. What? That was funny. I looked around the kitchen at all the guests, still confused about why they were all here. I mean, I walk into the kitchen at six o'clock in the morning. All I wanted was cereal maybe eggs; instead, I got a whole family reunion. Great-no. I looked around at everyone laughing, smiling and talking. What is up with that? It's not that I am not a morning person, but you should consider it a major achievement if you receive more than four words from me and now I was expected to parade around as though I am happy. What a beautiful morning this is turning out to be, that was sarcasm my dear friends.

"Hermione and Ginny thought ," THIS CAN NEVER BE TOO GOOD, " that you would enjoy," OH GREAT THEY ARE EXPECTING, " being distracted this morning." Victoria informed me.

WHA- Aww, never mind that was actually very sweet and kind. I needed distractions this morning; I needed a whole load of them. With the stress of the exams and the nightmar-

NO! Umm, round apples! Why do you not have a square apple or a square something? One of my favorite geometric shapes is being discriminated against. THE HORROR! THE SHAME! Come on, you must have noticed. Have you ever seen a square fruit and no, boxed fruit is not an acceptable answer. You get a triangular shaped fruit; well you get a pears' which in this case is a triangle with curvy sides. You get oval ones, pineapple for example. Then you get rectangular ones- NO Wait, you don't! I swear they just hate corners. But, you mark my words, one day I will find a square fruit! I will-

"So, they couldn't come."" Victoria said.

What? Oh crap, this always happens! Stupid brain, never paying attention to what people are saying. I swear it will be the death of me. I might be in the middle of a battle and someone might have said, "Duck!" so that I avoid a fast coming spell, but I will never know because my brain is busy debating whether or not cucumber is a fruit or vegetable. Oh, great! I have my death planed out for me.

I arranged my face so that it looked like I was paying attention the whole time, "Yes, how unfortunate."

Victoria frowned and looked at me funny, "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?"

I mentally slapped myself. Wonderful, now looked like a constipated giraffe. Next time Aurora you come straight out and say you blanked out, you don't pretend that you understand, either way you look equally stupid.

"I am okay. Bladder empty and all." I grinned. Yes. It is early, so I think I have now gone crazy. NO GRINNING! Never mind, I can't stop. Moving on, "I think it's obvious that Hermione and Mrs. Potter did this."

I motioned to all the people here. Hmm, I guess their kitchen was actually a lot bigger than I originally thought.

Victoria laughed, "Well the boys wouldn't have thought to put this together."

I chuckled, "Men remain oblivious."

And with that we both just laughed and laughed.

I guess you think that might be a little biased and you might be a little offended, but come on! When was the last time a boy paid attention to every detail concerning you? Hmm?

And if you do know a guy who does, please tell him to contact me so that I can ask him what strange concoction his parents fed him when he was a baby. I mean, for all we know he could be a spy and uses his charms to kidnap women and send them off to an isolated island in the middle of the ocean where he locks them up in a room and they are forced to do his laundry.

Like I said: We will never know.

I chuckled; sometimes I was too funny for my own good. Just saying.

"Aurora?" I heard Mrs. Potter call me from the other side of the room, well I think it was her, there were many heads in the way. But I went to look for her anyway. After saying about a hundred Hello's to the happy rises- weird family- I had finally arrive at my destination: Mrs. Potter.

"Good Morning, dear." She grinned happily (why?) and hugged me.

"Morning." I said, lacking my always –present – morning enthusiasm.

She held me out at arm's length and studied me for a moment. WHAT?

"Are you okay?" She asked, in her motherly tone.

I thought about it for a moment.

I was tired, hungry, sad, emotional and rather drained because of last night's situation, so obviously okay was the last thing I was. Not like, I was going to tell her that, "Yeah, never better."

I added a smile at the end.

She raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, not really paying attention. Don't think about it!

"Yeah, why?" I asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Well when you walked ," I do that a lot, " in this morning," OH NO, " you looked very pale," PLEASE , " and couldn't help but wonder," DON'T WONDER, " if it was about the nightmare last night." She finished.

I felt the tears as it started forming and a ball rising at the back of my throat. I looked down at the floor, pretending something was in my eye. I stared at the wooden floors.

Pretty floors…

Pretty floors…

Nothing happened.

Screw you pretty floors.

I tried to swallow down the ball in my throat and blink away the tears.

THERE WAS NOTHING YOU CAN DO! I screamed to myself, but I could feel the lie in them. I could have done more. I could have been quicker, fought harder, I should have taken him with, but I didn't. I took in a deep breath, Daniel is dead. The other brother is most likely dead too, but I wasn't. I have a chance to live and make my life as normal as possible. I had to be strong.

I mentally shook myself, I could cry later but right now, I had to pretend that everything was fine in this beautiful and magical world of ours. You see, I can't even comfort myself.

"Aurora?" Mrs. Potter called out to me softly.

This is it.

I put on the best fake grin I could muster and chuckled, "Sorry, I just had something in my eye."

Mrs. Potter raised her eyebrow quizzically.

JUST BELIEVE IT!

"Mrs. Potter, I really am fine. Like you said last night, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

I have to be honest, that was the only part of Mr. and Mrs. Potters' comforting that I actually did hear. You would also be a little hysterical if you had that dream.

"So, when we eating?" I asked, clapping my hands together in anticipation. No, I was not trying to change the subject- I WAS changing the subject.

She grinned, "Now if you like, we didn't want to start without you. For obvious reasons."

I laughed, that would have actually been very amusing. I walk into the kitchen and see everyone in eating breakfast without me. I grab a plate and start to dish up breakfast, sit down and start talking to the person next to me. After a while he realizes who he was talking to (lets blame it on morning stupidity) and nudges the person next to him while I am devouring my eggs (EGGS ARE GOOD) and just as I am about to take another bite, everyone jumps up into the air and screams , " MORNING!" and I get so confused that I just carry on eating my eggs, feeling sorry for the bloke who they are throwing the surprise breakfast for.

Shame…

"May I have your attention?" Mr. Potter called and everyone quieted down, "Good! Just a small announcement: Breakfast is served."

And as usual, the men was at the serving table before the words left his mouth. I waited in line for them to finish, more like grabbed what I could before it all finished, so basically, I was stuck with a slice of toast, cucumbers and jam. So, toast and jam go well together, but I am not sure about the cucumbers, best eat those separately. I was sort of disappointed that I wasn't able to get my French toast. FRENCH TOAST RULES and is sort of my addiction. Even thinking about the warmness and the texture of it made my mouth water. I looked all over for it, but sadly most of the dishes were empty or at least getting there. He who stole my French toast is sentenced to death! However until I found the culprit, I must eat.

I sat down at the newly lengthen table, actually I plonked down on an open chair. Lady like? No, but who cares about what is or what is not appropriate at this hour. I looked around at all the guest, unsure if I could start eating or had to wait for everyone else to have a seat. Everyone was still dishing up or at least trying to find food to dish up, I guess I should be happy with my jam, toast and cucumber. Maybe I could put the cucumber on my jam sandwich, might be surprisingly delicious, but I severely doubt it.

"Seat taken by anybody?"

I looked up to see Albus who was smiling with - from what I could see from down here- a mountain of food. Hmm, I guess having a nice, full plate of food was reason enough to smile.

I looked at the seat next to me and said sarcastically, "Well yes, it is reserved."

He rolled his eyes behind the glasses, "And who might it be reserved for?"

I pretended to think about it, "My imaginary friend."

He chuckled and plonked himself down, you see I am not the only one that does that.

" Hey! That's my friend you're sitting on!" I hissed angrily.

My poor imaginary friend.

Albus flicked me (WHO STILL DOES THAT?), "Tell her to go sit somewhere else."

I smirked and winked at him suggestively, "Who said it was a girl?"

Albus spat out his coffee in shock, "What?"

I ruffled his dark hair, it was surprisingly soft, "It's alright Albus. I am just surprised that you roll like that is all, when do you plan on coming out of the closest?"

I faked innocence, MWAHAHAHA!

"Now aren't you just so funny." He said sarcastically.

I silently smirked to myself.

"No, I am your friend." I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, I had never seen anything greener than his eyes and I do not think I ever will. I mentally shook myself out of my odd thoughts, " And as your friend I advise you to tell your parents, they deserve to know and if you are scared I can always be come with you, but you needn't worry, they will carry on loving you. Sure they might be in shock, but once that wears off they will continue to love you as their homo-"

He smirked, "I have a girlfriend you know?"  
"Hoping to change the subject?" I asked raising my eyebrow. PUH-LEASE, did he honestly think that was going to work?

He grinned, "Yes."

"You still promised me you will tell me about her." I gasped, having remembered.

He put his head in his hands and moaned. Poor boy, can't say I feel sorry for him. He just shook his head and remained silent.

I frowned, "You promised me at Mr. Potters party that you would tell me."

He looked up at me and smirked, "I said I would tell you the next day."

Damn, he got me.

"Yes," I said slowly, "but I forgot, so spill."

He laughed, "Not my fault you have a bad memory."

" Urg! Thanks, that's just what I need to hear on the morning of an exam." I wacked him over the head and then banged my head on the table.

Stupid nerves.

Stupid nerves.

He pulled on my upper arms and said with a small, sheepish smile, "Carry on like that and you are going to lose a couple of brain cells."

"Can't really afford to do that or there would be none left." I mumbled.

Silence.

I thought back over what I just said, something didn't sound right… OH CRACKERS!  
Albus burst out laughing, his shoulders shaking viciously against me

I folded my arms and pouted, "That's not what I meant."

He just laughed harder and grinned, "No, that was exactly what you meant."

"No, it was just morning stupidity." I tried to explain; actually, it was more like trying not to hit him.

Hitting is bad, wrong, and not illegal… HEY! I can do it!

I raised my hand in the process…

"Morning stupidity?" Albus frowned.

I paused.

" Yes smarty, morning stupidity." I scoff.

He laughed again, "Why?"

Now it was my turn to frown in confusion. Honestly, couldn't he elaborate on the matter.

"Why why?" I asked, that didn't sound right for some reason.

He smirked, "It is obvious that I have the upper hand in this conversation."

WHAT?  
He honestly thinks that he- Oh, hell no. What in Fred's' dirty socks name is he on about? He probably saw the outraged expression present on my forever-happy morning face.

"Well, you were the one who said that you were suffering from morning stupidity-"

I interrupted him, "I may suffer from morning stupidity, but you suffer from stupidity in general."

Silence as we both stared at each other wondering if we should apologize or not…

I flicked him.

"WHAT?" he screamed.

Oh come on, it was only a flick and it is not as if he didn't deserve it, his flicks hurt and besides he was being mean. You see it is not payback, it is simply … Never mind.

"Why?" He asked angrily.

I grinned at him, "For my imaginary friend."

I laughed at his annoyed face and even after he also started laughing, until he decided that revenge was the best option for me, you see I didn't do revenge , such a bad mannered child he is.

Flick.

OH NO HE DID NOT!  
I turned to him, "You did _not _just do that?"

He just carried on laughing, the nerve of this child. However, I was going to be mature about this and not fall for his childish ways, so I warned him.

"I have a very capable hand here and I am not afraid to use it." I warned him, raising my eyebrow.

This was going to work, I knew it. He would not be an idiot and ignore my warnings.

Flick.

ATTACK!

I don't know how it happened but we both ended up taking two chairs each in order to attack and escape each others' grip. We both wriggled and tried to squirm away from the others hold, laughing our heads and throwing random threats to each other. I am not sure if it was decided it, but both of us left our breakfasts alone. FOOD IS TOO GOOD TO WASTE!

I was laughing my head off after Albus fell of his chair, trying to flick me, but I the ever so wonderful managed to skillfully dodge him and that led to the funniest thing I had ever seen.

"GET A ROOM!" I heard Fred yell.

Wait, when did he get here? OH- RIGHT! The surprise breakfast party. I wonder where everyone else is-

Oh…

All their eyes were looking at us. Watching the way to awesome flicking fight going on and could obviously see that I was the winner or just watching…

WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?  
Albus' head appeared in their view, his mouth formed a 'o'.

Silence.

Well, for some reason this was actually very awkward, don't ask me why though because it just was. I wasn't sure if we were doing something wrong or not appropriate.

Mrs. Potter suddenly appeared in front of me with a huge camera, I never really found camera's all that interesting, maybe it was because I hated being in them or because I just didn't like them in general.

"Say cheese!" She screamed and before we could even blink, a bright white light blinded us, I will be honest and say that I thought something went wrong and we were now dead, that was scary.

"Mom." Albus moaned, I open my eyes and through the blurriness of it all say Albus clutching his eyes.

Both he and I blinked furiously, still seeing white.

I stopped and squinted at Albus, "Give up, we are now officially blind."

He carried on blinking, "At least it was for a good reason."

I frowned, looking at the blurry white figure in front of me, "And what's that?"

Even when I am half blink I can still see his smirking face, "I now have a picture of my existing victory."

I gasped and pointed at a blurry figure.

"YOU-" I started to scream.

"Wrong person, to the left." Scorpius stated.

"Sorry," I apologized and moved to the left.

Great, I lost my thunder. All right, you are angry, got it.

"YOU, " I started again, " LIE!"  
He just laughed, "It's no point to point at me, not like I can exactly see it."

I snickered and attacked in that direction- don't ask me where, but it was somewhere vaguely in that direction. I leaped of my chair and jumped in the direction of his voice. Now this isn't the best way to attack someone, no not because you shouldn't attack anyone in the first place, but because when you are half blind you tend to misjudge distances, I am just saying.

I collided with something hard and chuckled evilly when I heard'oomph'.

I cackled, "THREE POINTS FOR AURORA, POTTER IS DEFEATED!"  
" NO! THAT COUNTED FOR NOTHING." He bellowed back.

"NAH-AH!" I disagreed, sounding more and more like a child.

"YES! NOW GET OFF YOU FLYING MONKEY!" He argued.

I grinned and made myself comfortable, not that I really had to try seeing, as it was rather nice lap… Anyway, I just grinned and said, " Make me."

Now, to be honest I didn't think he would do anything, even if he did I probably would have stayed just to see what he did. DAMN YOU CURIOSITY AND MORNING STUPIDITY! So, to the ground we both went. Yes, I brought him down with me, if I was going down he was coming down with me.

'Oomph' was heard for second time that day as both of us collided with the floors. The floors might be pretty, but damn they hurt a lot. I opened my eyes and found everything clear.

"I CAN SEE!" I grinned, looking around happily. All was not lost- or blurry in this case- but it was with a new sight (literally) that I saw the world. I looked down at Albus who was blinking furiously behind his glasses; he caught me looking and grinned.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

Hehehe.

"Yes, and it is something called victory." I stuck my tong out at him, yes, it was childish, but this is also coming from the person who also had a flicking fight with someone, so hit me… No, rather not.

He rolled his eyes, "You are delusional and crazy."

I just rolled my eyes, " Shut up, Potter."

"Make me." He challenged.

"KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!" I heard loud chants from above us.

I stood up- yes, I gave up and no, it wasn't because I wouldn't be able to look at Albus without blushing after they said that. I dusted myself off and looked at the bunch of children who were making this very awkward, they were going to get a little Aurora tackle if they carried on.

"KISS HER! KISS HER!" Scorpius, Roxanne , Lily and of course the two idiots that were conducting the whole thing Fred and James.

I raised my eyebrow threateningly, silently hoping that they would mistake my blush for perspiration, both looking equally good on me… SARCASM.

"I will tackle you, I promise." I informed them; see no threats, how kind.

They kept their mouths shut after that and I was suddenly aware of how loud my stomach was grumbling. I looked down at Albus and tapped him with my toe, "Hurry up, Slitherout I am starving."

He stared at me, "What did you call me?"

I reached down and helped him up, completely ignoring the question.

"So, breakfast?" I asked looking around at all the watchful people, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary just happened. It was rather fun, I should do it with him more often, but between school and Albus going to see his girlfriend these past few days we really have been spending so much time together… Not. It was annoying. He was my friend and even though he usually dropped in my classes just to come say hi or ridicule me in my practices, it wasn't the same. Most nights he didn't come home until late and was to tired or in too much of a bad or good mood to do much or make much conversation. So, Rose and Scorpius was my second choice, they were usually around and are really funny, but they too seem to have an agenda of their own. Lily was either with Mrs. Potter learning about medicine or potions, James was always with Fred and Roxanne and I was always in class, damn I have a good social life. I once asked Rose about Albus' girlfriend, she just put on this annoyed expression and rolled her eyes, I took that as a ' she is awesome' answer… NOT!

Everyone just laughed and took their seats, Mrs. Potter moved me to the other side of the table, facing Albus. I don't know why, probably thought we were going to get into another childish fight, she was so right. So I sat down next to Scorpius and Victoria with my pathetic excuse for a breakfast, someone stole my cucumber (OKAY, I ATE IT) and the jam was currently MIA, what a hard breakfast. However, I sat my chair, chewing on my plain toast, which wasn't half bad. Maybe it fell on the floor, I thought about for a moment. It could have happened, well it is not impossible. I looked down at the floor, only to see that the white tablecloth was covering any possible hiding places. I leaned back in my chair, trying to see if I could do this without having to actually climb under the table. Hmm, I guess not.

Sigh.

I tried again, going down further on my seat, still not-

"Aurora?"

I looked up to see Scorpius looking at me strangely. Well, I would too if I saw this, probably looked like the biggest idiot ever.

I sat up slowly, trying- in vain- to make it look as though I hadn't moved an inch down my seat.

"Yes?" I smiled sweetly.

Act innocent, he will not suspect a thing.

His eyes narrowed, "Are you alright?"

What was up with people and asking me that this morning? I probably looked like rubbish if that seemed to be the question of the day. It was probably the hair, never a good hair day.

I looked around, hoping to pull of that yes- why-wouldn't- I-be expression, "Yes."

Don't ask.

"What were you doing then?" he asked, eyeing me strangely.

DAMN HE ASKED.

"I-" Paused, looking around for an inspiration or a lie, pick? "I dropped something."

Good lie, brilliant, he will not question that at all, it is flawless.

"What did you drop?" He asked again, almost challenging.

I paused, what did I drop, obviously I couldn't say my jam that would just sound weird.

"My fork?" Now even to me that sounded like a question, as if asking for his permission.

He frowned, "Why?"

Yes Aurora, why do you need a fork for toast?

"Good question, Scorp." Albus interrupted us, "What I am curious about is why you called me Slitherout?"

There were chocking noises around the tables as people heard my nickname-mistake, but as far as they are concerned, it was on purpose and let them think that.

"Slitherout?" Scorpius asked flabbergasted.

Everyone was now staring at me. AWKWARD. Look away, look away.

Albus smirked at the blush forming on my cheeks, "Yes."

Shut up.

A few people chuckled, I am going to go on a whim and say that they were not Slytherins and the ones that were not saying anything and looked rather upset about it, were. This is what I get for having such a big mouth. Thank goodness, I wasn't sitting next to one.

"Slytherin is the best house Hogwarts has," Scorpius insisted. I looked at him, never mind I was definitely sitting next one. How is that for awkward?

Mr. Malfoy nodded along, oh damn him too! Just shoot me now. Now not only have I injured him, but insulted one of the things he was very passionate about. Life hates me.

I just sat there awkwardly, fiddling with my thumbs, unsure of what to do. Let them rant, until I had an idea.

" I don't know why you take it so personally. I make fun of most of the house." They all paused, staring at me, I hurried on, "Like Gryffindor is Gryffinwindow." Cue a LOUD gasp, alright there are a lot of Gryffindors here, " Hufflepuffs are Beaversnuffs, " A few gasps, Teddy among them, damn, " And Ravenclaws are Birdbrainclaws."

I looked at the faces around the table; all of them were equally peeved. So, I was wrong to think that they might be comforted at the idea that I make fun of all of them. Hmm, I guess I can say that they are not my biggest fans.

(Insert awkward silence and death glares)

I looked over at Albus who seemed to be dying of laughter and threw him the most evil of glares that I have ever had to give, he winked at me and casually said, "I like the Gryffinwindow."

All those who were not in Gryffindor burst out laughing and they all started to discuss which ones they enjoyed the most. Whew, that was close. I would have said thanks to Albus, but let us not forget who go me in this mess in the first place.

"Which house do you want to be in Aurora?" Neville asked me and the nervous feeling in my stomach started to intensify. The test! I looked at him calmly, trying to ignore my sweaty hands.

"I don't know, with those names none of them sound that appealing." I chuckled and he joined in, only difference was that mine was fake.

"But besides that, which one?" He asked curiously.

I didn't know, they all sounded like they expected so much of you and it is not like I am the most average person, I just didn't think that I could belong in a house to which standards are present.

"I don't know, trying not to think about it. I want it to be a surprise when it happens." I lied, I have thought about it for the past week, doing extra research in books from both the Potters and Hermione's library and yet it made no difference to my thirst of knowledge.

The rest of breakfast carried on without a hitch, I sat there and made light conversation with everyone, but I was nervous and almost paralyzed with it. I didn't eat the rest of my dry toast and could hardly keep down the part that I did eat and soon enough people were wishing me good luck. Most of the adults had to go to work or had to run some errands, but promised to drop by later. Some of the children were going to friends houses and I was staying here. I put on a smile and acted as though I was not at the last bit worried. After most people left and Mrs. And Mr. Potter went to go get ready for a meeting with the Minister, I was left alone with only my thoughts to keep me company.

I got frustrated and went to walk outside, trying not to think of the upcoming test. This was it, the big one. I breathed in, sat on the garden bench under an old oak tree, and closed my eyes.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

Crunch.

I opened my eyes, the sunlight shining through the trees casting interesting patterns on the ground. I saw Teddy watching me from under the trees protection.

"Hello." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Teddy was one of my favorite teachers, he acted out the wars that shaped the wizarding world, making it so funny that it was hard to forget.

"Hello." I croaked, my throat felt funny.

His eyes narrowed for a second, "Mind if I sit?"  
I nodded and moved over not finding it in myself to speak, he sat down and was quiet for a few minutes. We both listened to the wind as it rustled the leaves in the trees, the birds in the trees around us and the lake nearby, it did not calm me down fully, but it did help.

"What time are you writing?" he asked casually for my side.

I breathed in, trying to stay calm, "In twenty minutes or so."

Silence.

"Are you nervous?" Teddy asked.

YES! I wanted to scream, but I didn't and just settled for a shrug.

"That's not an answer." He stated.

I swallowed and for some reason told him the truth, "Dead scared."

He put his arm around me and winced at the smell, though it did help blur my mind. He seemed to remember and let me go.

"Sorry, I forgot about the smell thing." He smiled apologetically.

"After spending so many lessons with you, I guess you could say that I am becoming immune." I informed him.

He chuckled, "Great, well there goes my only form of for punishment for you."

I tried to chuckle, but it just came out like a disgusting noise and we were silent again. For some unknown reason I felt the urge to just speak to him about my problem, to poor my heart out and so before I could stop myself I did. I told him about my fear of this test and how I might forget everything, the fact that they might not accept me, the fear of going to a school in the first place. After I had done ranting, he kept quiet for a few moments, deep in thought.

"You know what you need?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, another one of those calming potions Mrs. Potter has."

He chuckled for a moment and then said seriously, "No, not that. What you need is a motivation."

I turned and stared at him, absolutely confused, "I do, the need to learn more is my motivation."

He shook his head, "No, I don't mean that. I mean, a person. Someone who you will dedicate your time, strength and stamina for. Someone who you look up to, a motivation."

I thought about and then of all the names or titles of them. I gave a weak chuckle, "Which one?"

"Anyone." He said.

I thought about it for a moment and immediately the two names popped in my head the Archer brothers.

I smiled at Teddy and he smiled back.

"I know who I am going to do this for." I declared, but kept the names to myself. I thought of their faces, though blurry, and how they could not write these tests…

I was doing this for them and for some reason as soon as I thought that, I wasn't as nervous anymore. I actually felt calm-ish.

I grinned at Teddy and he said, "You better get going, it is almost time."

I took a deep breath and stood up, shaking a lot. I was about to bid him goodbye when he grinned at me, "Who's the man?"

I stared at him, confused, "You are?"

He shook his head, "No, who's the man?"

I looked at him unsure, "Definitely not me, I am a girl."

Now he just laughed, "No, you are. You are the man. You are."

I felt my mouth form into a 'o' shape.

"Who's the man?" He asked again.

"I am!" I yelled, feeling an unknown energy come over me.

He laughed, "Now go, solider."

I nodded and ran away, hearing a vague good luck.

I ran through the house, thinking about my motivation and for the first time I didn't feel sad, I felt inspired. I was almost there when I turned ran around the corner and straight into someone, both of us falling to the ground.

I looked at the figure and immediately recognized him.

"Sorry, Albus." I muttered, standing up and then helped him.

He just laughed and said, "That's not the first time that has happened today."

I laughed too; the discussion with Teddy really helped lighten the weight on my shoulders.

"I guess you are off to write your test?" He asked casually, putting his hands in his pocket.

"No, I am going to go count unicorn droppings." I said sarcastically.

He just rolled his eyes ad dug for something inside his pockets, "Well, I have something for you."

I eyed him suspiciously, "And what is that?"

He grinned and extracted something from the pocket, "For you."

He handed it to me and it was …

My jam .

I looked at it curiously, until it all clicked.

"You stole my jam." I gasped, staring at the small little jar that could have made all the difference to my toast.

He laughed, "Stole is such a strong word, kept it until another use for it made itself present is more like it."

I looked deep into his eyes, "I had to have plain toast."

He laughed, "Nothing can ever be plain to you."

I laughed, true that.

He grinned, satisfied, "I knew you would laugh."

I smiled, "I needed a laugh."

He hesitated for a moment before he hugged me.

I closed my eyes and just allowed the heat, smell and calmness of him to pour over me. It felt as though it was really going to go well today while I was in his arms. We both just stood there, not moving or talking to each other and yet everything was being said. I broke away, when I heard the clock bang on the hour and realized that I was late.

I looked at Albus and my jam and grinned happily, knowing it would go well, " Got to go."

I quickly picked up a pencil that fell out when I … fell.

He laughed at my rushed expression, "Good luck," he paused, "Though you won't need it."

I grinned at him, "I know."

He seemed surprised at the confidence in my voice, "And why is that, besides you being clever enough to pass these tests with ease."

I blushed at his compliment and screamed, "Because I am the man."

I turned around leaving him in my dust with a bewildered expression on his face. I ran to the library, clutching the jar to my chest and adding Albus to my motivational list. And just as I reached the door that led to my examination room, I gave my jam jar one more hug.

Daniel, Archer and Albus this is for you.

And with that I opened the library's door.

**Soooooooo?**

**What do you guys think?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**The more reviews i get, the closer we get to meeting Albus' girlfriend... Arent you curious? ;D**

**So R&R**

**Thanks for reading**

**Prongslet4life**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello there!**

**Here is Chapter 23! :D**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write, especially a certain examination supervisor! HEHEHEHEHE!**

**Anyway, it is rather short but i want to post it and lacked the patience to wait for it to be finished, but i swear the real story will start soon, i to am getting rather excited for our favourite place (HOGWARTS) and i promise you that you will be absolutely thrilled with the ideas i have! :D Just saying! *Wink, wink***

**Thanks to everyone who has followed , favorited or reviewed! It means a lot!**

**PLEASE READ THE Authors Note at the bottom it is EXTREMELY important! Hehehehe! Now on with the story!**

**:D**

Chapter 23

I don't know what I thought the library would look like once I opened the door, but I did not expect it to be so…

Empty.

The extra tables and chairs were gone only leaving one large wooden desk, two chairs facing the blackboard and a gigantic grandfathers clock in the corner. Sure, that doesn't make it sound empty, but what about the fact that there were no books? How odd.

I looked around at the numerous amounts of empty bookshelves missing thousands of GLORIOUS books ( the HORROR). I observed the shelves wondering where the hell could you hide all those (magnificent) books and why the bloody hell would you, it must have been such an unnecessary amount of energy wasted. I looked closer until it hit me. They probably weren't gone, invisible maybe, but not gone. See, my intelligence is superior!

MWAHAHAHA!

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not quite sure of what I was supposed to do, I looked at clock to see that it was ten past…

See, if push comes to shove, I do posses the ability to be early (insert smirk). Just don't expect it to happen often, it is way to tiring. Just saying.

I looked around the room again, getting a little uneasy and bored, and you know that a bored Aurora was a foul tempered Aurora with absolute no patience.

I let out a sigh of frustration and spent my time pacing around the room ( it doesn't deserve to be called a Library due to the lack of visible books), reciting all my notes (aloud) and wondering where my supervisor was.

I was half way through my History of Magic notes when I heard fast coming footsteps coming my way, I paused in mid-step, staring at the door. A harassed looking lady burst through the door, her mousey colored hair all over the place and red blotches on her cheeks. She let out a gasp for air and leaned against the door frame, I stood unsure of how to help her. After a few seconds of huffing and puffing , she turned to me, " I know, I know I am late."

With that she straighten herself and walked towards the black board still clutching her loose papers, file and envelopes placing them on a small table in front of the blackboard. She patted her hair, trying to flatten the fly-aways, to no avail, she seemed to realize this and let out a huge sigh of frustration. After a few moments of her muttering under her breath she turned to me and put on an enthusiastic smile. She marched over to where I still stood and grabbed my hand, shaking it viciously, " Professor Covey at your temporary service."

"Aurora, I guess temporarily in your presence." I smiled back, still a little unsure of this lady. You would be too, so don't look at me with that criticizing face of yours.

She laughed hard (which to be honest scared me, seeing as it was a lame joke), but then grew serious, " Now I can tick of introductions off my list."

And sure enough, she pulled a sheet of parchment from her pocket and ticked off ' Introductions', she scanned the next item which from what I could tell ( reading upside down) was ' Rules of exam', she read it quickly, paused, thought hard about it for a moment before clapping her hands enthusiastically, " Alright, rules."

She walked away towards the black board and motioned me to sit, I did so, still not quite sure of this Professor Covey's emotional stability. Just saying.

Professor Covey looked deep into space before remembering I was still there and jumped right to it, " It is the normal procedure, same simple rules and punishments if you do not coöperate peacefully and quietly. Do not speak, do not interrupt the fellow learners," We both looked around at the empty library, " not that it is such a big deal in this case, the rest I am sure you are familiar with so I won't repeat them. Now on with-"

I interrupted her , she never mentioned the fact that I couldn't so I took that as an okay, " Professor, I don't know any of the rules."

Professor Covey paused, staring at me in shock, " And how in heavens name do you not know any of them?" She asked bluntly, absolutely astounded.

I have accomplished something great! Just joking, it was a small fleet for the AMAZING Aurora, but I said none of this, only, " I have never written an exam before."

The Professor gasped, " Never have I heard of it. Hmm, OH WAIT! What did you say your name was?"

I stared at her in shock, for a young teacher she had an awful memory, unlike mwa, " Aurora, Mam."

She pursed her lips and frowned, " Aurora?"

Silence.

I waited for her to say something but she just carried on staring at me in an almost- definite- uncomfortable way. It was odd, being stared at in general, however Covey seemed to push odd to extremely anomalous. If you catch my drift? So there I was, sitting and waiting for the freaky teacher to stop staring at me, so in general it took a while. I had gotten so bored that I started to fiddle with side of the table, poking and scratching it…

Yes, this counts as vandalism, but I was bored and this Professors' staring had gotten to the point where it wasn't even creepy anymore, it was actually starting to feel normal… OH HELP ME!|

" AURORA!" The slightly psychotic Professor bellowed.

I got such a fright that I fell right of my chair and onto the cold, hard, wooden floors.

I knew my pretty floors would catch me when I fall… Alright, that was lame. Extremely, lets blame it on morning stupidity and the boredom. Yes, that sound like a brilliant excuse.

I looked up at the teacher and glared, not that she saw it seeing as she was doing this slightly out-of-place twirl, busy saying, " Now I remember, you are the new girl at Hogwarts. It seemed to have slipped my mind."

No, you just didn't pay attention.

She turned around and saw me on the floor, stopping in mid sentence, " What are you doing on the floor?"

" I just got a fright." I mumbled, standing up and shaking the dirt of my bottom.

" Why did you get a fright?" She asked in a way that would make it sound as though I was the completely loony one. Luna has nothing on this Professor.

" It's not like I chose to get a fright." I countered back and took my seat again, this time taking the necessary precautions to not fall to my friend the floor.

She shook her head and turned to her wristwatch, gasping, " We have to start in three minutes. Oh, dear. Alright lets recap."

Recap?

She carried on, " No turning around the paper before I tell you to, no communicating or asking me for help, no eating or drinking, no cheating and when I say stop you put your pen down or else it and your paper will be invalid."

I nodded, so just wait till she says "start" turn over my paper start and write as quietly and quickly as I could. Got that.

She handed me a plain black quill and informed me about its importance, " Anti-cheat Quill, just in case you had any _clever_ ideas."

I nodded, happy with the fact that I was completely innocent of planning any '_clever ideas_' as she put it. I will pass this test with my own amazing intelligence, thank you very much.

She walked over to her original pile of papers, files and envelopes and somehow was able to find my exam sheets in there. Don't ask me how, seeing as I couldn't even separate the files from the papers.

She looked over her shoulder at the old grandfather clock and turned back to me.

"It's time and good luck." She said, putting my paper down in front of me facing downwards.

I felt the nervousness in my stomach again, but kept thinking of my motivations.

Albus, Daniel , Archer, Albus, Daniel, Archer, Albus, Daniel, Archer, Albus-

DING.

The grandfather clock struck the half past mark and with that Professor Covey said the three words that were the beginning of my next step to a normal life, " You may begin."

I let out a deep breath, sucked up every ounce of courage I had and turned the paper over.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Examination._

_Time: 4 Hours_

**_1) History of Magic._**

I read the first line with a smirk, I knew I knew that.

Name:

This was going to be easy.

* * *

( Four Hours Later)

" Time is up, pens down." Professor Covey announced.

I put my pen down and let out a huge breath which I didn't know I was holding ( explained why I was so light-headed). I handed my exam paper back to the slightly deranged teacher, I will be honest and say I was reluctant to do so. No, not because I was worried she would lose my exam paper due to that dodgy memory of hers, no not at all ( half lie), but more of the fact that I was not sure if I did everything right. Sure, I answered all the questions to the best of my ability and I was positive I did well, but still it was slightly nerve-racking.

Once she put my exam paper in one of her white envelopes( this didn't make me feel better, seeing as they were all white and looked the exact same so it could get lost very easily) she turned to me and grinned, " I think this is one of the quietest exams I have every had to look after."

I frowned at her, not sure if I should inform her that I was the only person writing and that there wasn't anyone I could actually socialize with, but thought better of it. However, if she started to ask where all the other students were, I guess it would be the appropriate time to intervene. I watched as she collected all her things and refused my help when I offered.

" Do you think that I wrote enough?" I asked her, wanting professional help (be that from an odd woman).

She just chuckled, " I think if you wrote more, there would be no tree left in the desert."

I frowned, " Desert, don't you mean forest?"

She frowned to and went quiet again, oh no. I was starting to get used to the fact that her silence usually led to some abnormal behavior. Once we were out of the door way and in the hall I bid her goodbye, but it ended up with her sobbing in my shoulder saying that I was her favorite student she ever had the pleasure to teach ( WHAT?) which was peculiar for obvious reasons. After managing to calm her down and get out of her hug of death, I made I run for the kitchen in order to get magic power ( yes, I believe that my theory that food makes your magic better is true), ignoring Albus and Lily when they asked me how it went, grabbing half of the sandwich from Albus's plate ( bless him, he looks after me so well) and excused myself to get some last-minute practical practices in.

I grabbed my wand and( Glorious) books from the kitchen counter and made my way to my bedroom. Let me tell you this, carrying books, a wand( See, I got it right! No more 'stick' nonsense) and trying to climb stairs while eating a sandwich is something that should not be done, especially all at the same time.

I entered my messy room. Okay, messy didn't even begin to explain it or it did… Hmm, anyway, I like to think of it like this: I am merrily displaying every object in my room, giving it the limelight that it so clearly deserves.

Yes, that is a lot nicer than the word 'messy'.

I took a the last bite of my sandwich, Albus' sandwich- same thing- and pulled out my wand , ignoring the odd feeling again that ran through my body.

I looked at the first spell and waved my wand, muttering an incantation… And having my wand fly out of my hand and across the room banging loudly against the wall.

" NOT AGAIN!" I exclaimed loudly, absolutely frustrated.

" Everything alright in there, Aurora?" Lily called from downstairs.

Woops, maybe I was exclaiming way to loud.

" AHH- YA, JUST," I looked around for inspiration, " DROPPED SOMETHING!"  
" Did it break?" She bellowed back.

" UMM, NO." I screamed back, don't we just have a brilliant way of communicating in the house. Forget talking like civilized and sophisticated people, barbaric and loud ways work better.

I went to go collect my overly excited wand from its hiding place and inspected it for a few minutes, unsure of what set it off again. It was in the very beginning that the wand started to show signs of disobedience and harmfulness, it was also because of this that the incident with Albus happened ( I AM INNOCENT I TELL YOU!). Hermione had many theories about why the wand seemed to reject my magic to such a large extent, her most reliable theory (according to her and everything else, mind you) was that the wand wasn't strong enough to handle my magic, I thought that was bullocks, seeing as I was definitely not powerful. Nevertheless, we spent days trying to correct the amount of magic I needed to use when doing a certain spell, if I use too much magic the wand gets a little jumpy and decides that that is the perfect time to go for flying lessons and I honestly did not need my wand inflicting physical harm on any of my teachers. Just saying.

I tried the spell again, a little less forceful and though it did work it just didn't feel right, the pain in my back started again and I was reminded of my little strange pimple between my shoulder blades. I moved over to the body size mirror and after much fiddle and twisting I was finally able to see the area again, yes my tongue was out and now we move on. I let out a gasp when I saw what was once the size of a pimple to what was now roughly as big as a sickle.

OH CRAP!  
I looked at it for a while, not sure of whether I should call Mrs. Potter back from her lunch or not. I tried to think of all the medical books I have read during my time here, which was surprisingly a lot, and thought of all the illnesses and diseases on growths. I tried to calm down, but it was seriously freaky. I mean, how would you feel if you were in my shoes? Scared? Frightened? Confused? Happy? Oh, hell no. If you tell me that you would be happy if you had a red growth growing between your shoulder blades, I would seriously allow my wand to go little overly excited on you. Just saying.

I breathed in and out, trying to think straight. Okay, it hasn't made you feel ill or anything (yet), a little sore but nothing worse, so it couldn't be that bad, sure it was a little strange but that seemed to be the theme of today: Strange and psychotic. After three minutes of a mental war, I gave in and decided to keep it a secret.

Now onto dilemma number two: The wacky wand ( nice alliteration there).

I grabbed my wand from off my cluttered table and began practicing again, once I got used to the just of how much magic I had to feed into my wand it became a lot more easier. I was able to practice all my spells for all my subjects and made my way down to the library again with a spring in my step and a new sense of self-confidence. I paused right outside the door, inhaled, sent a silent prayer and gripped my Happy wand.

I exhaled and pushed open the door.

_Just stay in my hand wand and we will be okay._

**READ:**

**I have decided to make changes to previous chapters and add more information and all that! Please go read ( if you are interested) Chapter one and two again , they are the only two i have done so far, but i did mention extra information on why Aurora didnt turn into a vampire the night that she arrived (remember she was bitten.) Anyway, i just wanted to say that. I will inform you as i go along of which chapters i have changed, but right now it if only Chapter 1&2. I also just made it more realistic.**

**SOOOOO?**

**I know it is short... Hmm, no patience!**

**WHat do you think of Professor Covey? Strange lady she is... O_o**

**Please R&R! I will give you cookies, No? What about more Albus? Think about it ;D**

**Prongslet4life**


	25. Chapter 24

**HEYA!  
SO here is Chapter 24 ( obviously) I am writing this in a hurry seeing as i have to get up at five tomorrow morning to go for a hike and it is almost 12... So i have to hurry! :D**

**Thank you to lighning pride for your lovely reviews, sadly i am out of cookies however, i have Family memebers and Albus so pick! HAHAHAH! Thanks!**

**Her you are...**

Chapter 24

I walked into the not-so-booky library for the second time that day and this time I could honestly say I felt a lot more prepared for what had to come, no that does not mean that I am skipping around singing all these jolly songs, I guess it was still far too early for that, well sort of anyway. I wandered around the large room that was completely empty except for one table and chair, which I am going to go on a whim and say is _not_ for me. I pocketed my wand, not wanting to cause any harm to any objects or human beings, and just practiced my wrist movements. I checked the grandfather clock every few minutes- yes, I was early, again ( How strange)- waiting for the loud bangs to fill the room and that the time for my greatness had arrived. The clock read that I still had five minutes until I was supposed to actually be here. Hmm, I am not too sure about you, but all the anticipation was really annoying. I kept on pacing up and done the room, lost in my own thoughts, until the sound of quick coming footsteps was heard from the passage, I watched the door, waiting for my teacher to walk in and sure enough she did. She was a tall woman with blond hair tied up into a tight bun, she was probably I her late fifties and had frown lines on her forehead, so all in all a real party person… NOT!  
She glared at me for a moment when she noticed me and I could already tell that we were going to get on swimmingly.

" You shouldn't have entered the examination room before you were instructed to do so." She said strictly and I froze.

I didn't know I wasn't allowed in here, otherwise I wouldn't have been in here ( Without her knowing anyway). No one said that I couldn't , not Mrs. Potter, Hermione Professor Covey-

Talking about which, why wasn't she here! Honestly, I would rather take the wacko one than the one who looked as though she swallowed a lemon. I didn't think that I would ever say this but, I want Professor Covey, anyway I would just have to do with this lady.

I put on a sweet smile and opened my mouth to apologize, but she already beat me to it, " Smiling? While I am reprimanding you? That would place you as arrogant in my books."

I stared at her in shock.

WHAT THE-

"Excuse me?" I asked, absolutely confused.

She looked at me as though I was stupid ( Yupp, you read right! ME! THEE AURORA, STUPID? PUH-LEASE), " It is simple English, Ms. Aurora and now if you don't mind I would not like to spend any more time here than necessary, so let's get started."

I nodded, agreeing with her. Not for getting started but rather her staying here. She walked over across the room briskly, slammed her books down on the table and paused before talking to me again.

"The name is Professor Hughes, not anything else. I teach Transfiguration," Well, there goes my second favorite subject, "which you will see _if_ you get into Hogwarts."

She said the last part with a sneer, which I could help but imagine being bashed in.

_No, Aurora, you must stay calm and collected. Beating up your teaches will not make you to popular with the staff. _

I agreed with myself ( who wouldn't) and just smiled, not that this did me any good the last time.

She just turned to her pile of papers and looked through them, "Big-headed aren't you?"

I resisted the urge to glare at her and tried to breathe through my nose and not open my mouth, my wand isn't the only thing that could cause harm here, you know.

She turned back to me and motioned me to stand in front of her, I did so not want to give her- or me- any reason to say something. I stood there for a moment unsure of what I should do, so I waited for further _instructions _. She stared at me for a moment before getting impatient and saying, " Well, take out your wand or do you want me to do it for you."

You didn't tell me to take out my wand, I wanted to scream at her, but I didn't… Damn my restraint needs to be rewarded and soon. I know! My reward could be Professor Covey or Hermione or- anyone, I wasn't picky.

I stuffed my hand into the pocket of my jeans and extracted my wacky wand…

HEY!

Maybe I could-

Oh, but I shouldn't-

But, it would be so relieving-

NO! I could not go all wacky wand on her, not matter how nice it sounded. Although, any accidents that could 'accidently' happen can't _exactly_ be blamed on me, could it? Hmm, tough question.

I just looked at her in the eyes and tried not to list all the pros and cons in my head about what injuries might be inflicted upon both her and me if i were to follow though with my palns... OH, that sounds sinister.

MWAHAHAHAHA...

Okay, moment over ( for now).

" Now, I don't supposed that you are aware of the fact that your meeting with the Headmistress has been moved to tomorrow due to the fact that they think you might be a little, " She paused and looked over me with distaste (HEY!), " tired. So instead you will do your practicals and your potion practical now and your interview tomorrow morning. Do you understand?"

I stared her full on, " Yes, Professor."

She nodded and carried on, " Now, we will get back to business. Stand there on that mark and we will be starting with Charms."

I walked over and stood on the neon orange cross on the floor and turned towards her with a smirk on my face, Charms was a piece of cake...

Ohhh, cake! I could do with a nice piece of chocolate cake-

NO! BAD AURORA! CONCERNTRATE!

"Again with the conceited-ness," She shook her head and turned to the list in her claw-like hands, "First spell, you shall be given an apple and are to work with that, one that makes objects float or move."

The spell popped into my head and though I was 100 % sure that I was correct, I still had to decide whether or not I wanted to give Professor Hughes a piece of my wacky wand. I spent an average of three seconds debating about it until I gave up and preformed the spell to the best of my ability – although, slightly wishing my wand would do a little different, if you catch my drift (wink, wink).

I waved my wand and the apple floated high up into the air and I saw Professor Hughes write something down, good hopefully. When she turned to me, I looked up at her and grinned sweetly to which she only glared. What a beautiful friendship we have.

And so on and so on we went, she would ask a for a spell and I would give it to her confidently, she would just purse her lips and write something down (whether that was good or bad, I dont know), after an hour we moved on to Transfiguration which went by just as well, although I did have one _little_ issue with my wand when it came to turning my slug invisible. My wand shot out of my hand and into the air, missing The Lady's head by an inch, she had to duck in order to survive the deadly piece of wood and I received a whole lecture towards the end, thanks wand. Not that I thought it could have gotten worse, 'cause it did. It was after twenty minutes of a lecture that I was allowed to go and collect my want from its' claimed sanctuary… Only one small problem, my wand had turned invisible. I am not even sure if that is magicaly possible, but you know my wand it was special, like me ( NO SNIGGERING).

We were only able to find my ABSOLUTELY, WONDERFUL, AMAZING ( not) wand after a full thirty minutes. I don't know when was the last time you had to search under bookshelves and among the corners of a room for something invisible, but let me tell you this:

IT IS BORING, ANNOYING, EMBARRASSING AND COMPLETELY AWKWARD!

I tried to avoid Professor Hughes glares during the time, so that led to a more mortifying situations. Once I had relocated my wand ( not much help from Lemon Lady) , we had gotten down to business again, this time on Defense Against the Dark Arts, my most favorite subject. I was done with it quickly(with no incidences) and before I knew it, I was sitting in front of my cauldron and was adding my ingredients to my Forgetfulness potion , how fitting. My palms were sweating so much I was absolutely terrified that the sweat might drop into my potion and explode, like all those other times with Mr. Malfoy… Shame, he knows from first hand experiences my disastrous potion-making skills ( WHAT SKILLS!)

I looked down at my finished product and was happy to say that it looked like it was _vaguely _the same color as Mr. Malfoys was…

Don't judge me! Not everyone has those awesome potion making skills, I could barely tell you the difference between the Sleeping Draught of Death and the Wolfsbane potion, and that my dear friend is actually very dangerous. Just saying.

I looked down at my potion and saw a small bubbles starting to form towards the edge of the cauldron and I could feel panic raise in my stomach. I grabbed my quill and excused myself from the room, saying that I was finished –which I was- but more for not wanting to be in there when my potion went haywire -which it will. Professor Hughes bid me goodbye- okay she didn't, she walked right past me and just inclined her head a bit, but I was trying to make her sound nice ( impossible feat) . I dragged myself up the stairs, thankful for the lack of human inhabitants there seemed to be in the house, I threw down my quill somewhere in my OH-SO- Tidy room and collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes, absolutely exhausted.

**SOOOO?**

**Chapter 3&4 are finished, so go check them out... not sure if i said them already.**

**Anyway!**

**Tell me what you think! :D **

**I have decided to get a move on with this story and try and hurry it up to Hoggy-warts! :D So, review and that shall happen!**

**R&R**

**Love **

**Prongslet4life**


	26. Feeling a tad Impish

**Hello!  
Sorry for the long wait, things have been pretty hectic. Been going to bed at 11 every night only to wake up around 4 and 5 to do fitness, yeah might sound fine for a few nights , but almost two weeks of it makes you want to curl into a ball and sleep forever! ;D But here i am! **

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and viewed my previous chapter thanks: lightnings pride and mambajama! it means a lot! Anyway, i am tired and here is the next chapter! :D**

Chapter 25

_I was walking through a cottage. It was a beautiful cottage, flowers seemed to wash all over the land, the sun shining on the beautiful forest and mountain landscape. Everything here seemed so content, nothing wanted to hurt something else, not the animals or you. It was paradise._

_I strolled around the cottage, looking for something or someone, it didn't feel urgent but I felt that I had to do it anyway. I wandered around the house silently, listening to the sounds the forest was making by itself just next to the house. The light was shining through the window and danced around me, causing all the reflective appliances to make a rainbow of colors at my fingertips, I reached out my tiny hand towards the rainbow that started to form in front of me. It was just so beautiful and pure, everything thing that life should have been. I don't know how long I stood there, dancing in the warmth and marveling at the colors, but was snapped out of my amazement by a faint sniffing sound in the distance, I frowned and remembered my reason for coming inside anyway. I took one last look at the colors and at the lounge, it was my favorite room by far. It was only in this room that you could see the colors, the rooms main attraction. I would always sit here and have lunch, watching in awe._

_I turned on my heel and carried on with my mission. I walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time and stumbling every time. When I arrived at the top of the stairs, slightly out of breath and a little bruised, I stopped and slowed down my breathing, listening._

_I closed my eyes and paused waiting for the almost silent noise and it came, sure enough. I eyed the door from where it was coming from, it was mama's room._

_I couldn't help but frown at that, mama was strong, brave, kind and she never cried, she never had a reason too. We were happy here, we laughed a lot and played a lot too, so why would she cry? I tiptoed quietly towards the door, knowing where the floor creaked and where it didn't. I arrived at my destination- the door- I grinned with excitement at the thought of my new game. The sniff came from the other side and I placed my ear against the door, listening for any clues. _

_Nothing._

_This caused my frown to deepen, mama doesn't cry!_

_I stood on my tiptoes again and peered through the keyhole, I could only see the vase filled with the blue forget-me-nots I picked for her this morning, it was her favorite and it was mine too. Mama always said that they reminded her of someone very special , but never told me who. I asked her on many occasions, and I wasn't the only one, but she would only have that lost look in her eyes and never say._

_My foot slipped on the waxed floor and I grabbed on to the doorknob to keep my balance, the door burst open and I fell to the floor, landing hard on my bottom. I never cried when I fell, I wanted to b strong like mama._

_I looked down at the floor slightly confused about how I fell, I heard footsteps at my side and I looked up, mama was standing above me and even though her eyes were puffy, red and there were tear stains on her cheeks, she was still the most beautiful mother in the world._

_She let out a small chuckle and bent down, almost coming to eye level with me and let out an amused sigh, "What am I going to do with you, sweetheart?"_

_I let out a giggle, she was so funny. Mama helped me up and dusted off my bottom with her shaky hands. I frowned and touched her cheek as she picked me up and sat down on her bedrooms chair, her hair tickling my face, " Why are you sad?"_

_I twisted my head around to look at her, she was very beautiful. Her dark black curls fell down her back with such grace, her blue eyes like ice and yet held so much warmth, she was always smiling kindly at people and her lips where the color of bright pink roses. People say that I look like her, but I don't believe it, my hair wasn't curly like hers or as long, it was just bellow my armpits and was bushy, my eyes where a darker blue than hers, and wasn't as interesting, and I was missing two of my front teeth. I wasn't as pretty as mama, she was unique._

_Mama turned her head away from me and at first I thought she was just looking at the view from the window, but then I saw the tears glisten as they fell down her cheek and with that tear went my heart. _

_I reached out my little hand and touched the tear, wanting it to stop falling, " Mama?"_

_She quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and looked at me with a smile, " Yes, dear?"_

_"Why are you crying?" I asked her, " Are you hurt? Was someone be mean to you? Were we naughty? Because I promise you that we didn't mean to make-" _

_She shook her head and new tears started to fall, " I am fine."_

_She kissed my forehead reassuringly, but I didn't believe her. I carried on staring at her when she pulled away, " No, you're not." I said forcefully, shaking my head._

_She pressed her lips together and looked at the ceiling, blinking fast. I put my arms around her neck and rested my head on her chest, mama always said that a hug could make anyone feel better, I sent a silent prayer that it worked now._

_Mama didn't say anything for such a long time that I thought she might've have fallen asleep, but she curled her arms around me and squeezed my to her chest, "Everything will be alright, one way or another."_

_I pulled back and looked at her confused, it was only then that I saw an open letter lying on the table, mama saw me eyeing it and stuffed it in her pocket. I took that as a sign to not get nosy._

_Mama still needed to be cheered up and I grinned at her remembering something she once told us, _

_"Of course everything will be alright, mama. As long as we know everyone who loves us is in here." I pointed to where she would always point to when she said 'heart'._

_Mama smiled a little and pointed to my heart, " You will never be alone, never truly alone."_

_I nodded and hugged her and she hugged me back, " We are going to be just fine Mama, you wait and see."_

_She chuckled a little, " I believe you, dear."_

_We were silent for a while as we watched a flock of birds fly around in the sky outside, I wished I was a bird, flying and seeing the world, being able to go wherever you wanted to and not look back, I would love that, but then I would want mama and the boys to come with me... We might even find daddy! Mama would love that, though she never says anything about it, we all knew she missed him a lot. But that was mama for you, always loving everyone too much and I wanted to be like her._

_" Mama?" I said quietly, feeling my eyes get heavy, I yawned._

_" Yes, dear?" She muttered into my hair._

_"Why were you sad?" I asked her._

_ She stayed silent for a moment, " I can't tell you- won't tell, for that matter."_

_I frowned, was she angry with me?_

_" Why?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. I must be a big girl!_

_Mama let out a sigh, " You will know one day, but not today, Aurora."_

_" Why?" I asked again, disappointed that she wouldn't tell me._

_" You're still too young and innocent, honey." She said, running her hand down my bare arm, she always knew that that calmed me down._

_I leaned back into her touch again, " But I am almost six." I told her earnestly it was a big number and I would be turning that in a few more sleeps._

_Mama stayed silent and I could feel something wet drop on to my hair. I turned around and looked at her, she was crying again and so was my heart. Whatever was hurting mama it was bad…_

_She grabbed my chin and made sure I was looking at her, " Remember whatever happens, I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul, never doubt that okay?" I nodded, confused, but she carried on, " But I can tell you this, you are going to have to be brave and strong. It might not be the easiest at times, but it is worth it in the end, remember your duty?"_

_I nodded, mama had explained to all of us that we had a 'duty' I didn't understand it all and mama didn't tell us everything about it. She said that she would tell us when we were older, that we wouldn't be able to handle it until then. We were too young to know the answers to all the secrets mama was hiding from us, but whatever it was I knew that mama would make sure nothing bad ever happened to us. She loved us and would never leave us. _

_" I love you too, mama." I hugged her with my small arms, she hugged me back and started humming under her breath as we watched the birds fly away into the distance, until they couldn't be seen anymore._

_Unknown to both of us we started singing the song out loud, some people would think that it was just a lullaby, but to us it was a promise, a commitment, a duty._

_On my honor I will try _

_There's a duty to be done and I say I _

_There's a reason here for a reason above_

_My honor is to try_

_And my duty it love_

_On this earth I hear this song_

_In the mountains_

_When the days are long_

_ In life all around me _

_And in the street_

_In smiling faces_

_And when strangers meet_

_A heart if gold is well rewarded_

_Kindness, love _

_And all is sorted_

_Belief and faith _

_And bravery_

_And life is what you will give the world to see_

_So on my honor I will try _

_There's a duty to be done _

_And I say I _

_There's a reason here_

_For a reason above_

_My honor is to try _

_And my duty is love_

"Aurora!" I heard a cry from outside my bedroom. My eyes burst open and my chest tightened, I waited for something- I wasn't sure what- to happen and when nothing did, I remembered where I was. I felt warm moister on my cheek and I raised my right hand to touch it, I groaned aloud, GREAT I AM FLIPPEN CRYINGING! I let out a sigh of frustration, I guess you probably noticed that I don't deal with tears nicely, don't blame me! I wiped the tears away, but they kept on coming, I ignored the throbbing pain in my stomach and in my heart. I wanted these dreams to end of mama, I didn't want to hear her voice or see her, I didn't want the memories and yet at the same time I cherished them. I don't know if you ever felt like this and I pray that you needn't have a reason for feeling like this, but I guess that it is easy enough to understand. However, I will explain it anyway ( yes, I am just that kind), I hate the pain that the dreams give me, knowing that it was the past and yet cherishing them because they are the only things you know are real or _was_ real.

I tried to remember mama's face from the dream, but I couldn't, she was just another shadowed face in my mind. I then tried to focus on the details of what we said to each other, making sure to remember everything that I possibly could. There had been a letter, whatever was on the letter made her cry, I tried to remember if there was a name or date on it, but I couldn't, that led me to my next clue. I was turning six in a 'sleeps', I don't know how many 'sleeps' until then, but I do know that I was taken four days after my birthday. The next was the location: The forest and mountains, It was summer so it had to be on this side of the world. Not everywhere in the world is July summer time, like lets take… Africa! July is winter time for people there, but I know you guys already know that. Smart people we are. Anyway, we are straying from the subject. Yes, I know, I would like to spend some time just to marvel at our awesomeness, but we can't (sadly). Okay, now where was I… Oh, yes! So, this side of the world. Now, all that is bugging me is what mama meant by ' duty' , I tried to remember my duty, but couldn't. I sat there in bed and frowned.

Duty? Duty? Duty? Duty? Duty? Duty? Duty? Duty?

I repeated it over and over, trying to unlock some information, but nothing came, whatever this _duty_ was about apparently I was to 'young' ( scoff) and ' innocent' (scoff) to understand it. Well, mama, I am not innocent now! I threw my arms into the air impatiently, THIS WASN'T WORKING! I decided to get up ( take a picture this doesn't happen very often), walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The sun was still coming up and was still hiding behind the forest. The morning air was refreshing, the shadows of the trees casted odd shapes on the grass and the birds were flying around in the partly cloudy sky singing happily. I watched them for a moment, like I did in my dreams with mama, the way they moved and turned, drifting between the winds the lightly swept by, it was all so perfect, it was all in their…

BLOOD!  
The answer came to me with the force of a hundred boulders. Whatever my duty was about it had to do with my blood. It made sense, this 'duty' had to do with my blood, that was probably why the vampires wanted me- I mean my blood. Mama said I had to be brave and strong, but why ? Unless, it had something to do with the vampires!It just seemed odd that mama gets a letter, we go into hiding and I 'accidently' get kidnapped by vampires, no the vampires were in on this the whole time. Did mama know that they were after us? Was that why she was sad? We weren't living in a forest for our ' living preferences', we were in hiding. I shook my head, getting light-headed , what! Do you know the time? This was a lot of thinking for so early in the morning. I paced around the room , thinking. I had known most of these things for a long time, but with all the torture sessions it made you forget, especially one that THEY designed, it was designed to _make_ you forget…

Okay, well not really _make_ you forget, but it is a long complicated process, one that I don't think will brighten up your day. Just saying…

I thought about all the new discoveries I made this morning, the location, the date and ,my most important by far, my blood. Lets summarize this quickly: Vampires were after us, mama put us into hiding that didn't work and they got hold of us, they killed them and kept me, drinking my blood until they finally got addicted to it…

I don't think I mentioned that , now did I? Well, you must have been wondering why they kept me alive so long- and no, it isn't because of my awesomeness. Unlike you, they didn't appreciate it- without disposing me like they did with hundreds before. You see, they made a little mistake with me, they got _addicted_ to my blood. I don't know why mine is so special, but they wanted-needed mine. Creepy? YEAH! So, my blood kept me alive, but is the reason I needed to fight to stay alive anyway… Wonderful!

I didn't hear the footsteps in the hall or the soft knock against my door , so I sort of got a 'little' fright when Mrs. Potter was in my room calling my name. I jumped three meters into the air and clutched my heart before in escaped from my chest. Yes, like I said, I only got a 'little' fright.

"Now, what has you all jumpy this morning?" Mrs. Potter grinned at me, she was already fully dressed in her work cloak and looked as though she was just on her way out.

I didn't want to tell her, it was personal and besides I am not much of a let's-talk-about-my-personal- thoughts-and-life kind of person, but you already knew that.

I shook my head and placed on a fake smile, " Nothing, just," Ahh, " nervous for today."

Yeah, that sounded good as long as she doesn't ask what for I might get away with this.

MWAHAHAHA!

Her smile turned sympathetic, "Don't worry, Minerva is all bark and no bite."

She laughed and I did too, not really knowing who Minerva was, she sounded familiar, but that didn't mean much.

Mrs. Potter took my lame laugh as my supposed 'nerves' and walked over to give me a hug, it reminded me of mama and I had to push that out of my mind in order not to cry.

When she pulled back, she smiled, " As long as you be yourself, I am positive that this interview will assure you a place at Hogwarts."

And that my friends was when it hit me…

MY ( insert swear word of your choice) INTERVIEW!

My eyes widened and I felt my mouth go slack. How could I have forgotten? Not only was this a big interview but it was also a deal breaker. The Headmistress' decision depicted whether I could go to Hogwarts this year or whether I had to wait another year and study more before I could go. This was probably the first time I had ever really wished to have a more charming personality. No one would want a sarcastic, hot-tempered, mischievous girl in their school. Urg! I am done for, I tell you!

For the first time Mrs. Potter missed the mental war I was stuck in and eyed me curiously, " Why are you still in your pajamas, she is going to be her in less than an hour?"

Great! There goes another bomb in my head. Honestly, if this war keeps going on in my head I am going to have the mental capacity of a pebble. Although, a pebble-smart Aurora might say something a lot smarter than a normal- Aurora. Just saying.

Mrs. Potter walked over to my cupboard and opened the door, viewing all my second-hand clothes. They were all given to me by various Potter\ Weasley members. I didn't mind ,they were a lot better than the simple, small dress I had to live in. I saw Mrs. Potter purse her lips and mutter something to soft for me to hear, she grabbed a few things from my draws and laid them out on the bed for me.

" Thanks." I muttered to her, she knew what was appropriate when it came to dressing for an interview.

"You're welcome." She grinned at me.

I frowned, there was something in her eyes that made me think-know- she was planning something and judging by her smirk, she knew I wouldn't like it. She noticed my calculative look,quickly bid me goodbye and wished me luck. Once she left, I decided to shrug it off and got dressed in a rush. Mrs. Potter had chosen something rather simple, but still looked nice. It was a white ( BRING ON THE STAINS) , satin t-shirt with skinny jeans and a pair of black pumps. I wasn't completely healthy sized yet and although I do take my potions and eat all( and more than necessary) I still looked unhealthy skinny but better than how I arrived. The skinny jeans were once Victoria's and were baggy, the t-shirt was Rose's and although it filled up the boob area nicely it was still not the most fitting. I brushed my teeth and hair, once I felt vaguely ready for my interview ( With help from my many inspirational pep talks), I left my room, closing the door behind me.

The house seemed too quiet, that it felt eerie in a way. I waited for some sort of explosion or yell, but nothing happened, it was only when the grandfather clock banged for seven o'clock did I realize that I was the only one up at this hour. I looked at the three doors in the hallway, through those doors are three children sleeping peacefully…

Well now that just won't work.

I grinned evilly , tiptoeing to my first victims door, I let out a silent laugh that made me sound _slightly_ psychotic and extracted my wand from my back pocket ( Life is too short to worry about a blown off buttocks) . I twisted the doorknob slowly and maneuvered my way quietly around my dear unfortunate friend, poor thing.

I slowed down my breathing, so that I wouldn't burst out in evil cackles. I looked down at the unsuspecting figure, excitement filled the air, I raised my wand and muttered, " Aguamenti."

"AHHHHH!" Lily screeched, hair soaked, blanket soaked, everything soaked.

I ran out the door before she saw, I crossed the hall, opened my door and hid behind it. I tried to slow down my breathing, but it didn't work. I waited a few seconds before peaking around the corner and when I did I almost had to choak myself so that I wouldn't laugh. Lily was storming down the stairs in her pink pajamas, hair wet and clutching her ever so 'slightly' damp pajamas. I didn't know where she was going, but I was pretty sure that it was better than the wet bed she currently had.

I waited a few moments before making my way to my second victim. I crept into his room, trying_ to not _feel like a robber, and made my way to his bed. I paused for a moment to think of my next means of 'kindly' waking up my next… friend? I thought of all the extra reading and practicing I had done so far and grinned when the idea came to me. I stood a little back from the bed and watched the figure toss and turn in his bed, waiting for the perfect moment. When the tossing had finally subdued I pointed my wand the innocent looking block, poor thing.

Okay, focus now Aurora.

I frowned with concentration and muttered the spell, "Oppugno."

"AHHHHHH!" James squealed, jumping out of bed as the flock of birds attacked him. He was far to occupied with his new 'friends' that he didn't notice me make a run for it. I hid behind my door, and peeked when I heard his yells in the hall way. James was busy jumping up and down, hands waving in all directions and looked like he was doing the Irish Jig. I put my fist in my mouth as I watched him try to block the birds from attacking him. I watched until he disappeared down the stairs, using such beautiful words that it brought tears to your eyes… NOT!

I waited until I was sure he was absolutely gone and then advanced on my last victim, hands rubbing together evilly. Yes, I was feeling slightly impish today... Beware! I had to think of something 'special' for my last victim/ friend, something he would not suspect, something old school. I paused by his bed wondering what to do, wetting him and sending birds at him was out, so what was left? It was times like this that I wished to have James with me. Hmm, I highly doubt he would enjoy being in my company at this moment in time. Just saying.

I stared down at dark figure in front of me, old school? I had to do something original, something no one would guess or exactly be able to detect…

I silently clapped my hands with excitement, I knew exactly what to do with him! I pointed my wand at him and sent a silencing charm at him, he didn't wake up so I took that for an okay sign. I stepped back towards the door and pointed my wand at him.

3…

2…

1…

"Aguamenti." I muttered and left before I could see his reaction, I heard a splash on my way out and I knew that I hit him, I quickly ran to my den and got ready to attack. It was less than a few seconds later that Albus ran out, his hair plastered to his face and eyes lit with anger, frustration and confusion. I knew he knew who it was and that was why I had to get a move of to Stage 2 of my operation, not that I found getting shouted at by a guy who could speak, scary, but he could really be a nuisance with or without a voice. Just before he turned to me, I quickly pointed my wand at him and muttered, "Rictusempra.". Now I don't know if you have ever seen someone who couldn't speak, scream with laughter, but let me tell you this now: IT IS AS FUNNY AS HELL! I laughed so hard that I couldn't stand up straight anymore and was on the floor, tears were running down my cheeks and I had stitches in my stomach. I didn't even notice Albus running down the stairs, silently laughing and trying to push the imaginary hands away. I know I was laughing long ,because I was only interrupted by the clock striking eight. I got up and quickly ran downstairs, having to stop now and then to finish laughing. Once I finally made it down, I walked to the kitchen for some fruit juice, I kept an eye out for my 'friends', but wasn't able to see them, I took a seat at the empty table slowly sipping my juice with a smirk on my face. I stopped every now and then to get in a good laugh, what can I say ? I am _too_ funny. I heard footstep outside the kitchen, and being as awesome as I am, could tell that it wasn't Lily, James or Albus (sadly), but rather Mr. Potter who seemed surprised to see me in the kitchen, but he smiled anyway, "Good morning, Aurora."

I looked at Mr. Potter and saw how much he and Albus looked the same, the same hair, the same eyes, the same nose, the same everything and that was why I couldn't help but smirk.

"Morning, Mr. Potter." I greeted him cheerfully. What? This was turning out to be a good morning, I think that I am able to put aside my usual morning griminess… Not that I ever am grumpy, obviously.

He poured himself some juice too and turned to be, eyeing me strangely or was just amazed at how perfect I looked at this hour in the morning, probably the latter.

His eyebrows knitted together as he watched me sip my juice, well this was getting awkward and fast. I know I look awesome this morning , but all the staring was creeping me out. I wonder if I could prank him, sure it might be hard to get past his quick senses and his sharp eye, but it couldn't be that hard, could it? I could always try-

"Are you feeling okay this morning?" Mr. Potter asked, eyeing me strangely.

I thought about this for a moment, I was feeling absolutely great , why would he think otherwise. Oh, I know! I probably have an orange stain around my mouth thanks to the orange juice. Yup, that made sense, well Mr. Potter so do you, but I don't stare. Yup, not staring at all… Maybe a little… Okay, I admit, I am staring. So?

"I feel fine, great actually." I beamed. Yup, I feel great, your children? Not so much.

He eyed me strangely again, "Are you sure?"

I nodded happily, " Never been better."

He nodded, "Yeah, that's what I am worried about."

I frowned, "Okay, I apologize. I will go and catch a cold."

Mr. Potter laughed and shook his head, " No, but well," He paused and I knew he was trying to find the right words, " you're smiling."

I nodded at his words, confused as to how that is a bad thing, " I am sorry."

I shook his head again, " I mean, you're not usually this happy in the morning, it's odd."

I grinned at him, what is odd is that your children are awake at this hour in the morning and it is all thanks to one brilliant person whose skills cannot be matched by no other.

"I know, amazing isn't it?" I grinned with a shrug.

He hesitated for a moment before saying, " No, just odd."

I laughed and that seemed to freak him out more, okay no more laughing, because it apparently freaks people out ( how nice?). Mr. Potter took one more sip from his glass and then place it in the sink, he turned to me and then grinned, " By the way, Professor McGonagall is waiting for you in the library."

I choaked on my juice which ended up with is coming out my nose, have you ever had orange juice come out of your nose? Then you would know how much it burns! My eyes started watering and I clutched my nose.

THE PAIN! IT BURNS! STUPID CITRUS! STUPID VITAMIN C!

Mr. Potter passed me a cloth and I held it to my nose, after a few seconds the burning stopped and I could finally see through the tears, second time in the space of three hours that I have cried. Twice in three hours? New stupid record.

"Woops, should have waited until after you swallowed to telling you." He smiled apologetically at me. He was the bearer of bad news, he gets no sympathy… Just joking, Mr. Potter is cool he gets to remain unscathed, for now.

I nodded, " It's okay, I actually feel more awakened now after having my nostrils burn from the inside and all I could do was try not to scream in agony."

He rolled his eyes at my melodramatic performance, "You better get going, she is waiting for you."

I let out an audible sigh, I guess my technique of stalling needed to be updated… Great! I nodded and bid him goodbye, he wished me good luck and I left the kitchen, a feeling of dread filling me. This was it, the moment where my personality fails me, how nice.

I was about to leave the kitchen when Mr. Potter called after me, " Aurora?"

I turned around, curious as to what he was going to say, " Yes?"

I crossed my fingers, he was going to tell me that I didn't need to go to this interview, that I could go back upstairs and sleep. That was what he was going to say… In my dreams.

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me, " You wouldn't , by some chance, know what happened to Lily, Albus and James?"

I smirked, " I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Potter."

He looked at me curiously and I knew he knew it was me, he always knew when I was up to something. He let out a sigh of frustration , grabbed his wand from his back pocket ( YOU SEE! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE, STUPID TEDDY!) and walked out of the kitchen door to the back garden where I had a sneaky suspicion my ' friends' were. I smirked to myself, I do not know _what_ happened to Albus, Lily and James. I knew _exactly_ what happened to Albus, Lily and James.

**SOOOOOOOOOO?  
What do you guys think? **

**Please review, lets try and get 55 reviews AND if we do i will give you two chapters next time i update, including a meeting with Albus's girlfriend... Hmm, what do you think?**

**55 REVIEWS!**

**:D :D :D  
love**

**prongslet4life**


	27. Minnie

**HeyA!**

**Sorry for all the spelling or grammar mistakes you might find in this chapter, i am posting it quickly seeing as i am already running late. -_- . I hope everyone enjoyed there week, mine is and still is rather hectic, but it is okay. **

**Thanks to all those who have followed, favourited and reviewed the last chapter means so much.**

**Lightnings pride: Thanks for your lovely, lengthy review. Smiled so much when i read it, my aunt is now wondering if she should put me on the meds -_- ! And dont worry about the whole Mr. and Ms. Potter thing, i will set things straight in a couple of chapters, it gets really tiring having to write it out each time. :b Enjoy your day.**

**FeuerBrann: Lovely review you left there, much appreciated. The really story will start kicking off soon, and as for Albus... Well, not much to say, i love it when Aurora picks on him the most! happy reading! :D**

**annajmac: Well, hello again! I was wondering you went- NO! Not in a creepy stalker way... Umm, never mind about that! Here's the next chapter which you requested! And like i said to FeuerBrann, the story will start picking up. I mean, we cant let romance blossom in such a boring story! Nope, that is not how this story will work. You need the excitement! :D :D :D **

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, Prongslet4life presents to you Chapter 27! :D**

**On with the chapter**

Chapter 26

Damn, she was old! No, don't you dare shake your head at me and look at me like I am insane, because I am not, I think. It's not like I have anything _against_ old people, because I am pretty sure they rock, but it's not like I have met many ( You go Molly and Arthur!). Besides, it's not like I have come across many vampire grannies and grandpas, it sort of ruins the point of being young forever. But like I said, she is old, that's all and besides, I am sure that it is in my right to say that. Okay, you caught me! I am not quite sure of what my rights are, now could that be potentially dangerous? Yes, but I will find out, you have been warned.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, old Professor McGonagall was standing by the large, and slightly dirty, window in the library. It seems that I have seen more of this library in the past week than I have seen a vampire, and that is saying something , my dear friend. The library has , in an odd way, become my sweet ,and slightly dusty, haven. Hopefully Hogwarts has a magnificent library, well they better or else I will take legal action I swear… Okay, you caught my bluff, I wouldn't- couldn't- do that.

I was _sort of_ lost in my own head ( when am I not?) and knew that I had to focus on the old lady looking out of the window into the Potters back garden, don't ask me why because I honestly_ don't_ know! Maybe, she was just looking at the view, I mean, it is a pretty garden, very green and all. I think that's what old people like to do, look at gardens and stuff. Molly likes doing things like that (I think?), although I have a sneaky obsession that she suffers from OCD, she is forever cleaning, cooking and occasionally, as if, will shouts. Arthur, I noticed, has a slightly (as if) crazy obsession with muggle artifacts, to be honest it was rather scary.

I studied McGonagall for a moment trying to see what she was like by the way she held herself, far more sophisticated and dignified, but other than that, I have _no_ idea. For all I knew she could be a raging hippie! Then again, hippies are rather chill, sort of like turtles. I must say I like turtles, mainly because they are so chill. They don't hurt anyone. They're like, " Hey man, I want to swim, and maybe eat some lettuce. But I am going to take my time getting there, I'm not in a rush. Because I am a turtle." You see, we should all be turtles. Cool, calm and slow going. But, some part of me doubted she was a hippie, even by the sight of her posture I could already tell she was a go-against-the-flow person, which was rather intimidating. I don't think_ I_ am intimidating, wish I could be. I think people probably think that I am funny looking, which is _very_ different from intimidating. Yes, I guess this is the part where I go sob in a corner, wondering why I wasn't blessed with a scary look to me. Nevertheless, I ignored my broken dream and decided on a more positive note: I WAS FUNNY LOOKING!

Hahahahahah-

NO!

Maybe McGonagall heared me come in or maybe I was just thinking too loud, which is weird seeing as I was trying to both silently, but she turned around so suddenly that I almost let out a scream of surprise and fear. HOW DID SHE KNOW? I clutched my chest and she looked at me strangely.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Aurora." She said coolly and even her voice sounded intimidating. BLOODY UNFAIR!

We stared at each other for a few ( awkward) seconds. Well, it was awkward for me, I wasn't too sure about her. I started a mental debate with myself, which is probably the most sane thing to do… NOT! Do I shake her hands? Wave? Bow? Nah, she wasn't the Queen, I needn't bow. Might be funny to see her reaction, I silently howled with laughter and walked over to her. What? I probably already ruined the whole meeting with my stalker-ish staring and my silent scream when I she turned around. What a nice way to start an interview.

I stopped in front of her and looked around unsure, maybe this wasn't as good of a plan than i thought it was if this was as good of a plan as I thought. Eh, what do I have to lose? I bent down onto one knee and looked at the floor.

"Headmistress McGonagall." I said to her, trying to ignore the pain in my right leg. What? It's not like physical exercise has been one of my priorities right now. I can barely make it up the Potters' stairways without getting out of breath. I will not pretend to be in denial and will say it straight out, i I am unfit. When you look up the word ' unfit' in the dictionary, there is a picture of me next to it. But then again the same goes for the word ' awesome'.

"Rise, it looks as though you are proposing ." She chuckled, and I felt a sense of achievement , pride and utter humiliation. Yes, I just bowed to my headmistress and now she thinks that I am clinically insane. What a day this is turning out to be!

"I apologize Professor, I wasn't exactly sure of what to do." I smiled sheepishly. Now we are all going to forget that I also wanted to see her reaction, okay? Good!

She waved her hand, "Never mind that. What I would like to ask you is to come look at something." She pointed at the window and I moved to it cautiously, wondering what she wanted me to be looking at. I had to squint for a moment, unsure of what I was supposed to be looking at until…

There was Lily, lying on a blanket in the sun, her pillow over her head, trying to get dry. James was diving on to the grass, doing back flips and hiding behind the trees, trying and failing to dodge the flock of birds. Albus was rolling on the ground , thrashing and waving his hands around looking like a windmill, to anyone else it would have looked like he was yelling and crying at the same time, but I knew the real problem… ME!

I beamed at my mornings work, it was such a lovely and joyful sight, one that would warm the coldest of all hearts. I tried to control my laughter. No one knew that it was me and I was going to keep it like that, thank you very much.

"Well, they look very strange." I said joyfully. I am completely innocent, remember that!

She raised an eyebrow, "They do. Now, you might not know who did this, would you?"

That honestly seems to be the question of the day. Why they would automatically think that I had anything to do with it seemed beyond me. I swear they were just hating on me for fun today, they have no evidence. I probably should tell her a lie and say that it wasn't me, but some part of me didn't want to. Besides, the most fun always happens when you are under pressure.

I thought about it for a moment, trying to weasel my way around the question. Uh-huh! I have it! Work with words and they stay clueless, only problem was which words?

"I hesitate to articulate in fear I may deviate upon the highest degree of accuracy." I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't question it and would just change the subject.

She studied me for a moment and I felt myself start to blush, don't ask me why because I just do in situations like these.

Maybe it was the chanting in my head or it was just out of pity, but she just pursed her lips and motioned me to sit, which I did… Obviously. She might look old, but i am pretty sure she could throw a good curse at you.

"So, Aurora," She started and with that my panic increased, " I have been informed that you would like to join my school, join the students and the teachers of Hogwarts."

I nodded enthusiastically, I really did and that was why I was here and not in my warm, soft, comfortable bed ( insert sigh).

" But there are a few complications however." She finished and watched me as I backed down into my seat feeling absolutely disgruntled.

"I know." I mumbled sadly, unable to look her in the eye. There were many complications involving my studies at Hogwarts.

"Firstly, there is the case of how far behind you are, not only in work, but in the whole personal growth of one's social, environmental and personal development." She said, sounding like she was reading off a paper.

I nodded and panicked slightly, "I am trying, I promise. I study very hard and do my best to catch up, I have read every book and asked many questions about the wizarding world. I also make a real effort of trying to form as must trust and socialize with people. I know it doesn't sound like much, but I am trying." I promised her, I could tell by my voice that I sounded a tad hysterical. Yup, that's me: Aurora the Hysterical Witch.

Catchy, isn't it? I should make that my new nickname. Although, I highly doubt anyone would go with it, they seem to find Aurora and okay-ish name. Dull people.

I looked at McGonagall desperately, she had to see that I was sincere behind all the sarcasm and nonsense that filled me, awesome nonsense mind you.

She nodded her head in understanding and started pacing around the room, " I know. Your tutors have all written daily reports on you , saying quote " Although she has a slightly insane imagination, she grasps the work quickly and learns hard"," Slightly insane? Please. " And the rest seem to go more or less along the same lines. And although you work hard, will you know all the work in time? That is another issue that we need to solve."

I was silent for a moment. It was a tough question and involved some think. Learning that much work in the span of plus minus four weeks sounded impossible, but could I do it? Aurora, the pursuer of the impossible and hard worker in school work…

" Yes." I nodded, my stubbornness shining through in all its glory, " I will do it. I have too."

McGonagall watched me as I said it with a sort –of- smile on her face. After a while, she nodded at me, " Then you will, nothing more to say about it."

I grinned happily, but started to feel the pressure of what I was really up against. It was going to be hard, but I could do it and I knew that the great Aurora would do it.

"Next thing on the list," Ah-ah, so there was a list, " is your identity." She sat down on her chair and faced me, her hands lying flat on the table. I groaned, knowing this would be discussed today. Stupid memory loose.

She paused and studied me for a moment, " You do know that you can't enter a school without a surname and a few other documents."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she carried on, " However, it will be easier to get hold of the documents once we have found your surname."

I slightly cringed, knowing where this was going. They wanted to do blood tests. They wanted to do it before, but I wouldn't let them and I still won't let them. After my epiphany this morning, I was a little reluctant to give anyone my blood. What if they saw something abnormal? What if they locked me away in a hospital? What if THEY get hold of it or find out I am here? But then again, I really wanted this. I want to go to school and complain about the mountain of homework I will receive . I wanted to get in trouble and sit detention. I wanted to wake up early in the morning and go to bed late at night. But what if the consequences are too grave?

" Aurora?" McGonagall snapped me out of my troubled thoughts.

" I know, you want me to take blood tests." I said, feeling sort of dazed.

She nodded and started pacing around the room again, " I have been told about your hesitations for the blood tests and I find it normal to feel such, but this is important. "

I nodded. Does she honestly think that I don't know that? Me? The amazing Aurora ( hey alliteration)? Because I do, I do understand that I can't get into Hogwarts without a surname and all that other nonsense , I know that I have to study hard to get in, I know that I have to be more light-hearted about meeting strangers, I know…

"What if the Potters adopt me?" I asked jumping from my chair in excitement. I mean, they are really awesome and I am practically living with them. It would be just like it is now, but then I have a surname and we could see about those documents, but it would be strange or anything. James, Albus and Lily would be my siblings. They Weasley clan would be my cousins, aunts, uncles, grandma and grandpa. Mr. and Ms. Potter would be my…

Parents.

A wave of quilt washed over me. I couldn't do that, not because I don't want to, but because it would be unfair to my real family. I had two brothers and they were my siblings, I had a mother and a father and they remained my parents, I had a grandfather and grandmother and they were my grandparents. I couldn't join them, not because of the need for documents and a surname. That would be selfish.

McGonagall was quiet for some time and I knew she was just as lost in thought as I was. She was probably thinking that I was being stupid or that it would be rude to ask such thing from the Potters and I agreed with her on both counts. I couldn't ask that from Mr. and Ms. Potter , they had given me a bed, clothes, food, medication, love, kindness and joy, it was so much to give a stranger, but they did. They had already done so much for me, if anything, I should be trying to make it easier for them too. I made up my decision.

McGonagall sat back down , " I am sure they would love to do that and they would, but there is just one factor which we must also look at and that is whether you_ could_ do that?"

I shook my head, " No, no I can't."

She nodded her head and I knew that she knew that I couldn't do that to my real family. Whatever my surname, I would find out and I will live up to that name.

"I will do the blood test." I whispered, looking at my feet. I was scared for what the tests might show, but it was the only way now.

"Well, that's lovely news." I could feel her smiling now. " I suggest you go to Gringotts for it though."

I looked up at her. If my memory was correct, Gringotts was a bank not a bloody hospital!

McGonagall carried on, " There you will do a basic blood test, just to find out your surname, if your parents were a part of the wizarding world they would know, if they weren't then we will take you to someone in the muggle world."

I nodded, feeling a little strange, I guess you could blame it on the idea of a goblin doing my blood tests, it sounds so strange. I won't lie to you and say that I wasn't a little excited, the thought of uncovering another clue to my mystery was rather nice, but the thought of seeing a real life goblin was just A-W-E-S-O-M-E! I have only seen pictures of them in black and white, and lets just say that they aren't the prettiest things in the world, lets pray for their sake that they are prettier in off camera than they are on camera.

The headmistress cleared her throat, " Now onto the next couple of not-as-important questions. They are easy questions about you, which help me convince the other teachers that you are a lovely person to teach ."

Okay, now this is the important part of the interview. I had to make myself seem like a lovely, bright, hardworking child with the desire for world peace bluh, bluh, bluh...

You see this is the part where I ruin it, the part that this whole interview goes to the dumps. Urg, let's get this over and done with.

"What is it that you would like to achieve at Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

And before I could even think of stopping myself, I was already answering. CURSE ME!

"I want to be a normal child. I want to get in trouble, sit detention, learn as much as I can, see the library, talk to house elves, make a difference, sit in the great hall, ask the ghosts how they died, swim in the lake, see Hagrids hut, see the castle and eat food."

Silence.

Well, that was a rather smart answer Aurora, you deserve a_ punch_ on the back. Honestly, I was supposed to say some sort of nonsense like " help create world peace", but that sounded stupid. There is world peace now, you don't see Snake- Face walking around anymore, murdering anything that stays still for half a second. Bloody idiot that guy was, completely mental. But thanks to Mr. Potter is dead. Yup, world peace myleft bum cheek.

McGonagall pressed her lips together, " That was honest," Yup, straight from the heart. " Next question, what would you like to be once you leave Hogwarts?"

What is up with all the hard questions today? Couldn't they ask questions like, " What is your name?" Woops, never mind not that one! Might as well answer from the heart.  
" I don't know, but I know that I want to make a difference, but not an Auror or Healer, I have honestly seen far too much blood already."

Ms. Oldie nodded, and smiled slightly, "Last one and then I think we both get going, are you prepared to work hard?"

I paused, thinking of how to answer, " Mam, I will work hard, because it is my gift to survive."

And for the first time McGonagall really grinned. Maybe it didn't go that bad.

" You may leave now, Aurora." She dismissed me and I bid her goodbye. Good ol' Minerva McGonagall. I was almost out the door when I thought of something and turned around.

" Mam?" She looked up from her papers and back up at me.

" Yes?" She asked with a frown.

I paused, wondering if it was an acceptable question. Eh, I couldn't get in trouble for it.

"Has anyone ever called you Minnie?" I asked, I expect her to laugh, but she didn't do that…

Her eyes bulged, her face paled and she clutched her chest, " What did you ask?" She asked in a terrified whisper. I frowned, it was a question, not a bloody death sentence. No, but instead I have my Headmistress staring at me like she had just seen a ghost.

" I asked if anyone ever called you Minnie?" I cautiously, wondering what was so scary about the question.

She nodded shakily, " A co-couple of times." She shook her head and then studied me, " I apologize, it's just that you look like him."

I frown. I am a girl! What an insult. Before I could even ask "who?" She already dismissed me and I knew by the look in her eye that she was serious. I turned around and walked down the corridor so lost in my thoughts, that I crashed right into Albus, who sadly was no long laughing in silent agony.

We both fell to the ground with a 'oomph'. Well, what a morning…

**Well , thats it.**

**So tell me what you think? Seeing as there wasnt 55 reviews i might not post another chapter, but i will try okay.**

**Prongs4life**


	28. PMS-ing Aurora

**Hello there**

**So, here is another chapter! YAY! And we are making some progress! :D Had such a bad writers block with this chapter. Everything i typed sounded so wrong! Urg! But it is fine!**

**Happy Valentines day! Hopefully it was filled with LOVE and all that other stuff!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, view, favourited and followed this story means alot ! AWWWW! Love you guys!**

**Special thanks to:**

**lightningpride: You always review to each chapter and it brings MAD grins to my face each and every time! Thanks for your contant support and inspiration! And as for the Meds, THEY WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! MAHAHAHA! Nah, i am just joking. I will remain insaneno matter what! :D Thanks**

**Featherwing: Thanks for lovely review and compliments. And dont worry I will! :D You can count on me ;D**

**MissCazBroonAccioCreation: Hello!:D Did you also send reviews as a guest? Because if you did hello and if you didnt i am sorry to have offened you, anyway! :D Thank you SOO MUCH for your review. While i was suffering from a non-creative mind i went cak and read all the reviews and this one really gave me insperation! :D Thanks and as for the compliments, stop your making me blush! ( Hides face behind hand) I am glad you are enjoyin the story, i am too! :D It really helps when people review, it make you get that warm, fuzzy feeling inside! And i am ABSOLUTELY positive that you are going to be an astounding writer!;b aND IF YOU LOOK NOW 59 REVIEWS, YAY! and to think that you are apart of that number, yay!**

**Guest: I havent watched the movie yet... YOU LUCKY BUGGER! I heard that it is absolutely awesome! :D I will download the song and get back to you on it! :D **

**Guest: Dont worry, i have something planned when it concerns HOuses! :D**

**Here you are**

**ENJOYYY**

Chapter 27

A slightly sun burnt Lily, a sweating Albus, a cut and dirty James and a highly annoyed Mr. Potter, this was what I was greeted with when I entered the kitchen after my rather emotional ( For me it was!) interview. After Albus and I collided with each other, he got up and left quickly, clutching a letter in his hand ( Probably the girlfriend). I walked around the house a bit, totally lost in my own _amazing_ mind. I probably looked a bit like Luna, and though she is cool and all, I thought I better cut it out before Mrs. Potter puts me on the meds. It was only then that I realized I was hungry, actually I wasn't sure if I was hungry or if I was just bored, but food solves all problems

( Wise words that, remember them). So, what I planned to be a lovely lunch turned out to be an interrogation…

I AM INNOCENT ON ALL CHARGES!

" Aurora?" Albus asked angrily ( Alliteration… Again), his eyes flashing behind the glasses that kept slipping off his nose, due to the sweat that I caused , thank you very much.

" Yes, my dear?" I asked casually, walking over to fridge for my meal. Yes, I was hungry, so?

He ignored my unnatural friendliness, probably finding it strange or just to angry to care. You see what I must live with! Honestly, if I didn't know better, I would say that they found my grumpy and sarcastic persona charming and normal… Well, I think we can all agree that I am a very likable person and you all better agree otherwise I will go all wacky wand on you, and that is not a threat it is a warning.

" Why?" He demanded. Now remember all of you, innocent faces and act like we have no clue what he is going on about, at all.

" Why what, sweetie?" I asked absentmindedly, scanning the fridge for any food. I stood there for a moment unsure of what to eat. Decisions, decisions. Potato salad? Nah, too many potatoes. Fruit salad? Nope, too fruity.

" Don't pretend like you have no clue to what I am talking about." He ranted, obviously needing to blow off some steam. Maybe it's the girlfriend? Yeah, probably her, I got nothing to do with it.

I shrugged my shoulders, " Fine I won't pretend."

Silence.

" You're going to confess." James asked, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. I knew what he and everyone else was thinking, The Aurora, confessing? Never.

I eyed them all carefully, wishing I could take a picture in order to record this not-so-historic event.

I memorized their faces for a few seconds, wanting to remember this for the rest of my life. Aurora Whatever-her-surname-was Shocked The-Boy-Who-Never-Seemed-To-Want-To-Die! A potential front page story, I should look into this. After realizing that I would have to normalize the situation before it progressed to the state of them actually believing their inner voice, that would be disastrous I tell you. Absolutely insane.

I turned back to the fridge and weighed out my options again, " I'm not going to confess for something I don't know about." I paused. Yup, I should add something, " That would be stupid."

Yeah, that sounded like something an innocent Aurora would say ( Don't smirk!).I heard a collective amount of sighs coming from behind me. HEY! I know it's true and all, but still that's mean. I decided to ignore their ' Loud' exhaling accident and move on to more important matters, such as… F-O-O-D!

Now, time to see what is on store in the leftover section. Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems to be a rather nice collection of a possible brunch here. Is that Sheppard's pie, I see? Oh, I think we have a possible winner here, audience.

" Oh, so you don't know about the pranks that happened this morning?" Lily questioned, her brown eyes staring at me-my soul. I looked away quickly knowing that I would get caught if she continued her studious stare. She had inherited that ability from Mrs. Potter, you know which one I am talking about. The one that makes you want to confess to every little thing you ever did wrong, yeah that _nice_ one.

" What time this morning about?" I asked, pulling out the winner of todays Food Choice Awards. Yes, may we please give a round of applause to Ms. Sheppard pie here.

" Around seven o'clock, but I am positive that you already knew that." Albus muttered darkly under his breath. Jeez, wasn't someone in a jolly mood.

" I hardly remember what I did an hour ago, let alone at seven." I chuckled, knowing the first part was true, " And besides, you guys should be happy. Didn't you enjoy seeing the sun come up for once or hearing the birds sing in their morning songs in the trees?"

And from the look on their faces, I could tell that the sunrise and the birds singing was the last thing on their minds.

" Oh yes, I love watching the sunrise, especially while I have a bunch of birds chasing after me and my manly screams are just music to my ears." James muttered sleepily, resting his head on the table, eyes drooping.

I grinned, " You see. Everyone is happy."

Judging from the blank looks on all of their faces, I could honestly say that they were just dandy.

" So is that a confession?" Mr. Potter asked, grinning slightly.

Close one there.

" Nope, besides, I would never use magic outside school work, especially for something so stupid." I assured them, pulling out my wand and muttering the heating charm on my Sheppard pie.

I looked up to find them staring at my wand in disbelief. WHOA! LOOK IT'S A WAND! Honestly, you would think that it was the first time they had seen it, now how's that for a bunch of wizards?

Lily shook her head and nodded towards the now warm Sheppard pie( MY MAGIC IS SO GREAT!)

" I think you just confirmed our speculations." Lily muttered, looking at my food in disbelief.

My mouth dropped open, did she just say-

" Food is not stupid!" I bellowed. How could she say that about my lovely food? My innocent, caring and comforting food...

" I never called food stupid." She quickly reassured me, eyeing my twitching hand in fear. Oh yes, they have all seen what my Wacky Wand and I could do together, they have seen the damages that was done and could be done. They know to fear the wand. I opened my mouth to say something but she just interrupted me, " Besides I don't care about the food, what I really care about is getting a confession, a truthful one." She glared at me for the last part. Damn, she knew me too well and that my dear friends is why the saying goes as follows: Do the unexpected.

I silently smirked to myself, squared my shoulders and said with as much normality as I could, " Fine, I did it."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

More silence and some more after that too. What can I say, I am full of surprises, but then again, what else did you expect? I clicked my tongue a couple of times, getting a little bored with silence. What? I wasn't used to the silence as much anymore. I looked at their blank faces for a 13 seconds (What! The grandfather clock was so loud!) and in those 13 seconds I decided to take my lunch and a couple books and go read, the Potters apparently weren't doing much with their lives at the moment. I pocketed my wand ( In the back pocket, where else?), grabbed my plate and walked out of the kitchen. I took my place under the large tree in the back garden, just along the edge of the forest. It was so peaceful and beautiful, the midday sunlight and heat streamed through the openings on the trees casting beautiful magnificent shadows on the objects below. I smiled slightly and opened my book, I decided to put more focus on my Defence Against The Dark Arts subject, for obvious reasons. I wanted to be prepared for any incidents, I don't ever want to feel afraid or weak. I wanted to be like… Mr. Potter. He was just a child and had to face the Mother-Of-All- Evil- SORCERERS, I am 15 and yet I never stood up for myself or protected myself for that matter. I let out a sigh and focused on my book. I didn't know how much time went by, but all I can say is that WOW, reading in the dark was hard. I tilted my book in all angles, trying to catch every bit of sunlight I could so that I could read to just a little further. Yes, I will admit that I just didn't feel like getting up and walking up to the house. Damn, I was getting lazy. I gave up once the sky turned a completely black and it became hard to see the trees, let alone the words. I placed the book beside me a fiddled plaited small strands of hair. I closed my eyes for a moment and before I knew it, I was dreaming again. Maybe my mind was still mentally drained from all the thinking from this morning or maybe I was drained mentally and physically, but I had no dreams, no thoughts or voices, I was alone. I nestled into the comfort my mind was giving me, absolutely content…

" AURORA!"

I jumped up, my heart bursting from my chest. I drew in a deep breath, ready to kick and scream for help. My hands balled into fist and raised above my hips ready to block any hits. I squinted, looking for my enemy. I saw a shadow move and my heart stopped, drawing a deep breath I threw a punch as hard as I could. It collided with something and a loud groan echoed through the forest. I was about throw another punch when a panting voice was heard, " WHAT THE-" I will cut it off for you over there, but I think we all know what swear word was said there and if you don't, well just think of a word at rhymes with 'duck'.

My fist stopped in midair and my heart started pounding fast, " James?" I gasped into the dark.

I heard a muffled " Yes," and immediately I began apologizing. DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH! I just attacked James for the second time in one day, if that doesn't give him a reason to murder me in my sleep tonight, I will seriously question his sanity not that I want to die or anything…

I fell to the ground beside him, patting him awkwardly on the head.

"Shh." I whispered to him, trying to comfort him which actually ended up with him giving me a Mother-of-a-death-glare. " Never mind, carry on moaning. What the heck, moan your lungs out."I encouraged him. Okay, so I guess at this moment of time you could say that I felt rather quietly, but it is understandable. NOT- A-HEARTLESS-ROBOT.

Maybe James was a little loud, seeing as Mr. Potter opened the back door, " James? Aurora?"

I silently groaned along with James and crouched down lower, praying he wouldn't see us and that he would just go back into the house again, but no, James would not allow that. Another loud moan filled the back garden and I had to resisted the urge to give James another one of my fantastic punches. Mr. Potter started walking closer to us leaving the door open, " Aurora? James? Wait- Is that you?"

I cursed. No, it's the frikken Easter Bunny, for crying out loud. I took a few seconds to debate whether or not it would be a good idea to just announce our 'hiding' spot or just think of a way out of this. Hmm… He started coming closer and that was when I made my decision.

I jumped up quickly, pretending that I was my perfectly normal self( Don't look at me like that), " Oh, hey Mr. Potter."

I put on the biggest smile I could manage, so obviously I looked like a pained lama.

Mr. Potter stopped walking ( WHEW), pausing before speaking again, " Aurora? Where's James?"

I could hear the panic in his voice and new it would be best to assure him that James was not alone and without parental ,or at least common sense, guidance. James was definitely not the person you leave alone, unattended for more than three seconds.

" Uh, he's here." I lied, feeling a slight sense of panic. James was still down and panting, so passing the whole situation like we were just having a conversation would be hard. Unless, saying that James is an emotional wreck and needs the floor for some emotional support… Nah, far too complicated.

" Here?" Mr. Potter asked suspiciously, eyeing me carefully. Thank the darkness for concealing the blush coming to my face, I have a sneaky suspicion that my blush would have given everything away.

I nodded ( Not like he can see it anyway), " Yeah, he's right here."

" Where here?" Mr. Potter asked again, moving closer. The panic started to rise in my again.

" On the floor." I said quickly and Mr. Potter paused in mid-step.

" Why? Is he alright?" Mr. Potter walked closer and faster.

Err, think Aurora! Use that supposed smart brain, for crying out loud.

" He's fine! He just dropped a," THINK, " sickle."

OH GLORY BUNNY HOLES!

I couldn't help but smirk at my own intelligence. Honestly, I think I should have a town named after me, then only amazing ( like myself) could live there. It could be in the mountains somewhere, with Christmas trees surrounding the boarders and a hundred restaurants and bakeries. My town would be awesome.

" Do you need help finding it?" Mr. Potter called out, walking closer. Honestly, couldn't he just stay there. All the panic attacks is not good for my heart and besides, I have to get back to apologizing to James ( Yes, I have a heart).

" Nope, I know where it is." I quickly reassured him. NOW GET BACK IN THE HOUSE!

" Are you sure?" He asked kindly.

Yes, sure. I want you to come right here and see your son panting on the floor with pain, because I accidently punched him. So I repeat, please do come help us find the supposed 'missing' sickle.

" No, it's all cool." I grinned at him. It is all cool, I don't need help.

" Alright, I am going to go inside then." He said and I could tell he was suspicious, not that I blamed him, I was a horrid liar.

" Okay." My voice sounded squeaky and rather crazed. Then again, my voice always sounds hysterical and not the Ha ha hysterical, but more like the run for cover hysterical.

Mr. Potter made his way back to the house, I stood there watching him ( Not like a stalker or anything) waiting for him to disappear completely. Almost there, almost there, almos-

He turned around ( DAMN), " By the way the food will be finished in a few minutes."

Right, food. Nice food too, I bet. Maybe pasta or veggies, like I said before, nice food. Mr. Potter disappeared into the house and I was left with my little patient. I slapped the back of his head, " And you couldn't just show your face!"

Honestly, if I carry on with all these lies, there would be absolutely no way that I would get into Heaven… At all. Jeez, cant these people work with me.

James moaned and clutched his head, : Do even know where you punched me?"

Ahh…

Right, this is the part that I nod with utmost certainty and tell him it was just in the chest. Yup, that is what I should do, and I know it, but I know that I wasn't really aiming for any part in particular. To be honest, I was just happy I didn't miss. So, I can't exactly tell you whether it was high or low.

" Um, not really." I mumbled and fiddled with the hem of my shirt, trying to act indifferent: Keyword 'trying'. I probably looked like an idiot with a newfound interest with shirts.

" Let's just say that it was below the belt." He mumble and lifted himself onto my-the- bench.

A audible 'Ohh' came from my mouth. Well, that makes it more awkward. I sat down on the bench next to him. Neither of us said anything, but I knew what he was waiting for: An apology.

Yeah, another one, can you believe it. Wasn't I just doing that a few minutes ago? If my memory is correct-which it is- it would be idiotic to say it_ again_. I was starting to sound like someone who stutters ( don't know what you call them) and that was not the way Aurora works. Never do the same thing twice rule and all, then they would be expecting it so doing it anyway would make it unexpected, right? Shit, I think I just confused myself. Urg, I hate it when that happens…

The silence stretched out to the point where I was actually preferring the company of Professor Covey. Yes, the crazy one, but not like my _nice _crazy. At least she kept things interesting.

I let out a loud sigh, " I'm sorry."

I apologize, again mind you, and you know he reacts? He fell off the bench.

Yup, like I said they find my kindness unnatural and creepy, whereas I think I am doing them a great favor . Misinterpretations here, think.

" What did you just say?" He asked, absolutely dumbfounded. Ouch, yeah, second time today that has happened and I am just loving it as you can see.

" I said sorry!" I exclaimed, getting really frustrated with the lack of tact and subtly portrayed.

" Calm down, I just thought I heard wrong." James reassured me, raising his hands to surrender. My fingers itched to feel my wand in my fingers and he should be happy that I was fighting the urge to go wacky all over his Potter ass.

" And it is reactions like that that make me not want to be kind." I growled, crossing my arms. I CAN NOT GIVE IN!

James was silent for a moment, which is hard for him.

" Sorry, I know, it was a little harsh," A little? " But, that's the second time today you did something-well, noble."

Last time too, I tell you. I think I am going to give up on the Nice Aurora, Kind Aurora, Apologizes-And-Is-Civil-With-Everyone Aurora, it is obviously not catching on…

Idiots.

But, I carried on being kind and kept my mouth shut. You see the restraint I show! It is absolutely phenomenal, I tell you. French toast for me!

James seemed to take my silence as a silent ' Shut up! You offended me, you idiot' and carried on talking, " It's just strange, usually you would just say something sarcastic."

I stood up and turned to him, " Yes, James, but please remember that I do have a heart."

I stormed away only for to grab my wrist pulling me to the bench again. I struggled to get out of his grip, but his sixteen year old strength was a lot strong than my ( even though I am awesome)_slightly _less strong arms. After a few minutes of struggling, I gave up and decided that the silent treatment was my biggest weapon now. Silent but violent, my friend.

" You've just been acting weird the past few days that's all, Mom said it is because you are tired" Maybe a little, " Albus said you are weird in general," Thanks Al, love you too, " and Lily said you are suffering from PMS."

Silence.

WHAT THE BEEP!

There was no way I had PMS, no bloody way. Today was just annoying and bloody emotional, forget being silent, if they want PMS they will get PMS. Grr.

" I DO NOT HAVE PMS!" I bellowed at him, " I AM COMPLETELY CALM AND HAPPY!"

He looked taken back at my shouts and I immediately got angry, " YES, I AM SHOUTING! NOW WHY DON'T YOU GO FALL OFF YOUR CHAIR AGAIN!"

I could see a smile pulling at the edge of his cheek. Was he honestly going to be stupid enough to smile while I am angry?

" Do you think this is funny?" I growled at him, throwing my best glare at him.

He coughed into his hand, obviously trying to hide a laugh, " No, not at all."

I raised my eyebrow and he looked away quickly, avoiding my glaring eyes. I could hear him take a couple of deep breaths , trying to calm himself down. He really was that stupid.

" So, how was your day?" James asked casually, leaning back.

What? I was shouting at him a few seconds ago and now he is asking me about my day… CALL THE HOSPITAL, WE HAVE A MAD ONE ON THE LOSE! WE-OO! WE-OO!

" Are you mentally challenged?" I asked him warily. Not that I have anything against mentally challenged people, they are awesome people, but I along with all you others, question James' sanity.

He chuckled, not feeling offended at all and winked at me with his brown eyes, " Not nearly as much as you are."

He reached over and ruffled up my hair. Thanks, like it wasn't messy enough as it is. PMS argument forgotten.

" Stop it." I moaned and pushed his hands away, " Only your parents are allowed to do that."

James chuckled, " Nope."

And the idiot did it again. Honestly, I am actually positive that it now looks like a birds nest and that is offending the nest, not me. I growled, " Fine."

I reached over and ruffled his hair too. He growled and tried to pry my hands away but I kept coming back, after much insults being thrown at one another we just sat there and laughed. We laughed so hard that there were tears running down our cheeks, we laughed so much that even the bench shook with us, we just laughed. After a couple minutes of insanity, we finally calmed down but chuckled occasionally.

James cleared his throat, " So, I ask again, how was your day?"

I laughed again, don't ask me why, but I just found it funny. " It was fine, rather emotional."

James started laughing again and I wacked him over the head, " I do not have PMS."

This only made him laugh harder, " Of course you don't."

I growled at him and so did my stomach, " That reminds, time for food."

"YAY!" James jumped up from the bench with excitement. He recovered!

" I'm glad someone else shares my excitement about food too." I laughed and skipped along to the house. The Potters knew how to eat, Mr. Potter not so much, so I am guessing it was a Weasley thing. Ahh, you got to love the Weasleys. We ended up having a skipping race back to the house, which ended with James beating me, who would have thought! We laughed as we entered the kitchen, James managed to skip i_nto_ the door, which wiped that smug look off his face. Bloody idiot.

And do you want to know what is the first thing he says?

" Make way, PMS Aurora has entered the room. Hide all cutlery and-"

It was the that I tackled him, both of us falling to the ground with a loud thump, " I do not have PMS for the last time."

Mrs. Potter place a hand on my shoulder, " Of course you don't, sweetie."

I grinned up at her, " You see, she understands."

I got up and sat down at my usually spot at the table, right between James and Lily. And yes, I was correct: Pasta it was! Applauded my amazingness!

Mr. Potter kept shooting anxious looks at me for some odd reason, " What's up, Mr. Potter?"

You see, I am perfectly normal. Cool, calm and collected.

Mr. Potter shook his head, " Nothing."

I eyed him a moment, before letting it go. Dinner seemed to go it's normal routine, James was speaking utter nonsense and so was Lily, but Albus didn't say a word. I watched as he ate his food slowly, never getting engaged in a conversation. It was strange.

" What's wrong, Albus?" I asked him, slightly concerned.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

I narrowed my eyes, " No, what?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"Spill." I pointed my fork at him threateningly. He would do it now, I was sure.

He eyed my fork fearfully and then cleared his throat, " Why did you guys take so long to get to dinner?" He paused, eyeing James and me before continuing , " Where you guys like talking or something?"

James eyed him suspiciously, " What's 'or something'?"

Albus shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know, like kissing?"

My orange juice squirted out my mouth and nose, the acidic-ness burning my nostrils, " WHAT?"

I looked at James in shock, but he just eyed Albus suspiciously, he seemed to feel my gaze and winked at me, I frowned.

"I think it falls under 'or something'." He grinned and put his arms over my shoulders, Albus' grip on his fork tightened. I mentally grimanced.

"Don't be such a prat James, we weren't doing anything like that." I elbowed him in the ribs. Was he looking for trouble- Okay, that was a stupid question, James was always looking for trouble.

"Ouch." James moaned and removed his arm in order to rub the new sore spot. Well, what else did expect to get? A bouquet of roses? Nah-ah!

" Nothing is happening, he is like my brother for crying out loud!" I exclaimed, the thought having disgusted me. I looked around the table to see everyone staring at us and I felt a blush creep to my cheeks.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Lily decided to take pity on my and broke it (sort of), "Well, I think that's the first time you ever got rejected, James."

James fell off his chair dramatically and I groaned, " Again with the falling!"

He merely laughed, having found it funny.

And after that the whole table went back to normal, James and Albus carried on bickering, Lily and Mr. Potter was busy discussing something about dragons and I was teasing Mrs. Potter about the house décor. The normality was only broken by an owl swooping in through the window and dropping a letter onto Albus' lap. I have gotten used to them by now, apparently Mr. Potter is very popular- That's sarcasm! I am not stupid!

" What have I said about no owls at the table?" Mrs. Potter grumbled angrily.

James rolled his eyes, " I am sorry, I will just tell all my friends to train their owls to only deliver the letters after we are done eating."

This started another argument at the table, but I wasn't paying attention to them, I was focusing more on Albus. After a few seconds he looked up and cleared his throat ( how formal), " Amanda will be coming over tomorrow."

Mt fork clattered as it fell onto the table. Well, this was going to be interesting.

**SOOOOOOO?**

**Girlfriend coming into the picture! :D Hmm, This is going to get interesting! :D And PMS Aurora? I thought it might be interesting to see! :b**

**I am starting to write tests, so updating is going to be a bit slow, but dont worry every weekend i will update! :D **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Love**

**Prongslet4life**


	29. Of fatal paper cuts

**Hey Hey Hey**

**(hears echoes) **

**Sorry for the long wait. I know, i know... Almost three weeks, but i have been damn busy. Tests started and that left me busy until one o'clock each morning, the teachers also believe in the fact that we must still be given tasks and all that, the internet also didnt want to work at one stage and i also just had a serious writers block. ANY WAY! it is here! **

**In this chapter i go a little bit deeper with Auroras' and Albus' relationship and how she feels about him, and if you pay close attention you will also see something a bit MORE that friendship starting to form ( wink, wink). Also, there is minor swearing in it, just very little... Nothing major.**

**OMG! 10 reviews for the last chapter, it really helped motivate me to write this chapter and also think of other ideas for the story. So thanks very much.! :D YOU ALL ARE BLOODY WICKED, I TELL YOU!**

**Thanks too:**

**All the guests who reviewed, and here is the next Chappie for you! :D**

**Spottedmask12: thanks! :D :D I will make sure i continue**

**Sanu: Thank you! 3**

**Awesome Unicorn: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! YOu have no idea how much i enjoy your input. I was thinking along the same lines as you with Aurora and being a vampire hunter,... Cant tell you anymore sorry! Yeah, secret it is. And as for her being related to someone thing- You just confirmed my idea. I wasnt sure if i should use it, but then i read your review and was like, "Yup, I'm doing it" SO thanks and bucket load!**

**lightnings pride: Yupee! We get to meet Albus' girlfriend! Happy dance. Hope you like her :D**

**FeureBrann: Lovely review from you. Did Aurora behave? Well, read and find out! ;D**

**MissCazBroonAccioCreation:Tell me when you have uploaded a story so i can check it out. :D I also thought that Albus' would feel a tad 'protective'** (** lets stick with that word, but we all know he is jealous) over her. Especially with James' reputation. ANd by the Way! The A team! Why didnt i think of that! O_o ! Bloody awesome name! And i am slightly addicted too...**

**Now on with the story:**

Chapter 28

I should get up, I really should. My stomach was growling with hunger and seemed to hate my laziness at the moment, but I couldn't bring myself to get up. My shoulders were hurting, and I had a sneaky suspicion the cause. The 'pimple' or whatever it actually is. I knew that it was time that I confronted Mrs. Potter about it, but to be honest, I didn't feel like all the fussing or talking for that matter. You guessed it, my charming morning persona was back and as grumpy as ever. After ten minutes of having a rather violent debate with my stomach, where she won- sadly. I got up, stretching and hearing all my joints pop. I let out a sigh of content, maybe I should wake up earlier every morning…

…

Yeah right! We both know that that won't happen- well, it might, but only with the help of many threats, arguments, bribes and then I would still need an hour- minimum- for mental preparation. Yup, I think that this was a onetime thing. Talking about which, what _was _the time? I made my way across my room, which was actually turning into a mission. I should get a sign for my room: Beware the rubbish.

Well, it's not like you can exactly miss the rubbish, it sort of catches your eye, to be honest it actually engulfs you once you take a step into the room. Not the bad engulfing, the good one… Yeah, whatever good engulfing you get, it's that.

Anyway, after my journey through the jungle of 'stuff' , I finally made it to the table and picked up a small , metal clock…

11:00

Well, now that explains my cruddy mood. It was still _far_ too early. I let out an exasperated sigh, and decided that food would be a good pick-me-up , right now. I didn't even change or look in the mirror before I left the room. What? No one does that here. We all have seen each other in our pajamas and showing off our morning beauty and all many times, we didn't find it weird. I walked down the deserted hallway with a weird feeling in my stomach, maybe it was the lack of food.

Lack of food?

_Lack of food…_

_Lack of food…_

Nah, it felt more like I was forgetting something, but what?

I wondered about this as I made my way down the stairs and off into the kitchen. The house was rather quiet, and that freaked me out a little bit. Where was Lily, James, Albus, Mr. Potter or Mrs. Potter ? I shook my head and opened the fridge. They were probably working, causing trouble or looking through the latest magazines. Eh, whatever. It could wait until I am fed and actually awake, until then nothing is more important than food. I dug my way through the fridge, searching for_ my_ food, my French toast.

" Come out. Come out wherever you are, my dear sweet toasty." I muttered away like a psychopath, digging for through all the contents in the fridge, but it wasn't there. I tried to not over react, which was hard, but after 3 seconds I was beginning to freak out. WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU LEAVE? I thought we had a good relationship, a simple and beautiful one. But no, you left me. Gone! I felt my stomach drop with sadness and disappointment. I will miss you, my beloved French toast. I let out a sigh, and settled for a boring green apple. I bit into it and immediately the sweet taste washed my mouth, I smiled slightly. Sure, it wasn't as nice as my French toast, but it will do. I closed the fridge and was about to turn around when I heard the most shrilling screech ever.

I jumped back in fright, which caused my apple to pop out of my mouth and me to quickly grab it before it hit the floor, which I did-smirk. I turned to the door of the kitchen to find what was most probably the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She had long, straight , platinum blond color hair, hazel eyes, tall and really curvy. Yeah, but the thing about her that immediately annoyed me the most was THAT SHE WAS SCREAMING!

" Chill! It's just a_ bloody_apple!" I yelled, holding up the most terrifying weapon known to man- The Green Apple. Eerie isn't it? Well, I hoped it was because of the apple that she was yelling her head off and not my beautiful, morning face. Damn, I should have checked how I looked before I left the room. Oh well, stranger girl would have to put up with my_ glowing_ radiance until I get dressed, and that was not happening before I get my breakfast, so she should shut up.

She stopped screaming ( Thank you!) and looked at me in shock and… disgust?

" Who are you?" She demanded , her eyes bulging, looking down her nose at me-

Yeah, idiot girl, she is. Looking down on the most Fabulous Aurora. I know , she _obviously_ wanted to lose an eye.

I stared at her in shock, not quite sure if this girl was for real. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that she was indeed talking to me. After the shock wore off , I finally 'kindly' spoke to her in a way that would uplift her tender heart and not dent its' fragileness with any harsh tone or statement.

" Who am _I _? WHO ARE YOU?" I asked the more important question. Yeah, forget what I said about kind words in this situation. I swear if she is a robber or something I _will_ kick her ass, no one steals from the Potters on my watch, then again she didn't look as though she was a robber. Hmm… To kick or not to kick?

She paused for a moment, staring at me like I was the most retarded person she had ever seen. Yeah, you heard right. Me! Preposterous! Maybe the answer is **to kick**.

"Are you stupid?" She asked, her lips smeared in some sort of glossy pink stuff. Honestly, why would she want to make her lips look watery? _Yeah, _and she called me stupid-

I gasped, did she- did she just ask me if I am stupid? Does she even know the meaning of 'stupid'? Or the meaning of politeness or DON'T-SCREAM-WHEN-YOU-SEE-ME-IN-MY-MORNING-STATE?

IT IS DECIDED! I shall put up a great, neon green sign saying: Aurora is the best! Simple. Yet affective. Though it might be a tad problematic if they were blind maybe, I should have a song..

_Aurora_ _is the best_

_Better than all the rest._

_Smarter, cooler, faster,awesomer_

_Aurora is the best._

Catchy, I like it. Might have to work on it a bit, but it's a start. Maybe I should put in more adjectives or add the word 'orange'. What word rhymes with 'orange'? OH MY SOUL! Wizarding World stop what you are doing and brainstorm what words rhyme with orange!

See, these are the kinds of issues we should be dealing with, forget violence and all that other nonsense, poets are at a standstill with their ! URGENT! Maybe, I should become a poet. Nah, I highly doubt that the song I made up a few seconds ago would be enough to qualify in any competitions. Not that it isn't awesome, because come on, I even put i_n _the word awesome, so that_ makes_ it awesome , that and it had my name in (wink, wink. Nudge, nudge).

( Insert dramatic sigh)

Oh, well, I guess I would have to deal with being clueless about my future for a while longer. However, I still can be the first person to find a rhyming word for orange, with or without the wizarding worlds' help. Might as well start building my future: Orange, sorange, damorange, lorange…

This is going to take a while.

" Are you even listening to me!" The crazed girl asked – screeched (pick one) , her hands flying around like a windmill.

I stared at her calmly, honestly she is using up a lot of unnecessary energy for such a situation. I mean, wasn't I supposed to be doing The Windmill (see, the movement has a name), demanding answers and yelling _a lot_? Yeah, but I wasn't, because I am _bigger _than that, and also slightly _too _tired for that. If she attacks I shall attack, end of story.

" Not at all," I told her calmly, " Too busy thinking up words that rhyme with orange."

Hehehehe, that made her shut up. Her mouth was wide open , her arms lying lankly at her side, and she stared at me blinking in what I _hope_ was admiration. I found this very funny and decided to watch her stare at me, munching away at my green apple.

" Are you high?" She asked me warily.

High? As in tall?

Meh, I don't understand this girl at all. Bad English I tell you, very bad English.

" I guess I would say that I am the average height." I looked down at my feet, not that I would really be able to judge how tall I am like this, idiotic Aurora ( I am the only one that is allowed to say that!). " You?"

Maybe, it was my sleepy mind or the fact that I didn't like this girl, but I knew acting calm would make her annoyed. Who would have thought! The act of kindness annoys those who show no kindness- for your ears.

She blinked a couple of times, " Wha-Wait?"

I shook my head, Really? It wasn't Potions homework, honestly! Straight out, simple question. No need to think.

"HOW TALL ARE YOU?" I bellowed for her 'hearing problem' ( MWAHAHAHA) and for fun.

She jumped back slightly and clicked her tongue, " Like I am going to tell you, you little bitc-"

My fist tightened as she said the word, ready to pounce on her. No one calls me a bitch! I have been called that enough, and I wasn't going to have a random, dumb girl come and call me it. Not today, not ever…

" Aurora!" I heard Albus scream from the stairs. Both The Girl and I looked in the direction. Yes, my hearing is that good. I jumped back in shock before answering, " Kitchen!"

Like I said before, I like the way we communicate in this house. I glared at the stuck-up girl whose wide eyes seemed glued to me, her face turning a deep red color and I was going to go on a whim and say that isn't a blush. Angry little stranger she was.

Albus walked into the kitchen, wearing a green t-shirt and jeans, his hair in its forever messy state. Who knows how many times he has tried to flatten it, but it always jumps right back up. It's not like I help much, always messing it up when he tries. What can I say, it is really, really soft-

NO!OKAY!WAIT! Well.

…

…

…

Umm, we are all going to forget that I fantasized about Albus' hair. Err, right… Well, this makes things awkward. Really, really awkward.

ALRIGHT! I fantasized about Albus hair, it is normal for a friend to do so, completely normal, so stop with the scoffing already! Jeez, lets just forget about it all. Nothing strange happened, lets move on.

Albus seemed surprised for some odd reason, looking between me and Ms. Psychopath. After an awkward silence, me with my fantasy, Albus with us two girls ( Don't know why?) and Ms. Psychopath for whoever knows what!

She looked between the both of us with a smirk on her face, before making her way towards Albus, swinging her hips side-to-side. I took a step forward, ready to pounce if stranger girl decided to hurt him and in a blink of an eye ( Literally), they were snogging.

Whoever said that not much can happen in the blink of an eye, was an idiot…

My mind went in over drive as I processed what was going on. Stranger girl and Albus. Stranger girl and Albus. Stranger girl- Amanda and Albus. But wait! Wasn't she coming-

I KNEW I WAS FOGETTING SOMETHING! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU KNEW IT!

After a second of my brain going on full rollercoaster mode I looked away, deciding it would be considered a little strange to be staring at people kissing and maybe because my mind was still in shock from what I had just witnessed. Nevertheless, I did my signature I-Am-Aurora-And-Nothing-will-faze-me expression. Yup, I don't care in the slightest way. Not one single bit. I munched away at my apple making sure the crunching of it was loud enough for the momentarily engaged couple to hear. Oh yeah Aurora, real subtle.

Albus broke apart six seconds into the snogging session ( Thank goodness) and looked at me, his cheeks a slight shade of pink, either from embarrassment ( WHICH IT SHOULD BE) or from the heat of the kiss. Either way I stared at them both coolly for a moment. I don't care, I don't care.

"Morning Aurora." Albus said awkwardly, his hands knotted in front of him. I raised my eyebrow, an embarrassed Albus? Well this is a plus side. I took another bite from my apple , my eyes not leaving them.

" Morning Alfred." I greeted him in a unusual cheerful voice, this caused him to eye me strangely. What can I say? I am known for my morning moods in this house.

The girl or Amanda ( GAH) seemed to find this insulting and scoffed, " His name is _Albus_."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the dustbin to throw my apple away.

I threw my apple right into the bin ( SCORE!) and replied sarcastically ( do you know me any other way?) " Is it really now?"

I heard Albus chuckle, I would call him Alfred and he would just roll his eyes and say "Get lost, Princess" , then I would punch his shoulder and we would end up laughing. I wonder why he didn't do it this morning. Hmm, probably the girlfriend.

I turned to face the girl who looked at me haughtily, " Yes!"

I grimaced at the sound of her voice. WHY ALBUS? WHY?

I opened my mouth to reply with another sarcastic comment ( Like you would have answered differently), but Albus interrupted me. I know, very rude.

" Aurora this is Amanda, Amanda this is Aurora." He introduced us uneasily, the atmosphere tense. I studied Albus for a moment and noticed how anxious he looked. Was it because he thought no one would approve of his girlfriend? Or that she wouldn't approve of his family and- well, whatever I am? I blinked a couple of times a little confused at the feeling in my stomach, was it pity? Sadness? I mentally shook myself and focused on the situation. Now, I don't like her or anything, but I guess I might have been a little rude to for our first meeting, not that she was being exactly kind, but I should have been more friendlier. I glanced again at Albus , only to notice how tense his shoulders and face looked. I let out a sigh: Now you are going to be flippen friendly Aurora, for Albus.

I mentally prepared myself. Okay in:

1

2

3

I put on a kind smile, which hurt like hell, and said happily with as little sarcasm as possible ( which was hard _and_ hurt like hell), " Nice to be formally introduced. I have heard so much abut you."

Okay so that was a lie, but it was for a good course, I promise you. I snuck a look to Albus just to see if it wasn't to overdone, not my fault he doesn't talk about her, he seemed a little more relaxed and even had a small smile on his lips. I tried to not let that get to me, but it did and that only confused me more.

The girl beamed at the second part of my introduction and even turned to bat her eyes at Albus, which was rather… Weird.

She then turned to me with a confused and sardonic look on her face, " Nice to meet you too." Her voice was sickeningly sweet and the look in her eyes showed that she meant the exact opposite of what she said. " That's sort of weird, seeing as Albus hadn't mentioned a word about_ you_."

Girl, are you trying to make this hard for me! Jeez, I try and be nice and she has to be all stuck-up and all. I let out a deep breath and turned to face Albus, " Thanks , hey. Nice to know our friendship is out in the open."

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before seeing that I was being sarcastic ( Hmm… Don't say anything) and rolled his eyes, " No French toast?"

I banged my head against the counter, he saw that I was losing it, " No, French toast."

He laughed at my discouraged state. He doesn't understand the importance of my toast, no one does in this cruel, bleak world. I let out the loudest sigh, " I am doomed in this life of mine."

Albus laughed and patted my back sympathetically, "There, there Ms. Ray of Sunshine."

I laughed, see this is why Albus and I get on so well. He is sarcastic and so am I. I cheer him up and he cheers me up. I laugh when he makes a mistake and he laughs when I make a mistake. See, this is why we are friends.

"Ray of Sunshine?" Amanda or whatever I can call her asked slightly confused. She looked at Albus with what she thought was a cute pouting face, but to me it just looked stupid-

Oh, wait. I have to be kind.

Have to be kind.

Have to be kind-

I can't do this. I knew that I couldn't pretend to like someone if I really didn't. She was just all things I didn't stand for, you know the "I am weak and powerless so please save me you big, strong man while I pretend to be defenseless" like I said, I couldn't be one or like one of those girls. I looked at Albus while he tried to explain what he meant- to no avail, she just kept on giggling in that annoying voice of hers. I knew that she just wanted to have his attention and I was by no means going to stand in her way. I grabbed another apple in the fridge and no it's not that I am trying to be more healthy ( NEVER!) or that I am too lazy to make me real breakfast- lunch or whatever meal I am supposed to be eating now ( Because Aurora. I sat behind the counter, munching away, trying to block out HER annoying voice and stopping myself from throwing the apple at her. I mean, I would never ever throw something at someone, that would be rude and painful and-

Oh my soul she is still speaking. Who has enough energy for speaking so much in the morning- afternoon or whatever it was? And it wasn't even about something interesting just about a beach house her parents bought and how it wasn't _big_ enough. I know right, and to think that there are people out there with no homes. Shame, this poor underprivileged girl.

I let out a groan, unable to take this anymore.

" Right, well I'm off. Going to go see if James or Lily is up yet." I skipped off of the chair and towards the door after my apple landed in the dustbin. SEE I DIDN'T THROW IT AT HER! Now how's that for restraint, my dear friends? Yeah, I know, I deserve a prize-

And French toast is not an option, please excuse me while I go an mourn over the sudden remembrance of toast.

" It's almost twelve," Amanda said in her usual snotty voice.

I rolled my eyes, " I know the time."

She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, " Just checking."

I raised my eyebrow, to be honest I was waiting for her to mention something about my apparent 'less intellectual level than Ms. Genius herself' and sure enough she delivered with great subtlety.

" You'll have to excuse Aurora, she believes that afternoon is the best time to start the day." Albus laughed and even Amanda did her annoying giggle. I just stood still trying to keep from reporting in a non-friendly way, such as, " Well, yeah. Living in a dark room for almost your whole life sort of leaves you with a messed up sleeping pattern" . Amanda didn't know much about my past nor is she ever going to find out, I knew Albus would keep it personal. He wouldn't do that to me or at the very least that is what I would like to believe.

Albus looked at me strangely when he finally realized that I wasn't laughing and I could literally see the wheels turn in his mind as he studied me closely. I knew that all the memories, nightmares and stress had taken a toll on me these couple of days, but it's not like I can exactly shut it off nor would I want to. I guess everything was finally setting in, I wasn't in dream state anymore, my mind was finally coming to terms with what had happened these past couple of weeks. My brain seemed to find it abnormal and made me panicky, reminding me every second of what my circumstances in the past were like. It was my own protective mechanism.

I gave them both a weak smile, " Yeah, you must know."

I turned around to leave when Albus spoke again, " Aurora?"

I turned around, " Yes?"

He frowned a little bit at the sadness in my voice, " You can always hang out here if you want. James is at Freds' house for the day and Lily went with mum to her work."

I let out a huge sigh, " Really?"

Well, now I guess today is going to be another book day, not that I mind. Books are good, nice, awesome, fantastic, great ect.

Albus nodded, " But hey, we don't , mind if you come and hang out to us."

I could tell by the look on Amanda's face that she did indeed mind very, very much. I was tempted to say yes just to annoy her, but then again I would actually have to do it and that would lead to who- knows- how -long of listening to her voice…

" Nah, I'm good. I'll read a book or something." I grinned up at him, the thought of my books was one of my many pick-me-ups. Books, Books, Glorious Books! I could see Amanda visibly relax by my answer and was slightly disappointed due to obvious reasons ( cough, cough), but decided that my answer was for the greater good, besides WHO WOULD WANT TO SPEND A DAY WITH YOU TOO AMANDA!

" You sure?" Albus asked concerned by my rather calm state- even I had to admit that it was rather off-putting. A calm Aurora? I never thought I would live to see the day.

I nodded, " Yeah, Alfie. You have fun, and don't call me if you need something. Get off your lazy ass and do it yourself."

He laughed and even I had to admit that that was a more like my moody self. I made to turn around , but he spoke again, " Oh, one more thing."

I let out a sigh and turned around , " I haven't even left the kitchen and you are already calling me."

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly , " Fine, I guess you don't want your letter."

I froze, my letter? My letter? OH MY SOUL MY FIRST LETTER! I stared at the envelop in Albus hand, it was calling out to me, I knew it was. Excitement burst out of my chest as I saw its' clean, fresh, slightly cream colored paper. I shrieked.

" Is it from Hogwarts?" I asked, forgetting to keep my voice leveled. It was a letter so don't blame me!

He shook his head, " No. We usually get the those closer to September and it doesn't look like it."

The happy balloon in my stomach seemed to deflate and apprehension followed. Who else would it be?

"Now, how badly do you want it?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, and made to grab it but you know these Potter Men and their reflexes, annoying? Very much so.

" Come on, you'll have to try harder than that ." He teased, and lifted it high into the air.

" UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!" I accused him, he knew I wouldn't be able to reach it at that height.

He just laughed and flicked a piece of hair from out my face, I puffed in annoyance. Stupid long, messy, slightly un-comable hair.

"Give her the damn letter, Albus." Amanda growled. I jumped back having forgotten that she was there and from the looks of it so did Albus. I blinked a couple of times in wonder. Was little Ms. Stranger-Amanda jealous? Puh-lease, if personality didn't count for anything I would say that she had it all. I mean, she was DAMN pretty.

Albus handed me my first letter( Cue: Happy dance) and avoided my eye from there on. The tension in the room seemed to have heightened again and I found the awkward silence my cue to leave.

" Thanks." I mumbled and quickly walked out of the room. I walked up the stairs to my room and quickly maneuvered my way to my bed.

I stared down at the letter, panicking slightly, unsure of what to do.

_Opening it would be the best_, my brain reasoned with me.

I rolled my eyes, _well duh_. I exhaled loudly and tried to steady my breathing, but it wasn't helping. Okay, moving onto number two of how-to-stay-calm in my list: Steps.

Step one: Don't faint.

I nodded, that was easy enough.

Step two: Turn envelop over.

My hands shook badly as I picked up the envelop, I tried to be careful with the paper and not bend the corners or anything. On the front of the letter all that read was:

_Aurora_

I frowned slightly at this, but the realized that there wasn't really anything else to put besides my name. Moving on.

Step three: Now definitely do NOT faint.

I took in another deep breath and tried to control my breathing so that I won't end up hyperventilating. Calm enough? No, anyway moving on I'm getting impatient.

Step four: Slowly take the paper out of the envelop.

Now my hands were shaking badly. After four attempts of trying to do it neatly I threw it down onto my bed and quickly stood up, panic filled me. I paced up and down my room, sure that I was leaving ski -marks on my wooden floor. Okay, since when is Aurora scared of a bloody paper? I mean, it's a letter for crying out loud. Letters are made to be read, not feared! The worst that could happen is that I get a paper cut, which could be life threatening … Not!

So, pick up the envelop and read the bloody letter.

I let out a huge sigh, right. I made my way back to the bed and picked up the letter, I ignored the excitement and suspense in my chest and focused more in the letter. I don't even know how I managed to get the letter out, but when I did I let out a great 'WOOP' of accomplishment. What? It is a big step, so no judging.

Step five: Calmly read the letter.

Calmly my left bum cheek. Nevertheless, I picked up the letter and held it with two hands to decrease the amount of shaking involved and to make the words less blurry. It read:

_Dear Aurora_

_I heard about Albus' girlfriend coming over today, tough luck. Thought I might keep you company for the day seeing as Albus and HER are going to be quite preoccupied, if you catch my drift…_

_Anyway, I'll be over at one. Be dressed or at the very least awake._

_See you soon,_

_Rose._

I read the letter three times trying to savor every word, my first letter. It seemed incredible, wonderful, amazing to have someone write to me. It was half way through reading the letter for the fourth time when I realized the time. Five minutes until she gets here…

DAMN!

I rushed around my room tossing all the laundry and other random items around, not mention controlling the desire to play with all little fun items. I know, I know. Cleaning time. Yippee! Once my room looked vaguely clean or let's just stick with not as messy, it's far more truthful…

Three minutes.

I quickly brushed my teeth and tried to put on jeans at the same time, which didn't work out as well as I wanted it too . Whoever said all girls can multitask was _obviously _an idiot. It was when I looked into the mirror that I saw ,for the first time that morning, how I really looked, sure I was really messy but not scream-worthy, give me another hours sleep and then I would have been, without a doubt. I shrugged it off, I didn't care what Amanda thought of me anyway. I quickly washed my face and tied my hair up into a messy bun. It was finding a shirt that I had a problem with, they were all in my closet, which was filled with all the junk that didn't want to fit under my bed…

NICE JUNK!

I studied my closet doors for a few seconds debating about whether or not it would be worth it if I opened my closet…

One minute.

As quickly as I could I formed a plan that should work and if not- well, I am screwed and my room turns back into a pigsty…

NICE PIGSTY!  
Right, on three, two, one.

I quickly opened my closet door and grabbed the first top that I saw. Sadly it came with the price of a stray shoe falling and hitting my head. My eyes burnt as it collided with the bridge of my nose.  
" OWWWW" I bellowed out, and slammed the door shut. I quickly pulled the red top over my head and it was then that I heard Rose's loud Weasleys' voice echo throughout the house, " AURORA."

" IN THE ROOM!" I bellowed back and heard her climbing the stairs.

I grinned at the clock on the table.

Beatcha! In your face Father Time! Yes, I think it is in my power to gloat at my own awesomeness!

VICTORY IS MINE!

I heard a faint knock at my door and went to go open it.

Rose stood outside my door dressed in shorts and a white sleeveless top, her hair was tied back and fell into lose curls framing her face. She made looking pretty look so easy, unlike me I just felt awkward…

She eyed my strangely for a moment –

Wait! Am I wearing pants? Yeah, well I remember putting them on…

" Why are you wearing a wooly jersey in summer?" She asked slightly confused.

I let out a deep sigh. Father Time got me again…

**SOOOOOOOO?**

**What do you think of Amanda? Or about Aurora's fasination with Albus' hair? **

**Any thoughts or ideas?**

**Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!  
Love **

**Prongslet4life**

**P.S. Please review, follow, favourite! Makes me update faster... :D :D Thanks**


	30. And so Ginger Ninja has arrived!

**HEY YOU!**

**I know it's been a while sice i have updated, but in my defense it has been tests, projects and even went caravaning with my best friend and her family, which obviously meant that i had three days of recovery once i returned. I know, doesnt explain why it took so long. On the bright side, things are going to start happening soon, very soon. **

**I would just like to thank all those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, means so much! :D  
Thanks to: Amazing/ Awesome Unicorn, MissCazBroon/ MissCazBroonAccioCreation, Sugar Ninja, Lightnings Pride, FeuerBrann!**

**Love all the reviews and re-read them about 400 times while writing this chapter, your support is absolutely A-W-E-S-O-M-E!**

**Thanks for all the lengthy ones, gave me lost of ideas!**

**THis chapter gets serious towards th end but until then: **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 29

"I knew it was abnormally hot!" I exclaimed, waving my cocooned arms around in the air. Well, now this made me seem like an idiot, a real, real idiot. Not that I am an idiot- you all are my witnesses on that. Oh! I know! Lets blame in on Morning Stupidity- wait, never mind, it's afternoon. Afternoon Stupidity? Nah, that sounds stupid.

Rose rolled her eyes, " How do you not notice that you were putting on a long sleeve top in the middle of summer?"

I avoided her stare, making sure to not look into the penetrating blue eyes. I could think of an excuse, I was Aurora. The girl who had something to say even when there was nothing to be said. Now think. Hmm, blame it on James? Yeah, I do that anyway-

Oh, wait he's not here and neither is Lily, so she is out of the question too. Albus? Yup, it was his fault, completely his fault or better yet- AMANDA! Yes, her! I could say that she tracked down Roses' owl, shot the poor, defenseless bird right out of the sky and quickly stole the letter, she then rushed over to the Potter Manor and snuck into my room, used magic and made all my short sleeves long…

Oh, yes. I think that might actually work, might have to work around some obvious flaws, but other than that it should go well.

" You only just woke up, didn't you?" Rose asked, taking my silence- NOT THAT IT WAS SILENCE, I was merely thinking- as a She-is-making-up-a-lie-so-beat-her-to-it kind of an answer. You see what I have to live with, utter nonsense.

I turned my cheek to her, " As a matter of fact, I was awake hours ago, thank you very much."

She eyed me strangely before realizing what went wrong, " Albus?"

I nodded and said in a monotone, " Albus."

You see it was by no means my fault - when is it ever- it was his. He gave it to me late, mainly because he was too busy with other things (cough) Amanda ( cough) and didn't feel the need to deliver my VERY FIRST ( still can't get over that) letter. What a rude child. Doesn't have an ounce of integrity that one or honesty-

Okay, so he is better at the honesty-thing than I am, it's not my fault. I literally grew up having to lie about things and he didn't, I would have to say that that makes this all unfair. UNFAIR ADVANTAGE again…

I stared at Rose who was still in the hallway and realized I was being a very bad host, letting my guest stand outside. I quickly glanced over my shoulder at my room, just to check that there were no stray underwear or socks lying around and I think that it is within my right to smirk and be a little smug at my own handy work . Room clean in five minutes, teeth brushed, hair not looking scream- worthy , clothes changed-

OKAY! I KNOW! I accidently put on a log sleeve instead of a short sleeve! It is a common mistake, okay. Jeez, you aren't going to let me live this down are you? I'll take your sniggering as a no…

" Welcome, to my humble abode ." I grinned, throwing open my door to revel the most super-fantastic-awesome- splendid-breathtaking and awe-inspiring room in the world ( which is now safe and child friendly).

Rose rolled her eyes and walked into my room, I closed the door behind her and watched as she inspected everything quietly. HEY! I am not hiding any dead bodies or something under my bed or in my closet for that matter.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, " The verdict your honor?"

She was silent for a moment before answering, "It's cleaner than I thought it would be."

Ouch. I will try not to be offended or take that insult or compliment , which ever she intended it to be, to heart. Why does everyone think that I live like a pig? You would think that my room was messy, unsafe, maze-like-

Ohhh… Never mind, insult or compliment understood. But, it is clean now! Let's all just remember that at the very least.

" Not that I was expecting it to look like a bomb went off in here." She said quickly, taking my silence as being a little hurt by what she said, " Just everyone said that it was rather unsafe to step inside here."

And too right they were, not that I would I ever say anything. However, none of that matters now. You can now walk around without worrying about whether or not you would be able to get out of the rubbish if, by some _wild_ chance, you get stuck…

" Who said that?" I asked calmly. Yeah, you guessed it! Someone is going to get an Aurora Ass kicking soon.

She shook her head, allowing red curls to jump around, " No one in particular."

" It was Albus, wasn't it?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Oh, yeah. Second time today Albus annoyed me with either his big mouth or rather short attention span when it comes to something with big boobs.

" I'm not saying anything." Rose shook her head stubbornly and crossed her arms.

Some people can be so uncooperative sometimes, besides, it's not like I was going to seriously harm him, he will still be able to breathe once I am finished with him… Sort of.

" Oh, come on. What's the worst that I could do?" I pouted and gave her my best innocent face, though from the look she was giving me, I don't think it was working.

"You're Aurora, I am pretty sure you could manage something." She said, rolling her eyes at my supposed 'innocent' expression. Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I don't think that that work.

New point of attack.

" What ever happened to not saying anything?" I asked with my classic eye roll and sticking out tongue. Hey! If you can't beat them, annoy them.

She just smirked and looked around again-

OH NO! SHE FOUND THE BODIES! EVERYONE RUN! HIDE! LEAVE THE COUNTRY-

Just joking. I have no clue what she is looking for. Not that there can be much to expect exactly. Most of the things that I have were mostly doodles, books, pack of cards ( I don't know why), papers, sweet wrappers and chocolate frog cards ( I will not tell you my supplier), which I have a pretty good collection going on ( SMIRK).

" Is your room always this clean?" Rose asked with a sudden interest in my housework. Weird child.

I spluttered, " My- My room? Clean? Always! Never a speck of dirt."

Yes, this was a lie, but I wasn't going to let Albus have the upper hand in this situation too.

Rose laughed and nodded slowly, " Let me guess, everything is stuffed in the cupboard, under the bed, behind the door, in your bathroom and behind the curtains."

…

…

…

"WHAT! No! Of course not!" I denied quickly. So much for my cleaning skills. " What would ever make you think of that? Me throwing things around and not placing them in the exact spot where they are supposed to be? Never!"  
Note to self: Next time do not hide junk ( nice junk) in cupboard, under the bed, behind the door, in the bathroom or behind the curtains.

" I have grown up with Hugo, James and Fred, you are going to have to hide things better than that." She laughed, giving me the traditional Weasley- Potter smirk. Like I haven't been on the receiving end of that enough this week, I swear that's all these people like to do: Smirk, eat and sleep.

I clapped my hands, " Challenge accepted."

She looked taken aback, " Wait- No! I didn't mean it as a challenge-"

I crossed my arms. See, I can also be stubborn when I want too, " But you said that-"

" I know what I said, I just didn't think you would turn it into a challenge." She butted-in.

Well, what did she want me to do with that piece of information? Write it down on a piece of paper and use a permanent sticking charm to stick it to my forehead? Because that was not going to happen.

I flopped down onto the bed- my friend- and stared up at the ceiling. Rose came and sat down at the end of the bed. A couple of seconds past over before she spoke again.

" You're not going to take it as a challenge still?" She asked in a small voice.

I grinned, " Of course I am!"

She let out a huge sigh that filled the bedroom, " Aunty Ginny is going to kill me!"

I raised my head of my pillow just enough for her to see me stick my tongue out at her.

" That's your problem, Rosie Posie." I chuckled at her new name, given to her by the _very_ creative Aurora.

Maybe I was going blind, like the blind as a bat Albus, or Rose has damn good reflexes, but how a pillow manages to hit me that quickly after one of my comments astounds me.

I sat up quickly and grabbed the pillow, scared that it makes another jump at me, a sore jump mind you. I glared down at the pain inflicting pillow. You shall pay Mr. Pillow, tonight you shall pay.

" Do not call me Rosie Posie!" She grumbled, having a slight red tinge to her cheeks.

Hehe.

" Anything for you, my Rosie Red." I laughed at her highly annoyed face as she threw another pillow straight at my face.

" BLAH!" I bellowed, removing the white, feathered pillow from my face, " HOW MANY PILLOWS DO I HAVE!"  
Of course this wasn't a rhetorical question, I wanted to know, needed to know. It's sort of weird how I don't know how many pillows I have on my bed, I think it was four pillows…

Yup, definitely four! Never mind, you all can continue with whatever you are doing, I have figured out the conundrum and your services are no longer needed, good day.

" Five." Rose stated, proving my math calculation incorrect and invalid.

" NAH-AH! THERE ARE FOUR!" I bellowed, not sure why. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. I sat up and counted them myself, not trusting what the Ginger Ninja had to say or her math skills, which were inferior to mine.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Wait- I most definitely miscalculated. There was no way that I was wrong, that was impossible.

One bloody pillow….

Two bloody pillows….

Three bloody pillows….

Four bloody pillows….

( Oh no) Five bloody pillows….

Well, this is going to be awkward. I turned to face Rose and put on a sheepish grin, " Well… Let's move on then ."

This is me being blunt. You see I wasn't beating around the bush, trying to think of a topic I could change to with much subtly. NAH-AH! That's not how I am rolling today. Honesty is the best policy crap is what I am doing today… Well, minus a couple of 'friendly' and 'white lies' here and there. Not that any of you should lie, you shouldn't, but I can so-

I don't think I am doing a good job in trying to encourage you all to not lie, am I? Meh, don't do it and that's that.

Rose rolled her eyes, " Rosie Posie can count to five."

I grinned my naughty grin, " Yup, it's the numbers after that that I am worried about."

And there it was again, another perfectly white pillow flying towards my face with such speed and accuracy that I could not dodge it and was forced to take on the pain like a man, " OWWW! MY FACE!"  
Rose laughed and dodge the pillow I threw at her with such grace and dignity that it was enough to make anyone jealous. Not like me, who looks like I am trying to stop myself from drowning…

Unfair!  
We both picked up another pillow ready to engage in a pillow war when we heard a loud, high-pitched giggle coming from the hallway followed by the sound of Albus' door shutting. I looked over at Rose and we both winced.

" Well, I'm just glad I don't have to listen to that all day, unlike the poor, unfortunate Albus who is dating her." I said the last part bitterly. I still didn't understand what he saw in her. Sure she was drop dead gorgeous, but other than that she was a real… Cow.

" I'm guessing you don't like her." Rose stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world- which it probably was, but hey! I am trying to be subtle with my dislike for her. Am I doing a good job? Of course I'm not.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, " Now why would you say such a thing. I absolutely love-"

Roses' mouth popped open, " What-"

" People that scream when they first see me, have no respect for anyone other than themselves , pretend to be stupid just to get a guys attention and does not understand sarcasm." I finished off, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. Not that it was really working, because it wasn't.

" Trust me the more you get to know her the worst she becomes." Rose grumbled , highly annoyed with Albus' love interest- Well, if it was love.

"You don't like her either?" I asked, slightly happy that there was someone else who shared my opinion of the girl.

" Of course I don't like her!" Rose gasped , " Never liked her to be honest."

I grinned evilly and inched closer to her for the gossip, " Oh, do say more."

Rose raised her eyebrow at my rather odd ( Odd my left bottom cheek) behavior , " Well, in First Year she was my potions partner," I winced at the thought of my least favorite subject, " We were supposed to be doing a Swelling potion and that pathetic excuse for a potioneer got angry at me when I scored twenty points for my house and spilt the potion all over me. I was a rolling human ball for a week." I chuckled at the thought of Rose having to roll everywhere for a week, " But then again, what do you expect from a Slytherin."

…

…

…

" SHE IS IN SLYTHERIN!" I cried out, ignoring the look of confusion coming from Rose, " YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THERE IS A CHANCE I MIGHT GET STUCK IN THE SAME HOUSE AS HER!"

Rose said nothing, seemingly taken aback at my outburst.

"SO ALBUS IS IN SLYTHERIN, SHE IS IN SLYTHERIN- I mean, it's not like I have anything against Slytherin, I am sure that there are many lovely, intelligent people, but- NEVER MIND! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN SLYTHERIN ANYMORE!" I bellowed, covering my face with a pillow, trying to drowned out the sound of Amanda's voice that seemed etched into my now haunted memory.

Rose cleared her throat uncomfortably as I went into a deep silence, " Umm, well- On the bright side-"

"You can find a bright side to my misery?" I grumbled sadly from my mourning pillow- Yes, I have a mourning pillow now, so?

Rose ignored my question and carried on, I think that is all she does: Ignore the strangeness of those around her. That's probably how she copes living with such a crazy family or maybe she is in denial…

" On the bright side," She started again, but was interrupted by a loud high-pitch squeal coming from THE ROOM OF THE UNKNOWN. I blindly moved my hand across the bed and grabbed onto what I felt was pillow, tossing it to Rose. I felt the mattress shift from under me and knew that Rose was lying on my left.

" Thanks." Her muffled voice came from behind the pillow that now covered her face.

Well, we probably made a very interesting sight, two girls with white pillows stacked over their heads on a double bed, well at least the room was clean-ish – Let's just say that it is cleaner than what it was, okay? Good.

So, this is what my life had gotten too: Stuffing my head under pillows to drowned out the sound of my best friends girlfriend, who I _obviously_ didn't like.

Jeez Albus, way to make my life full of happiness and joy. I tried not to think of what they were doing in his room, but you all know me by now- Forever Curious. Hmm, whatever they are doing I just hope that it doesn't involve-

"OMG! WHAT IF SHE MULTIPLIES!" I was struck by a sudden, gross, disgusting, sick, mind-numbing , revolting, vulgar , nasty and rather ghastly thought. I sat up quickly and so did Rose at my ( Again) sudden outburst.

"Multiples?" Rose asked, her nose pinched up in concentration, removing the pillow from off her face and sitting up.

I grabbed her shoulders and whispered, " Multiples, Rose."

" I agree with Albus, you _are _slightly psychotic."Rose nodded, agreeing with herself and Albus.

I shook my head. I mean, I know I am not right 'up there', if you know what I mean- Wait, of course you know what I mean, you are reading my inner thoughts… Hmm, well, that sounds creepy and makes me feel slightly uncomfortable.

" Look this isn't exactly the right moment to discuss my slight," 'Slight'? Please, " unstable mental problems and I will slap Albus later for mentioning it to you later, but now, we have a problem."

She raised her eyebrow delicately , " _Slight _ unstable mental problems-"

I grabbed onto her shoulders again and shook her, " Concentrate Rose."

She was silent for a moment, pursing her lips and staring at me intensely. I knew she was wondering along the same line of thought as the rest of the family:

_Is this girl for real?_

_Was she honestly just talking to her food a few moments ago?_

_How much more psychotic must she be before the send her to an Asylum?_

Yes.

Yes.

And not a lot more, to be frank. I mean, I think it would be easier for me to be accepted into an asylum than Hogwarts at the moment-

" Fine what is this 'problem'?" Rose puffed, giving in to my psychotic ways…

MWAHAHAHA!  
Wait- this is serious. Straight faces everyone.

YOU THERE! STOP SMILING! GOOD!

" We are faced with an international problem," I began. I started pacing around the room, proof that I was concentrating .

" Okay, I am now aware of the fact that it is _indeed_ a problem," Rose muttered, rolling her eyes, I threw her my best death glare and am going to say that it worked seeing as she kept her mouth shut after that.

" Now that you are hopefully finished interrupting me we can move on. Usually when a man and a women, " I spat out that word, " are in a relationship, it seems that the so-called _**relationship **_progresses to a stage where it becomes more physical than verbal- if you know what I mean?"

Rose jumped up from of the bed, her wild curls hopping about, " WOAH! Okay, stop there! " She took a deep breath and I couldn't help but wonder what crept into her pants this fine afternoon- that was sarcasm for anyone who was wondering. She covered her face with her hands and carried on breathing. I wonder how long this is going to take? A minute? Hour? Would she be offended if I grab a snack-

NO! FOCUS AURORA! This is an Albus and Amanda problem over here, you can't get side tracked now. The greater good!

"Okay- well, now that you have calmed down-" I started, but only to be interrupted by a certain redheaded human again.

" Are you honestly going to have _The Talk_ with me?" She asked, slightly shocked at my mere attempt to carry on with the topic at hand.

What a dumb question! Obviously I am talking, I am not signing it to her now am I ? Exactly, no.

" Well, I am talking, if you want to call it _The Talk,_ that's okay with me-" I started.

" That's not what I meant." She exclaimed.

I let out a sigh of frustration and hissed, " You have got to stop interrupting me."

I sort of felt sorry for the people who stay in the same house as me. Call it sympathizing, empathizing or whatever you want- BUT, then again, it's not my fault my (though-ever-present) awesomeness wishes to come out while other people are talking and besides, I have verbal diarrhea from three o'clock in the afternoon, I don't trust people who smile before 9 AM so you can't blame me or my awesomeness.

" I forgot how naive and innocent you are when it comes down to THOSE kind of things." She frowned and looked at me sadly- which just pissed me off for obvious reasons. No one should feel sorry for me, not you or her or the Potters/Weasleys- No one.

" Those things?" I asked curiously. I mean, THOSE things could be anything, like a dog, cat, fish, mouse, wolf, dolphin ect.

She slapped her forehead. Shame, Redhead is hating on herself, poor thing.

" _THOSE_ things. You know- _Those_ things," She eyed me funnily, I just shook my head in confusion, " Please don't make me explain it. Goodness knows, I have heard enough about the whole thing, everyone in the family assumes you have no clue about _that_ stuff . I mean, honestly. I never believed in the whole ' A crane comes and drops you on your parents doorstep'. It's just totally unrealistic."

It was probably then that I realized what Rose was talking about.

" OH!" I exclaimed and threw my hands into the air, " _THOSE_ things!"

Right, well now Rose was making sense in her own creepy sort of way. Well, this conversation was going to get awkward and fast.

" But think about it, what if she does multiply?" I asked her with much concern. HEY! I am trying to avoid a universal problem the least you can do is help. " Do you want lil' Amandas' running around, screaming and giggling with the high-pitch tone of hers?"

We both shuddered.

THE HORROR!

Rose blushed and gnawed her bottom lip, " That is a repulsive thought. I mean, Albus and h-her- Nope, that can't happen. Not in my life time."

She let out a loud sigh and we both feel silent, both too lost in thoughts.

I pictured a little Amanda about four or five running around, and though the child would be very cute and grow up to be just as beautiful as their mother, but for some odd reason the thought of the child growing up to be brat-ish and harsh seemed to ruin the whole beauty effect.

I thought of Albus' child and couldn't stop a smile form on my lips as I pictured a scrawny four year old boy run around looking exactly like his father: untamable black hair that stuck up in all directions, brilliant green eyes hiding behind round glasses. I wonder if the child would have his father's sense of humor and intelligence or if he would take after his mother- which for his sake, I hope is not Amanda.

" I don't think their relationship is serious anyway," Rose said, bringing me back to the real world. I blushed, realizing that I just pictured Albus's child- IT IS THE LACK OF FRENCH TOAST, BUDDY!

Yup, that's it: no French toast. That means no thinking clearly and no control over thoughts. Jeez, who would have thought that being human was such hard work, I think I should just quite now and become a unicorn. Aurora the Magnificent Unicorn!

Hey! That's an idea, I might even become Hagrids best friend. Now doesn't that seem like fun. I will have the grace of a horse-

OH, WAIT! Never mind, I don't like horses… Hmm, crafty creatures they are. Sure, they look all cute and harmless, but those things are dangerous in the front, crafty at the back and are bloody funky in the middle I tell you! Deviant creatures.

I'll come back as a fish or maybe a dog… Yeah, maybe a dog, be all cute but ferocious.

Growl.

Growl.

Damn, I am digressing again.

" Whose relationship?" I ask, coming back to my senses. I really should stop with that, it will get me killed, I tell you.

She rolled her eyes, " Barbie and Ken's!"

I knew she was being sarcastic, but I was far too lost in this conversation to understand, " Whose?"

She shook her head, " Sorry, forget I said anything about that, muggle toy. Albus's and Amanda's relationship."

My mouth formed an 'o' shape, of course that's who she was talking about not this 'Barbie' and 'Ken', those two just sounded dodgy.

" Right, yeah it won't last." I said.

Hopefully.

I shook my head, needing a break from my thoughts.

" So, what do you want to do?" I asked her, not sure of how this worked. I haven't ever entertained before, do I ask her if she wants something to drink or eat?

Nah, she practically lives here too, if anything she would just walk out and get something without me asking.

She shrugged her shoulder and was about to speak when a loud, " Allie Poo" filled the air.

( Insert lots of shuddering)

Rose looked stunned for a moment before whispering, " Allie Poo?"

I shook my head unable to comprehend what I just heard. That poor, poor, poor, poor bloke.

I turned to Rose and asked, " Should we help him?"

WHAT! Am I not allowed to help a friend in need? Jeez, I am sorry!  
Rose frowned and eyed me suspiciously( I DON'T KNOW WHY!), " What do you have in mind?"

I looked around the room: What do I have in mind?  
DUN DUN! Isn't it obvious! What do you do when you want to save your best friend from the evil clutches of his girlfriend?

The most obvious answer is:  
" PRANK HER!" I screamed with excitement. Ohhh, this was going to be good, I could just taste the vengeance on the tip of my tongue an you know what they say: revenge is sweet.

Prank master Aurora is in the house!

Roses' frown deepened, " I don't think that's a good idea-"

" And why not?" I exclaimed, this is unfair, I think I have it in my Rights to prank whoever I feel deserves it and she did deserve it, thank you very much.

Rose rolled her eyes at my supposed ' childish' antics ( Like _I_ could ever be childish), " Because, I don't think you have the best sense of integrity-"

I puffed out my cheeks, probably looking like some chubby caterpillar, " I have the best sense of integrity-"

I don't know what she is talking about. Have I ever acted unfairly and unlawfully to anyone-

Oh, wait, don't answer that.

_Awkward _

She carried on as though I hadn't said anything ( Exhibit H that Rose is in denial of my awesomeness), " Nor do you posses the compassion needed to pity your _victim_."

I stared at Rose in shock. Victim? Now don't you think that's over reacting 'cause I do, I think that's being bloody melodramatic by a mile. Not only does she make me sound like James ( Grimace) , but she – she makes me sound like James( I know I said this twice, I just can't get over the shock), and let me tell you this: I . Am. Not. James.

Not that there is anything wrong with James, he is perfectly normal ( No, I am not delusional) and is completely sane… On rare occasions. Never mind, that is all lies. James is quite a handful- TWO handfuls. I'm not like that, I am sweet, kind, calm, always in control-

I SWEAR IF YOU SMIRK ONCE MORE I WILL BRING OUT WACKY WAND….

Good, sweetling…

Where was I? Oh, yes. On with lies- Woops, I mean truth. Messed up big there, anyway on with Operation Get- Rose-To- Prank- Albus'- Evil- Squeaky- Girlfriend. Maybe for future references I should try to find a shorter Operation name. Hmm, maybe GRTPAESG ?

Nah, I can't pronounce that and usually that's not the best thing to have when choosing an operation name, on the bright side no one would ever be able to guess what it stands for – Then it shall be that!

On with Operation GRTPAESG!

I looked at Rose and pouted, " But Rosie," Insert evil death glare from Ginger Ninja, " I mean Rose, I'm bored, you're bored, Amanda isn't nice, her giggling is getting annoying and it would really brighten up everyone's day , how could you possibly let an opportunity like this slip through your _pretty _fingers?"

See what I did there, I complimented her, therefore she has to repay the kindness I have shown. See, smart, hey?

She just raised her eyebrow and turned her chin away from me, " Easily, like this no."

I huffed, " Alright, I guess we would have to put up with her annoying giggles, shrilling voice and stupid conversations. But hey, if they get married," I cringed at the thought, " I still have a way out, but for you," I paused adding a dramatic effect, " she becomes part of your family."

I looked her face to her facial expression and almost burst out laughing at the look of horror on her face. Yup, I am free of all the nonsense, I guess this is the first time I was rather relived to have no family, no annoying in laws, then again…

Would I have gotten along with my brothers girlfriends? Would they have gotten along with my boyfriend? Or would we all just turn into a bigger loving family where everyone just gets along with everyone?

I hoped so. I didn't want a family separated by conflict, and I knew deep down that I would have accepted anyone of their love interests, as long as they made them happy. I know you are asking me, " So why can't you do the same for Albus?"

I'll tell you this, I have seen him come home in such a foul mood after spending a day with her, more than once, I don't know if it was just me but I just didn't get the ' feels' around them that I usually get from Mr. and Mrs. Potter or Ron and Hermione and so on an so on. I don't know, their relationship just didn't feel _real_, almost as though they both were just going along with it and I wasn't sure if either of them were aware of it. Besides, it wasn't as though I was breaking them up, I wouldn't do that. That would be unfair, if anything Albus had to realize that on his own, that _did not_ mean that I couldn't prank either of them.

Rose was watching me with a calculative stare, " As much as I don't like Amanda, cause I really don't, I just can't help but wonder if you're not a little jealous."

My mouth popped open, _jealous?_ No, no, no! I am not jealous, I have no reason to be. Of Albus or Amanda? It didn't matter I am not jealous, that's not how I roll.

I spluttered for a few seconds, " You have got to be joking?"

Rose raise her eyebrow, " Come on, it's-"

She was interrupted by my laughing. What can I say? After the initial shock wore off, I couldn't help but find the whole topic hilarious. Maybe it was just my messed up mind, because in order to be jealous of Amanda I had to first envy something of her, her looks? Nope, I don't crack mirrors so I am good enough. Her intelligence? PUH-LEASE! I have more talent in my pinky than she has in general. Albus? Nope, cause I don't like Albus like that. Not now, not EVER. We are F-R-I-E-N-D-S, not Romantically-involved-in- any-such- way.

You see: I AIN'T JEALOUS!

" Rose, my friend, you have a very good sense of humor. " I chuckled, whipping the tears from my eyes.

She eyed my again with her I-Am-Lost-In-Deep-thought look, which was getting slightly uncomfortable as the seconds carried on until, for grace of all that's good, she spoke, " Okay, I guess you're right. Besides, you don't seem like a Evil- Jealous- girl- that would steal other peoples boyfriends."

I rolled my eyes, " Thanks for not labeling me as a Evil-Jealous-Girl- That-Would-Steal-Other- Peoples- Boyfriends."  
She laughed her musical laugh, which sounded a lot better than my cat-dying laugh, sometimes I think the world hates to hear me laugh, we shame.

" So, I guess pranking her is out of the question?" I pouted, looking at the floor sadly.

" Fine, we can. However," I cringed at the unthinkable word, " nothing bad or even slightly violent."

I grinned and placed my hand on my chest, " I, Aurora, promise not to cause much harm or maim Amanda in any way that could be life threatening or cause _permanent_ disability."

Rose slapped her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh, " I guess that's close enough."

Operation GRTPAESG is complete! Good work soldiers!

I grinned and started pacing around my room again, thinking of ideas. After a full twenty minutes of both of us tossing around not-so-useful ideas, I sat down, determined to think of something. if anything constructive .

" What about tying her hair to a door knob?" Rose suggested and I couldn't help but think about what she said about not doing anything _slightly violent_. Hypocrite.

I thought about it and my _slightly _naughty side came out.

"Nah, that would immediately point all fingers to us. Only girls would stoop so low as to go for the hair." I answered and started pacing again.

Rose threw me a dirty look, " It's scary to think how much thought you put into your pranks."

I chuckled, " There's a reason I don't get caught."

Ya, it's not as easy as people think. Not only do you have to make sure your prank is a success, but making sure no one would suspect you that's the hard part. Originality, no evidence and no loose ends, that's the most important things to remember while pranking. Take notes, students.

We both laughed knowing it was true, it was only after a few moments I realized how dry my throat was and what is the best cure for a dry throat?

Water-

Joking, orange juice!

" I feel a tad parched, want some juice?" I asked Rose, surprising myself with being a good host. What can I say, I am women with many talents.

She nodded and I left the room, tripping ( once again) as I fell down the last two steps on the stair way.

I grumbled , dusted myself off and made my way to the kitchen _without_ silently curing the steps. Okay that last part was a lie, I was _most definitely_ cursing the stairs.

" Stupid stairs with their stupid shiny, slippery planks trying to kill my with in the most stupid, subtle way. Bloody idiots-" I stopped outside the kitchen door when I heard voices inside.

Now none of you should ever eavesdrop because it is rude and if you were meant to know what's going on they would talk to you themselves. Yes, I know you're all calling me a hypocrite and yes I agree with you all, I am one.

I pressed my ears against the door that was standing ajar and positioned myself so that I could peek in without being seen. I searched the kitchen until I saw the two occupants of the kitchen:

Albus and Amanda.

Huh, I didn't hear them come down the stairs, then again I was concentrating quite hard on the Amanda Pranking scheme to notice much else.

" So how long has the girl been staying here for?" I recognized Amanda's voice, and it's not like it could have been Albus- unless puberty did him more harm than good.

I felt anger bubble up as she referred to me as 'the girl'. I do have a name, a rather dull one at that, but still a name! I inhaled sharply waiting for Albus to correct her.

" Not so long, a month about." He answered calmly and I felt slightly disappointed. He didn't tell her off… I tried to let it not get to me, but the hurt was still there in my chest.

_It doesn't matter,_ I told myself_, you've been called worse_.

I shuddered at the thought of all the names the vampires called me. I pushed it from my mind, reminding myself that I wasn't there- with them- anymore, I was safe, I was free.

" And you didn't mention her once because?" She asked again, her voice obviously indicating that she was angry , for what reason I did not know. I frowned a little bit, ignoring the wave of sadness that washed over me.

_It doesn't matter_.

Albus was quiet for some time before answering, " I didn't think it mattered."

Ouch, thanks Al, nice to see that I was worth talking about.

"Doesn't matter? You have a lunatic in your house Al, a complete psychopath!" She growled.

There it was again, anger. I am not a psychopath! I am not a lunatic! Only people I _know _and _care_ about are allowed to joke about it! Not other people who _I hardly know_ or _like_. I silently prayed that Albus would say something, do something. I mean, I _would_, but then I would have to admit to eavesdropping and that would be embarrassing.

" Hey, Aurora is cool once you-" Albus started and I felt a spark of gratitude erupt in my chest.

" She was talking to the fridge when I entered this morning." Amanda interrupted him, her deadpanned voice giving me the odd desire to slap her.

Albus chuckled and sang, " Is that really now?"

I took a sharp, deep breath , that's what I said this morning.

"You sound like her." Amanda hissed furiously.

I grinned happily at her anger and memory.

YOU GO ALFRED!

Albus left out a sighed, " Look Babes," I winced at the word, " Aurora is really nice, once you get to know her-"

I peeked around the door frame to see Albus place his hand on her shoulder and her step back, dodging it.

" To be honest, I have seen enough of her to last me lifetime," Likewise, " when is she leaving again?" Amanda asked, her snotty voice back to normal.

I froze, anticipating the answer. How long did Albus expect me to stay? A month? A year? I didn't know how long I was staying, no one knew. I loved living with the Potters, I couldn't think of a better family to be stuck with- except my own, but that would be a little hard seeing as they are dead.

Albus was silent for a long time, I was starting to think that he wasn't going to answer, but sure enough, he did, " I don't know. However long she wants, really. No one is in a rush to see her leave-"

Amanda ripped out a roar, " So, you want her to stay?"

I was sure I was going to faint with all the inhaling I have been doing while listening to them.

" No-Babes, that's not what I meant!" Albus said hastily. I felt my hard harden by his words.

He said 'no' . He didn't want me to stay. I stopped my thoughts there, first wanting to hear what he had to say, before accepting his answer. I peeked around the doorframe, Amanda now had her back towards him and I saw her smirk- she was playing him. A monster clawed at my chest: she was honestly playing him. She enjoyed seeing him getting anxious and confused, thinking he said or did something wrong. It was a game, one that she was confident of winning the prize.

Albus grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, immediately she removed the smirk from her face and replaced it with a sullen look.

" She's just my friend, only my friend. If anything, she feels more like a sister, than anything more." Albus said with such earnestly, that I felt my heart beat a little faster. " You're my girlfriend, not her."

I saw the smile form on Amanda's lips again, a shy smile, a fake smile, " Really?"

Albus nodded and my heart broke at the thought of his naïve mind, he was her toy.

She kissed him on the lips and I took that as a sign to leave. I turned and made my way back from the door and up the stairs quickly, which in turn gave me four vey purple new bruises. I stormed down the passageway absolutely furious. I thought about going to tell Albus what Amanda was doing, but I knew he wouldn't believe me, besides no proof is no proof. I couldn't exactly break them up, because that would be wrong-

No, I had to let Albus figure this out for himself. He wasn't a child, he was a teenager who had to see the bad in people occasionally. No, I wouldn't do anything, this was all him. His relationship, his choice.

I reached my door and paused before entering, I couldn't let Rose see me all angry and aggravated, she would immediately know something is wrong. I took a deep breath , rearranged my face and entered the room.

Rose was going through my sketches that were scattered across my table, I blushed a little feeling a tad embarrassed that she had found those.

She looked up at when I entered, " They're really good. I can hardly draw a fish without it looking like a – where's the cold drink?"

Shit, the juice. I forgot about that.

I clicked my tongue, thinking of the best exclamation, " THEY were down there."

Rose nodded her head in understanding. I already felt so claustrophobic being back in my room. Yup, this is coming from the girl that spent eight years in a prison cell. The irony.

I grabbed my wand and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book , " Want to help me practice?"

I said calmly, trying to keep my voice level and failing to do so.

Rose frowned at the sound of my voice, " I'm not allowed to do magic-"

I nodded furiously, " I know, that doesn't mean that you can't help me."

" Okay, then." She said warily, surprised at my tone.

I quickly marched out of the room with Rose at my hills. I was almost at the stairs when I heard Lily's voice calling out to me.

"Aurora!" Lily called and I spun around slightly confused at her sudden appearance.

" Oh- Hey, Lily, what you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at St. Mongos?" I asked, my voice sounded so strained as though I was forcing myself to sound happy and alright- which I was.

Lily didn't seem to notice, but Rose threw me a look of confusion which I openly ignored.

" Hey Rose! It was great, thanks. Mum had a difficult patient that kept trying to propose to her when she least expected it, it was really funny," She chuckled and Rose joined in. I only manage a weak chuckle, " Anyway, mum and dad are calling you."

I frown, " Why?"  
I immediately thought of everything that I did wrong- which wasn't much- wondering about what I was going to get in trouble for.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, " No clue. It sounds serious though, it's even got dad pacing."

My heart started to go haywire in my chest, I breathed out and passed my books to Rose, " Well, I best go see what they want. Meet you outside in a few."

I turned around before they could say anything.

I was worried. I was angry and now I was scared.

**SOOOOOOOOO!**

**What do you think about Aurora's realizaton with Amanda? Her feelings towards Albus?**

**If i get a lot of reviews for this chapter I'll consider putting in a nice sense with AL! *Wink, wink* * Nudge, nudge***

**I think in either the next chapter or the one after that we will find out Aurora's surname and hopefully it will come as a shock to all of you. SO Review! **

**OH! What's been your favourite part of the story? ANy part in particular that you thought was either touching, funny, clever, sad ect. Let me know! :D **

**Lots of Love**

**Prongslet4life**

**P.S. Happy Easter!**


	31. To be on the receiving end of the stick

**Here you all are!**

**I am updating this story at 1:45 AM in the morning... Yes, see how dedicated i am to you all. This chapter was actually supposed to be longer and all, but school is starting on Tuesday , so i highly doubt that i would be able to updat anytime soon, but i will try.**

**SO, this chapter explains a little bit more about Auroras past and some things concerning it. I didnt want to give away too much, seeing as i am planning on having a chapter later on where she tells her story from beginning to end where EVERYTHING is explained, but that would only be later on.**

**Quick question: Would you like more Flashbacks or Memories from Aurora? Give you some clues? let me know ;D**

**So, like i said. Serious chapter! :D Get your smiles on. OH! And from reading all the reviews in which most of you hoped that Amanda gets ( as some would say) 'thrown into a pool of strawberry deprived sharks' , i planned something at the end for you all. WINK! WINK!**

**And as for AL and Aurora, things will start heating up between them in a few more chapies! Like many say: School changes people.**

**Thanks to :MissCazBroonAccioCreation- Thanks for your always lengthy reviews, always fills me up with chocolate happy feels!**

**FeuerBran- Stay tuned, like i said: something planned at the end!**

**Awesome Unicorn- Here you are! One week this time! :D Getting better? Hmm, hopefully! Thanks for all the reminders and reviews you send me throughout the week, really gets me motivated. Like i said things are explained in this chapter, but remember that she doesnt really remember much herself so she first has to figure out things before she can explain things to others. THANKS SO MUCH for your suggestions on like the mind-reading things and the questions about her being captured. She doesnt remember much due to the 'form' of torture that made her forget, but i will work it in somewhere if you would like. Thanks again.**

**DARKFEATHER- Doing so, as you might have noticed. Dont worry, i'm sticking this story out to the end. And thanks!**

**Lightnings Pride- Glad you like it all! Made me smile reading this! :D :D :D**

**So, on with the story!**

Chapter 30

Ten seconds.

That's how long it took me to get to Mr. Potters office on the third story . It might not seem like much, but it is- an eternity for someone who doesn't have a lot of patience- such as myself, obviously. Once I arrived at the red-ish brown Mahogany door, it took me an estimated five seconds, three deep breaths and two prep talks to give me the courage to knock on the door.

Conclusion: Gryffindor is_ so_ out of the question.

My light knocks seemed to echo through the deserted hallway and I couldn't help but cringe at the sound. A thousand questions were swirling through my mind.

_Am I in trouble?_

_What could honestly be so bad to have Mr. Potter pacing?_

_Maybe Lily was over reacting, she usually does. But what if she isn't this time?  
_ _Maybe they were planning on kicking me out-_

My mind automatically thought of the conversation I heard between Albus and Amanda, maybe they wanted me to leave. I couldn't exactly say that I wasn't surprised, you can only take in a _charity case _for so long, I shuddered at the word, not that _orphan_ was even better. Note to self: Find out a nicer word or phrasing for Orphan.

I would be lying if I didn't say that thinking of the O- word didn't make me depressed. Jeez, what a depressing day this was turning out to be. I wished James was here. He was always fun ,not to mention the fact that he also knew how to annoy Rose to the brink of insanity and watching them bicker with each other always put smile to my face.

" Come in." Mr. Potters loud, clear voice boomed from the other side of the door.

I frowned at how strained his voice was, maybe it was as serious as Lily said. My legs felt as stiff as lead and my stomach seemed to be doing back flips.

I swallowed hard.

I wander if they would laugh if I said that I was fine out here, in the hallway, quite alone.

Nah, this was far too serious and besides, I had some pranking schemes to execute.

Amanda was going down, her pride going down with her. No one plays my- friend ( YES, FRIEND! Nothing else) and gets away with it. Just the thought of them together made my blood boil to a thousand degrees.

I clenched my jaw and turned the doorknob.

I have been in Mr. Potters office a few times and no, it's not because I was naughty- Never ever- Okay, you caught me, but it was like once or was it nine times, never mind that's not relevant right now.

A dark red carpet covered the floor, the bookshelves looking pretty naked with only a couple of lonely books scattered at random places ( My heart bleeds for them), a dark wooden desk accompanied by a cozy chair behind it and two before it, pictures of the family covered the beige walls, including the family portrait I drew for them and even another table in the corner. One thing I could absolutely say is that Mr. Potter is definitely not neat or organized. I wonder if the Daily Prophet knew about this? Nah, Mr. Potter hardly tells them how he is feeling, I hardly doubt he would give them information about his lack of organizing ethics.

My eyes scanned over all the papers and folders lying around, some stacked on piles, others lay spread across any remaining floor or desk space. My eye fell onto a file that laid on top of the muddled heap: MISSING PERSONS.

I frowned at that. What would Mr. Potter be doing with a Missing Persons file? Did it involve his work or was it something more personal?

My mind tried to solve the riddle, but there were too many facts and figures missing to deduct any sort of lead. I looked away from the pile quickly, not wanting Mr. Potter to think that I was snooping around or anything, because I wasn't *wink, wink* *Nudge, Nudge*.

I turned to face Mr. Potter who was sitting behind his desk, almost invisible hidden behind the stacks of papers before him. Mrs. Potter was sitting on the edge of his table, scanning through a crumpled letter.

They both looked up when I walked in and smiled, though it didn't meet their eyes. I swallowed again, my nerves getting the best of me. I tried to smile, but it too felt as though every muscle in my cheeks were fighting against the order.

" Afternoon Aurora," Mrs. Potter greeted, her kind smile ever present.

" Hey," I nodded to them, keeping my attention on their facial expressions.

" I must say, I am shocked that you are even up yet, I would have thought that it was still _far_ too early." Mr. Potter joked.

It was a friendly joke, sort of like the one Albus said this morning just that his was a little more ruthless than kind, unlike his fathers.

I knew what he was trying to do: Lessen the tension in the air.

That just made me think of why there would be tension in the first place.

I grinned half-heartedly, " You and me both! I was only planning on emerging from my den just in time for supper."

They laughed and for a moment it really felt as though nothing could possibly be wrong. Maybe it was all in my mind? Nothing could seriously be wrong, could it? Maybe it had something to do with the school . Yeah, it was probably that, but then why would they look as though someone died, unless I didn't get in…

My heart started pounding. Could have honestly failed the test which I studied so hard for or did I really do so awful in my interview? I mean, I know I'm not the most charming or social person and it's not like I didn't try! I haven't had much of a social life my _whole _life, I have either been in hiding, on the run or locked away, so it's not like I could have won: Miss Popular, not that I would have been if I was brought up like a_ normal_ ( insert shudder) person. No, people like Amanda win those prizes not socially awkward people, like myself.

The smiles on their faces started to seem more and more strained as time passed on and I knew that as much as I would like this being a social visit, there was something to be told or discussed.

I inhaled, " If there is something you guys need to tell me-"

" There is and I don't think that beating 'round the bush is the best way to deal with this." Mrs. Potter interrupted me and I huffed. Honestly she and Rose should really get together someone.

It was only after a few seconds that I realized what she had said " deal with this ", I frowned and my stomach started doing gymnastics again.

They had to deal with this, deal with me.

Mr. Potter nodded solemnly , " Please sit."

I swallowed and did what he said, anxious about what he had to say. Mrs. Potter rested her hand on my shoulder and I cringed back against the chair at her movement, not only out of habit but of the pain that passed through my spine. I had to ask Mrs. Potter about it.

Mr. Potter looked at me and smiled softly for a moment, " You can relax, Aurora. It's nothing terrible, serious, but not terrible."

I looked at him in the eyes and allowed myself to relax at the emotions spilling off of him, though tense it was also very calm. I knew he was just pretending to feel calm for my sake and for once I allowed myself to be so naïve.

I smiled softly, " Relaxed, see?"

His smiled turned a little more genuine , before going away completely, " Aurora, we have to discuss some important matters today?"

My heart stopped for a second, " Alright."

I frowned at the sound of my voice, I squeaked. Yes, you heard me. I squeaked- disgusting, some would think that I have gone all Amanda Style. I mentally shook myself, I had to get a grip. I pushed my feelings and emotions aside and sat up straighter. This was talking, no fighting, no running, no hiding.

He walked away from his desk to the round one in the corner, searched through a couple of folders and papers then walked back, tossing me the missing persons file, I caught it firmly ( How's that for a girl with not arm and eye coordination) .

" What?" I asked looking down at it.

Mr. Potter wasted no time to get to the point, " We've been searching for information on your family for the past three weeks, Aurora." My heart melted a little with gratitude as he said those words, I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to want to come out.

After one long look at me he started pacing around again, frowning, " A surname, a home address, names anything really that could give us a clue as to who they were. A couple of well trusted Aurors volunteered to help with the search along with some other people, we've searched through Hospital files, Bank journals, School and Real Estate documents, anything that could possibly give us a clue as to who you could be."

" And?" I asked, moving towards the edge of the chair.

Mr. Potter paused in mid-stride, looked at me and shook his head, " Nothing."

Silence rang through the air, no one said anything, not one word. I collapsed back into the chair and closed my eyes.

_The fire was so hot that night. The room was painted red as the flames grew bigger and bigger, the red hue bouncing off the walls. The room looked like it was on fire and yet mama didn't stop. I stepped out from behind the door that stood ajar, mama said it was bad to spy. I carried on looking at mama, she didn't see me and that scared me, she looked crazy. I carried on walking closer and closer, she was doing something funny with her hands. I leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing, and one by one the letters fell into the fire and they burnt away into ash. Was she trying to burn down the house? No, mama was clever and smart, she wouldn't do something stupid. No, that was the boys job._

_" Mama?" I asked her, shaking her shoulder._

_She jumped back with such a fright, " Aurora, sweetie? What you doing here?" She asked, her voice strained._

_I frowned at that, " Mama what are you doing?"_

_I nodded towards the fire. I didn't like fire, it scared me, and I knew that it scared her too._

_She looked at me for a moment , then returned to burning a bundle of pictures, I saw the faces slowly burn and felt my stomach turn. I tried to get her to stop but she didn't listen. I shook her, but she carried on, tossing the papers on after the other into the fire._

_" Mama, stop! Please!" I cried out, I was so scared._

_Why wasn't she listening to me? _

_I grab her chin and pulled it so she could look at me, really look at me. I looked into the eyes that were usually blue as the sky, but were now red as the fire she was feeding._

_" Mama, please?" I begged her._

_I started to cry._

_I hated crying, it made me feel small, young, weak._

_She looked away and carried throwing in the papers._

_" They won't find us, dear. We're safe, we've disappeared." She whispered and I gasped._

_She carried on whispering the same thing until every last paper, file and photo was gone._

"Aurora, honey? Are you okay?"

I felt someone shaking my shoulders.

I gasped as the memory hit me like a ton of bricks. She had destroyed them, everything. Every last letter, photo, file, document and evidence was gone. She made sure there was no evidence of our existence. We were no one, nothing.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out, I was still in too much shock. There was no way to find out who I was, she made sure of that. I replayed the memory again, shuddering at the crazy look mama had in her eyes.

"Aurora?" A firm voice said in my ear and I jumped back, forgetting where I was.

Oh, with the Potters. Not with mama, mama was dead. Not burning letters, they were already incinerated. Not in front of a wild fire, but in the middle of a hot summers afternoon. I was with the Potters, that's all.

I didn't find it in myself to look at whoever was calling out to me, so I just stared at the beige wall behind the desk.

" You won't find anything. She destroyed it all, everything." I whispered softly, I wasn't sure if they would hear me, but I didn't care. Besides, I wasn't a stranger to talking to myself.

" What?" Mrs. Potter gasped, somewhere in the room.

" She destroyed it, every last paper concerning us." I whispered back, my mind went numb and I knew it would be a long time until I regained feeling.

" Who?" They both asked.

Usually I would have laughed at how in sync they were with each other, but not now. My mind was still too lost in memories, the nightmares, the dreams.

" Aurora, please. We're trying to help you, we can't help you unless you tell us what you know." Mrs. Potter begged. I felt shifting on my right side and moved my head to see what it was. Mrs. Potter was kneeling on the ground beside me, clutching my cold hands with her own warm, freckled ones.

I felt something stir in my chest, was it from the nerves or was it fear? Fear for the truth and the lies.

" I can't." I whispered back.

I couldn't tell people, it 's my problem not theirs. I prided myself to be private with my thoughts and ideas, I sickened myself with public thoughts and feelings. It was my own continuous drama show.

" Please, let us help." Mrs. Potter begged.

And in that question I could hear my unnamed mother speaking through her. Did I really crave my mama that much?

NO! I wanted to scream.

I wanted them to see me as unscratched, to see me as whole. I didn't want them to see the vulnerable side of me, the vampires saw that side one too many times for my liking, if I were honest. I forgot about my insecurities and trust issues from when I first arrived here, I didn't allow them into my head then, does that mean I had to let them in now? I told them about how you can survive vampire venom in the beginning because they saved my life and besides that wasn't exactly a huge secret, but what about now? Did I want to tell them about what I knew or did I feel that I owed it to them? They saved my life, took me in, gave me food and shelter, showed me kindness and love, shouldn't I have felt that I owed them? Can I simply take all of what they gave me and not give it back? They put their trust in me, was it my turn to put my trust in them?

In all honesty I was afraid. Afraid of what they would think of me, afraid of what I would think of them if they treated me more hostile. I was terrified that I said to much and that their knowledge about the vampires would get them killed in the end , that's what got most of the children killed in there, they were a warning to the parents and they were their parents punishments too. Could I live with that?

" Okay." I croaked out, my throat felt rough with emotion. " Mama destroyed it all. Every last letter, photo, document, file that ever mentioned us. She had to protect us, to keep us safe, to keep _them _away. She burnt everything until it was ash, until our history and identities were nothing more than a myth." I looked at Mr. Potter, I didn't want him to be angry with her, she was only trying to help, not make his work harder, " She_ needed_ to protect us."

_"They won't find us, dear. We're safe, we've disappeared."_

I heard her words echo in my head.

She didn't protect us, didn't save us. It was inevitable. The vampires wanted us and they got us in the end, except me, no one would never get me.

" Protect you from who? The vampires?" Mr. Potter asked, his voice was serious even though I could hear a hint of sadness in it. He was thinking along the same lines as me: Mama, didn't protect us well enough.

I nodded, " The vampires always get what they want." I paused, thought and then smiled ruefully, " Most of the time."

No one seemed to notice the smile upon my lips, both of them were far too lost in thought to even pay attention to my facial expressions.

It was Mr. Potter who asked the question I dreaded, " Why, though? Why you?"

" I don't know-I don't remember." I lied.

I told them enough as it was or maybe I was already just confirming what they already knew, I wasn't sure nor did I care that much. I couldn't protect them if the vampires came after us, but I would die trying if that was the case. This was as close to a family as to what I was going to get and they sure as hell wouldn't take it away from me.

Mr. Potter eyed me with that calculative stare for a couple of seconds before asking, " How do you know all this about the destroying of the letters? I thought your memory-"

I cut him off, " Some of the memories started coming back. It first started in a dreaming form, but slowly moved on to when my mind was just tired or emotionally unbalanced."

Mrs. Potter hugged me quickly before whispering in my ear, " I told you so."

I smiled and hugged her back.

" What else have you-" Mr. Potter started, but I cut him off.

" Not much, a couple of innocent," I give you all permission to scoff at that word, " memories." I thought for a moment not sure who I was talking to exactly, me or them? " I had two brothers though, can't remember their names, but it's something. We stayed in the mountains for some time too, it was very pretty there. It was a cottage in the mountains, there was a forest in the back garden with a river going through. Mama was crying that day," My eyes got misty at the memory , " That day in my memory. She received a letter from someone, she didn't tell me who."

My throat got thick . I knew it was best to stop with that memory and that's when I realized something, " Mr. Potter?" I looked at him.

" Yes?" He asked, slightly stunned at my change of mood.

" Do you know anyone with the surname Archer?" I asked and my heart broke for the boys, my two friends. If I couldn't say goodbye to either of them, I might as well pay my respects to the family, although I was highly doubted that the family would even want to see me, let alone allow me to pay my respects. Daniel and the older brother deserved to survive that Hell Hole, and yet I wonder if living with the nightmares and fear was better than death.

Mr. Potter thought about it for a moment, his face showing every ounce of concentration in which it possessed, " I can't say that I do. There once was a family in the American Ministry of Magic whose surname was Archer, but I don't think that they have been to Britain in the past eleven years. I could check into it for you, why?"

I frowned at this, thinking about what D-Daniel said about his family, all I could think of was his dead mother. We didn't discuss our families, we spoke about other things, simpler things.

I shook my head, " Never mind, it doesn't matter. It was just a name of someone I used to know, but they won't be of any use now."_They're dead._

" Are you sure?" Mrs. Potter asked, her maternal side shining through.

I nodded, " It's all a memory, anyway."

Mr. Potter sighed, " I know you hate talking about your past and I can truly understand, but how did you lose your memory in the first place?"

I winced and Mrs. Potters grip tightened around my shoulders.

I shut the memories out, before they could take over. I knew I would go hysterical if I allowed them to wash over me too.

" I can't remember." I lied. For once I was grateful for having that excuse and then I could have laughed, knowing that the question was about me not remembering.

Mr. Potter nodded with sympathy and I almost felt bad for lying to this family so much, but it was worth it… I hope?

Mr. Potter nodded towards the file that lay forgotten on my lap. Missing Persons? No, I haven't been missing, I have left the face of the earth as far as society is concerned.

" We've decided on a new course to get information, and it seems that we have a vague lead." Mr. Potter nodded at the file and I took that as permission for me opening it.

There was only a single paper in it:

**Missing Persons:**

**Filed on: 3****rd**** March 2005**

**A young mother and her three children have been declared missing by their neighbor Jacob Higgo, 51. Last seen leaving the house for a picnic and hasn't been seen since. House was neat and tidy, no signs of a break in or struggle. **

**Mother is described to be a young lady 23, tall, pale skin, blue eyes and long, black, curly hair. **

**( Picture enclosed.)**

**Eldest son – unnamed, eight years of age, light brown hair, blue eyes. ( picture enclosed)**

**Daughter- unnamed , five years of age, black hair, blue eyes. ( Picture enclosed)**

**Youngest son- unnamed, four weeks old, bold. ( picture enclosed)**

**Father- unknown.**

**Relationship between Mother and Father unknown. Witness has declared that he has never seen the Male counterpart near or close to the house. **

I frowned at the document, " That's all? There isn't even an address or- where's the pictures?"

I turned the paper around hoping to see something a little more… Detailed.

Mrs. Potter sighed, " That's all they found, the pictures are missing and so is everything else that could have been used for information, which after what you told us seems fitting, doesn't it?"

I nodded, still staring at the page. Could this be my family? It sounded as though it was, but how did Mr. Potter know about my brothers? I thought about that and then remembered: Albus. I told him about me not remembering them, he probably told Mr. Potter. Could someone have been looking for me all this time, besides a neighbor? No, all my family was dead. THEY would have killed everyone looking for us.

Mr. Potter nodded, agreeing with her, " At least we have someone to question this - Um, Jacob Higgo for more information in the mean time, besides there's still the blood test."

I groaned.

To be honest that was the last thing that I wanted to discuss at the moment.

Mrs. Potter jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly, " Talking about which, tomorrow we're going shopping!"

I turned to look at Mr. Potter, " Well, there is your afternoon booked up."

Mr. Potter groaned and I felt the tension lighten ever so slightly, but I knew we were all far too lost in thought to really go back to the normal ( whatever this family considers normal) way for now.

" Not him, Aurora, you." She grinned, clapping her hands again.

Mr. Potter and I turned to her in shock.

" M-Me?" I stuttered on the word.

I couldn't believe it. Ever since I got here the closest thing I have gotten to society was going to The Burrows for Mr. Potters birthday party and well… Yeah, vamps don't care much for your traveling desires.

"Her?" Mr. Potter gasped, his shoulders dropped in shock.

" Yes, her." Mrs. Potter said and rolled her eyes, " I swear, people would think you couldn't speak English with the way you all carry on."

None of smiled at her joke and that didn't seem to impress her very much.

" Come on, you two. She's not a bird that has to be caged up, she should get out more, you know socialize." Mrs. Potter insisted.

I rolled my eyes, " I am quite aware of the fact that I am indeed not a bird-"

Mr. Potter injected, " it's not safe."

I nodded . That too, " Just because I killed one vampire doesn't mean that they are all going to leave me alone. If anything that's when the fight will begin."

They both looked at me and I knew what that look meant: Explain.

I rolled my eyes, " You both couldn't honestly expect them to give up just because I killed their leader." Judging from their sheepish looks I took it as a yes. " They are domineering creatures, only the toughest get respect… Out of fear, but still. They are naturally violent, it's in their blood," I laughed at my own joke. See 'cause vampires don't have blood and- never mind. " They were probably happy that I got rid of their leader, now all we have to do is wait for them to turn on each other , then they will be after me again." I shuddered.

They couldn't live without me or they could, but not for long.

I sighed.

" And how long do you think that would take?" Mr. Potter asked, his fist clenched.

I shrugged my shoulders, " A week? A month? A year? Ten years? It all depends, but I'm not scared. I'll just kill the next one and the one after that."

I looked at their terrified faces, and sighed.

Great, now I just made them worried.

" Look they won't attack me or make their move while I'm under such heavy protection." I tried to calm their nerves.

" Protection?" Mr. Potter asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes, " I think living in the same house as Harry Potter , The Chosen One, The Boy-Who-Lived , Wizards Golden Boy counts as protection. Not to mention the whole Head of Auror Department and the whole Weasley/ Malfoy alliance thing going on. No, if anything they would make their move more when I'm alone, no witnesses, no back-up. A simple kidnap."

I know , I know! What's so simple about a kidnap? A lot actually! Think about it. You wait until they are alone and then just snatch and scram.

Mr. Potter nodded and leaned forward, " But, that doesn't mean we have to draw attention to you."

I nodded with him, " And I agree, but if I'm going to Hogwarts ,wont they find out then?"

He pursed his lips, " We don't want it to leak to the media before then, goodness knows rumors are already circulating."

He started pacing around again.

I smiled a little at his worry. It was sweet, no matter how unnecessary. He would never receive the chance to save me, I would always do the protecting.

I stood up and walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, " Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Mrs. Potter cleared her throat and we both turned our attention to her, " I've organized with Hermione already and even if I can say so myself, the media will be completely unaware of what's happening."

" How?" Mr. Potter and I asked, dumbfounded.

Mrs. Potter grinned and I remembered that look, it's the same look she gave me the morning of my interview with Professor Minnie. She was planning something.

Note to self: Ask them about interview.

" Don't worry, so please dear, may she come with us?" Mrs. Potter asked, giving him the puppy eyes.

I growled, that was the exact same look James gave me when he asked to borrow my shoe box- which I haven't gotten back, mind you.

Mr. Potter tried ( to no avail) to not look into the hazel- shaped eyes, but I knew ( from experience) that it just didn't work, he was hooked.

" As crafty as ever, dear." Mr. Potter sighed and I knew it was a battle lost. " She may go."

I paused to look at him, not sure of how to respond.

After a second I gave in, I deserved to be excited ,right? I do. I was going to be happy going out into the real world, meeting people. I was going to be nervous about the whole public affair. I was going to be excited knowing that my freedom was in reach. I was going to allow myself happiness and gratitude.

" Thank you." I smiled sincerely at both of them.

I meant those two words with all my heart, I really did.

Mrs. Potter just waved the words away, " Don't sweat it. It's going to be so much fun, you'll really enjoy it. All the planning is done and everything."

" You weren't waiting for my permission were you, dear?" Mr. Potter asked, looking slightly taken aback.

She nudged him in the ribs, " Since when do I need your permission? Besides, this isn't the 1800's, love. I have rights."

I laughed at their friendly banter, it was cute, it was sweet. It sort of reminded me of Albus and myself, just that Mr. and Mrs. Potter are married and well, Albus and I are just friends. Besides, he has the lovely, sweet, kind, caring Amanda now. Please do note that that was sarcasm and should not, under any circumstances, be taken seriously, hence being sarcasm.

Mr. Potter sat down back on his chair and pulled Mrs. Potter down with him, so that she was sitting on his lap. I would have cooed at the sight, Albus would have puked. See how well I know my friend? Yeah, I'm the best kind of friend to have.

" Tell me, Aurora, why did you look so upset when you came in?" Mrs. Potter asked, and I curse that maternal instinct to the moon and back.

" Weren't we all?" I asked sheepishly, trying to change the subject.

She just gave me that Don't-Try- And-Change-The-Subject look and I, the brave one, didn't dare try and fight the battle of the stares. Goodness knows, she doesn't blink much.

" Amanda, she's here." I grumbled. Well, there goes my momentary happiness.

Mrs. Potter shot up, " Oh, Albus girlfriend! I completely forgot!"

You see! Anyone could forget about her, now let's all hope Albus can too.

" How is she?" She asked, her voice going higher and higher in pitch with every word.

I thought about it. I should tell her the truth, but something stopped me. No, I wouldn't betray Albus like that. As much as I hated the girl, Albus didn't and I wasn't going to let that cause any unnecessary arguments between us.

I swallowed thinking of my words carefully, " She's very ... Outspoken"

Too outspoken if you ask me, which you did- Never mind, that thought backfired.

Mrs. Potter narrowed her eyes, " Do you think she belongs with Albus?"

I stumbled on that question.

Think around it.

I paused for a moment, making sure that it had double meaning, " If she is what makes him happy."

Her mouth fell into a perfect 'o', " Oh, I see."

I stared at her, shocked. Great , well there goes all my work-around-the-question strategies.

Mr. Potter didn't notice anything ( *Cough* He's a boy * Cough*) and kept on playing with his wife's hair.

" Anyway, I best get going. Rosie is waiting for me in the garden, we're going to practice some Defense." I said and got up, my muscles popping. " Thank you for the effort you put in for my case."

He just smiled, " It's nothing . Tomorrow you can get your blood test and then everything else should be easier to find."

" TOMORROW?" I bellowed.

Oh, crap. Blood test tomorrow! What a day this was turning out to be.

He nodded, " Don't worry, everything will be alright."

I nodded, taking the comfort from the words.

" See you later." I grinned at them and started walking out the door.

" Oh Aurora ! Wait!" Mr. Potter said urgently from behind his desk.

I turned around, " Yes?"

" How? How did you speak to me, the night you came?" He asked, his frown reappearing.

I smiled a little, " The vampires used it on me first, just that they weren't as gentle with the mind as I was on you and I'm considered the poster child for stubbornness. Vampires have horrors of their own, so I guess it's a good thing I learnt it fast. But don't worry about me over-using it, it only seems to work whenever I have a good-enough reason."  
" Thanks, Aurora." Mr. Potter grinned at me and I grinned back, closing the door behind me.

I skipped down the stairs, and to the back garden where Lily and Rose would meet me.

They were both flipping through the Defense book, eyebrows frowning with concentration.

" Have anything back there?" I called out to them, jogging across the field. Needless to say, I was out of breath. Maybe I should look into this Fitness Program more…

NAH!  
They both looked up at my call and shrugged their shoulders.

" Nothing much, really." Lily replied, while Rose said, " This one!"

I peered over her shoulder at the spell, " Flipendo?"

I scanned through the instructions and shrugged, " Easy enough."

I looked around the garden, faced with a little problem, " Umm, guys? What are we going to use as a target?"

Lily grinned and nudged Rose forward, " Don't sweat it, she volunteered."

" No, I didn't." Rose rolled her eyes. " Don't worry though, we made a plan. At that bench over there is an empty tin, thought we could use that."

I shrugged my shoulders, " It's no live target, but it will do."

Rose just rolled her eyes, " Come on, Comrade Comeback."

I grinned and followed after her to the edge of the forest, I could see the tin easily from this distance and knew that it would be an effortless aim, then again this is me we're talking about, so: EVACUATE THE PERIMETER! EVERYONE WITHIN A 100 MILES MUST RUN! CHOP, CHOP!

It was only when everyone went silent that I halted, " Wait a minute. What's up with you guys?"

They turned to face me and frowned, " What?"

I looked between the two of them , not sure if it was wise to follow them any further, " You both haven't asked me once about what Mr. Potter wanted."

Lily shrugged her shoulders, " We're not interested."

I caught the lie immediately, " Bull, you pride yourself in knowing everything and Rose doesn't like not knowing something, so?"  
They both were silent for so long that I though neither one was going to answer, until Rose spoke up, " Albus told us not too, he said that if we dared ask you anything concerning the meeting, he would… Um, let's just say that Slytherins are known for their use of blackmail."

I stared as her cheeks got redder and redder, until it was almost the same shade as her hair.

Note to self: Ask Albus about what blackmail material he has for Rose, 'cause it seems to do a heck of a job .

P.S: Thank him.

I nodded, " How did he know about the meeting anyway?"

Lily shrugged, " How should I know? I was too busy cleaning vomit off my robes to notice much, until I was ordered to go fetch you."

" Vomit?" Rose asked, wrinkling her cute, button nose.

" Sick patient, don't ask." She wince in return.

I chuckled imagining her face when the sick patient gave Lily his, um, special gift. I ignored Lily's glare and grabbed my wand from my back pocket . And may I just add that the next person that sends me 10 Worst Places To Keep A Wand booklet will be personally shown what I can do with my wand.

I pointed my wand at the tin, readying my stance.

" Wave it in a semi-circle and forward, _then_ only say the incantation." Rose instructed, her nose buried in the book.

I breathed in, trying to keep my magic calm and stable. I tried to banish all thoughts of what happened in the last few hours, but I could still hear Amanda's screech in the back of my mind:

_"You have a lunatic in your house Al, a complete psychopath."_

Anger filled me again.

Screw stability.

I waved my hand in a semi-circle and just before I pushed forward I muttered the word, " Flipendo."

The spell shot out of my wand with such force, that I felt my wand go for a flying lesson of its own. Not only did my fingers hurt from the force that made my own wand go flying, but I felt my shoulder socket jolt at the shockwave that echoed through my body. The spell rebounded of the tin and the wand flew high up into the air, that was when we all fell to the floor out of instinct ( What can I say? My skills are known throughout the family.) It was all silent, until a loud banging sound was heard and we knew it was safe to rise again. I turned around to look for my wand, but before I could do much, Lily grabbed hold of my elbow and turned me around.

" Hey, wha-" I stopped trying to get out of her grip and focused on what she was showing me. It took a few seconds to see what it was exactly, but after a while the shape lying on the ground became obvious.

Amanda.

" Not again." Lily moaned and stamped her feet, probably not wanting to look after another patient that experienced my wrath, like Albus.

I silently groaned too.

Amanda and Albus now both have something in common ( Not that they did before). They both have been knocked out by my forever- harmless self.

**SOOOOOOO!**

**Aurora knocked Amanda out, accidently but still- YAY!  
And that's the last we will hear of Amanda until further notice- YAY!  
Aurora is going to find out her surname in the next chapter- YAY!  
Wow, I'm really full of good news today!**

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and all, mind you it is now 2 in the morning and i am shocked that i can still see the keyboard let alone write complete sentences... My skills of wonder!**

**So, if there is anything you guys dont understand or suggestion let me know!**

**So, please review! **

**Love you all to the moon and back!  
Prongslet4life**


	32. To insult a Goblins Looks

**HELLO ALL!**

**Well, just to make up for the long wait here is the next chapter and is a damn long Vhappie, twenty pages on Word! Yeah, can you blame me for the long wait? You can... Okay then!**

**So, finding out Auroras surname in this chapter, that's probably why this chapter took so long, its like two chapters together! **

**Anyway! Thanks to all those who favourites and followed my story!**

**Thanks to:Awesome Unicorn,Guest, Lightnings Pride, MissCazBroonAccioCreation, FreuerBrann!**

**Much appreciated.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 31

Mrs. Potter has gone crazy.

Now, don't look at me like that. I know this family isn't really up-to date with the sane instructions that came with life, but this was just ludicrous.

" Mrs. Potter, please?" I begged her for the umpteenth time.

She just ignored me and carried on choosing her next weapon of torture, I cringed back towards the curtains. Hermione was sitting on the wooden bench in the corner, she gave up an hour ago and just seemed to be ignoring me with my protests and Mrs. Potters insistence. I was sort of envious of her at the moment, sitting there in the corner with no worries or fears, the complete opposite to me.

Mrs. Potter kept on pushing hanger after hanger until there was a rather impressive pile at the end of the pole. I tried to sneak to the corner where Hermione had claimed her sanctuary, but it didn't matter, my efforts were fruitless. Another pair of jeans came flying out of nowhere and I think after the fiftieth time I had learnt to catch it without it giving me a concussion. Yes, I shall take on Rose again with the War of the Pillows ( stupid five pillows) and this time I would have had enough practice to beat her, not that I wouldn't have beat her before! Don't ever think that!  
" Try those on." Mrs. Potter commanded, giving me the hands on hips and death glare treatment. I recoiled back into the safety of the changing rooms, muttering under my breath.

I removed my old pants for the who-knows how many time and yet each time I managed to fall face first into the Evil Mirror. I know mirrors can't be evil but trust me, this one was a liar. Maybe it was just this mirror or any other mirror in the world, but it made me look really, well, not so eye pleasing.

Not that I was expecting me to look like one of the super models James likes to stare at or – let's not even say HER name- but, it just made me look odd. I tried pointing it out to Mrs. Potter and Hermione, but they denied knowing anything of the sort. Okay, so I'll confess I don't usually try my utmost best when it comes to presenting myself ( Haven't you heard smirking is bad for your face, so stop with it), it's not like I go out of my way to make me look troll-like either, I just end up looking like that, sad isn't it? However ,I did try to make myself look as neat and tidy as ever and I thought I did a good job, so looking at my reflection in the mirror and seeing me look really pale, thin, scarred and tired just shot down whatever new self-esteem I was starting to build. No wonder my face kept on attacking the glass. I put my one leg through, then the other one, jumped up and wiggled again making sure everything was in. These jeans felt the exact same as the last four pairs I tried on and I knew that if I brought this up again to Mrs. Potter she would make me try on another four pairs as punishment.

I strolled out of the changing room, and walked up the little runway my caretakers made. I guess you could say that I was a master now at my minor modeling routine, it's not like I hadn't practiced it enough. I turned to face Mrs. Potter as we followed what we now considered 'routine'. She would ask me how they felt, I would answer with "fine", she would then reprimand me until I tell her the truth and from there she would either give her decision on whether or not we were taking it, from there the clothes either went to the "Leave it" or "Take it" pile.

" How does it feel?" Mrs. Potter asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

I pursed my lips, " To be honest it doesn't feel much different from the last four I tried on."

Hermione laughed, " That's because she's been making you try on the same pair for a while now."

I turned to Mrs. Potter and demanded to know, " Please tell me it's not true?"

Mrs. Potter grinned, giving me the look that all her children seemed to have inherited, " Punishment is sweet."

I folded my arms around my chest, slightly peeved off, " I swear! You Potters are always up to something!"

I stormed back into the changing room before she could reply and got dressed again.

I folded the pair of pants neatly and walked out again, still annoyed, " How did I _not _notice putting on the same pants four times in a row?" I muttered to myself.

Hermione got up and placed her arm around my shoulders, comforting, " Don't let it get to you, it's just the crafty mind of Ginny Potter."

Mrs. Potter, who was busy talking to the store owner, didn't hear and I was given a good four seconds to chuckle at the joke.

" You sound like Mr. Potter yesterday." I replied, chuckling again at one of my favorite couples.

Hermione shook her head and tapped my nose, " No, he sounds like me."

I laughed again.

Now I don't want any of you to think that I'm not having the time of my life at the moment, because I am , just Aurora Style. Apparently Mrs. Potter's and Hermione's brilliant idea was to Floo directly into the clothes stores, they had booked the stores ( I'm surprised you could even do that!) so that we could shop around by ourselves without worrying about the media or spies. However, need I remind you of the last time I Flooed?

Yes, the one where I entered Molly's sitting room swearing… Yes, now stop thinking about it, it's making me blush. This one wasn't the best either or well it was better than swearing in front of a bunch of random people, James kindly reminded me to keep my trap shut. Nevertheless, I only managed to knock down a floating candle and almost burn the shop down….

Hmm, my reputation exceeds me wherever I go.

" Ready all?" Mrs. Potter came back with a smile on her face.

I nodded and opened my mouth , but closed it again quickly. They both informed me of the one rule today, one that I didn't agree with at all: No, saying 'Thank you' in any way or language'.

I didn't like this rule for obvious reasons.

" Alright, next stop then." Hermione clapped her hands excitedly.

I frowned, " What about the bags?"

Mrs. Potter shook her head, " They sending it straight home. Goodness knows I wouldn't want to be the one that carries those bags around."

I thought about it for a moment and realized she was right, I don't know exactly what Mrs. Potter bought ( hopefully it wasn't a lot), but I knew that they probably weren't the easiest things to carry.

" You and me both." I agreed happily, we walked to the fireplace again and accepted the bag of Floo Powder from the Shop Keeper, we bid her goodbye quickly and Hermione took the first travel.

She grabbed a handful of Powder ( which I eyed warily), held up her hand ( Which I eyed suspiciously) and with a loud clear voice ( One that I listened to with my undivided attention),

" Ganger Dentistry"

The ember green flames erupted around her and I had to control the urge to scream and panic… or accuse someone of murder ( like before). I watched as the flames slowly died down to show and empty fare place and winced.

" What's a dentistry?" I asked Mrs. Potter, trying to keep my voice level and calm as I tried to distract myself from the thought of the flames. Although it is usually good to know where you are going to as well…

" Teeth check-up." Mrs. Potter answered and motioned me towards the fire place. I walked over to it reluctantly- Well, what did you expect? Me strolling into it with the biggest grin on my face? Never ever, not-so sorry to disappoint you. I tried to ignore the crunching sound the ashes made bellow my feet and focus on something more positive, something like: _Being free_.

My body rejoiced at the fact. It seemed that this was what I was made for, freedom. I felt a soft smile form on my lips, this was the life I had wanted to live for so long, the life that I wanted to keep, it was the life I was willing to fight for.

" Ready?" Mrs. Potter asked, in a calming tone. I nodded, allowing the tranquil feeling radiating off of her to keep me at bay. I reached for a the powder and raised it above my head, " See you now, I guess." I didn't wait to see how she responded, I dropped the powder, " Granger Dentistry."

I shut my eyes at the flames engulfed me for the second time that day and the spinning began. All annoyance for Mrs. Potter and the Evil mirrors ( stupid mirrors) where pushed out of my mind and were replaced with other more realistic ones:

I was going to die!

Yes, I think that could count as realistic and maybe just a little overdramatic, but hey, I wasn't cussing so that was a start. I felt my breakfast come up for the second time that day and immediately felt revolted. The spinning had just gotten to the climax and I knew it was almost finished. I pressed my elbows tightly against my waist, so tight that it hurt. I scrunched up my nose and pressed my lips tightly together as the ash started creeping its way up to all possible entrances.

Almost there…

Almost there…

My feet collided with the ground below me with such momentum I couldn't help but fall forward. My buttocks felt the floor before my head did and I was happy for that, my face had done enough 'colliding' for one day. Pain erupted through my spine and hips. I tried to shake off the dizziness, but it only seemed to get worse and worse.

Deep breaths now, Aurora. It's not like you haven't fallen down a couple of times in your life, actually it just seems like I'm permanently on the floor. After three very long seconds the pain finely subsided to something more manageable.

" Aurora, are you alright?" I heard Hermione's rushed and hysterical voice nearby.

I nodded and got up, dusting off my pants.

" Best outcome yet." I chuckled at the honesty. It just shows you what luck I have with the Floo Network.

I heard some chuckling nearby and finely looked up at my surroundings. I know that if this was a war zone I would have been dead by now, fortunately we are not in a war zone and now I don't need to walk around with dust on my pants. I was in a white, cool, tiled room with a couple of chairs and a desk that said: Reception. There were blue doors leading into other rooms, rooms I wasn't sure used for what.

" Quite a nasty fall you had there. Are you sure you're alright, dear?" An old man said kindly. He had silver hair and large blue eyes, his face was crinkled from the smile and added more lines to his face. His eyes held a twinkle in them that showed me kindness and warmth in the cool, tiled room. He seemed to be too old for to be working or even to stand.

Beside him, a short old lady stood. She had light brown hair that was tied back into a loose bun, her face was wrinkled but still managed a look of elegance and grace, her large doe like eyes glittered with happiness and compassion as she looked my way.

I blushed deeply, wondering why on earth I was allowed to be embarrassed alone and privately, but no! Someone must always be around to see…

Stupid coordination.

I nodded and had to resisted the urge to shy away.

Come on, Aurora. Socialize, goodness knows you've had enough of alone time.

I silently agreed with myself, yet again, who wouldn't? Maybe you haven't noticed but I give damn good advice, whether I take it is a different story entirely.

I swallowed loudly, taking a step back, " Ah, I'm alright, nothing my bum can't handle, ah, sir."

Smooth Aurora, very smooth.

They smiled warmly at me, which just made me uneasy. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do this, I was far to awkward to socialize…

The fire erupted behind us and I jumped back in fright. The flames were dying down and Mrs. Potter just strolled out of there with such grace and poise that it was unfair. I swear someone's out to get me.

Hehe.

Get it? 'Cause I have a lot of very hungry vampires after me- Never mind! You guys won't understand. Jeez, I'm seriously considering if this socializing idea is all that good.

Mrs. Potter walked over and gave the old man and lady a hug, grinning from ear to ear as though she was meeting old friends again.

" Richard! Jane!" Mrs. Potter greeted them joyfully.

Huh, I guess they were old friends then. Don't judge me! It's not like I kept a book on everyone who the Potters seemed to know or met, if I did that would be a bloody thick book.

"Ginny!" The old- Richard grinned, hugged her and kissed her on her cheek.

Jane beamed at Ginny as they hugged, after a couple of seconds of joyful embrace ( Not the gross kind) she held her out at arm's length to study her, " I must say, you get more and more beautiful every time we see you, sweetie. Children not giving you a rough time at home I hope?"

Mrs. Potter laughed her musical laugh, " You haven't changed a bit, still possessing the beauty of a thirty year old."

Jane laughed merrily, " I knew there was a reason we love having you over." She turned to Hermione and chuckled, " Couldn't have picked a better sister in law."

Hermione laughed good naturedly, " My husband and his family is sort of a package deal."

Mrs. Potter put her hand over her chest, " Your husband and his stomach is a package deal, we're all just a bonus."

They all laughed along and in that moment I saw a lot of what the vampires forgot about: Love.

They didn't believe in love or maybe just couldn't feel it over their natural desire to hunt and kill. Dominance always outweighed love and that's what made them all the more crueler. They thought love as petty and a weakness, a weakness they were willing to use against you. You have no idea how many people came into that prison that saw them kill their parents, friends, collogues , siblings. It was cruel and unkind. To destroy someone for loving another, it was wrong and that was why I was going to make sure that every vampire is killed.

" And so who is this little miss?" Richard asked, nodding towards me.

I looked between all of them and blushed, knowing what they wanted me to do.

Suck it up and get a move on.

I felt my neck get hot, " Aurora, sir."

He smiled kindly, " Lovely to meet you Aurora, though I must say all this 'sir' and 'mister' is rather formal and all. You are more than welcome to call me Richard or Dentist Dude as the younger generation like to refer to me," He puffed out his chest, obviously proud of himself for gaining such a hip nickname, " This lovely lady is my wife, Jane."

She smiled at me kindly, " Pleasure to officially meet you dear."

Mrs. Potter and Hermione both beamed looking happy with the way things were going.

" Lovely to meet you both." I said earnestly.

" Is this the girl you were talking about last week?" Jane asked Hermione with keen interest.

Hermione nodded, " Smartest fifteen year old I have ever met, naughtiest too."

I blushed and objected, " I do not know what you are talking about, all those incidents were just accidents."

I knew that was an 'edited' version of the truth, but what can I say? Accidents always happen, even when intended.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stated, " And sending fourteen tables at Scorpius because he kept on laughing at you when you lost your wand was a complete accident."

I thought about it for a moment before Mrs. Potter butted- in, " She has a motive-"

" You're making it sound as though I killed someone." I rolled my eyes. Me? Kill? Never. " However that is a pretty good motive to have, if I did have, but I didn't. I think you both missed your callings in life, best detectives ever!"

They all laughed and I did too.

" So, I'm guessing you aren't here for a social visit only?" Richard asked, eying us suspiciously. Don't know why though, it's not like we could do anything wrong, well maybe Hermione and Mrs. Potter not me, if I can't send fourteen tables at Scorpius without Hermione noticing, I highly doubt that I could get away with anything less conspicuous.

" 'Fraid not. We were actually wondering if you could do a check-up on Aurora?" Mrs. Potter asked them.

Richard nodded, " Sure, hey it's what I do."

Everyone chuckled at his joke and I just stared, still not quite sure about what they were going to do. I'm sure I have probably told you a million times: Always know where you are going and what you will be doing.

Unless it's a surprise party, then it is absolutely unacceptable to know where you are going for obvious reasons which I am sure you could figure out. In those circumstances you don't know where you are going, what you might be doing or who might be with you, which could also be potentially dangerous now that I think about it…

Hmm, remind me later to mention to everyone that I do not want surprise parties, it may lead to some unnecessary injuries and broken noses.

HAHAHA!

Not like anyone would throw me a birthday party. Nah, that only happens to people with parents.

Sigh. Oh well, me and you guys can have a mental birthday party. There will be cake and dancing and the best yet is that it's all free! YAY!

Richard turned to me now and smiled, " Now let's see you smile."

I eyed him suspiciously.

I have gone through how many hours of trying on clothes, Flooed twice and probably broke my coccyx and he wants me to smile, for no apparent reason.

" Why?" I asked, slightly stunned at the request.

He seemed taken aback at a question which I thought was pretty reasonable at the moment. Hermione head snapped up as though she just remembered something. " My dad's a dentist, Aurora. He looks and fixes peoples teeth. It's almost the same as going to a doctor. Nothing to worry about." She explained calmly.

I thought that that wasn't exactly true. If I was having a heart attack, be that at a hospital or in the presence of another doctor, I would still worry. But then again, that's my opinion.

Both her parents threw her a confused look, but she just dismissed it with a shake of her head.

Richard seemed to understand quicker and carried on as though nothing happened, " My daughter is right, all you have to do is open your mouth and I'll do the rest."

I recoiled a little at the thought of someone being close to my face. Goodness knows how many punches my face has had to withstand. I swallowed and eyed them all for a moment before nodding nervously.

No, vampires. I'm completely safe. I told myself over and over again.

" Good, follow me." Richard said enthusiastically. And walked into one of the blue doors, his wife followed him and I knew I wouldn't be able to go into the room without a little support. I knew it was childish, but all this just seemed to new and safe for my mind to process.

" Hermione? Mrs. Potter?" I started to ask, but they cut me off.

" Don't worry, Aurora, where're coming with you." Hermione muttered softly and squeezed my hand. The pressure there helped me think, remember that it was okay.

" Thank you." I muttered and followed her and Mrs. Potter in.

I walked through the doors quietly, too anxious to say much. The next room was more or less like the one we had just come from, only smaller with metal appliances on steal trays and a long chair. The chair looked like a complicated bed.

I froze on the spot at the sight and started shaking with fear, I saw Mrs. Potter move closer towards the chair and I grabbed the sleeve of her robe out of instinct. I swallowed deeply, trying to keep the scream that was alive in my throat down. I felt my eyes bulge and I knew I had to get as far away from that thing as possible, I moved back until my back hit the wall, bringing Mrs. Potter with me. A thousand memories came flashing through my mind and I knew was having a mental war of my own.

" Aurora?" Mrs. Potter whispered to me urgently, her voice panicked.

I carried on shaking .

" That's what they strapped me to." I whispered in horror, my voice so soft she had to lean in.

" What?" She asked again.

" They strapped me to it and- and-" I eyed the chair and bit my lip as I saw the sharp syringes and equipment on the tray. I could taste the blood form in my mouth and that just made me feel nauseas. I shook my head, trying to forget the leering faces leaning over me in my memories. Trying to forget all the blood on the walls and knives, the laughs of those who found my unbearable pain funny, trying to forget the metallic scent that my blood gave off as they stitched my wounds back together and the screams when the pain came from them not giving me any painkillers. It was nauseating memories, ones I didn't like remembering. I could feel the walls close in on me, my body turning cold, my heart freezing.

It was probably the one thing that I hated besides the torture session and that was Meal Time. It was always so painful that you would pray that death comes quicker. They sometimes used it as a torture session as well, I mean why not? They had me there already, they were cruel, and besides, what is a little more blood for them. They would usually cut me to drain blood out. They couldn't use their fangs for the fear of venom poisoning, but they didn't mind getting dirty. Looking back I wasn't sure of how I survived that long in the place, maybe my body wasn't ready to die, maybe I did have a guardian angel…

Something seemed to glint in her eyes and I knew she knew what I was thinking, " Talk to me about it later?"

I didn't have time to argue or protest, my restraint was running thin and any second I was going to take off running. I nodded, " Please, just get me away…"

I knew begging was weak. But, I was weak in those chairs too, and I guess history seemed to have a habit of repeating itself.

" Richard, isn't there anywhere else we could do this, like a bedroom or something?" Mrs. Potter asked normally, as if this was a completely normal conversation.

They all stared at us strangely, even Hermione seemed to be confused in the beginning before understanding, like everyone always said: She wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

Richard scratched his chin, thinking, " I guess we always have the Locker Room, but that won't be very comfortable… But, if you don't trust me that much-"

I interrupted him, not wanting the kind man to feel guilty or anything, " No, it's not that. I just- I just…"

I just don't ever want to sit in a chair like that again.

"Please?" Mrs. Potter said, seeming to understand that I couldn't finish the sentence without it being a direct lie.

" Sure then. We've got extra equipment in the Locker Room anyway. Let's go then." He walked out of the room and his wife followed.

I exhaled loudly, and turned around with my lead-like legs, making my way out of the room, wanting to be as far from the chair as possible. Hermione and Mrs. Potter followed me out, whispering urgently to each other. I ignored them, not wanting to get involved in their conversation.

The locker room was different to other rooms, but still had the harsh, bright light. Twelve large lockers were placed in the middle of the room, making a wall to separate the two sides. We were on the left side of the room. A bunk bed lay in the corner with a couple of chairs in the other corner. The bed looked completely innocent and didn't bring back any frightening memories, which I was relived for. He motioned for me to lie down and rest my head on the numerous pillows he laid for me. I tried not to think about the equipment he might use ( I haven't done this before remember) and keep my memories involving Feeding Time away.

He came back with a large orange tool box and placed in on a stole. I looked up, unsure of what to do. From the corner of my eye I saw his pull out a strange device, I felt my muscles tighten with anticipation.

" Hold the torch for me, Jane dear." He said and I felt my neck relax slightly.

A torch, I could do this.

A bright light flash into my eyes and I shut them tightly out of instinct.

" Relax, Aurora. No one is going to hurt you." Jane cooed softly.

Yeah, sure. That's what they all say and if I had listened to every person- thing that ever told me that, I would be dead by now…

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, trying to sooth my uneasiness and I knew I was making this harder than it really was. I breathed in deeply. Calm. Exhaled. Collected. Inhaled, cool.

"Okay." I whispered back, not really sure to who, but thought I should.

I opened my eyes and was happy to see that the light wasn't shining directly into them.

" Now open up." Richard said, he had a light blue guard over his mouth and white, plastic glove on. I shuddered.

" What?" I asked, slightly confused as to what he wanted me to open.

I could see him smiling behind the light blue mouth mask, " Your mouth, sweetie."

I am such an idiot. Of course he wanted to check my mouth, isn't that what Mrs. Potter said.

I popped my mouth open slightly, not sure of how much space he needed.

" More, please." He instructed and I opened my mouth as widely as I could, not wanting to make this anymore harder for the guy. He picked up another object that looked like a stick with a mirror at the end. What the hell does he use that for? I tried to see what he was doing, but in the end had to squint so much that I got a headache and stopped. The others just laughed at my attempts to see what's going on, I didn't find that that was very kind seeing as Mrs. Potter and Hermione knew, first had, how curious I could get.

Lucky for me, Richard pitied my fruitless attempts to find out what he was doing to my mouth, " This just helps me look at the more difficult places in the mouth."

I started to nod, but stopped.

Woops, my bad. I had to be completely still…

Like a mouse.

" So, how is living with the Potters, Aurora?" Jane asked , from somewhere above me.

You see now, here is the genius-ness of the question.

I tried to say, " It has been awesome" , when instead it came out of my mouth as " itghhgsdijf."

I blushed red at my reply and couldn't stop the voices in my head from screaming " IDIOT!". Talk about mental issues. Jeez, even my own brain had turned to bullying me.

How nice.

" Now, now, no talking." Richard reprimanded me, his eyebrows frowning with concentration.

I grumbled to myself. Then why do people ask me questions? Jeez, that's like asking to be slapped.

" She will need to get a couple of fillings. But other than that her teeth are perfect," IN YOUR FACE! " Strong, straight. Absolutely perfect."

The sad thing is that I was actually pretty proud of myself when he said that, I know sad. You all might have noticed I am easily pleased.

( Half an hour Later)

I stumbled through the doorway, clutching my jaw. I was supposed to be looking for Mrs. Potter, Hermione and her mother, but couldn't seem to get over the fact that I COULDN'T FEEL MY MOUTH!

He said only the left side would go numb, so I'm wondering why I couldn't feel my mouth at all. Sure, you could say that I am in shock and then I would hit you or you would just stop laughing and leave me to my misery. I bite hard on what could have been my tongue and felt nothing, it felt odd and yet slightly… cool. I know I went hysterical when the numbness started coming over me ( yes, I thought he poisoned me. Moving on) but how else do you suppose I react when I suddenly can't feel my mouth and a guy I had just met is leaning over me with a syringe? Yeah, I thought so too. The girls left shortly after that, deciding to go catch up somewhere where I do not feel the need to comment.

After bumping into a dozen things , I finally found the kitchen. There is a reason why maps were invented, for girls like me. They were huddled around a round, wooden table laughing at something Jane had told them. I was far to grumpy to act appropriate and collapsed into a chair beside Hermione.

" Oh, you're done! Finally!" Mrs. Potter said happily.

I tried to lick my lips, but I just ended up with droll all over my bottom lip. How charming.

" Hablo." I grumbled and then moaned at my awesome pronunciation.

They all stared at me, before ending up in a giggling fit. Jane at the very least tried to disguise it as a giggle ( Bless her heart), Hermione and Mrs. Potter didn't think that was necessary and laughed right-out in the open.

" Don't worry it should ware off soon, dear." Jane said kindly, amusement shining through her eyes.

I nodded that's what Richard said too, well before the… Ahh, never mind, let's not discuss that now.

" Where is Richard anyway? I thought he would be bouncing around with happiness, retirement doesn't do well for a man like him, gets bored too easily." Jane frowned and then laughed at some memory.

Great, I had a retired dude do my teeth, not that he did a horrible job. To be frank, I have no clue what he did, but it involved making my tongue numb and I didn't care much for that.

" Yeah, where's dad, Aurora?" Hermione asked looking around.

I blushed heavily, the room all of a sudden being a little too hot, " Umm… He's Tendum to hibs handump."

"What?" They all asked in sync. Hmm, I wonder if they were practicing that or if it was just by some chance?

I blushed heavier and tried to over-pronounciate my words, " He is tending to his hand."

They were silent for a moment, staring at me in shock, " What!"

" She bit my hand. Stop worrying the all of you, it's quite unnecessary." Richards booming voice came into the kitchen. He was clutching a bloodied cloth around his left hand and I immediately began apologizing again ( which was ignored by everyone). Mrs. Potters wand was already out fixing the wound and I saw Richards eyes glint with amazement and admiration as the purple mist covered it. After three seconds the purple mist-like spell disappeared and so was the wound itself, magic is such a beautiful thing.

" I'mb really sorry." I apologized again, this time they all paid attention to me.

" Don't worry dear, it was an accident." Richard said warmly, " Even a good thing actually. Had some magic done to me, mind –blowing as always."

I saw Mrs. Potter and Hermione blush at his praise.

Note to self: Witches are flattered easily by praise for wand-work.

Hermione turned to me with her wand and I shrunk back into the chair, waiting for the first blow. She just sighed and walked closer to me, " Let's do something about that numbed mouth."

She bent down in front of me and tapped her wand against my lips, warmth immediately spread through it and so did feeling. She removed her wand and I grinned happily.

MWAHAHAHA!  
My mouth and I are back in business baby!  
Hehehehehe!

I pouted and pulled faces, testing out the feeling in my mouth. Sure I looked like an idiot, but I'm an idiot that could feel my mouth, I was perfectly good.

" She looks like Crookshanks the time Ron gave him peanut butter." Hermione and the others laughed.

I carried on, ignoring them. Whoever that Crookshanks guy is, I bet he's a real looker that was why they were referring him to me. No, I am not vain. I am honest, big difference.

" I hate it when you do that, Hermione. It's more fun seeing them attempt speech, well with a few exceptions like this." Richard laughed along with his family.

I stopped pulling faces then, realizing that it making them laugh… How unkind.

" I know what you mean dad. It's far too cute." Hermione said happily.

"Well, we best get going. Gringotts next." Mrs. Potter clapped her hands, excitedly.

I groaned: The Moment Of Truth.

I slumped my head down onto the table, " Five more minutes?"

"As much as I'm sure you love my parents company , we must be off." Hermione stated, in her forever matter-of-fact tone.

I stood up and followed them all to the chimney for our next Floo travel, as though I wasn't stressed out enough, but no! Let's Floo while we are at it, scare everyone with my ever-present awkwardness. I was starting to think that Mrs. Potter and Hermione was hoping that I would be a expert at the end of the day with Floo-ing- I'm not even sure if that's a word.

Our Goodbyes were fairly quick: I apologized, they ignored me, I apologized again, they told me to stop saying that and made me promise to come visit…

Yeah, hopefully they meant for a social visit not an appointment, 'cause otherwise I'm sick that day. Cough, cough… Good enough to fool them, don't you think?

…

…

…

Just say yes, it's easier for you and for me.

Good. So, now that we have agreed that my acting skills are far more superior that all you other earthlings, we can move onto a more serious note: My Floo Problems.

It followed the same procedure as last time: Hermione goes, I follow as reluctantly as possible, then Mrs. Potter follows. Nothing new, nothing fancy, nothing to confuse you all.

" Gringotts Visitors Quarter ." Hermione said calmly and tossed down the powder for the third time that day, unless she came to the house by Floo Powder too and not by apparition- Shit, I'm digressing again! Again I had to control the overpowering desire to rescue her , maybe Gryffindor isn't out of the question yet. I turned to have my back against the flames, not being able to stand the mere thought of them.

"Your turn, Aurora." Mrs. Potter ushered me into the chimney and passed me the forever-dodgy looking flower pot- what's up with that flower pot anyway? It was creepy!

I eyed it for a moment, debating if broom travel was still out of the question, not that I would be able to ride a broom anyway… Sigh, and there goes Gryffindor!

" See you soon then." I smiled at the friendly old couple and before I could even plan on stalling, I threw the dodgy looking powder down and repeated what Hermione said.

I could immediately feel the turning and squeezing of all my limbs, as though I was being squeezed through lots of odds and ends. It was when I lost feeling all over my body did I come to two conclusions:

a) Richard injected me somewhere either on purpose or by accident, whichever one floats our rocky boat, or

b) I was officially dying.

Now, I don't know about you, but these were both two very well thought of ideas. Shush, you!

I was going to go for both, but then my feet found the floor and so did every other part of my body.

" Now look what you've done, you idiot!" A high-pitched voice screamed from under me.

I silently cursed and got up, ready to apologize ,and ignore the last part. I looked down and swore out loud… very loudly, I might add.

WHAT THE BEEP WAS THAT!

Its ears were long, its face was pasty and wrinkly, the nose was long and hooked, all in all it wasn't a looker. He slowly got onto his feet and I realized how short he was, I've probably seen mushrooms bigger than him.

" Stupid witch, thinks she can crash into us goblins all she wants." The goblin muttered under his breath. I stared at him in shock for a few moments trying to get over what I was seeing… Hmm, please do remember I'm not biased, racist, sexist person at all ( unless you're a vampire, I'll kill you), but it was sort of hard to think of any positive adjectives to describe his looks, height or personality. After three seconds of trying to ignore his lovely and outstanding description of me , one of which involved me having as much worth as a pig ready for slaughter, I tried to help him. Like I said, I am generally well-mannered and all that other stuff, besides I was the one that crashed into him.

He was leaning over some gold and blue coins, picking them up and putting them into an old, dusty looking bag.

I reached down to pick a stray one in the corner, it felt cool under my fingers, almost as though I was touching ice…

" Give that back! Give that back! You thief! You monstrosity!" The goblin attacked me, his fingers pinching at my hands trying to claw the coin from between my fingers.

" Ouch!" I gasped and dropped the coin out of instinct, red marks starting to form on my hands.

I glared at the goblin that was bending over his old hat, stroking it while crying away, " Dimwitted girl! Ruined it all! Should be thrown in with the dragons if I get in trouble for her brainlessness."

"HEY!" I growled. That was harsh! I didn't purposely crash into him and now he was suggesting that I be thrown to the dragons. Do I look like I would be a lovely chew toy? Do I? 'Cause I'll tell you one thing, I do not play well with others… especially if they were baring their razor sharp teeth at me.

" All my hard work for nothing." The goblin muttered away angrily, stroking the coins and stamping his feet. " Gone! Ruined! Worthless!"

I rolled my eyes at his hissy fit and ignored the looks the people who were passing threw me, " Well, excuse me! I was trying to help you-"

He stopped stroking the coin and glared at me, " So, crashing into me was supposed to help, you fool?"

" It was an accident!" I growled at it. Jeez, couldn't he just accept my apology and move on?  
" Accident? You magical folk think you're better than us! Stronger-" He started but I interrupted him.

" You forgot prettier too." I added innocently.

That shut him up, but I could see red forming in his eyes and face.

I stared at him coolly. Did he honestly think that I was scared- of him? PUH-LEASE!

He opened his mouth to yell something, but a loud booming voice echoed around the large, marble visiting port, " HOGGER!"

An old-ish man walked towards us. His robes were plum and smart looking, I had a sneaky suspicion that they probably cost a little more than an arm and leg. As he walked closer I noticed the violet color of his eyes. It was strange, I had a feeling that I had seen eyes like those somewhere, but couldn't imagine where.

When he finally stopped storming he was in front of the ass-like goblin and my awesome self.

He's face showed that he was angry and I was all of a sudden wondering where Hermione and Mrs. Potter were.

" Explain yourself, Hodder." The old man said ( Second time today I had referred to people by their age) in a stern voice.

The gol- Hodder looked down at his feet and glared, " Nothing, Sir."

The man stared at the goblin and said in a low voice, " Then why are you causing a scene in front of our customers?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but something about the way the man demanded attention seemed to make me shut my mouth.

" The young," He paused, probably trying to find the correct term for me, " Misses, knocked over my Night Coins… Sir."

The man turned to me and I met his eyes coolly, reminding myself that I was completely innocent, "Something went wrong while I was in the Floo Network and I tripped when I landed, falling _accidently_, " I put emphasis on the word, " onto the Goblin."

The man looked between the two of us and then said in a busy voice, " I don't have time to deal with petty issues like this Hodder. It was an accident and that's that, don't make me warn you again." He glared at the Goblin with mistrust until the Goblin walked away, carrying the last of his Night coins. He then turned to me and I shrunk back , waiting for my lecture to start. We were however, interrupted by the emerald green smoke of the fireplace and Mrs. Potter stepped out. She seemed surprised to see me … and the old man. Her face showing a faint smile as she said, " Fast service, isn't it Mr. Stoughton?"

He smiled and went forward, ignoring me, and shook her hand enthusiastically, "Mrs. Potter, what a great pleasure it is to finally meet you."

Mrs. Potter smiled at him kindly, " And you. Now, how about we crack on? We still have quite a lot to do today."

He bowed his head apologetically, " Of course, of course. In the letter you spoke of performing an Ancestral and Parental Find, yes? On who?"

She nodded and motioned me forward, " This is Aurora."

I walked towards them with stiff, straight legs and held out my hand, " Nice to meet you."

He shook my hand and laughed, " Nice to meet you officially. I apologize for Hodder, he's always been rogue and slightly out-spoken."

I smiled a little warily, " I've noticed."

He laughed a booming laugh and then motioned us towards a large dark, wooden door. We followed in step behind him. I tried not to stare at everything as I was following, but it was too hard. I studied the goblins handling their or whose ever it was gold, the witches and wizards and who knows what other kind as they walked through the halls, either in a hurry or taking their time. Hermione met up with us just as we were in- well, I have no clue where we were.

She seemed slightly out of breath as she and Mr. Stoughton exchanged necessities. The hallways were huge with many doors and lead into a hundred other tunnels. It was odd walking through there, almost like a dream.

Finally we arrived at a fancy looking door and I knew we had finally come to the right place. He held open the door for us as we walked in.

His office was made of pearly white granite stone, the only things that weren't were his desk, chairs, books on the book shelf and a bench against the one wall. I shivered slightly at the cold, glossy and reflective room, though slightly better than the dentist room.

He walked to the other side of the desk and motioned for us to sit. I tripped on my toe ( YES! MY OWN TOE IS TRYING TO KILL ME! CALL THE AUROR'S!) and would have almost hit the floor if it wasn't for the arm rest of the bench. I stood up straight and walked to the seat, careful not to bump into anything else. I ignored their chuckles and refused to blush, which was easy seeing as it seemed as though my life consisted of falling over and blushing.

After a few seconds of chuckles, Mr. Stoughton finally continued, " We're just waiting for Kromhout to come with all the appliances we will need for today." Kromhout? " It's a pretty simple procedure, although I must warn you that blood will need to be given." I shuddered , but nodded. " It's the only way to check."  
" And how long does it usually take to get the results back?" Hermione asked, her face frowning with concentration.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, " Well, it really depends on how strong the blood is. If there is a definite match or a strong blood line it would be fairly quick. If you have a normal blood line, about a day. If you have a weak bloodline about a two days and onwards."

I processed this and then asked a question, " What do you mean by a weak, normal and strong bloodline?"

" Not all wizards and witches are the same, you see? Some of us have a stronger bloodline because of which bloodline we come from. People with the strong bloodlines are usually well-known in the Wizarding World, examples like : The Potters," He nodded to Mrs. Potter, " The Weasleys and even the Malfoys. People with normal amount of magic in their blood is common folk. People with weak magic in their blood is probably families with more Squibs or members who marry Muggles."

I thought about this , until I realized something that could possibly be a little bad for me, " And this applies to everyone? I mean, if someone is in a family with weak magic will that affect her magical abilities or what?"

Mr. Stoughton frowned in concentration, " No. You see, all witches and wizards are different, some of them have more magic in them than normal, but come from a family with weak magic. It's almost unpredictable, almost like Squibs who come from families with strong blood. If you understand?"

I nodded slowly, a little nervous.

Just because you belong to a weak, normal or strong family it doesn't necessarily mean that you are going to fit in that category. Maybe I belonged in a normal family. That would be nice, not too strong and not weak. Enough to get by.

The door opened and another goblin- Kromhout entered, carrying a silver tray with a cattish over the contents inside, I felt my heart quicken.

He laid it out on the table ignoring the greetings. I saw Hermione look at him sadly and I knew that whatever was going on in her head, I didn't want to hear any of it. Kromhout stood in the corner watching us with distrust and distaste from his long, hooked nose.

Mr. Stoughton ignored the goblins lack of manners and carried on. I kept looking at the goblin incase he would jump us when we least expect it. And no! I am not being paranoid, I'm being cautious-

Hey! These goblins don't look child friendly, if you know what I mean?

I wouldn't put it past them to try and rid the world of the ' Rotten blood of Witches and Wizards' as my kind and caring friend Hodder would put it.

Mr. Stoughton took the cattish off the platter and placed it on the far side of the table, on the platter there was a beautiful golden dagger with a thousand different colored jewels on, the other item on the platter was a simple transparent glass tube. He removed both from the platter so that it was empty and then pulled out his wand, tapped the platter and then whispered words too soft for hearing. Immediately the platter started to change into a silver bowl, the surface looked to smooth it almost gave the illusion of water.

I peered into it with curiosity and saw Hermione and Mrs. Potter do the same. The inside was empty and I knew what we would be filling it with.

The Goblin stood next to Mr. Stoughton with a malicious smirk on his face, his spiky and sharp teeth showing. I shuddered at the look on his face.

I tried to ignore the sharp, glittering dagger that kept itself in my vision and tried to focus on what Mr. Stoughton was saying, " – After that you place your hand over the bowl and wait until I tell you that we have enough. It's best that you don't heal the wound by magic seeing as the knife creates a gate way to the rest of your blood in your body and any magic done to the wound will just disturb the cycle. However, most wounds heal once the cycle is complete, so don't get panicky if it bleeds for a little while longer than normal, okay?"

I nodded not being able to find my voice.

Here's the thing: I don't like being hurt, so volunteering to be stabbed open isn't what I would call ' therapeutic' for trying to move on.

" Now, what about the blood that is taken? What happens after it has given us the family?" Mrs. Potter asked and I was slightly relieved.

After my realization about the vampires need for my blood, I wasn't comfortable with giving anyone free samples.

He turned to me to answer, " Half of it would go to the lock on the family vault- if you have one here- but, if not we do whatever you want us to do with it, same as with you do have a vault here. So, what would you like us to do?"

I thought about it.

Hey, I know! Let's hand it out to the next potential vampire done the street and give them my address just in case they need more!

…

…

Yeah- no.

" Destroy it… destroy it all." I ordered. Those vampires weren't going to get another drop of my blood… Never again.

He nodded, and then passed me a paper and beautiful black quill, " We need you to sign this."

I raised my eyebrow, questioningly.

" It's just to say that you did give us permission to do the test." He explained patiently.

I felt a little sorry for him, in a way. All the people who he had to explain this too . It just seems like a lot of work and effort. Besides, there are probably harder patients out there, who would have been a lot more difficult to persuade.

I reached for the quill and paper, and sighed my name at the bottom and then gave a weak chuckle, " Is it okay if I don't put in a surname?"

They all laughed at my joke.

I know, it's lame. But hey! Anything to relive the pressure, right? I mean, it's not every day you go hacking your arm off.

Kromhout picked up the knife and asked in a deadly voice, " Right hand."

I swallowed and stretched my arm out over the silver bowl. I tightened my muscles to stop the shaking, but it was no use.

He held the dagger tightly and firmly in his hands, " Open hand please."

I took a deep breath in and opened my reluctant hand. There was already a scar there, and it glittered in the harsh, white light of the room. His claw like hand snatched mine roughly and I cringed back . He raised the dagger so that it's jewels winked at me in the sun, he brought it down…

" No, wait!" I yelled and he paused. I breathed a loud sigh of relief. I don't know what made me say it or why , but what I asked next was the definition of stupidity, " Let me do it, please?"

I know it's stupid, but I couldn't let someone hurt me again. If anything, all injuries were now in my hands and so be it, caused by my hands.

From their shocked expressions, I knew what I was asking was preposterous.

" By all means." The goblin grinned a devilish grin, which made me all the more glad for my request.

The adults took a lot more time to persuade, but finally I had the dagger in my left hand and my right hand stretched out over the bowl.

"Not too deep, but deep enough to have a good amount of blood flow. Don't want to do this twice." Mr. Stoughton said in his booming voice.

I nodded and tried not to think of doing it twice.

I gripped the dagger tightly in my left hand and leant it against the skin of my palm.

One…

Two…

Three…

"OOW!" I bellowed loudly, almost dropping the blade.

Kromhout grabbed it out of my hand quickly and then grabbed my other hand, placing it above the bowl.

Hermione and Mrs. Potter looked away before I cut myself ( strange seeing as Mrs. Potters a Healer), they were now hovering above me.

I tried to not look at my hand and rather pay attention to the words of encouragement that Hermione and Mrs. Potter were saying, but I couldn't take my eyes off the silver and , now, red bowl.

Blood was spilling from my hand as though it were a waterfall in there and I felt my stomach roll with disgust. The bowl was filling quickly and before I knew it the Goblins chanting had stopped and a cloth was wrapped around my hand tightly, trying to stop the blood in a more… Muggle way.

" That was a bit too deep." Mr. Stoughton informed us.

Oh, yeah! Well, it's not like I'm not aware of that now, thank you very much!  
My palm was stinging and throbbing. I watched the goblin stir the blood around with the dagger mumbling words I couldn't understand. It was weird watching him at work. I wonder if goblins would make good clowns? Children are scared of clowns, aren't they? I mean, I'm not afraid of clowns, but still… Never mind, he can stay a goblin, I'll find some other magical creature to use to scare children.

" It looks like juice." I mumbled quietly.

"What?" They all asked, confused at my sudden realization.

" The blood, it looks like thick juice. Hmm, maybe like tomato soup- Gross! I don't ever want to eat soup again!" I cried out.

Stupid soup!

Stupid mirrors!  
Stupid dentist chairs!

Stupid dagger!  
Stupid Hodder!

P.S: Find alternative words for 'stupid'.

"Calm down, Aurora!" Hermione cooed.

I shook my head. It was strange, I almost felt hysterical. " NO MORE SOUP!"

Hermione nodded, trying to calm me down, " Okay. No more soup."

I sighed, relived. No more stupid soup.

My eyes felt heavy and all of a sudden, sleep sounded good right then. Then again, sleep always sounds good.

Sleeeeeep

Sleeeeeeeeeep

Sleeeeeeeeeeeeep.

I felt a hand on my face, pushing my mouth open. A mint of some kind entered my mouth and I sighed happily at the taste.

" Yummy!" I grinned, trying to chew the sweet.

"It's for quick energy. Get some sugar into you and all." Mrs. Potter said, happily.

Immediately my eyes felt lighter and my brain was less cloudy.

"So, is it ready yet?" I asked, bouncing up and down.

Moving time. Left leg up! Right leg up! Both legs up and don't use them again! Joke, you can't float in midair.

"No, we will send you the results by owl if you would like?" Mr. Stoughton said, eying my strangely.

I am not strange! He shouldn't be staring at me like that, best way to get rid of him was to… Stick my tongue out at him! Of course!

He jumped back at my action, seemly shocked.

See, I'm not strange. I'm awesome, that's what the 'A' in Aurora stands for you know. I'm just pulling your leg- unless you are a fish, but why would a fish be reading about my life? Hmm, hello fish?- I don't know what the 'A' in Aurora stands for, but it's my name and I say that it is for awesome.

"Yes, please." Mrs. Potter said and they started discussing details which I just ignored.

I watched the goblin stir the blood around, I tried to count how many times he was stirred the blood.

One time, two times, three times, four times-

"Aurora, we're going." Hermione called, knocking me out of my own Happy Land.

I nodded and bounced towards the door and followed the two ladies to the Floo again.

" How's the hand?" Mrs. Potter asked, concerned.

I looked down at it, it had stained the brown cloth with red blotches. " I can't feel anything." I said, surprised.

Mrs. Potter threw me her knowing smile, " I might have forgotten to mention back there that I gave you pain pill too." Both Hermione and I stopped in our tracks, " It was a muggle pill, he said anything but magical."

"That's good then. The thought of doing that again, doesn't appeal to me that much."I muttered wholeheartedly.

They chuckled and before we knew it we were back at the Vistors Room .

I groaned at the sight of it, " These things hasn't given me anything but trouble ."

Hermione patted me on the shoulder, " One more stop and then back home."

" Where to next?" I asked sullenly, not even having the energy ( which is saying something , seeing as that's all I have at the moment ) to feel daunted at the sight of it.

"You'll see." Hermione winked and made her way to the fireplace. I swear, in this family you know nothing about anything.

( Two hours later)

Well, there goes my hair. Chop, drop, comb, chop, drop, comb and so on and so on.

Apparently they thought that it was time to have my hair cut, not that I'm complaining. I haven't cut my hair in years, a cut was needed and a cut was what I was going to get.

I'll be honest with you and say that I wanted to go short, but no one agreed to that, not even the hairdresser. They went on for almost twenty minutes about how pretty my curls were, so in the end we just agreed on making it hang above my waist and a side fringe. I was okay with whatever they were going to do, it was hair not a life. I guess the only down side was when they tried to comb it out. Let me just rectify that I only broke three combs, not four. After the cutting was finished everything else went smoothly-ish.

I listened and spoke to the adults, allowing the hairdresser to do her thing.

Currently the two ladies were discussing tonight.

" It would be nice to have you and Ron over again. Harry would like that too, he's been working too hard for his own good. He needs a break night." Mrs. Potter sighed sadly.

Hermione nodded and patted her shoulder, " Besides, it might be a good thing for Hugo to spend some time with his other cousins and not just Fred and Roxanne. Goodness knows he's already stuffed pudding into my shoes twice this week."

I laughed at that, imagining her face as her toes touched the stickiness of the pudding.

" And spending time with James is better in which way?" Mrs. Potter questioned and they both laughed, " James started putting food inside my shoes when he first started walking, Harry found it hilarious, but the moment the throwing of food started I made sure he was on cleaning duty."

I chuckled, listening to their stories about their slightly out of hand children.

" News got round that Albus brought Amanda home yesterday?" Hermione inquired, a small smile on her lips.

I groaned at the name and even Mrs. Potter shuddered a little. Hermione being Hermione noticed our reactions and asked, " What?"

Mrs. Potter shock her head, " Never mind Aurora, she's just made herself an enemy."

I groaned again, " Add her to my long list."

Hermione frowned, " Why would anyone want to be Aurora's enemy? She's the most easiest going person ever."

IN YOUR FACES! I am easy going! Beat that, yall!

Mrs. Potter tried to hide the chuckle that escaped her mouth, but didn't catch it in time, " There was a little accident concerning Aurora's wand. An incident that was sort of like the one that involved Al."

Hermione stared at me in shock.

" It was an accident. Very therapeutic, but an accident non-the least." I objected and then was told off by the hairdresser for the hundredth time to keep my head straight.

"You knocked her out." Hermione whispered in shock.

"Accident." I repeated.

"What did Al say about this?" Hermione questioned.

I groaned loudly, " Al is absolutely furious. Wouldn't even accept my apology and got all angry when I refused to apologize to .. her. Didn't speak to me since yesterday."

I sighed softly.

I missed Al, but the Al from when I first got here. Not the I'm-in-a-relationship Al, he's an ass. I missed the broom flying and sun-rise watching Al. This one was just an impatient, angry, unforgiving imposter of my friend.

"You don't like her?" Hermione asked curiously.

" Not at all." I said angrily.

The sooner they were over the better, and I hoped for everyone's sake that it was soon. Al deserved someone special and kind, not cold and manipulative.

" Almost done." The hairdresser said and took out her wand, she waved it quickly and casted the drying spell.

I looked at the mirror and saw someone that I wasn't used to seeing. They say that a haircut can make you look completely different and in way they were right. My hair looked healthier and stronger and that made me look stronger , healthier and even made me look far more sophisticated.

Don't worry, I'll remain the forever awkward looking teen, but with better hair. You could still see the bite scar on my neck and a couple of cuts on my shoulder, but you could see those before the haircut too. The thing is that a haircut doesn't hide secrets, it's just a change of hair. Hermione and Mrs. Potter circled around me, inspecting the Hairdressers handy work.

" Lovely, much better. Not too short, so you still have those curls." Mrs. Potter said, twisting one of my curls between her fingers.

Hermione nodded in agreement, " Very beautiful."

I blushed beetroot red and hid my face in my hands, " Stop it, you're embarrassing me."

Mrs. Potter chuckled, " Come on, let's go home and show off your new hair style."

I grinned happily, " You do know that in a couple of days it's just going to end up looking like a birds nest again, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes , " Don't worry, Ginny will be running after you with a brush before it gets habitable for birds."

I laughed and we made our to the fireplace. Hermione was first going home and would come over in a half an hour for dinner, we were going home too, so excuse me while I go do a three second dance party- oh, wait! Too tired to dance.

We bid the hairdresser goodbye and before I knew it we were back in the lounge and I was back to my swearing antic.

" That's the last bloody time I Floo! I Swear!" I bellowed, clutching my right hand- yup, the one that was still not healed from the Blood Tests. I know, who has luck quite like mine? No one, because I don't have luck- wait, I do. It's called bad luck and even that seems to enjoy seeing me fail more than it likes seeing me succeed.

" What happened?" Mr. Potter rushed over at the sight of me clutching my now throbbing hand.

James and Lily had just entered from the kitchen (where else? That was like the meeting place of all Potters) and I wasn't exactly sure if Albus had forgiven me yet, but judging from his missing appearance I would say that he was still rather angry .

" Blood test." I gasped through the throbbing. I stared at the thick cloth around my wound and contemplated whether or not it was worth not healing the damn thing right there and then.

Mr. Potter out his wand and I pulled my wrist away, " You can't heal it! It has to heal by itself otherwise I have to go through it all again."

He nodded, still eying my ragged bandage. I sat down on the chair along with James, Lily, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter. Albus still wasn't here, even after the racket I caused, and I was starting to get the feeling that knocking your best friends girlfriend out with a wand is not acceptable in some parts of the world, such as this one.

" So, how was it?" James asked enthusiastically.

Hmm, I wonder who gave him his happy sweets.

" Fun!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, her red hair framed her beaming face. I swear of all families that I could have gotten stuck with, it had to be the ones with the most beautiful and handsome people. How unfair!  
" Yeah, real," I thought of a word, " interesting."

Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes, " Of course it was for you. Only person I had ever met that would insult a goblins looks."

The family turned around to stare at me in shock, all mouths hanging to the floor: " WHAT!"

I blushed and threw my hands over my face, " He was insulting me, and- Wait, how did you know?"

I dropped my hands and stared at her with confusion. She wasn't there, she was still at Hermione's family…

She winked at me, " Word travels fast in Gringotts, it travels faster when you insult a goblins looks."

The family laughed along weakly, still in too much shock. I stared at her, still confused, " But how-"

She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, " Bill, he works there. I spoke to him before I Flooed. He told me to tell you, 'You've got guts kid'."

Lily was still staring at me in shock, " That's almost like telling someone a Your Mamma insult-"

James cut her off, " Forget that!" He turned to me and for the first time in a long time he looked dead serious. " You have got to be a Marauder!"

"NO!" Mr. and Mrs. Potter yelled.

I jumped back, looking between the three of them. Jeez, you would have thought someone was asking me to murder someone.

" It's bad enough with have one Marauder under the house, I'm not going to have two!" Mrs. Potter winced at the thought.

James shook his head, " But she's fully qualified-"

" Qualified?" I said slightly bemused.

Mr. Potter agree with Mrs. Potter, " Really, at the very least run it through with Fred ad Roxanne-"

"HARRY!" Mrs. Potter gasped loudly.

Mr. Potter shook his head in dismay, " We can't stop him from allowing people to join his 'group' Ginny."

James grinned happily, " Always the voice of reason, hey dad?"

" What's going on?" A new voice entered the room.

I would know that voice anywhere. Albus stood on the staircase, watching his family with confusion, he avoided my gaze. Great, he is still angry with me.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, " Meh, something to do with James asking Aurora to be a Marauder."

I honestly wasn't sure of what was going on, I thought that it was laugh-worthy at the very least, apparently Albus didn't think so.

" What about me?" Albus asked angrily, his voice louder than normal.

I cringed back into the chair, not used to people shouting anymore. He was glaring James, eyes burning with.. jealousy? We all stared at him strangely.

James shrugged his shoulders, not really understanding the tone Albus was using.

" Al, let's be realistic," Hypocrite, " chances are you're going to become prefect, if not Head Boy with your marks and being a marauder will only ruin your chances."

" James Potter was Head Boy, Lily Evans was Head Girl and even Remus Lupin was prefect!" Albus countered.

James nodded and was about to open his mouth to reply, but Mrs. Potter cut him to it, her eyes blazing, " Albus help Aurora take the things to her bedroom."

I looked at her in shock. No! Albus seemed far too angry to be in the Lets-Talk mood. He was angry at me, once again. I swear he has permanent PMS!

He looked at his mother and opened his mouth to object, but one Weasley glare from her made him change his mind. I stood up from my comfy spot on the chair and walked over to the last of the bags that weren't taken to my room. I picked up one with my left hand and then one with my right hand, but dropped it with a gasp.

You see, my stupidity is a twenty-four hour things not an occasional thing.

Albus rolled his eyes and picked all four of the bags up without even staggering with at the weight. Unfair! If I can't be pretty, you would at least have thought that they would give me some strength, but no. Then again, it's not like I have any use for strength, except fighting off my admirers.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- No.

And we both turned for the stairs, not looking at one another. I caught Mrs. Potters stare and threw her the worst glare I could manage- so, not so scary then.

We both walked up the stairs in an uncomfortable silence. Now, whoever said that silence speaks the loudest words, was obviously someone awkward, like me… Don't laugh, it's not polite.

I opened my door for us and was slightly relived to find it clean- which is strange seeing as where're talking about, well, my room. But, don't worry, it will be its messy self in a matter of hours.

MWAHAHAHAhA!

Albus placed the parcels on the pile next to my bed and started to walk out.

" Albus!" I called and he stopped in his tracks, " I don't like her."

I told it to him straight, no beating 'round the bush. I knew that if Al and I were going remain friends, with or without his girlfriend, I had to be honest with him. Well, it was worth a shot.

He turned to me so quickly that I was sure he made a mark on my floor, and glared, " So, that's why you knocked her out? Because you didn't like her? And to think that I actually thought you were cool-"

" I have never hurt someone because I didn't like them in my life!" I hissed, getting defensive, my heart pounding fast in my chest. " And to think that you would assume that I would, hurts Al! I don't like her, she doesn't like me, but that's does not mean that I would hurt her for no reason!"

Al took a step back , raising his voice higher than mine, " Then why did you do it? She told me that you said rude things to her in the kitchen this morning-"

" I DIDN'T!" I yelled at him. That lying bitch!

" Really? And you honestly think she would lie to me?" He asked angrily, betrayal seen clearly in his eyes.

I raised my eyebrow, " And you think I would, Alie-Poo?"

He knew what I was asking him, he knew that I was asking if he trusted me and for some reason he couldn't answer with a direct answer.

He took a step back, but shook his head with anger, " You don't like her, you knock her out. It's not that hard to put two and two together, Aurora. So, if not for hatred, then what, do you just like violence?"

What? H-How could he think- think that I would be like that?

I gasped and took a step back, my hand covering my mouth. I looked away so that he wouldn't see the pain in my eyes or face.

" It was an accident, Albus." I whispered and faced the window. The sun was going do and I knew that it would be dark before the hour was up. I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart. How blind could he be to think that I liked violence?

Silence washed over us or maybe he left, I didn't care. I didn't care about him or friendship. I thought he was my friend, I thought friendship was about kindness, honesty and trust, but if this was what it really was, I didn't want to be a part of if then.

" I'm sorry, that was harsh." I heard him whisper and I jumped back slightly in fright, forgetting he was there.

I swallowed and turned around to look at him, my last chance for him.

" I told you the truth about my feelings towards her, I didn't lie, I won't do that. But to think that you honestly think that I like violence and that I would deliberately hurt someone not out of self defense is another thing entirely, Albus. I want to be your," I paused, " friend again and all this fighting isn't helping."

Albus was silent for so long, I was actually start to get embarrassed. Maybe my feelings were one-sided . After a few seconds he nodded and relief washed over me.

Albus smiled, though I could see it was still strained, " I still want to be your _best _friend too."

I rolled my eyes as his arms folded around me.

I knew that Albus hadn't really forgiven me yet for knocking his girlfriend out, but at least he knew that it wasn't because I hated her, it was just an accident and however many more times she comes in between mine and Albus friendship, I knew one thing: She wasn't going to ruin it.

We were quite for a moment, before Albus broke the silence, " They say that if you roll your eyes it'll stay like that."

I pulled away and glared at him, and just like that things were back to normal, our normal.

He chuckled, " They say the same for glaring too."

I laughed, " And what do they say about stupidity?"

He pretended to think about it and sighed with complete dismay, " Stuck with that too, I guess. Why are you experiencing some symptoms?"

" No, but you are." I grinned happily and laughed when he collapsed… on to my bed. OH HELL NO!

I frowned and stamped my foot, " Hey! I spent a good twenty minutes making my bed this morning and you mess it up in less than a second."

He sat up and threw me his half-grin. His hair was messy and fell into his face, his glasses lopsided,

" It takes you twenty minutes to make a bed?"  
I knelt down on my bed and slapped him.

" OWW!" I moaned as the pain shot through my hand and the stinging started again. Like I said this was a twenty-four-seven job, my stupidity.

Albus was in front of me already and clutching my hand, " What did you do?"

His voice was thick with concern and I was glad to have him as my best friend again, not that I was going to show it.

" Oh, other than hack my hand off with a dagger?" I asked sarcastically, still in quite a lot of pain.

I knew he would have rolled his eyes if he I could see him and if I wasn't in pain, " Why?"

I drew a deep breath as he started unwrapping the stained cloth, " The blood tests required blood and well, yeah, a wound was formed."

The cloth now laid discarded on the side of my bed as he inspected it closely, " Couldn't you have gone any deeper?"

I knew he was being sarcastic, but hey! my mind wasn't exactly right at the moment, " I guess I could have-"

" That's not what I meant," He said and shook his head, " Wait here, okay?"

I nodded as he got up and left out my door. Hey, it wasn't like I was going to do any more unnecessary walking today either- I needed relaxation time.

He came back a few seconds after holding another cloth, he took my hand with the lightest of touches and started wrapping the new cloth around it. Immediately it felt better. I looked at him immediately, " Albus-"

" I know. No magic around the wound that could interfere with the Cycle, believe it or not , but I did some extra reading on Parental and Ancestral Finds when you first told me about what they were going to do. I also know that this is a bandage made for these kind of things, so don't worry."

I stared at his hands as they wrapped my wound up nice and tightly, " Thank you." I whispered.

He tucked the last piece in and then looked up at me with kind eyes. I don't know how long we just sat there and stared at each other, but I do know it was long enough to not even feel the wound any more.  
The main door banged loudly and we both jumped up and apart, blushing deeply.

" Woah- Umm- right." Albus stammered and ran his hand threw his hair.

I blushed deeply too, " Yeah." I looked away, " well, that's probably Hermione and them, your mom invited them over for dinner."

Albus laughed a shaky laugh, " Yeah, might as well go greet the other cousins."

I laughed a shaky laugh too and followed him out the door that he held open for me. We walked down the stairs in an awkward silence for the second time that day and I knew what was running through both of our head: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!  
I mentally shook myself. I was confused as to why I found it embarrassing, I shouldn't, but for some reason I did. I mean, it wasn't like we were kissing or anything, we were just gazing- looking into each other's eyes. That's it, so why was it so awkward then?

You would have thought it had been forever since I last saw Hermione with the way she greeted me, Ron complemented on my hair and this started a chain of compliments, I blushed and looked away only to catch Albus's eyes and have him give me wink.

We were all moving to the kitchen when a large, white owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter on the floor in front of Mr. Potter.

" You see, mum! Post before dinner." James yelled happily.

But Mrs. Potter wasn't paying attention to him, none us were, all our eyes were on Mr. Potter who was staring at the envelope with curiosity.

He looked up at everyone and then looked directly at me as he spoke, " It's for Aurora," Me? " from Gringotts."

Everyone' s eyes were on me, I knew that, but I wasn't watching them. I was focused on the letter in Mr. Potters hand. That's not right, it couldn't be.

" Already?" I asked, my voice showing the disbelief and confusion that I knew was on my face.

Mrs. Potter nodded seriously, " Maybe you do have strong blood after all."

I stayed silent and just kept my eyes on the letter that Mr. Potter was holding out to me. I couldn't move, my body, my arms, my mind couldn't move. I had gone numb. This was it, my future, my past, my present. I wasn't going to be Aurora Whatever-her-name-is anymore. This was me.

" Come on, Aurora. Take it." Mr. Potter said patiently, holding the letter out to me.

I wanted to take it, to open it myself and see, but I couldn't.

I cleared my throat, not taking my eyes off the letter, " Open it for me and tell me, please?"

No one said anything, and I was wondering why, why couldn't they just do what I asked for once? I couldn't open it up, I couldn't even form sentences at the present moment.

"Aurora, I think this is too personal to have someone else open it." Mr. Potter tried to reason with me.

I shook my head slightly and looked up at him at last, " I can't do it, so please?"

He looked me in the eyes and started to open the envelope, his hands weren't shaking as I knew mine would, he's hand movements were controlled. No one said a word as he started to unfold the paper neatly. My heart was beating so fast that I was surprised that no one else could hear it.

We watched as Mr. Potters eyes scanned the paper quickly and before any of us could stop him, he collapsed into the chair the stood in the hallway.

" Harry!" Ginny gasped and bent over him, inspecting him , frightened from his actions.

He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at me. His eyes were bulging as he stared at me, but I knew there was something else that shown through them other than surprise, it was realization. His mouth was hanging open and his body had frozen. He was still staring at me. I saw the letter on the floor and felt my heart stop at the sight, was it that bad?

" Harry say something!" Ron demanded, he was scared too.

I looked back at the letter only to find it in Mrs. Potters hand, she read it quickly and just as quick as Mr. Potter her hand covered her mouth in shock as she stared at me too.

My body started shaking, " What!"

My breathing came out rugged and uneven. What was so bad?

Three heartbeats of silence before I receive the answer. Three heartbeats until the life I had lived came to an end and a new one began. Three heartbeats until what I thought was freedom would turn into the worst battle I had ever faced.

Mr. Potter swallowed and I knew that he was finally seeing me.

Two heartbeats, everyone drew their breath.

One heartbeat, I received my answer.

"You're a Black." He whispered, and yet it was able to echo.

**SOOOOOOOO?**

**What do you think?**

**Of her being a Black? Of Her and Albus? Of the Shopping? Of her visiting the dentist? Of her going to the bank? **

**See MissCazBroonAccioCreation- I made her call him Alie-Poo! ^_^**

**Read and review and i will try to update soooner!**

**Love **

**Prongs4life**


	33. Till Death Do Us Part

**Hello All!**

**Soooo... i was just checking my reviews and thought that it might be kind to up load the next chapter, so did! :D :D Hmm, I guess my whole surprise on who her family name was pretty easy or you all are just too clever and smart and figured it out because we're al e! The latter, most probably.**

**Your feedback on the last chapter was asounding! Really, really was! Thanks for all the reviews and follows, i had trouble with this chapter- writers block, what ya ganna do? hmm, i dont know, it was just really hard to think of anything to write for this. Hogwarts is coming soon... too soon actually. Then our realy story begins. :D :D Dun Dun Dunnn!**

**This chapter might be a tad depressing, but mainly because Aurora just finaly realizes what she's missing out on. I also am kind enough to give you MAJOR A&A in this chappie, so enjoy it!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Guest,Guest,Awesome Unicorn ( I'm hurrying, i'm hurrying;D),Guest, l3dOBBY12345 ( I'm glad you guessed right! ;D)mamastie ( Ship A&A! There is some quality time for them in this chappie),Guest ( I'm glad your suspicions are confirmed. I'll give you another brain teaser soon), FreuerBrann ( LOVE THE LENGTHY REVIEWS! Makes me smile when people tell me what parts they like the most, keep it up, it helps!), MissCazBroonAccioCreation( what a lengthy name, and review! Whew, i read it like, twelve times while writing this Chappie! :D :DYou go Seer Girl! Put Professor Bugs-Eye out of business! Hope you like the A&Ain this. Stay random and awsome!)**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 32

Well, that's racist.

I mean, I'm all for world peace and equality for all, so don't get offended if I sort of deny the fact that I'm not a black.

" Look, Mr. Potter, I know you're in shock or something, but don't you think that's a tad biased- Look we're all the same -and besides, I'm as white as you can get. Come to think of it, I _probably put_ the 'white' in White Chick-" I thought about it . My voice was thick, my mind fogged and slightly muddled. I tried to think rationally, but for some reason it just didn't make sense… None of it did.

I looked around at all their shocked and frozen faces, it had been a whole three minutes since Mr. Potter spoke and for some reason everyone went into shock afterwards. I tried to ignore the eyes that were glued onto me, eyes that showed the shock and confusion that seemed etched into everyone's mind. All faces were studying me as if none of them had ever seen me before, as though none of them knew of my mere existence.

I cleared my throat impatiently, they were scaring me, " We're all the same, are we not? Be that black, white or mixed race-"

Hermione interrupted me. Her voice just louder than a frightened whisper, " Not colour, Aurora. The surname."

My head snapped to where she was standing, none of them even seemed to notice that she had spoken. I tried to think of something to say, some way to get them to explain what was so awful or scary about me being a Black- not the color, the surname .

Aurora Black?

How strange, nice, but strange.

I exhaled loudly, letting out a whistle of relief, " Well, good then. No racism in the air."

Silence fell over us again.

I looked at them all, curiosity and anxiousness rising in me.

I tried to think of something else to say, anything else and when I couldn't think of anything I silently prayed to have James' gift to get people talking. I looked over at Albus and Rose, both of who were just following their parents and staring at me too. I knew that conversation or an explanation was out of the question and I just allowed myself to let my own shock wear off, to let the realistic feel settle in.

It was only after another minute that Mr. Potter burst out, breaking the awkward silence. He stood up and paced around the hallway, head down and shoulders tense, " This can't be right!" He bellowed and I jumped back slightly frightened, " No- No, there has to be a mistake- He would have said something, wouldn't he? There would have been some evidence- No, they're mistaken!"

His loud voice made me cringe against the wall, my back pressed flat against it.

Why was it a mistake? Who would have said anything? Evidence of what? Me?

I dropped my head is dismay. Mr. Potter was angry _at_ me, that much was obvious. About _what,_ wasn't nearly as clear as I would like it to be.

He picked up the letter and read it again, his face paling once more.

I watched all this until I had gotten sick of it, I deserved to know what was going on.

"Mr. Potter what exactly –" I started to speak only to get interrupted.

He was ignoring me and carried on pacing around, " No, he would have told me or something would have come up."He carried on whispering to himself, but too soft for me to hear.

I grew impatient quickly and grabbed his arm, " Mr. Potter_ what_ is going on?"

I was surprised at how serious and demanding my voice was, truth be told, I was damn impressed.

He turned to me and looked my directly in the eyes, he relaxed a bit and said with a strange, forced smile on his lips, " You have his eyes."

I frowned , " Whose eyes?"

Did he maybe know Mama? I had Mamas eyes- or that's what everyone told me at least. My heart quicken at the prospect, not that it wasn't in overdrive before.

He didn't speak, but Ron did, in a cold whisper, " Blacks' eyes."

I turned to him, a frown present on my face.

Ginny sighed and I knew she was still struggling to wrap her head around what was going on, we all were.

" Let's go sit down in the lounge, there is some explaining to be done." She said in a voice too serious for her own. No one moved at first until Hermione made the first step in the direction. I was last to follow, my legs just felt too stiff to do much.

I watched as everyone moved to the lounge and only moved when a warm hand grabbed mine. I looked up to see Albus and then looked down at our intertwined hands, I tried to ignore the funny feeling my heart and stomach were doing and passed it off as nerves and shock.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at our hands asking him the question of : Why hold my hand?

He just pressed his face against my face and whispered into my ear, " Best friends forever , right?"

And in that moment, what I thought would be nearly impossible happened: I almost smiled. In the midst of all the tension and unanswered questions, he was able to make me smile or at least show that he was there for me.

I squeezed his hand and whispered back, " Forever."

He pulled me to the lounge and that helped me remember where my feet were again. In some strange pretense, it almost felt like the day I first woke up in the house of the Potters. You know, not really knowing where I was, who I was, which was pretty strange seeing as I could tell you exactly where I was and, now, who I was. I was Aurora Black…

I didn't notice when Albus lead me to the large leather seat in the middle of the room, he sat on my right, still holding my hand. Everyone was silent and my shock was wearing off, full-blown-Aurora-fit was on the way.

I sucked in a deep breath, " Okay, what's the deal? I'm a Black, nothing crazy."

All the adults looked at each other, sharing the same look. I looked t James and Rose and even they looked uncomfortable.

Hermione looked at me and then everyone else, no one seemed ready to answer and she took it upon herself t explain.

"That's the thing Aurora, it is crazy." She said, her voice unsteady. I opened my mouth to question her further, but she beat me to it. " The Blacks are probably one of the best known families in Europe, I wouldn't be surprised if other countries knew about them. That's probably why your blood results came back so quickly, it's a damn good family to be related to."

I frowned, " Then why is everyone so shocked?"

Mr. Potter answered this one, " My Godfather was a Black." He turned and gave me the same searching look, " You look so much like him that's shocking. But, he never had a daughter- he would of said something- told someone at the very least. And Regulus never had a daughter, never had a chance too. Lestrange too, couldn't have children as far as I know. Which just leaves Sirius, my Godfather."

Everyone's eyes were on me now, all waiting for me as if I could give them the answer they were looking for. I stared them all head on, " You think that I could be related to your Godfather?"

The idea seemed ludicrous, absolutely bizarre. I couldn't be- I mean, the name Sirius sounded familiar, but that could be from anywhere!  
Mr. Potter nodded, " A granddaughter if anything, seeing as you're too young to be his daughter-"

I jumped up from my chair, letting go of Albus' hand .  
" No! Look you all are over thinking this! I can't be a Black- I'm not! It's absolutely nonsensical , absurd, preposterous!"

I tried to think of other words, but my mind was too cluttered to do any real imaginative thinking.

Mrs. Potter shook her head, " It's not, Ancestral and Family Finds don't lie. They give it to you like it is, no lies and no mistakes." She paused and then said in a clear voice, " You're a Black, Aurora."

And just like that it all hit me, the reality of it all. Maybe it was hearing someone else say it or maybe I had just finally caught up, but it didn't help my emotional levels. My stomach and heart seemed to jump into my throat at the sudden possibility . To think that…

A grinned formed on my lips as excitement took over, " So, where is he then? Sirius Black?" I didn't even wait for someone to answer me, my mind was already nine miles ahead, "I would like to meet my Grandfather, I can't remember if I've ever met him before," I frowned thinking hard, only to hit a dead end, " Maybe he remembers me! That would be nice, someone to fill in the blanks-"

" Aurora-" Ron said softly.

I ignored him, " Maybe I could stay with him! Hopefully he likes pranking- or what if he's like one of those serious grandfathers that I always read about?"

I shuddered, but then let it go. I could deal with that when I get there.

"Aurora?" Mr. and Mrs. Potter said together, softly.

I ignored them too.

I could move in with him and it would be like belonging to a family again. I'm sure that it wouldn't be too bad, maybe I could teach him how to prank and we could both prank James together. OH! He could even see me off as I boarded the train to go to Hogwarts, I wonder how he would react when I get my letter, would he be happy? Would he cry? I wonder what house he would want me to go to? Gryffindor? Slytherin? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Maybe he might remember Mama, I would love to hear about her, it would be nice to know that she was just a figment of my imagination, but rather a real person, a person who loved and smiled. A strange feeling erupted through my body and I knew that I was growing to love a Grandfather I had never met.

I gasped, " We have to meet with him as soon as possible! Does he even know that I'm alive? Oh Gosh! What if he thought that the vampires had killed me! What if he thinks that I am dead!"

I felt heavy arms grab hold of my shoulders and push me down onto the couch, I didn't really process what had happened, my mind still thinking of the future that I had in store, a future I couldn't wait for.

Mr. Potter sighed and looked down at the floor, " You can't, he's dead."

My mind froze in mid thought, and my eyes focused on Mr. Potter for the first time in the last five minutes. I stared at him with confusion, " Who's dead?"

Mr. Potter didn't answer and just kept looking down.

My heart started to pound faster, " Who _is_ dead?" I demanded to know.

" Sirius Black." Hermione said in a sad voice.

I froze, and blinked furiously, not really understanding what they were talking about, " No he isn't."

He couldn't be! He's my Grandfather, my only Grandfather! My unknown Grandfather. I felt my heart shatter with pain and disappointment, which was strange seeing as my heart refused to believe what they were saying anyway.

They all nodded sadly as I turned to them all, " But, you just said that- that he-"

" He died during the Second War, he was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, because of me." Mr. Potter mumbled.

"No Harry, don't think like that-" Hermione and Ron rushed to comfort him.

I shook my head unable, to concentrate on what they were saying to make him feel better. I stood up quickly, needing to walk off the energy and emotions surging through me.

I paced up and down, then turned to them, " What about a sibling or siblings? He must have had one, didn't he?"

Again silence filled the air and I was aware of what the answer might be.

"Murdered too." Hermione muttered, tear-tracks down her face.

I let out a shaky sigh and looked up at the ceiling as the tears threaten to build, " Anyone left?"

They all shook their heads, " Blacks are -or were believed to be an extinct family, well until now."

I closed my eyes and started rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

Mama dead, Dad dead, Brothers dead, Granddad dead, family dead.

Every single one of them, every relative, every person who I might have been related too, they were all gone, they were all dead.

Anger filled my body, a fire burning anger that reached very corner of my body and a pain that was too unbearable to handle. I swallowed deeply and opened my eyes. I had to get away, I had to be by myself, I had to mourn for the family that never got to be.

"Aurora, are you alright?"

My eyes flashed open and I knew what I had to do, " I need out." I didn't look at any of them and quite frankly I didn't care, I had to get away, from everything.

" You can't go out now, you'll freeze." Albus protested, he had been silent for too long.

James stared at me before turning to Albus, "Let her go, she needs this."

It was strange hearing his voice be so sober and serious, I nodded towards him and stormed down the hallway only to have a hand grab my arm, I flinched away from it.

" Don't go outside Aurora." Albus ordered, his arm still hanging I midair.

James answered for me and stood between Albus and me, his eyes shining with determination.

" Give her time to process-" James tried to reason with Albus, but it was no point ,I was already halfway down the hallway.

I heard a loud 'thunk' and a moan, I spun around quickly only to find James doubled over, clutching a bleeding and broken nose. I gasped at the sight, my stomach turning. The adults had interfered at this stage, crowding over James or reprimanding Albus. I ignored Albus's stare and instead caught Mr. Potters', his eyes were slightly red and glossy as though he was crying a little, there was so much pain and suffering in his eyes as he mouthed, " I'm sorry."

I didn't answer, but rather turned my back on the distracted crowd and ran through the door. My feet pounded against the grassy and uneven ground, I felt my muscles stretch going faster and faster until I could go no more. The night air was cold, colder than usual and I knew rain was on the way. The gushes of wind stung my skin wherever it was bare, goosebumps started to form. But I didn't care, I didn't care that James was bleeding and in pain because of me, I didn't care that Sirius and his brother were dead, I didn't care that my family was dead, I didn't care! I was running away from all that, all the misery and memories, the questions and the answers, all of that was behind me, but then why did it still hurt? My muscles started to burn after a few minutes of sprinting, but I didn't stop. The physical pain was nothing compared to the mental and psychological pain I was in. I had entered the forest and slowed down into a slow run, I didn't know where I was going and for once, I didn't care. I needed out, I needed pure alone time, I needed mourn time. To mourn for all the lives that were lost, friends who I never got to know, a life I never got to live.

I stumbled and fell to the floor, a tear falling down my cheek too. I hated crying, but I hated the deaths of those I love more. I just laid there for a moment, my breathing coming out uneven and loud, cold sweat running down my colder face. My lungs burnt, my heart ached, my muscles moaned, my brain was exhausted, I was a wreck.

I got up from off the floor and started running again, I had to get away. Further… Further… I ducked under branches and bushes and wiped my tears away. I sniffed as I ran and felt water droplets on my skin, I ignored them, focusing more on my burning lungs. It felt good to have something else hurt for a change, instead of my emotions only.

I came to a stop when I reached the river that crossed through the Potters ground, I sighed and fell to my knees beside it, leaning my back against the trunk of a tree. I brought my knees to my chest and held myself in a tight ball. I wanted to be small, and yet be sheltered. To hide my face from the world, I felt the bump, as it stretched, on my back and for the first time, I wasn't worried about it. The tree shelter me from the rain, but sadly it didn't do anything for the wind. It stung my skin and I could feel my hairs rise. I was small, I was sheltered, I couldn't be seen and I cried.

I sat there and cried for the life I didn't have, I cried for the family I didn't have, I cried for the pain I had and I cried for the memories I didn't have.

Aurora Black.

Aurora Black.

Aurora Black.

Granddaughter of Sirius Black and whoever my grandma was, daughter of whoever my parents were and sister to whoever my siblings were.

After half an hour my tears had stopped , but I still clutched my knees. I was freezing cold and tired, but I knew that I couldn't go back, not yet. This was my last chance to mourn, to mourn for my past life, my dead life. It was the only chance I was giving myself. I stared up at the sky above my and tried to make out the stars, the rain clouds were too big and fog covered everything within sight, I was hidden from anyone. I closed my eyes and started drifting off, the physical and emotional strain taking its toll on me. The cold air was paining, but I liked it. It reminded me that I was still human, that I hurt just like everyone else, that I wasn't free from my emotions after all.

If truth be told, I was scared. I was scared of what else life could take from me, I was scared of what I could still lose. Maybe it was better to just not care, easier that way, but then the only things that could come to my head was the Potters, the Weasleys, The Grangers, The Malfoys, The Longbottoms and everyone else. How do you just not care about the people you couldn't think life without? Ignore them? Withdraw?

I don't know how. How do I not care about my best friend? Albus promised to be my friend forever, but what if I broke that promise? What if I lost the family that had practically adopted me and saved me, could I deal with not caring about that?

No, I wouldn't.

As much as Albus and I fought, we were both inseparable. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to anyone who I considered a friend or family, they were a part of me, they _are_ my life.

I could feel sleep wash over me and I knew I should have gone back, but I couldn't not yet. I was on the brink of sleep when I heard yelling the distance. Were they calling out for me?

The rain was far too heavy and the fog too thick for them to see me from that distance, I would be shocked if they were able to see me by standing a meter away. I shivered and felt my teeth chatter, my toes curled into balls and I hid my hands under my armpits, I was so cold and yet so tired.

Sleep had taken over me in a few seconds, and with that a new nightmare started:

_Not the hand! Not the hand!_

_Sweat was pouring down my face from the heat of the fire, my whole body felt as though it was slowly burning away and I knew in a few seconds that my hand would be too. _

_I struggled to get out of His grip, my fingers were tingling as the feeling drained out of them. I wriggled and pulled to get away, away from the fire, away from my torturer. He pulled my hand closer to the fire and I cried out as a new degree of heat invaded my arm. It was paining, it really was…_

_"NO!" I yelled, and pulled on my hand back again. I had to get away, I couldn't burn to death!_

_I looked up at the vampire and saw that he was still far too gone , enjoying every moment of this, to take pity on me. We were in one of the unused rooms, it was dark and in the corners where the fires heat didn't touch, was still cold and there was a fire place…_

_They had caught me stealing food, it was just a bun, nothing serious. They had thought it was time that I worked, that I finally became a slave for them and now here I was, my hand almost touching the red flames. I tried to block out a cry that seemed stubborn on coming out. I couldn't cry, I really couldn't._

_" Thieves must pay the price, must they not?" The vampire demanded, shouting at the top of his lungs and the weird thing was that that scared me more, it was strange and yet true. _

_I cried out in pain, if I had known that that would happen, I would never have taken the bread, but I was so hungry. My stomach was paining so bad, making me double over. My body needed the food, but my body didn't want to get burned to ash too._

_" I was hungry!" I cried out, my small voice sounding more and more like a child. I wasn't sure of how long I had been here, but it couldn't have been more than a year. I was around seven and I was scared._

_" Then you should have asked for more food then, sweetie." He laughed the laugh that made all the hairs on my body stand up. A laugh that wasn't forgiving, a laugh that was inhumane. He pushed my fingers closer and I could feel tears roll down my cheeks, even my body was trying to set water to the fire._

_ He pushed my hand into the fire and for a whole three seconds I could help but wonder why it was so hot, why the air smelt like burning flesh, why my screams wouldn't stop , why the pain was so sore and why all this was happening to me?_

_He let go of my hand and I pulled it back with such haste that my raw flesh got caught on the large metal spear-like object that they used to poke the fire. It cut into my already raw flesh and I was sure that I would have cried for another injury to my arm, but I couldn't get over the first._

_Why was it so hot?_

_Why was it so hot?_

I knew that I was awake, I knew that I was sweating and for one thing I knew I was in my room. My eyes were still shut and my mind was dark, I had chased the red fire away or at least for now. I tried to see my surroundings and yet my body just wanted to rest, it felt worn out, it felt old, broken, lost, disorientated, cloudy. I was warm and yet I could tell you that I had sweat on my body. I could remember the last thing that happened and for some reason that all felt cloudy as though I wasn't really there.

The confusion was getting to me and I knew I was about to lose my mind if I didn't have my answers soon.

I opened my eyes slowly , but closed them again quickly. It hurt. I let out an internal cry of frustration and opened them again, this time knowing what to expect.

I was in my room, under the blankets, the curtains were closed and yet I could tell you that it was sunrise judging from the colors that shined through my soft , white curtains. I blinked a couple of times, questioning the feeling of why it felt so wrong. Since when have I ever felt so lost and out-of place? I stared at the ceiling above me, listening to my breathing. It was only after a few seconds that I realized that someone else was there too. My head shot to where the second pair of breathing was coming from.

Albus sat in a chair next to my bed, his torso and face bent over as to use my bed as a pillow. His glasses were still on and were askew, his hair was messy and in his face, his mouth was slightly open as to form a perfect 'o', he was still wearing his everyday clothes and didn't look as though he prepared to sleep, and on top of that all, he was holding my hand.

I blushed at the embarrassment and my confusion towards the unsettled feeling it was causing in my stomach and throughout my body. He was my friend, right?

I watched as he breathed in and out, such innocence and peace. I watched as the hairs that moved when he exhaled and immediately all nightmares were forgotten, but were replaced with a new realization.

I'm a Black.

All memories of what had happened washed over me, almost like a ton of bricks falling on top of your head, all at once and not so gently.

I remembered being so happy , knowing the name of my supposed grandfather, knowing that there was a chance to have a family, to have someone who knew me by blood. And then having the realization that he was dead, that his brother was dead too and that I was alone again. I couldn't process the let down in front of people, I had to get away . I had to-

It was so cold, the wind and the rain in the forest. It was so cold, which was ironic seeing as I dreamt ( or well, remembered) about the fire. It was strange, but then why did I feel so worn out. Surely they found me, that's why I was here in bed? Didn't they call my name?

I knew the answer to that and looked down at Albus again. I felt my lips form a smile of gratitude. They were too kind to me, for me. I reached over with my vacant hand, ignoring the heavy feeling to it, and brushed Albus's soft, raven-like hair out of his face.

_I'm so sorry Al._

I don't know why I didn't pull my hand out of his, maybe it just comforted me or maybe it just made me feel as though I wasn't alone.

Al stirred at my touch and I felt a slight sense of panic. Should I remove my hand or do I- WHAT DO I DO! I didn't have time to react or hold any debate in my head. He rose his head and opened his eyes, only to shut them as quickly as I did. It was only then that I got a good look at his face, there were bags under his eyes and plum colored circles too, telling me that he hadn't been sleeping well, his face was abnormally pale and looked sort of shallow…

We stared at each other, both in too much shock, that was until his arms came crushing me, I breathed in and was surprised at how nice he smelled. It was musky and yet sweet, safe and secure.

" Thank Merlin you're okay!" He muttered hysterically into my hair, that was as usual- everywhere.

I opened my mouth only to have a mouthful of his shirt go into it, I struggled to find a position that didn't directly lead to me choking to death on his shirt or strong fragrance.

"Al, I'm fine." I reassured him, still feeling slightly confused as to what all the commotion was about. I tried to wriggle out of his hold, knowing that it was going to be awkward later on, but he just gripped me tighter, as though terrified of what might happen if he let go.

He held me so tight up against his body that that I was actually struggling to breathe, he didn't seem to notice and carried on muttering away," I was so scared! We couldn't find you and when we did you were so w-white and cold, we almost thought you froze to death, thank goodness it was just a fever-"

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away so that I could look at him directly , " I had a fever?"

He frowned, " Don't you remember?"

I shook my head, " Only up until the forest."

He looked at me and then remained silent for a few moments, until finally speaking, " We went to look for you after an hour, we thought you would come back once the rain started , but you didn't." He paused for a moment before carrying on, " We searched for whole hour until Uncle Ron found you next to the river, under a tree. You were white and blue from the cold and weren't moving. We brought you back to the house, and you were okay for a few hours , until you started screaming bloody murder. Woke the whole house up, we tried to get you to calm down, but you developed a fever. We tried sponging you down and all, but you carried on screaming." He looked down at our intertwined hands, frowning a little. " It was almost as though you were on fire yourself. You stopped after a few hours , and let me tell you this," He looked into my eyes with such honesty,

" It was the longest five hours of my life. You looked so scared, tired and hurt. It was horrible."

We both shuddered. He because of me screaming and me because of the dream. Little did Albus know that I was on fire, in my mind and in my memories.

He put his one hand on my forehead, the one that wasn't holding my hand and felt my temperature, " How you feeling? Still hot or too cold? I can always go fetch another blanket for you if you want-"

I shook my head, " I feel fine." And just because I knew Al wouldn't believe me, " I promise!"

He didn't seem to believe me, like I knew he would, and quickly changed the subject.

" What about you? It looks as though you haven't slept in days-" I saw his sheepish look and groaned, " OH AL! Please tell me that you didn't just decided to not sleep?"

He blushed a little, but kept looking at me with determination, " It's not like I had a choice! You were screaming so much and squirming, it was frightening. Besides, that's what friends do , isn't it? Through thick and thin, rich or poor and through sickness and through health."

I chuckled, " You make it sound like we're married."

He smiled and we were both quiet for a moment. Al was still in a relatively awkward and uncomfortable position, half on the bed and half in mid air. At least he wasn't touching or hugging me anymore, that was far too awkward.

I sighed, " Thanks Alfred."

He chuckled softly and ruffled my hair, "Just don't die on me okay, Princess?"

I huffed at the nickname, but didn't answer. With vampires out there after your blood, you should know better than to promise that.

I scooted over across the bed, ignoring Albus's objects and patted the bed beside me, " Come, Mr. Potter. I hate seeing you sleeping in a chair, especially for me."

I saw Albus look at the bed warily, but after telling him that I would be angry at him for refusing my request after I wasted so my energy on moving up for him, he agreed and climbed in. We could both heard his joints popping as he moved and I grinned knowing that he would be comfier, at the very least.

I tried to ignore the fact that we were so close to each other and knew he was trying to do the same. What's up with all the awkwardness between us?

" This okay?" He asked , slightly embarrassed .

I nodded, " This is fine."

He relaxed a bit more, and I was glad.

I felt awful at what I put him through and just the thought that he had stayed up without sleep for so long, bugged me to no end. It was almost felt like an itch you couldn't scratch. And before I could stop myself or think about what I was saying, I was apologizing.

" I'm so sorry Al, for everything. For running out on you all like that, for making you come and find me in the rain, for scaring you and depriving you of sleep. I'm so sorry for it all." It all came out as a huge rush, I would have been surprised if he understood a single word. I was just really sorry.

He put his arm around me and drew me to his chest for the second time, " Shh... It's nothing. You had every right to be upset and want to be alone, James was right- don't worry I apologized to him about the whole nose punching thing. I was just a little scared that you wouldn't come back, it's silly I know, but you looked so lost and sad that…" He trailed off, " But I should have tried to understand a little better and as for staying up, you are alright and I would have stayed up another night to insure that if I must."

I nodded and quiet for a moment, until the words just ran right out of my mouth. I whispered " I was so happy when they told me about Sirius, pathetic I know, but still. I thought of everything, how it would be like to have a blood relative again, or at least remember. I thought of it all, him doing all the stuff my mother couldn't do and then to find out that- that he was died," I shuddered at the word, " It made me feel alone and in some way I just needed to be alone, to mourn alone and just to catch up to reality."

" I know." Albus replied, his voice sullen and understanding, " And I'm sorry that you can't have the family that you want or that you deserve, but we will keep looking. I promise." I twisted my head so that I could look at Albus and in his emerald green eyes I saw that he was being truthful.

We were silent for a moment before he broke it, " You do know that there are going to be a lot of things to discuss when you are feeling well enough again?"

I kept quiet for a few seconds, feeling tired all of a sudden, " I know, but I will deal with it then."

I leant back into his arms and smiled at how comfy I was. I didn't even notice his fingers trace over the scar I received from the fire, but I did notice his muscles tense.

" What happened?" He asked in what he hoped was a casual tone of voice.

I frowned and opened my eyes to see what he was talking about, I felt my frown deepen.  
" It's nothing you need to worry about." I said, hoping he would drop the topic. His mind was too innocent to be polluted with my stories.

"Aurora-"

"No."

"Aurora-"

I cut him off with a groan, " Alright! If I tell you will you let me sleep?"

" I guess." He said and I took that as his Slytherin way of saying 'yes'.

I told him about me stealing bread, about having my hand over a fire, about the heat and the fear, I told him about how I cried when He stuffed my hand into the fire and when he let go I cut myself, thus causing the scar. I healed the fire wound easy enough, but as for that cut, it never went away. It remained my constant reminder. Albus was quiet when I finished telling my story, and I thought it because of our deal to let me sleep.

" I can't believe you had to go through all that… and more as a child. To be hurt over and over again, to lose your family and then to be brutalized on top of that. Most people get a toy broom for their birthday, not a new scar." Albus whispered, he felt so tense, so angry and so sad.

I shrugged my shoulders, too tired to care.

" It's all in the past, Al. They're stories and memories now, I'm not there anymore, I'm here." I turned and looked him in the eye, " And if you get depressed at every scar or mark on my body, I will seriously just drop you off in the nearest psychiatric ward and leave you there for the rest of your life, and I promise you one thing, I will not look back."

He rolled his eyes at my threat, " So much for through sickness and health and for as long as we both shall live, hey?"

I grinned, " That's for idiots, you idiot."

He laughed and for a moment we both just sat there grinning like idiots, because we both know that we would do anything for each other, through sickness and through health, through rich and poor, 'till death do us part.

" You do know you have drool on your chin, right?" Albus asked, his voice laced with false innocence.

I gasped and touched my chin and sure enough there was, I let out a sigh of frustration and annoyance, " Just when I thought we were having a moment, you idiot!"  
And resulted to punching him.

**SOOOOOOOOOOO?**

**Maybe i should mention that i only finished writing this at 12:34 AM, yeah, that's nine miuts ago... So, writing might not be up-to scratch! Not much happens in this chapter, but i thought i should just write about how Aurora was handling it all and thought that we are all in need of some A&A time... Soon, young ones. SOON!**

**So, what do you think of the A&A moments?**

**What do you think of her reactions? I dont know, but i sort of found Aurora giving Mr. P a lecture on how racism is bad and equality was funny. Miscommunication big time there.**

**Any suggestions?**

**Please remember that reviews help make it go faster and fasteras you saw, i'm up dating this week and not leaving this chapter for next week.**

**Sincerly from a very tired:**

**Prongs4life**


	34. Pillow Wars, Snores and Falls

**Hello to you all...**

**Hmm, let me just start out by apologizng for the long wait, but these past two weeks have been hectic and rather emotional... sigh.**

**Second thing is that i am really not happy with this chapter, seeing as i didnt really have an idea for it, so it's all rather... Strange. I know that it looks like Aurora has gotten really serious over the past two chapters, but she just found out she's a Black, Her Grandfather is dead and all that other stuff, so excuse her momentary seriousness.**

**NOW! A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL YOU SUPER FANTASTIC READERS! I couldn't believe how many of you reviewed the last chapter. OMW OMW OMW OMW OMW OMW OMW OMW OMW!  
HUGE, HUGE THANKS TOO ALL YOU:  
All the Guest ( Super awesome peeps you are!),Awesome Unicorn ( Thanks for the compliments. And i cant wait too, BUT Aurora has to give Amanda SOME hell, at the very least. Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge! ),xxxMauraders' Girlsxxx ( Thanks ;D, Aurora is just, well, Aurora. Enough said. lol),Weepingangels91011( Thanks a bunch),hpandthemauradersrock ( Thanks, I always just thought that that is the most reasonable reaction when called a Black), MissCaz ( Mind in if shorten it? If you had any idea of how much i smile when i read your reviews, you would be slightly creeped out... I know, but i'm slowly moving on from the whole Black situation. Can't wait to see your reaction to the next chapter. Cant say any more! But, thank. Gollum is the best ;D),Spottedmask12 ( Like i said, Aurora must first give Amanda a taste of her own medicine), LightningsPride ( It's okay. Glad you like the chapter), FeureBrann (Hope you had a good sleep! :D! THANKS A BUNCH)!**

**So, a big thanks to you all! :D I'm always here,reading your reviews, smiling like an idiot and being encouraged to see a doctor! :D **

**ANd here we go:**

Chapter 33

"You _can't_ do that!" I gasped, absolutely stunned at what I was hearing.

"Aurora, you're a Black-" Mr. Potter tried to reason with me, but it was hopeless.

I shook my head viciously and edged back into my seat in disbelief, "No, no, no."I muttered away not able to wrap my head around what they were saying. I didn't want this, not at all. "No! Look, it's all yours. He left it to _you_, not _me_- Heck, he probably didn't even know about me- then again he's dead! But, that's yours, all of it. I- I won't take it!"

You probably think I'm crazy, don't you? Then again, you probably don't know what we're talking about either- BLAH! IN YOUR FACE! Wait, I'm joking. Let's quickly get you all up-to date so you can agree with what I'm saying:

So, I woke up later that morning, Albus had fallen asleep on my bed and thought that it would be entertaining to roll me off the bed in his sleep (not funny). I went downstairs to get some coffee, only to bump into the two people I would have preferred to not bump into, Mr. and Mrs. Potter (Insert sarcastic 'Yay'). And so here we were a half an hour later discussing\arguing about the Blacks Heirlooms and all that other stuff.

"You're a Black-" Mr. Potter countered, I could see him getting annoyed, but I didn't care, not right now. If him getting annoyed is what makes me win in this argument, then so be it.

"So are Teddy and Mr. Malfoy!" I countered back. I couldn't take anything away from them; it belonged to them, not me. If anything they were a part of this family more than I ever could be.

Mr. Potter rolled his eyes, "Yes and so is half of the Wizarding World too for that matter."

I raised my eyebrow, "Point proven. So, can we just drop this conversation?"

He just ignored me and carried on talking.

"The Blacks were obsessed with Blood Purity, Aurora. They would have mated with their own family just to keep things pure- But, don't worry! Sirius was the definition of an Ultimate Rebel-" Mr. Potter reassured me quickly, having seen my facial expression change to grossed out. What? I also get creeped out at the idea of my Grandmother being like Sirius' aunt or something. "He always did the opposite of what his family told him: They wanted him to be put in Slytherin, be got himself put in Gryffindor, its rival. The family wanted him to support Voldemort , he joined a rebellion to stop him."

Mr. Potter smiled off into the distance fondly, and then looked at me the same way, "You remind me a lot of him. Not only do you both have the same knack for causing trouble at every turn, but look so much alike."

I could see it then, in his eyes a certain twinkle went out and was replaced by a hard and yet slightly broken down look.

"I hope you're not saying that I look like a boy, Mr. Potter?" I knew my joke was half-hearted, but Mr. Potter just looked so sad and I knew why, he missed his family, like me.

He smiled slightly and shook his head, "Not at all." He paused and then his face grew serious again,

"You should be proud of him, you know."

I looked down at the floor, too embarrassed by the way he was looking at me.

My grandfather joined a rebellion, survived 13 years in the worst prison known to wizards and escaped, he was able to fight off his families manipulation and fight for a cause so good, befriend halfbloods and muggleborns, even those who were stamped as Monsters. I was proud of him, more than what he would ever know.

"I am." I whispered to Mr. Potter softly, and then looked up to meet his stare, "Is that so wrong? To be proud of someone who you don't know, to love and feel so much grief for someone you never met."

I looked away at that point and rested by head on the offices table, hiding my face from humanity. I couldn't deal with all the pain that came from adding another person to my list of deaths.

I felt Mr. Potter put his hand on my shoulder and had to control the rational desire to push it off.

"It's not wrong." He said sadly and removed his hand from off my shoulder, "I've never really known my parents." I looked up at him in shock. He never spoke about his parents or past, not once. He wasn't looking at me though, but rather a photo frame on the wall. It was one of his parents laughing and dancing around, both of them looked to so happy, so full of life, so young. "I've heard about them, from many people, but I never really felt as though I knew them personally only what others knew about them. But, never have I stopped being grateful and proud of them." He turned to smile at me, "It's always harder for those left behind, Aurora, remember that."

I could see tears start to form in his eyes. He was right. It's always harder for those who are left behind and that's what he and I are. I guess you could say that we were so much alike, Mr. Potter and I. We both had to deal with death from a young age; grow up faster and fight for everything precious to us, even if that meant losing a couple of times first. But that's what gives us a story, I guess.

I could see a tear roll down Mr. Potters face by now, but he didn't wipe it away or anything, he just let the poor tear run its course.

I leaned over and touched his hand, "I remember one thing Mama always used to tell us, she said that we add value to whatever we are prepared to fight for, and I think at the end of the day, we both chose to fight for our own freedom, whether in death or life, didn't really matter."

And I knew it didn't, we both just wanted it over and done with. We both wanted to be free from the fight that seemed to never want to end, we both just wanted to stop the deaths that happened around us, so we fought for it.

Mr. Potter fought to protect the Wizarding World and to free _himself._ I fought to free_ myself_ and protect a bunch of strangers that I only grew to love. We both fought for strangers that, in a weird paradox, became family and fought to give ourselves freedom whether it involved living or dying.

We were both silent, too lost in thought to do or say much. So we stayed silent, we stayed still like statues.

The door flung open to show the mother of all Mother Hens. Mrs. Potter excused herself in the beginning, wanting our discussion to be a little more, um, private.

She walked into the room warily, eyeing Mr. Potter and I cautiously.

"So, how's it going in here?" She asked, leaning against Mr. Potters study table, trying to keep her tone light and casual, but I could see the real question behind what she asked.

I opened my mouth only to have Mr. Potter interrupt me (this family never learns), "She will take it."

"No I won't!" I objected loudly, jumping out of my chair. Mr. Potter opened his mouth to speak, but I carried on, "Listen to me! I don't _need _any of it, nor do I _want _any ofit. I don't need a house to myself, their money or heirlooms, none of it. It belongs to you guys not me!"

Why couldn't they just drop it? Couldn't they see that I had no need for it, none of it? It wasn't mine! How could they expect me to just take and take? Malfoy and Teddy were part Blacks, don't they at the very least, deserve it more? I was perfectly content with the way things were, I don't need more, I don't deserve more.

"They have more than enough, Aurora." Mr. Potter said loudly, and I was taken aback at his persistence, "The Malfoy name alone has more money than is needed, they have businesses all over the world, they don't need or want any of the Blacks property too. Teddy doesn't use his Grandmothers inheritance or name to get anything, he never will. He has more than enough to get by with what he is earning at the moment. And as for us? The Potters remain to this day the richest family name in the whole of Europe. We have enough money to not work for fifty years and still be able to spend ludicrously! But other than that, everything that The Noble House of Black ever owned belongs to you, and rightfully so."

"The others won't agree to this." I stated, stubbornly, "They would want their share of it all."

I was sure of this. I mean, how could they throw away their families riches on someone who didn't even know until a day ago that she was part of a fairly famous family.

Mr. Potter smiled slyly, "Wrong. They've already sighed off everything to you."

My mouth popped open, "WHAT?"

"Gringotts had already informed them that there is another surviving Black, one with a stronger blood connection than theirs." Mr. Potter grinned proudly, "Everything is already sighed and taken care of, we just need you to sign a few documents just to state that you accept being the Blacks Beneficiary-"

"WOAH!" I raised my hands; he was talking_ way_ too fast for my poor adjusting mind, "Just hang on there for a moment, okay?" He let out a sigh, but did what I asked.

I closed my eyes, and pressed my fingers to my temples. Okay, then. Let's all just process what he said. I thought about what he said and then finally came to my conclusion.

I let out a sigh before opening my eyes and turning into a full blown Aurora Meltdown.

"I STOLE FROM THEM! I STOLE FROM TEDDY AND MR. MALFOY!" I bellowed, a wave of hysteria washing over me. I jumped up from my chair and started pacing up and down the study.

"No dear, you didn't steal from them-" Mrs. Potter said quickly, trying to calm me down. I could feel her feelings radiating off of her, I ignored them. For once I didn't find comfort or acceptance in other peoples waves of emotions.

"No, I did!" I affirmed, my voice full of despair, "For once I have some friends, and you know what I do?" I turned to face the other two's shocked faces, I didn't even give them time to answer, "I steal their inheritance! Oh, no… They probably hate me, don't they?" Again, rhetorical, "Of course they do! Who wouldn't! Even I feel ashamed of myself!"

I sucked in a deep breath, readying myself for the next round of hysteria. I swear, that's all I have been doing these past couple of days, going hysterical, losing my mind, and then another round of hysteria! Maybe James was right, I was losing my marbles, if you know what I mean?

Mrs. Potter made use of my momentary pause, "No, Aurora! Now stop!"

Her voice was full of authority, she hadn't ever used that tone on me before, not even on James and I'm sure he'd given her lots of reasons and opportunities too. I shut my trap and nodded. And no, I didn't do this because I was scared, because let's face it; I'm a fearless noodle- Well okay , I'm not a noodle, that would be strange Aurora The Noodle… Hmm, Nah. Sounds lame.

She put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me directly, eyes on eyes, "You didn't steal from them."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off, "Harry explain."

Mr. Potter looked taken aback, but did what she said anyway. Smart boy, even me and my fearlessness wouldn't dare make Mrs. Potter angrier.

Mr. Potter cleared his through and began, "Ginny's right Aurora, you didn't steal from them. " He rushed on before I could give 'my opinion' on the topic, "Gringotts found that your relation to the Blacks is far stronger than ours, I don't know why or how, but it is."

I frowned, " So, that's why they are giving it to me?" I paused, "But, what if I don't want it? Can I say no or something?"

Mr. Potter shook his head, "It's different for Magic Folk, the beneficiary remains for as long as the person lives or another relative comes along with a stronger blood tie to the family, then it is passed on through a testimony or Will."

Silence fell over us, until broken by my gasp, "You mean, that the only way, I will get out of this is if I _die_?" the look on Mr. Potters face said it all. I pursed my lips, "Well, that's not an option."

He smiled proudly, but I soon wiped it off, "Well, I guess we'll just have to fix this then."

Mr. Potter groaned, "No, listen now. Malfoy and Teddy don't want any of it."

I interrupted him ( MAHAHAHAHA), " But why?" I demanded. Why couldn't they just keep the money and everything? Why on earth would they want to give it away?

Mrs. Potter sighed and said softly, "It brings back memories of things both of them would rather want to forget."

I frowned, "What memories?"

Mr. Potter shook his head, "You're too young to understand-"

I'm too young to understand? PUH-LEASE! The only thing I struggle to understand is why I haven't eaten anything in the last fourteen hours, that is what I don't understand.

I raised my eyebrow, "Really? Me?"

He crooked his head to the side, having realized who he's really talking too. Good thing too. Believe it or not but I can be quite understanding, _at times_. STOP LAUGHING! Did you not read my 'at times' comment? Jeez, calm your owl feathers.

My stomach growled loudly and I moaned, "Mr. Potter, please?"

I wanted to eat, I wanted to sleep, and I wanted to read a book not sit in the study the whole day while the others were doing that.

He raised his hands up to quiet me- does he not know that it is my unruly stomach that was doing all the talking? - He thought for a seconds before standing up to pace around again, "Teddy and Draco haven't exactly had the easiest life ever, I'm pretty sure you read about it in the old newspapers?" I nodded in confusion, not sure of what they had to do with the newspaper. "From the day he was born Malfoy has been taught how the Wizarding world should look and let's just say that it isn't the most unbiased and equal way of life."  
" What does this have to do with anything?" I inquired, not quite understanding where he was going with this.

He rose up his hand, again to silence me- I CAN AND WILL NOT BE SILENCED! Never mind, I'm curious.

"His upbringing made him make real bad decisions, decisions that he's not proud of." Mr. Potter said slowly, phrasing his words properly.

I frowned at this putting the pieces together. Malfoy was in the same year as Mr. Potter, which meant that he also had to be involved in The Second War, but what about what Mr. Potter said about his upbringing? His decision?

I gasped, my mouth dropping open, "Oh…" I said slowly as the pieces of the puzzle started coming together. I turned to look at Mr. Potter in shock, hoping he would correct me in my line of thoughts, when he didn't I knew I was right. "He supported You-Know- Who, didn't he?"

Now, don't play that You-Know-Who joke where I say something about him and you ask 'Who?' all innocently or the game where I mention He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and you ask 'What's his name? Yeah, that was funny the first hundred times…

Mr. Potter nodded, but instead of defending his friend first, he reprimanded me (Yeah? Can you believe it?) , "Voldemort, Aurora."

I blushed and looked down at the floor, "My bad. Just thought I should show some tact and avoid the touchy name or topic."

You see? I try and show these Potters what tact is once and I get reprimanded for it, how bloody nice? Screw this! I'm becoming a unicorn! Be all shiny and stuff…

"Fear of the name increases the fear of the thing itself." Mr. Potter said with his Oh-I- Saved-The-Wizarding-World-Therefore- I'm- As-Awesome-As-Aurora self…. Yeah, please! No amount of saving is going to get you this awesome, well not in my lifetime.

I thought about this, and you should know me by now: I am always prepared to take on a challenge.

I sucked in as much air as my body could handle before bellowing, " VAMPIRES! VAMPIRES! VAMPIRES!" Mr. and Mrs. Potter jumped back in shock, heads turning around and wands already clutched in their hands. I stopped and laughed, "What a fail! I didn't fear them to begin with!"  
I laughed and laughed and laughed at my humor. The two adults in the room were too shocked to do anything at first, but once the shock had worn off it was full-blown 'Don't you ever do that!' lectures and chastising.

After my stomach started to turn against me too, I apologized and changed the subject quickly. Eat now, cause chaos later.

Mr. Potter, whose face was still slightly red from all the shouting, pitied me and carried on before Mrs. Potter could get another lecture in, "Right, where was I?" He paused, and then started again, "Malfoy did indeed support Voldemort in the beginning, but he only did it because of his father." I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "His family, but mostly his father and aunt, were obsessed with Blood Purity. They believed that all filth such as Muggleborns, Muggles, Squibs, Half Bloods and Half Breads were to be killed. Their main aim was to have a Magic rule over all others-"

"That's awful!" I exclaimed, unable to think of how a life like that would be.

"Malfoy never wanted any of that, not truly, I think. But, being taught from your earliest memories that Muggleborns stole magic from Wizards and they weren't worthy of such power, and Muggles were inferior pest that deserved nothing more than to be slaves, gets to someone."

I thought about this," I guess so."

"He just wanted his father to be proud of him, and what better way than to join Voldemort, an army that his father and family were dedicated too?" I shivered at this, it was just so…. Inhuman. "He was forced to do things that questioned his morals, not only as a wizard, but as a human being. Before the war ended, he came to his senses and just in time too, I think. Many people had died during the wars, many family members too, leaving him with his inheritance. But it was a dirty, blood involved inheritance. It was a reminder of his mistakes."

Silence rang through the air when he finished, all of us were quiet as thought came over us.

I finally understood why he didn't want it- I mean, I wouldn't want it, but, "What about Teddy?" I asked, silently praying that Teddy's reason was far less… depressing.

Mrs. Potter sighed sadly, "Teddy's Grandmother was a Black, she passed away a few years ago, leaving teddy with his late mothers, fathers and her inheritance. He hasn't ever made use of any of it, refused to even sign the papers until Victoria basically forced him to by wand point, so that the Goblins could stop sending them notification letters."

"Stupid goblins." I moaned and crossed my arms. So impatient and impolite those… creatures.

Mr. Potter laughed, "Don't worry, they hate us too."

"I swear! You break into their bank once, they hate you. You insult their looks once and you are put on their Most Hated Lists." I grumbled and rolled my eyes.

Maybe magical creatures just don't like me in general- You see! I wouldn't be having this problem if I was a unicorn, but no, my ungraceful witch behind is as close to magical as I was going to get. And no, I'm not calling it beautiful or anything like that, if anything it's probably deformed with all the times it has attacked the floor.

Sigh. Me and my bum problems.

Mrs. Potter cleared her throat and I was forced to turn my attention back onto her again.

"So, what do you think? Will we have to force you to sign the papers or will you do it out of your own free will?" She asked, her face calculating my every move.

I frowned and stood up. Let the pacing commence.

To take it or not to take it is the real question?

Hmm, Mr. Potter had made it perfectly clear that they did not want any of the Blacks money, heirlooms or property, but does that mean that they will never need it? No, it doesn't. One day they will need it and I would have taken it… But, I have nothing though. Is it fair for me to go around with nothing at all?

I couldn't decide yet and I knew why, "I want to talk to them about this first. I don't care whether they want it or not, it just seems to be the more, well, decent thing to do." I sighed and thought about it, "We will all need to discuss it, including you-"

"Pointless, we already signed it off." Mr. Potter said, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you did." I paused before asking them, "What if you need it?"  
"Mrs. Potter chuckled, "Don't worry about us." She dismissed the thought without hesitation, "It belongs to you by blood." She looked over at Mr. Potter before giving me an unexpected hug, whispering in my ear, "Sirius would have wanted you to have it?"

Yeah, sure, and he knows all about me, how?

I thought of my discussion with Mr. Potter and I, was it possible to love someone who you never knew?

She pulled back with a smirk on her face, "I'm sure I could invite them over for dinner, seeing as it didn't go according to plan last time." I blushed my normal beetroot red with embarrassment, she embraced me again tightly, "Don't ever do that to me again."

I nodded against her light green top, "I promise."

"Promise to come home if you do?" She muttered, and I was touched at the love she had for me. It was almost motherly, if anything.

I smiled against the cotton, "I promise."

I promise I will come home, I promise to never make you worry like that again, I promise to never make you cry out of sadness for me and I promise that no matter what happens I will always love and consider you my family, to bad within a year I would have broken every single one of these promises.

I pushed away from her and chuckled, "What's up with all the hugs today?"I asked with a grin on my face. It didn't help worrying or stressing about what was too come, I was going to have a normal day; every single thing will be nothing out of the ordinary.

Mr. Potter walked around the table and in one swift move he was ruffling my hair again.

I jumped back and huffed, "COME ON!" My hands flew to my hair and I tried to flatten it, it didn't work though… when did it ever?  
"Punishment." Mr. Potter stuck his tongue out, laughing lines showing under his eyes.

I threw him a mock glare, "And what having a fever isn't enough?" I pursed my lips, "Could I get you arrested for harm towards beautiful hair?"

"Beautiful? Wasn't it just last week when you described it as 'too long and bushy to do much other than catch prey and in the web of knots'?"

I spluttered. Okay, he got me there, my bad. But if any of you even dare say that to me you will experience a life's worth of Wacky Wand on your ass.

"That's not the point." I argued back. I think it would be considered a foolish and downright lie if I said that I actually have a come-back ready, and I don't lie…That much?

He raised his dark black eyebrow from behind his fringe, "And what is the point?"

OHH! So, now he's challenging me? Oh that's nice! So, much for let- Aurora-Have-Her-Own-Way-it's-easier method, okay I get it. Thank goodness I knew the one phrase that has the ability to get men off your case quickly and easily.

"You wouldn't understand, okay?" I crossed my arms, "Men can't when girls are on their periods."

His eyes bulged and he started spluttering, "W-What?"

I grinned devilishly and patted his arm comforting, "Only joking."

This didn't seem to comfort him in the slightest, my – our bad (You shall take the blame too).

"Give the old man a break, Aurora." Mrs. Potter laughed her twinkling laugh that way she always does.

"I'm not that old." Mr. Potter grumbled and turned to his wife. I could feel the waves of love that poured off of both of them, it was the strongest emotion I had ever felt. I wonder if I would ever find someone like that? Someone who loved as much as Mr. Potter loved his wife? Probably not, I'm far too awkward and besides, I will not talk boys while you're in my head- Well, at least not now.

Maybe the feels were a little over powering or I just got the hint, but I excused myself quickly after that and decided to shower and get ready for the day- WHAT! Just because I love to sleep and would practically live in pajamas is society allowed it, does not mean that I enjoy being all dirty and stuff.

I bid them a goodbye, which they didn't hear and made my way to my room, humming a merry tune and cursing the not-so merry evil stairs.

I opened my door only to be met by a loud snore. I winced at Albus's kind and friendly greeting. I top-toed over to the bed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, almost as though he dead. Face clear of any worry or emotion, everything was so tranquil, expect for his unnatural snores.

I grabbed a pillow that somehow landed on the floor, climbed on the bed trying to steady myself and lessen the caving in of the mattress.

One…

Poor bugger.

Two…

Very poor bugger.

Three…

Too bad, poor bugger.

I lifted the pillow up above my head and then with as much force that I could muster ,I hit him, only…

To have his eyes pop open and grab the pillow from my hand before it could touch him.

"WHAT-" I exclaimed in surprise- Well, you would be too if you had see something so, so cool.

I stared at the pillow in his hand and then back at his highly annoying smirk, then back at the pillow.

"Pajama party, is it?" He said conversationally, sniggered and threw me what Rose described as a 'Slytherin smirk'.

I ignored his comment because it was stupid and because I didn't have a comeback, but mainly because it was stupid.

I shook my head, looking down on him, "Pillow War." I corrected him. Well, actually it was more of a hit and run, but he didn't need to know that, he shall may remain oblivious.

He sent me a crooked smile, his hair was still a mess and was falling in front of his green eyes, his face was a little pale, but that was from just waking up, I suppose. I understood why people say that he and Mr. Potter look the same, it was quite astonishing really and creepy.

He nodded his head with a smile, "Pillow war, you say?" I nodded, "So, does this count as winning?" He nodded towards the pillow.

I shook my head, "No."

Technically it did, but then you also have to realize that we weren't actually playing Pillow Wars.

He frowned, " Then how do you win?"

I grinned down at him and crossed my arms, "Now, why would I tell you? That would be like hitting myself with my own wand."

This could and most probably would happen.

He smirked and then laughed, "That could happen."

THAT'S WHAT I SAID-OMG! CAN HE READ MINDS! No, no, he can't. It's impossible, he can't. It was coincidence.

He carried on, ignoring my mental war (see, he cannot!), " So, tell me Mrs. Maker-Of-All-Rules, how is it that I beat your good for nothing ass?"

I kicked him in the stomach with my bare foot, and replied in a pompous voice, "Mrs. Maker-of-All-Rules does not give her secrets or rules to any faint hearted, stupid minded and little boys like yourself."

He raised his dark eyebrow delicately, "Little boy?"

I nodded, "Very little boy."

His hands shot out and grabbed mine, I gasped as he tugged and I fell down, right on top of him on his stomach.

'Oomph.'

"DAMN YOU'RE HEAVY!" He exclaimed loudly into the silence, his cheeks puffed out.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" I shouted at him, before he could answer I hit him over the head. It was then that I made sure to put all my weight onto him, who cares!

"No, no!" he said quickly, his face showing more and more pain.

I hit him again, "Yes, you did!"

I glared at him. I might not really care all that much about most things girls care about, but I do and will get offend if I'm called fat.

He covered his head fearfully, "You're not fat! You're a lovely size, very nice!"

"Well, I can't be such a lovely size if you moan when I fall on top of you!" I growled back, my hair slipping into my face.

"That's sounds dirty." He sniggered and then laughed when I blushed- Well, what did he expect me to do? Giggle and tell him that he was so funny? Yeah, like that's going to happen.

"You're impossible!" I exclaimed and carefully, just so I wouldn't hurt him, slid off him. Don't look at me like that! Okay, okay, I sort of first jumped on him on him once with my 'lovely size'.

He rubbed his stomach and carried on laughing as my blush got deeper and deeper.

"Shut up!" I moaned and stuffed my head in a pillow after I was positive that my face now resembled a sun burnt tomato.

He tried to pry the pillow away from my face, before giving up when he grasped the fact that I wasn't going to take the pillow away from my face before my blush died down or pass out due to the inability to get much oxygen. He carried on talking calmly, probably waiting for me to go unconscious so he could lock me up in my cupboard and eat my French toast- HELL TO THE NO, am I going to let that happen.

"Such a nice morning person you are." I laughed, has he not meet me? "Trying to wake a poor, tired man from his sleep by means of violence."

I shook my head, "You weren't asleep." I mumbled into the pillow, though it came out as a cat moaning.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice confused.

I lifted my head just enough to get sound out, "You weren't asleep." I said again, but with far more clarity.

He was silent for a moment before asking, " And why do you say that?"

"Because you don't snore." I mumbled again, only to have it muffled by the pillow.

"What?" He asked, confused again.

URG! Just learn how to speak Muffled-In-A-Pillow language and we could carry on a conversation with less annoyance.

Again, I lifted my head just enough for sound to exist, "Because you don't snore."

He was silent for a few seconds before moaning, "_Please_ take your pillow out of your face."

"Why?" I mumbled, having no intention of removing it any time soon.

I felt the pillow move away from my face and new found oxygen filled my lungs.

"Because," He answered, "it's hard to have a flowing conversation with an unconscious person."

I rolled my eyes and then laughed, "Understandable, they do take an awfully long time to reply, don't they?"

He laughed back, "Just a bit."  
I chuckled, " So, why didn't you just go when you woke up?" I asked, slightly concerned as to why anyone would want to be in my room longer than necessary- Not that it's dirty or anything seeing as it's quite obvious that Mrs. Potter has been cleaning it while I was asleep.

He rolled his eyes and carried on playing with one of my many curls, entertained by it's spring-like movements, not bothering to look at me while he answered, "Maybe, I was hoping for breakfast in bed?"

He looked at me when he said that and I noticed how close we were, but that didn't stop me from doing the most rational response- laugh.

"What?" He asked, surprised at my sudden outburst.

I breathed in, "M-Me? Cook?" And that started a whole new line of laughs. "Have you ever seen me in Potions?"

He started laughing too, before sobering up, "How are going to cook for your husband one day, though?"

My mouth dropped to the floor.

WHO WOULD WANT TOO MARRY ME?

I didn't say this though, instead I turned to Albus, "This isn't the 1700's, darling, men can cook." I paused before adding, " Besides, if my cooking isn't any better than my potion-making skills, then maybe it's best that no one eats my food."

We both shuddered at the possible outcome.

"So, why did you stay here?" I asked and he returned to playing with a curl.

"I told you, for breakfast." He muttered, but I could feel the change in energy coming from him, it was more negative than anything else.

I rolled my eyes, "Right and I own a pure white panda."

He frowned, "Panda's are black and white-"

I rolled my eyes, "Exactly." I waited for him to answer, when he didn't, I allowed my impatience to shine through.

"Albus!" I moaned loudly.

He groaned before looking away from me entirely, "You weren't here when I woke up."

I frowned, "Well, I went to have something to eat or at least tried too." I trailed off, trying to see his facial expressions, though his back was turned. It me about a second to figure it out, what he really meant. I gasped, "You thought I ran away again, didn't you Albus?" I could see his muscles tighten under his tight shirt. I put my hand over my mouth, "Oh Albus…" I moaned, "I promised you I wasn't going to run away again or leave, I just needed to think not leave-"

"I know." He muttered softly, I actually had to lean in to hear it. He got out of bed quickly and I stared at him at shock. He kept his back to me for a few seconds, before turning to me. He had an odd look to his face, one I couldn't place. I could feel a certain emotion in the air, was it guilt?

"Albus, what's wrong?" I asked, crawling to the edge of the bed.

He looked at me for a moment, before sighing and running his hand through his hair, "I was happy."

I frowned, confused as to what he saying, "What-"

He interrupted me, pacing up and down my room, "I was happy when you found out you were a Black or maybe I was relived or both!" He muttered away, pacing up and down the floor faster and faster before coming to a complete stop, "But all for the wrong reasons, Aurora." He sighed, looked at me, and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

I stayed silent, knowing that he was first sorting through all his thoughts.

"Maybe it's because I've grown so used to you being here, staying in the same house, arguing every morning with Mum because she refuses to make French Toast, humming and singing when you concentrate and being sarcastic in a majority of your daily conversations, I practically consider you family by now." He paused, and ran his hand through his hair again, "I haven't really thought of you leaving, it just didn't seem like a reality and then yesterday when you received your letter- I was scared. Scared that you would leave, leave us for a family of your own. And I know if anything you deserve a family of your own." He looked at me intensely, before carrying on, "I just didn't want you to have one if it meant leaving us." I froze unable to say anything, he looked at my express and laughed a bitter laugh, "Yeah, I know. So, much for friendship, hey?" He stood up and paced around again, " And then they read that you were a Black and you want to know the first thought that came to mind?" He didn't wait for my answer, "' Oh, good! They're all dead', that was the thing I thought of." He laughed humorlessly; I cringed back, not used to seeing this Albus.

"I guess I really do fit the Slytherin profile then: Myself first, everyone else later!" He rolled his eyes, " Then again, I've never really showed much of a Hufflepuff side." He shook his head, " But, I was happy, happy that you were staying. Then you found out they were all dead and you looked so sad, and I realized that what I was feeling was awful, cruel actually, but still I was happy. When you said that that you had to go think, I got worried again, the first thing that came to mind was when you first tried to run away. You know what happened after that." He smiled at me sheepishly, I didn't return it though.

It was silent for sometime after that, none of us said anything, not for a while at least.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, my voice was tight and cold.

I felt betrayed in a way, but then I could also understand in another way. I felt betrayed that he would rather have my family dead and have me stay with his family. But then I could also understand, goodness knows! I don't want to leave this family, but to be happy because my family members are dead, that was just… harsh.

"Because," he smiled softly, " we're friends."

"Even if you're happy that my family is dead?" I challenged him, I was angry and I knew deep inside that I shouldn't be.

" That's not what I meant." He groaned loudly.

I know…

I walked over to the large window in my room and opened the curtains to allow some light shine through, then opened my window to let the late August wind to enter. I shivered and wrapped my bare arms around me. I sighed at the view, lost in my own thoughts.

"What would you be thinking then, Aurora, if you were in my shoes?" Albus demanded to know, I could hear by the tone in his voice that he was angry, but I could tell you by the emotions radiating off of him that he was hurt.

I pursed my lips, keeping my eyes on the scenery; my hair was dancing around my body. I turned to face him, his face begging me to understand and my face showing him that I was trying.

"I would have been happy, at least someone in this world would find light at this never ending tunnel." I sighed and turned away again, the sun was right above everything now, but you could feel autumn on its way.

"You don't understand, do you?" He asked quietly, his voice hopeless.

I did, maybe better than what he did. How would I feel if someone, let's say Albus, left? I guess my first instinct is to be happy for him, be thrilled that he has someone he could call his own, maybe once it sunk in I would realize that he was leaving and actually feel a little hesitant and hatred for the matter at hand. Albus skipped the whole 'Happy First Part' and moved on to his personal desires first. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was that he had grasped the fact that I could leave if I wanted… Or that's what I hoped he thought.

"It makes me a cruel person in your eyes, doesn't it?" He whispered to himself.

I sighed, "You're not a cruel person." I turned to face him again, this time with a small smile on my face. "You were happy because I would stay and you comforted me when it counted, okay? So don't go beat yourself up about something so unimportant, that's my job." I glared at him. He smiled and walked over to give me a hug.

I sighed, not out of happiness- Goodness no! No, this was just a lot of hugging that my body and social awkwardness couldn't take.

" I'm sorry." He muttered away in my hair.

I nodded, "Everyone is."

I put my arms on his chest and pushed away.

He laughed, "And now?"

"All this hugging is annoying me." I grimaced.

I swear, its annual Hug- The-First- Hug- Hating- Person- You- See Day.

He clicked his tongue, "How odd? Most girls would faint at the mere thought of me hugging them."

I rolled my eyes, "How odd, the mere thought of you getting an ounce of modesty is suddenly making me light headed."

I pretended to wobble around, like a drunken sailor, only to trip and fall on my hands and knees.

Albus laughed as I picked myself up.

I glared at him, "Oh, stop it. It's not like you haven't seen me fall before."

He smirked, "No, I was just think about how strange it was to have to walk for so long without your body tackling the floor."

I rolled my eyes, "Look, I need to shower and get ready, your mom has invited your family over to celebrate me being a Black." I rolled my eyes, pointless cause for a celebration, "And to discuss the whole Black Inheritance thing with Mr. Malfoy and Teddy."

Albus rolled his eyes, "They will hand it over to you without a second thought."

Not him too.

"Whatever." I said and pointed to the door, "Now out, Doggie."

Albus laughed loudly, " Whatever to you too."

He strolled out of the room only to pretend to trip when getting to the door.

" IDIOT! I screamed over his laugh.

I picked out my outfit of clothes that was packed unnaturally neat (obviously not done by me) in my cupboard. It was weird to see my room so neat and tidy, but I didn't really put too much thought to it, it will turn into its old self soon again, where dirty dishes out numbered human inhabitance and my cupboard was used as storage place for all things that either hadn't been worn or hadn't really appealed to me enough to use my limited amount of energy to fetch.

It was finished within a half an hour. I was wearing jeans and a white and green floral top. I was just combing my hair when an urgent scream called for me.

"AURORA!" Lily's voice echoed from around the house.

I rolled my eyes, "YES!"  
The word hardly left my mouth when she replied, "COME QUICK!"

One thing about Lily is that she makes everything sound urgent and important.

"I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW!" I yelled back, continuing with my hair combing.

I expected to hear Lily's voice again, not Mrs. Potter, "NO! NOW! QUICK!"  
I frowned, why would Mrs. Potter be calling me with such urgency? My first thought was danger. Were they in danger? Were the vampires here? How could they have gotten in, even Mr. Potter told me that it was nearly impossible to break into the place without someone's consent.

I dropped the brush, grabbed my wand and ran downstairs as quickly as I could. I was prepared to fight. I followed the voice as too where they could be: The Kitchen (obvious choice, considering the Weasley factor).

They were all outside the kitchen, watching the sky. Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter were dressed in the same clothes as earlier (Duh.), James was still in his pajamas, Lily was dressed in an airy white dress that complimented her fiery red hair every well and Albus's hair was wet, probably just gotten out of the shower, he wore a plain white top with beige shorts. All of them were watching the sky.

Vampires can't fly…

I lowered my want, "Yes?" I called them in a slightly annoyed tone.

They all turned to me, smiles imprinted on their faces, as they motioned me over.

I walked to them steadily (Well, for me), "What's going on?" I asked.

"Look up, Black." James grinned and draped his arm lazily over me.

I first looked around confused, until remembering:

I'm a Black.

I'm a Black.

I'm a Black.

I looked up and at first wasn't sure as to what I was supposed to be seeing until I saw it:

Four birds- Four owls.

I frowned, "Are those Hogwarts owls?"

"Yup." Mr. Potter answered happily, popping his 'p'.

Was it just my eyes or was my counting way off.

One owl.

Two owls

Three owls-

I narrowed my eyes, "Wait, are there _four_ owls?"

Lily chuckled, " Yes."

That only just deepened my frown, " But they only needed three."

I said, my brain reeling around, giving me a headache.

Mr. Potter said, turning around to give me a hug, "Well, I we have your answer, then."

My mouth dropped open, the funny feelings started in my stomach and I could feel my heart beat quicken- NOT AGAIN! I swear, I'm going to have a heart attack by the end of the week; by the way things were looking.

I threw my fists in the air, forgetting the fact that both Mr. Potter and James were holding onto me, "ALRIGHT!" I screamed, "Took them long enough!"

"It's been three days, Aurora." Albus said slowly, turning to me.

I rolled my eyes, " Yeah, well, that's seventy one hours and fifty six seconds longer than what is needed for a simple 'yes' or 'no' question."

"Four seconds too answer, really?" Mr. Potter spluttered.

I grinned, "What can I say? I feel the need to be generous; usually I only give people two."

He was saved from answering as all four owls swooped in to the house dropping the letters on the table, then flying out.

"Thank you!" I shouted at the birds and rushed inside, the others following behind me.

There they all were, lying on a heap, I didn't see my name, but refused to be discouraged. I stood a meter away, hands holding each other for support, I didn't dare touch one.

Mr. Potter walked over, picked up the papers and read handed them out.

"Albus Potter." Mr. Potter read out in a clear and calm voice. Albus took the slightly bulging envelop and walked away.

"Lily Potter." He did the same and I was left standing with an out- of-control abdomen, an unstable heart, uncontrollable impatience and a mind filled with outlandish thoughts.

"James Potter." He read out loud and James strutted forward, an easy going grin on his face.

Mine had to be next…

The last letter, all my hard work and time, my atrocious attitude and rather stupid, snide remarks.

Everyone froze as Mr. Potter read it out, even his voice showing some indication of excitement, "Aurora Black."

I was taken aback at my surname, it sounded strange, but that wasn't what I was focusing on.

Albus nudged me in the back, "Take it."

I didn't move. This whole family probably thinks that I have a huge fear for envelops, but in all honesty it was the newness of it that excited me, but it is what the envelop contained that scared me.

"This is your letter, Ms. Black." Mr. Potter grinned and extended his hand.

I nodded, stuffed all butterflies, nausea and fear to one side of my mind. I reached out at grabbed the letter from his hand, surprised at the smoothness of the paper, it tingled along with the excitement in the air.

I carried on staring at it, until I got another jab by Yours Truly, " Open it."

I nodded, they all watched me as I gentility opened the envelope; I reached in and grasped the paper beneath my fingers and pulled it out. I swallowed and stared at the paper in awe, before snapping out of it.

I carefully unfolded the letter and with hesitation read its contexts, the emerald green writing wrote:

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall _

_Dear Ms Black,_

_We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_John Albertus Wessels_

_Deputy Headmaster_

I read threw the letter again before finding a rather problematic mistake.

"CALL THOSE OWLS BACK!" I bellowed, my mind was all over the place.

They all jumped back at my bellowing, but I ignored them.

I ran outside, chasing after the owl. A hand reached out and pulled me back, "Stay still!"  
" NO! I need that owl!" I growl struggling against his grip.

"Why?" He tugged me back, after I found a way to wiggle myself out.

"Because!" I panted, struggling again, "They are awaiting my owl!"

James laughed, pulling me back, "Don't worry, they aren't serious about that-"

I attempted to wriggle out again, "What if this time they are?"

" They aren't! Listen to the tardy guy who has been going to that school for the past six years, okay?" He asked.

I guess he had experience with this kind of thing…

I nodded and stopped struggling.

"Now, if I let you go, will you promise not to chase those damn birds?" He asked slightly out of breath.

I nodded, "I promise."

Besides the moment was over, a new moment had carried on and I had just done my years worth of exercise. James let go of me and helped me get up, the family had carried on as normal, ignoring mine and James little brawl going on a few seconds back.

"And?" Mrs. Potter asked excitedly.

I grinned and laughed, " I'm in!"  
She attacked me with a mighty hug (No, I wasn't going to attack her). We danced and laughed happily. This was it; I'm on my way…

" Ahh, mom? Dad?" Albus's voice called out, slightly hysterical. We both turned around to see Albus hold a badge with the words ' Prefect' written on in silver.

"AHHH!" Mrs. Potter attacked him in a hug.

Mr. Potter stood there proudly and congratulated his song, James pretending to sob in the table cloth and Lily pretended to comfort him. I laughed at their antics, knowing that they were both rather proud of their brother.

I stared at Albus and his family in wonder. If I had had a normal life, would I have been a prefect? Would my parents be gushing over me, smiling with pride? No, I don't think so. I'm not the prefect type. Too naughty and friendly to be.

James decided to drop the act and actually look at his letter, after a three second scan through he looked up and grinned at us all, "I PASSES! I ACTUALLY PASSED!"  
Mrs. Potter snatched the letter from him and read through it too, her face turning a dark crimson color, "You_ just passed_!"

A knock was hard at the door and James used it as an excuse to get away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T MISTER!" She yelled following to the room.

I winced at their screams, Lily sighed, "Best go make sure mum doesn't kill him." She rolled her eyes and muttered as she walked away, " Don't know why she does this every year, you would have thought she would get used to it by now."

I turned to Albus and Mr. Potter, both grinning from ear to ear.  
" I'm quickly going to owl Amanda, tell her about the new Slytherin Prefect." He grinned and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I winced at the name of my new friend.

Mr. Potter laughed, "Don't worry, no one in the house likes her either."  
I nodded and then suddenly became aware of my letter still in my hand, I moaned, "Oh, great! I'm going to be stuck with her for the rest of the year."

Mr. Potter laughed and put his arm around me, " I think you'll be able to take her on if a fight starts out."

I looked up at him in confusion, "Oh?"

He nodded, "You're a Black, Blacks are known for being sneaky, and you have connections with the Weasley family."

I laughed, "Get some pranking material?"

Mr. Potter laughed and looked down to wink at me, "Or give her hell."

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?**

**What do you think?**

**Like i said, i'm not entirely sure of this chapter, i just thought that it is time to have her Hogwarts letter come! ANyway, Diagon Alley next chapter. What would you like to happen there? ANd Hogwarts?So, what do you think of Albus's feelings to AUrora surname? **

**Suggestions always appreciated,**

**(Very happy)**

**Prongslet4life**


	35. The Blacks Give and Take

**Hello! **

**Sorry, but i am in a hurry and i only post it now or next week again.**

**Quick question: Would you like more chapters of the Potter mansion or can we just skip onto Hogwarts?**

Chapter 34

"I can't believe he invited her." I grumbled softly, my happy mood now sour.

Now, I know what all of you are thinking: Cheer up! You're in Diagon Alley! The centre of all magical activities, surely you can't allow yourself to get upset by the fact that Albus invited Amanda along too? Well, guess what? I am.

Stupid b…

The following three seconds contain language of a highly offensive manner, therefore we shall just skip that part.

So, there I was in Diagon Alley walking with Scorpius, Albus and, though I wish I wasn't, Amanda. However, I should mention that we weren't exactly_ in_ Diagon Alley yet, we were walking through the town behind it into Gringotts ( OH SOMEONE HELP ME!) to 'avoid the press' as everyone else put it. I don't get it! Why would anyone waste their time following these bunches of weirdo's around, except for the occasional playful insults and stupid comments that slips out of everyone's mouth, this family would be pretty boring to follow. Maybe they expect one of Voldemort's evil minions to make a jump at one of us, who knows?

The backstreets were empty and dark, there was an eerie feeling to all this and I knew that I couldn't be the only one that had a feeling of being watched- Not that I'm_ shy_ or anything, it's just strange to feel as though eyes are watching your every move. The flats, shops and stores that were on either side of us looked abandoned, dark and mysterious. I shivered as a light, lazy breeze swept through the deserted town. I pulled my dark grey cloak tighter around me, leaning into the warmth it provided.

Scorpius chuckled, walking calmly through the ally. His hands in his pocket and his white cloak draped coolly over his shoulders, an ever present smirk on his face.  
"What's wrong with him inviting his _girlfriend_?" He asked, looking at me strangely.

I felt my frown deepen and focused on dodging a stray pebble in my walkway, "Because she hates me!" I exclaimed softly, having to remind myself that they weren't too far ahead.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, what did you expect when you decided to knock her out with your wand? Roses? A Thank you card?"

I jumped in front of him, managing to almost knock both of us off our feet, I glared at him, "I did not _decide_ to knock her out, it was an_ accident_."

What's up with people thinking that I would violently sabotage someone who I'm not particularly fond of? Do I strike you as a grumpy, old sod who finds joy in things that go wrong? Do I? Do I? Oh wait, I do.

( AWKWARD!)

He raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, I'm on your side."

My side?

Jeez, it was starting to sound as though I'm starting an uprising against their dating- Which now that I think about it, isn't such a bad idea...

OH NO! I sound like Boldy Voldy! Someone call the Aurors, but just make sure they break up Albus and Amanda first- Crap, I'm screwed.

Evil Aurora…

Bad Aurora…

I grinned up at him and smirked, "_Everyone_ is on my side."

He just rolled his eyes and I fell back in line beside him once more.

I squinted into the darkness ahead us, trying to make out the shadows of Albus and Amanda. They were walking far ahead of us, but with what little light there was, I could make out them holding hands and whispering to each other, I cringed.

"How far must we still walk?" I asked, well, moaned.

My feet hurt, my back hurt, I was out of breath and Amanda's presence put me in a bad mood, then again the mere thought of her made me want to be knocked out by my own wand.

A flicker of concentration washed over his face as he narrowed his eyes into the dark alley before us, "Not too far, another fifteen minutes or so." He looked at me and sniggered, "I'm sure your lazy ass can last that long."

Fifteen minutes until- WAIT! DID HE JUST SAY…

I wacked him over the head (again) and stamped my feet angrily, "I am_ not_ lazy!"

He grinned casually at me and then raised his eyebrow, "Then what do you call it?"

I stuck my chin up in the air in a haughty sort of way, unable to comprehend the stupidity of the man next to men, "It is called, my dear fellow, selective participation in any physical and mental activities."

He snorted, "Still sounds like laziness to me."  
I grinded my teeth, was he _trying _to be smart or was he damn stupid?

"I am not lazy!" I growled.

He opened his mouth to respond, but apparently our so-called quietness wasn't still enough, seeing as Albus turned around, his attention off his girlfriend for a second, "Is everything alright there?" He called over, which was quite unnecessary seeing as Scorpius and I had just proven that even whispering in a deserted street will be loud enough for people within a three mile radius to hear.

"No! Scorpius is being mean!" I pouted and crossed my arms, I know I probably resembled a spoilt toddler that was on the verge of throwing a tantrum, but hey! When complaining comes, you must be ready.

"What's he saying? Nothing_ too_ bad, I hope." Amanda called and even in the little amount of light in the street I could see her sardonic smile.

No way was I going to answer her!  
"I called her lazy and now she's denying it." Scorpius answered instead and he and Albus laughed together, apparently finding my _supposed '_laziness' humorous.

PUH-LEASE!  
"Isn't this the part where you stand up to him and tell him to shut up?" I asked, rolling my eyes. As if! If anything he would just join in and would only stop once I almost hit him unconscious. Like I said, not violent, not violent at all.

"Well, you have to admit Aurora, you aren't exactly fit." Albus explained in an I-hope-you-understand-because- I'm- being-honest sort of way. Well, news flash! I don't understand!

"Not fit?" I gasped, "Did you not see me take you down this morning? That takes skill, muscle and stamina. I burnt calories there, my friend."

"You fought for the last piece of chocolate French toast, I highly doubt that counts as a healthy, low-fat breakfast." Albus smirked, having thought he won. I saw Amanda wrinkle her nose at the sound of 'chocolate French Toast'; like I needed any more reasons to not adding her to my 'List of Favorite People'.

"It's chocolate French Toast, Albus!" I exclaimed throwing my hands into the air. "The _last slice_ of chocolate French toast so why you thought you could have it is insulting what little intelligence you possess."  
I saw Amanda growl at my comment of her precious boyfriends' intelligence, on the other hand Scorpius just laughed and high-fived me.

"You had four pieces already, I thought you were full!" He countered back, his face going red.

"It's chocolate-" I started, only to have him interrupt me.

"And French toast, we know!" he finished.

"Aww, cute. You two are finishing each other's sentences." Scorpius pretended to coo lovingly, that only deepened Amanda's glare. Chill girl, we're all joking.

Albus and I turned on him, "Butt out!"  
He let out a whistle and whispered something that sounded like, "Touchy, touchy."And we turned on each other again.

"Whatever happened to 'Ladies first'?" I asked. We were all in line now, walking faster.

"It disappeared with all the other breakfast you had this morning, probably ate it too." He countered back and there was silence.

I can honestly say that it is pointless to laugh at the insults people throw at you, seeing as that only makes you look like an idiot, but that was actually really funny. I felt a smile come on to my lips as I glared at him, I tried to force it back down but it was no use.

"That wasn't funny." I warned him, trying to keep a straight face, but within the next few seconds we were all in stitches laughing at the insult intended to me, well, at least we were, Amanda wasn't.

Once we all were laughed- out (if that's a word?) Scorpius cleared his throat, stretched out his arms and said with self-importance, "And so, we have the fourth entrance to Gringotts."

I frowned and looked around.

We were at the end of the street at a brick wall and an over-flowing dustbin. Were we supposed to do something? Climb into the dustbin, because if we must, I can honestly say that Wizards are _obviously_ losing their touch.

They all looked as though they were used to this, none of them finding this out of the ordinary.

"It's a dustbin?" I said slowly, unable to find it all that exhilarating, "Though I must say, I always thought of Gringotts bigger and fancier. Goodness knows! Those goblins would throw a fit if they had to work in a dustbin-"

"Aurora-" Scorpius started, but I carried on.

"However, that would be entertaining to see. Their little bodies holding huge signs above their heads saying ' We're not rubbish!'. Get it, because of the dustbin? Anyway, it's too small to have anyone fit inside-"

"Aurora!" Albus exclaimed loudly and I shut my mouth not wanting to anger the toddler more, " You talk too much."

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak, only to have Scorpius interrupt me.

" As much fun as it is to listen to your musing," He started only to have Amanda scoff, " we have work that needs to be done."

I nodded and kept my mouth shut for a change. This was it, the beginning of Hogwarts- Yes, I know it's not! But, it's getting my things which are equally exciting.

Scorpius pulled something out of the pocket of his robe and before I could see what it was he pressed it against the wall. Nothing happened at first, until all the rocks started to move apart creating an arch for us to follow through, inside was the exact same room where we arrive last time. My mouth popped open, " A-A wall?"

Albus walked over and nudged me in the side, "Yes, no magical dustbin and protesting goblins involved."

I wacked him over the head, but softly seeing as I couldn't wrap my mind over the arch, "Shut up."

Scorpius was already strolling through the crowd of busy people. I stared at them, but kindly not the stalker-ish kind.

There were so many different types of people, people with long hair, people with short, many tall, some short, others carrying parcels and some carrying animals. It was fascinating, it really was. I scanned the crowd looking for silvery blond hair, only to not see it.

OH CRAP!  
I looking around in panic, people were busy pushing past me and all of them were walking in different directions , an occasional green smoke could be seen in the air from where the fire places were for people travelling to and fro. I gulped, unable to comprehend my bad luck. I turned around to see if Albus and (dare I say it?) Amanda were still at the arch. I groaned at the sight. The arch had returned to its pointless form as a wall and witches and wizards were rushing past it. I stood on the tip of my toes in order to get some visual. I mean Potter's weren't that tall but surely they would stand out a little. I stretched and stretched my toes as high as they could go, but it was pointless. I fell back onto the flat of my feet and tried to not panic.

Breathe in.

I'm lost.

Breathe out.

I can't find them.

Breathe in.

What if they can't find me?

Breathe out-

A huge body bashed into me and before I could stop or grab on to something I fell to the floor. I loud BANG echoing through the room. A few people stopped and stared at me before rushing by not even bothering to try and help me up. I growled as the pain in my hip and head increased. I looked around for the Pusher only to see his light brown curly disappear into the crowd. I silently cursed him and got back up, ignoring the pain in my back that started again. I winced as I felt my head, but was happy that there was no blood or bump. The moving bodies around me started to make me dizzy and I swear I was becoming claustrophobic. The air seemed to become less and less as the bodies moved closer and closer, my heart pounded in my chest and I was scared that it would burst. Please! Someone find me! Please!

I took a step forward only to be pulled back with a tug. I gasped and turned around, seeing the most beautiful girls in the world.

"Oh, thank goodness!" I breathed out, relieved and hugged Rose and Lily tightly, all anxiety and confusion washed away. My heart exploding with joy and relief.

"Aurora!" Lily muffled, her face tightly pressed against me.

"I was so worried that I wouldn't find you." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut as the dizziness came over me again, but I let them go nonetheless.

Rose studied my face and before I could hide any trace of pain, fear or dizziness, she asked, " What's wrong? You look sick."

I shook my head only to stop as the acidic taste appeared in my mouth.

Please don't puke. Please don't puke on Rose or Lily. Please don't puke in Gringotts. Please don't puke in general.

" I'm okay, relieved actually. I thought I was lost for good." I cringed at that thought; I don't ever want to be lost again.

Rose patted my back and then grabbed my elbow and started pulling me towards the green smoke.

" Mom is busy biting Albus's and Scorp's head off for not having looked after you properly. James volunteered to go look for you but Aunt Hermione stopped him, saying that he gets distracted easily." Lily chuckled and I grabbed on to her elbow not wanting her to get lost and suffer the same fate as I.

" But honestly!" Rose exclaimed with annoyance, pushing past people, " Don't those three think? Well I know Amanda doesn't , but the boys? They should have known better than to rush ahead without checking you were with them the whole time."

I smiled a little at the concern in her voice. It was kind of her to care about little 'ol me, but it wasn't their fault.

" I shouldn't have stopped and taken my eyes off them. I should have held on to someone instead of getting distracted. They shouldn't be in trouble, I should. I was being stupid." I said honestly and slightly out of breath. Maybe they were right about the whole fitness thing.

Lily rolled her eyes, " And of course, leave it up to you to take the blame."

I opened my mouth to tell them that it was actually my fault, but Rose interrupted me.

"You're completely innocent. You have the right to sightsee a little seeing as this is all new to you, but they had the responsibility to make sure you stay with them. Now no more discussion on this topic, it's over and that's that." Rose said with such finality that not even I dared make a sound.

We squeezed our way through the last crowd of people and arrived at our final destination: The Redheads with the occasional Brunette and Blonde.

Before I could even open my mouth to announce my arrival I was pulled into a bear crushing hug, "Oh! Merlin! You're alright."

I grinned happily, "Of course I am." Besides the headache and nausea and come to think of it I was still pretty angry at the stranger who pushed me too… But like I said, I was perfectly okay.

She smiled before turning around with a scowl on her face, she glared at the two boys and pointed to me, "You two! Apologize now."

Albus and Scorpius looked down at their feet ashamed, "We're sorry. We shouldn't have been so stupid and left you to follow us and should have turned around and gone back for you when we noticed you were missing, not just carrying on."

They noticed me missing and didn't even turn back?

How Slytherin of them all.

I looked at Amanda and I saw her smirk too, but it was colder than mine, a lot colder. I ignored it; it's not wise to just start a row with someone in the middle of a crowded room, that would be embarrassing and silly.

I crossed my arms and grinned, "I'll accept your apology on one condition." They nodded certainly which only made me grin more, "You have to give me first dibs on all French toast and Chocolate in the future."

Their mouths popped open and I could see a 'no' forming on their lips, before an uncertain look crossed their faces and then acceptance.

Albus sighed and so did Scorpius.

"Why couldn't you have been like other girls?" Albus puffed in annoyance.

I saw Amanda's face brighten with interest at what she thought was an insult to me.

I raised my eyebrow, "I am like other girls, minus the fact that unlike them, I like to eat."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and grinned, "Don't we know it!"

"Disgusting." Amanda muttered, wrinkling her nose. We all ignored her. Who listens to a girl who doesn't eat anything but lettuce leaves and apples?  
James and Hugo emerged from the crowed with Malfoy's and Rose's parents.

They opened their mouths to say something, but Albus beat them to it, "She's safe. Don't worry."

A flicker of annoyance crossed James's face, which was strange seeing as he hardly ever get's annoyed.

"Yes, let's thank our lucky stars for that." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. No one noticed the angry tone behind his sarcasm but I. It was off; it wasn't like his usual self.

"And you should be happy she is." Mrs. Malfoy said, eying her son angrily.

I grinned up at all of them, "Don't worry, Mam. I made sure they learnt their lesson."

"Oh?" Mr. Malfoy said, now looking at his son too.

He let out a sigh of dismay and looked to the ground, "She made a deal with us involving food and chocolate."  
Mr. Malfoy chuckled and gave me a high-five, "Nothing is worse than losing food."

I laughed, "Hit them where it hurts."

Ron and Mr. Malfoy laughed merrily.

"Should we go?" Mr. Potter said pointing to his left. We all nodded and he looked at Albus and Scorpius, " Don't let anyone get lost, okay?"

We all laughed as they groaned, Amanda just looked annoyed and bored.

"Bad joke, dad. Very bad joke." Albus moaned and looked down at his feet sheepishly.

I laughed along too, but stopped when the dizziness washed over me again. I cringed, but followed them out in to the hallway, this time making sure to keep my eyes on the fire-like mane of Rose. Then again it's not easy to miss a whole group of redheads heading in the same direction- Not that I'm insulting redheads or something! It's just true…

A big old man was waiting in the hallway for us and I recognized him immediately.

"Mr. Stoughton." I greeted the man kindly- What! I'm not a complete ass when I am fed.

He smiled down at me, "Ah, Ms. Aurora, pleasure to see you again. I trust everything is now sorted with the Inheritance?" He said the last part softly noticing Amanda's attention focus on us.

I nodded, "Everything's fine, thank you. I actually am here to make my first withdrawal today." I grinned happily.

Not at the thought of all the money, that's still considered unearned money in my mind, but just the whole opportunity to_ go_ and _withdraw_ money was exciting enough.

He smiled down his eyes twinkling with happiness, "I'm glad. Use and spend wisely though, money and the will to live is the seed of greed."

I nodded, trying to hide a frown that started to form.

Before I could answer he turned to address the others and leaving me with my thoughts.

"Morning everyone, I am Mr. Stoughton." He greeted them kindly looking around at all of them, I noticed his eyes linger on Mr. Potter longer than necessary. Poor dude, having people look at him the whole time, I couldn't care less if people stared at me, but then again who would stare at me?

I probably make trolls look like supermodels and that saying something.

A choir of 'Mornings' was said and he carried on, "I've just called upon your goblins to take you to your vaults, we've done the spells and everything so no journalist or photographers are nearby."  
"Thank you, Mr. Stoughton." Hermione said graciously.

He bowed his head and said merrily, "It's my job, my kind madam. Now, I have some errands to run, so if I may depart that would be very kind."

"Of course, good day and thank you." Mr. Malfoy said, wiping his hair out of his eyes.

He tightened his robe around his belly and with one last bow he disappeared with a loud 'crack'. I jumped back with fright and looked around. Were under attack? Did someone fall? Was everyone okay?

"Apparition." James whispered in to my ear and I jumped back (again). HONESTLY! My heart can only take so much before it decides to stop… for good.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, watching the spot where the man disappeared.

"It's when you disappear and reappear somewhere else." James explained calmly, playing with the sleeve of his robe.

"Oh." I breathed out, well that makes sense … At least it didn't involve any green fire. "Can you apparate too?"

James shook his head, "Only once you come of age are you allowed to apparate, if you do so underage the Ministry will know and you could get into a lot of trouble with the ministry. It's not worth it from my point of view. Besides, if you do it wrong you could get splintched-"

I crooked my head to the side, " Splintched?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know. Splintch is when you leave one part of yourself behind. Nasty business that, really gross."

This time we both winced at the thought.

"So, like leaving a leg behind or something?" I asked, absolutely disgusted at the thought of coming across a stray body part on my morning endeavors. I wriggled my nose.

"Yup or an eye." He looked at me and winked. I hit him over the head with a loud Oomph, " That's not funny, James. What if it happened to you?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Really? You're going to try the whole guilt trip act? That's low."

I rolled my eyes, "It works doesn't it?

He just laughed and looked around, before announcing, "The goblins are here."

I looked around too; there were three goblins, all of them showing some definite inbreeding going on. The long hooked noses, small, shallow eyes, big ears and little hair was seen. I didn't pay attention as they took Amanda away to her vault- Okay, you caught me! I did. What can I say? It was a joyful moment. The second one took the Weasley's and the last one was for us and the Malfoy's, maybe our vaults were close to each other?

I looked down to find our goblin, only to have him find me first.

"Oh, great it's you." A nasty, whiny voice was heard and everyone stilled. I frowned thinking it was Amanda (They both like to moan, don't judge), but she was lead away from here. I searched the floor and then I saw him, or should I say _it_?

I moaned and felt the nausea come back, "You've_ got_ to be joking!" I exclaimed, not happy with our chosen goblin. That was one face, along with Amanda's that I could live without seeing. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I knew that they were putting together the pieces.

"So, the Night Coin's thief strikes again. Pity, pity." He whispered, he's eyes showing cruelty and his crooked and ugly smile showing vindictiveness.

I growled, my annoyance levels shooting up, "I didn't try to steal them. I tried to help you with them."

He's little fist curled up, hands like claws, "You call me liar, you worthless witch?" He spat, red appearing on his cheeks.

I crossed my arms and stuck my chin up, "Well, I am not calling you honest, you psychotic dwarf."

He glared at me with those small eyes and I could see his sharp teeth peeking behinds his pale lips. I stared at him coolly, unable to give a damn if he hated me or not. I know that just because someone is shorter and smaller than you does not mean you have the right to fight with them, but that doesn't mean you that you should let people or goblins or any other magical being call you worthless.

"How about you show us to our vaults?" I asked, giving him my best Mrs. Potter version: hands on hips, glaring eyes and mouth in a thin line.

He growled and shrink back, "Of course."

He walked ahead of us, his head bent and muttering could be heard.

"I can't believe you did that?" Albus said, looking at me with amazement. I blushed heavily having forgotten that they were actually there.

I turned to face everyone, all their eyes on me. James was staring at me with such shock that it was almost impossible to not feel a tad annoyed, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were laughing and planning on telling Ron, Mrs. Potter was grinning madly and Scorpius was laughing his right bottom cheek off.

"Let's go." I said, ignoring their looks of confusion and surprise. I walked forward, trying to focus on anything but the headache I currently had.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Scorpius asked having caught up quickly with his long legs.

Well, seeing as a bunch of vampire clans are after me already, I'm sure it won't hurt to have a goblin join the group too.

I rolled my eyes, "What's the worst he can do? Kick me in the shins?"

We both laughed, picturing it in our heads.

We followed the Goblin in to a narrow, stone hallway where two wooden carts were waiting on a pitch black stream that held a lamp on the end, enough light to see the boat and not much light for anything else.

I climbed into a boat with Albus, James, Scorpius and Mr. Potter. I fidgeted as we waited for it to go and I could feel my nerves start up again. What if he tries to kill us? Drowned us? Kill us in a vacant corner? Crash the boat?

I started to regret insulting him, seeing as there was the slight chance of him killing us, but in another way, I couldn't be bothered. What? He was annoying, like Amanda, they were both annoying.

Hodder climbed into the front of our boat, his face facing forward but disgust could be seen clearly. Bloody magic hater. Could it be all magical people that he can't stand or was I the exception? I would love to be the exception; it was sort of therapeutic in an odd, diabolical, twisted way.

Without warning the boat started to move, I don't know if it was going really fast or if it was just my imagination, but it was scary.

I grabbed on to the sleeves of James and Albus on either side of, you're all probably thinking that I did it for some selfless reason, but the truth was that I was terrified and sure maybe the thought of them falling out the cart was irksome but that doesn't mean that I have to think about it.

"Calm down, Black." James whispered into my ear, a hint of amusement could be heard.

I drew my eyes of the dark tunnel ahead of us and glared at him, my mouth becoming dry, "I am calm, can't you tell?" I said sarcastically, my voice was tight and high-pitched.

His laugh echoed from the walls around us and I cringed back out of instinct.

"You look like road kill." He laughed again and managed to dodge my slap across the face.

Now, he's either learning or I'm becoming predictable both of which are two terrible and nerve wrecking possibilities.

The boat speed up, going faster and the turns got worse; I felt the acid creep up in to my throat and asked for nothing more than to have the boat stop-

WHAT IF WE GET LOST!  
I looked back trying to remember which direction we went first.

Left, right, straight, left, up, down, left, left, right.

But it was impossible. With every turn my headache increased, with every turn I could feel the vomit rise higher and higher and with every turn I felt as though I was _going to die._

The boat started to tip forward and I knew we were going to go down again. I tightened my hold on both boys, shut my eyes and mouth ( probably resembling some bloated fish), my hair was whipping my face leaving it stinging . We fell forward and I felt a scream come out of my mouth, but we kept on falling.

OH MY SOUL I'M A GONER!

I'M GOING TO DIE!

One large hand covered my mouth and I had to use whatever self-control to not bite it to pieces. Potential chew toy? Probably

" Shh." Albus said calmly in my ear, he sounded so unfazed by what was going on, it was quite unnerving. I shook my head and looked down, preparing myself for the worst. He squeezed my hand back softly and whispered quietly, "Remember the night I took you on my broom?"

I didn't have to think about it, I would remember that night always. I nodded, still keeping my face down.

"Think of it like that. The wind in your hair, the content feel of just flying, the freedom of life." He said happily, nudging me in the side.

I shook my head, "I can't."

"And why not?" He asked, "If this is because you're scared, you don't have to be. We're here, I'm here."

I shook my head and I could feel the motion sickness kick in, "It's not only that."

I knew he was frowning now, "Then what?" He asked, he's voice wary.

I tried to swallow, but I couldn't, "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

He said nothing for a few seconds and I knew he was going to be disgusted. I mean who would want to sit next to a girl who was on the verge of vomiting?

"Okay then." He said finally and held on to my hand firmly, "Just try and aim for James or Dad? Lily would probably kill you."  
I laughed, but stopped quickly.

"Don't make me laugh." I moaned and covered my mouth with my hand; I could already taste the foul and repugnant taste.

He just chuckled and remained quiet, holding my hand tightly. The boat was slowing down and with every fiber of my being I hoped for it to be over for good. I hate being sick, I really do. It's on the top of my Things That I Despise list.

The boat came to a complete stop and I wasn't sure of what was worse the moving boat or the fact that the boat had stopped moving but everything was spinning.

James got out and held his hand out for me to take, but I carried on looking down, my will power absolutely shattered.

"Aurora?" He called out softly, but evens his voice was enough to make the world move faster. I groaned softly.

"Come on, Aurora. We're almost finished, and then we can go get you some medicine." Albus said calm and reassuring.

I nodded and lifted my head, making sure to focus on one constant thing: James's hand. I reached out and took it, his hand held mine firmly. I pushed my legs up, ignoring how heavy they felt and stood up wobbly. I looked James in his eye and I knew that he could see I wouldn't be able to get out of the boat without passing out. Before I could stop him, he picked me up into a bridal carry and took me out of the cart. I silently thanked him.

"You look a tad green." James said, as always stating the obvious.

"I bet." I mumbled against his green cotton robe.

I moaned, please don't let me vomit on his shirt.

"Just keep her still for a moment." Albus instructed his voice nearby.

We waited for a minute and everything started to slow down a little, which I was obviously happy for. Once I was certain it had slowed down enough for me to walk I asked James to put me down- Okay, I sort of had to ask him a couple of times, seeing as he was adamant on keeping me off my feet.

"She** said** she's okay, James." Albus said annoyed.

Jeez, who peed in his coffee this morning? Woops, that could have been James.

I looked up at James and I saw his eyes flicker curiously to Albus, "I know. I'm just looking out for her."

It was my turn to look at Albus now and I knew that he was talking about the whole incident this morning that actually resulted in my feeling like this.

"I'm seriously okay, James." I said, climbing out of his arms. I was a little wobbly, but that was okay, I would get better any minute now.

"See," I smirked , " Good as new."

They both looked at my face before frowning, "You still look green."

Well, duh! It's the color most people turn when they feel a little sick, just saying.

I ignored that comment and looked around, "Where's the others?"

"Dad and Scorpius went to go get something from our vault and the other's should be on their way still." Albus said looking in to the dark tunnel from where we just came, I shuddered. It was so dark, it reminded me of the vampires, but for once I wasn't scared, they wouldn't dare try and take me now. I was free and I was staying free.

"Oh, okay then." I said and wiped a piece of hair out of my face. Stupid hair! I don't know if any of you have problems with your hair, but if you do I'm sure you could feel my pain. Maybe I should have cut it shorter. I stood there musing about my hair and pushing it out of my face when James's hand grabbed mine. I frowned as both of them stared at my forehead in horror and confusion.

"What?" I asked worriedly and touched the spot, a large bump had formed. "Oh, great."

Just damn perfect. You see how much my luck sucks? I ask for there to not be a bump and what do I get? Not only a bump, but nausea too. Pathetic.

"What happened?" Albus asked, still staring at my forehead.

I waved my hand, dismissing the thought, "Nothing."

James rolled his eyes, "You're a terrible liar. Something we will have to work on if you want to be a Marauder."

I rolled my eyes, only to find that it worsened my headache, " Nothing." I said again, reassuringly. "Now drop it! Before I push you two into the water."  
It was their turn to ignore my pitiless threats. What can I say? I'm not intimidating when I have a headache and the skin color of grass or I'm just not intimidating at all ( sigh).

" You didn't have that this morning when we left the house and I don't remember you falling _that hard _on our way here." Albus said, eyebrows creased with concentration.

" Did something happen in the Visitors Platform while we were waiting? Did someone punch you?" James asked, well demanded actually.

Yes, because random people like to come and punch me in the face.

If I could have rolled my eyes, I would of, but I didn't. Instead I raised my hands to stop them. "Whoa! Okay, calm down a little okay. It's alright, I didn't even notice the bump until you told me a minute ago-"

"But the nausea? You felt that didn't you?" Albus demanded to know.

What drama queens. Jeez, I would swear that they were the two with Estrogen running through them.

I groaned, "Yes, now speak softer you're really giving me a headache." They opened their mouths to protest, but by this stage my patience with them had run out. If they wanted to be protective and so damn demanding then they should go do it somewhere else.

"It's nothing!" I exclaimed, my voice echoing off the walls. I felt my head become a little dazed and I quieted down a little, "A guy just knocked me over while I was looking for Scorpius and you guys. That's all, I swear."

James turned to Albus and I could see an accusation on the rise, I aimed a perfectly good kick to his shin and he gasped.

"W-What?" He gasped in pain doubled over and gasping.

I let out a breath as the nausea washed over me again, "No." I said with such finality that I knew he wouldn't dare question it- I wouldn't even dare question it!

"Fine." He nodded angrily at me, but I knew he couldn't ever stay mad at me anyway.

"That was a pretty good kick actually." Albus stated calmly, not understanding our little exchange.

I smirked slightly, "Thanks, James actually taught me to use it on you."

This wasn't a complete lie, but it was better than the truth. I am actually not that bad at self-defense, had to be, but I didn't tell James that when he offered to teach me some self-defense. I had only gotten used to walking by then and my legs still hurt badly with all the breaking, tearing of ligaments and muscles but I didn't want to tell him that, I didn't want to tell anybody that. James thought that it was a must if I wanted to survive in his family, so I did it and it hurt. He didn't notice and laughed at all my failed attempts, by the end of the day it wasn't hurting that much and we were both laughing. That was one of my happiest memories.

"Finally!" Lily exclaimed coming in to view. "I thought this cart was never going to get here!"  
" Poor things, ours practically flew here." James said grinning from ear to ear, bouncing up and down, and his previous anger gone.

"That's impossible, they all go the same speed, Potter." Scorpius said rolling his eyes. He hopped out of the cart and helped his mother.

"Well, that's what happens when you call a goblin a 'psychotic dwarf'." James laughed and nudged me in my side. I shuddered, even thinking about the carts made me ill.

"That's not funny, James." I said bluntly. I looked around, "Talking of which, where is he?"

James looked around and then nodded to our left, "They're coming now, look."  
I looked in the vague direction. I was pretty impressed with his eye-sight, even if I had known in which direction they were coming from, I still wouldn't have been able to see in the abundance of darkness around us.

"Let's get started shall we?" Mr. Potter asked as everyone was finished climbing out of their cart and dusting themselves off. I don't know if it would be hypocritical of me if I say that they should really clean in here- Close your mouth! I know you know about my room! I know you know about my inability to keep the room or anything clean! I know! But for a moment let's forget about that, okay? So, where was I- oh yes! Goblins cleaning. Maybe a little sweeping and dusting wouldn't hurt, neither would opening a few windows- Okay I'm an idiot, they're underground (Insert face palm) - or they could put in a few windows…

That's worse.

Sigh.

"Follow me." Hodder growled, his eyes stuck on me. I just smirked and skipped forward, which was quite a bad idea when it came to the nausea problem, ignoring his sinister muttering and all. I caught up to Scorpius and fell in line with him for the second time today- And no! That is not the reason why I was grinning like someone who belonged with the crazies.

"So, who's are we going to first?" I asked, trying to keep up with his large and fast steps. I panted after a second and my grin was wiped off my face quickly.

Definitely going to look in to that fitness exercises again.

He looked down t me and grinned, "Malfoys' vault, I think." He paused before asking, "Why? Excited to see the famous and most ancient Black vault?"

I frowned and told him the truth, "No, not actually."

I kept my head forward, not wanting him to look into my eyes. I was terrified, not of there not being enough, but there being too much. They've all explained it a thousand times, if not more, but I still couldn't understand their definition of 'a lot' and I don't think they understood my definition of 'a lot'. I guess you could say there is a bit of a miscommunication going on here.  
He rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets, "Oh, come on, not evens a little bit?"

I shrugged my shoulders and kept my gaze forward, but I hoped that my nonchalant act would keep him satisfied until I actually figured out how I felt about it.

"So, if you're not excited-" He started, but I cut him off.

"I never said that."

From the corner of my eye I saw him roll his eyes and carried on as though nothing happened ever happened, "Then what are you? Frightened maybe?"  
I frowned, I didn't feel frightened per say, but it was close enough to the actual feeling behind my exterior mask.

"Black?" Scorpius nudged me again, "Aurora?"

I looked at him in the eyes, knowing he would start a scene if I avoided his question, "Frightened? No." I thought about it, "Apprehensive? Yes."

He nodded, deep in thought, "Understandable." He suddenly broke out into a grin, " I think that is actually the first time you have told someone how you are actually feeling, you usually just say you're fine."

I glared at him, "Not true! I told James and Albus a few minutes ago that I felt nauseas, that has to count for something?"  
He stopped and looked me in the eyes searching my face for any sort of lie to cross my features. I wasn't too up to date with all the houses at Hogwarts, but from what I've heard I could have picked a better house for Scorpius than Slytherin, everything about him shouted perceptive. He analyzed everything and thought things through too much, though he is quick with a joke and a tease; he still takes it all in.

"They probably tried to comfort you and you turned away, saying you were fine." He stated, his face blank, watching and studying mine. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Wrong." I smirked, "I allowed them to comfort me."

He raised his eyebrow, "For what? The first three minutes and then you told them it was over, that you were okay."My silence was enough of an answer for him; he chuckled and then carried on walking beside me. "You're not as hard to read as you think you are. I wasn't put into Slytherin for nothing and neither was Albus, James on the other hand is a different story entirely."

He looked up at him and sniggered a Slytherin-worthy snigger, "And_ you_ should remember that I have dealt with more deceit and treachery than more than you will ever and have ever in your life. So, I apologize if I insulted you with being uncomfortable with comfort and people actually giving a damn."

It was his turn to keep his eyes straight on ahead, "I've insulted you ,haven't I?"

I was about to reply with my go to phrase 'It's okay' when I remembered what he said.

"Yes you have, but it's not the first time today." I said, sticking my chin out and giving him what I hoped was the best haughty look I could pull. "It's becoming daily occurrence on your part."

I was trying to change the topic, I didn't like arguments about something so stupid and I could literally feel my headache banging against my temples.

Ouch.

He chuckled, "Still with the laziness joke?" he chuckled again. I could tell that he also wanted a change in topic, probably sick of all the sappy talks too. Ain't nobody got time for that!  
" Yes!" I exclaimed loudly, " Still with that really offensive snide comment about my fitness."

"You probably want an apology?" He asked sarcastically and thank s to being friends with Albus for such a long time, I knew just by the twitch of his right cheek that he was planning something.

"Yes." I said deadpanned.  
Let him name his conditions and I will do it without a moment's hesitation.

He smirked and then laughed again, clearly finding his thoughts highly amusing, "Okay, then. I will apologize only if you prove it. Run from here until the end of the passageway."

I raised my eyebrow.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!  
Wasn't this whole argument about him not apologizing for calling me lazy and unfit? Now he wants me to run? How does his logic work? Does he have a loose bolt up in there or something?

"No." I said straight, "Hell to the no!"  
He tried to conceal his laugh with a cough, but I heard it, I heard it loud and clear.

"And why not?" He questioned further, trying and failing to keep his face blank, something Rose said Slytherins were brilliant at.

(Bad Slytherin)

I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of, "I'm too lazy", but realized that that would only ruin my chances of ever getting an apology.

"It's only about a hundred meters, if not less." He said, analyzing the distance. Now, maybe it's just me or maybe it was women in general, but how is it that they could see so well in the dark and I couldn't. I was practically raised in the dark!  
"A hundred meters?" I asked skeptically, narrowing my eyes as I tried to see in the dark.

I gave up after a few seconds and took his word for it, because that's the kind and honest person that I am.

(No comment)

And also because I was a tad too tired, not lazy, just tired. To be honest, all this talk about fitness was rather quite unfair. I mean, it not like I could exactly do laps in my tinny tiny cell, I would have probably suffered from permanent brain damage from running into the walls too. And after that you might ask? Well, I sort of didn't have any feeling in my legs for a week or two after escaping and once feeling returned, I had to study.

My reasons for being lazy and unfit…

TADA!

I opened my mouth to respond with a sarcastic answer (What other answer is there?), but sadly we had reached our destination and my comment would remain unknown, even to myself.

The Goblin took Mr. Malfoy's wand and jabbed it into an opening in the wall that was oddly shaped as a snake- Way to go, Malfoy's! How patriotic!

"Stupid snakes." I heard James mutter under his breath, I gave a slight chuckle not really paying attention to him. I watched as the Goblin press his palm on the dark, cracked stone of the vaults door and then it opened. Now I won't lie to you and tell you that there was green smoke whirling around inside, a 'wishhh'-ing sound and a random choir singing in the background a bunch of "AH" and "OH" words.

However, if you're not happy with my description. I can at least tell you that there was a banging sound, but that was only because I lost feeling in my foot and fell ( Skills), don't worry though, I'm okay, Scorpius caught me before anything but my pride was hurt.

"Thanks." I muttered, blushing a nice and sexy tomato red.

He just rolled his eyes and muttered, "What can I say, it's becoming a daily occurrence on your part."  
My mouth popped open, that's what I said! That was my line! That was-

Oh, that boy's incorrigible.

I tried to give them some privacy and not peer in to their vault, but sadly my undeniable curiosity had to pay the price and my mind as it soon became a battle ground. I tried to think of something else, but sadly my choices for topics were limited to the point where socializing was another and better alternative.

" So, no one can get in without the help of a goblin?" I asked, try and failing at making small talk. Might as well find out as much as I could about Gringotts, who knows maybe one day I might actually be in need of this information…

HAHA- No.

I saw the goblin turn and glare at me again. Jeez, some people- things could hold grudges, who would have thought?

"Obviously, witch." The Goblin snapped angrily, "No mere Magical folk can just walk in here and take what is not theirs." He cleared his throat and began to recite a poem:

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits a sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,"_

Mr. Potter joined in without missing a beat:

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors-" _

Hodder stopped and looked over at Mr. Potter and glared, "I never asked for you to join in, Chosen One."

I frowned and opened my mouth to answer with a snide and probably very rude comment, but Mr. Potter held up his hand to stop me and then looked at Hodder, "Of course, carry on."

The goblin didn't need to be told twice, he started again:  
"_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

Hodder finished his performance with one last sinister smile at me and it just angered me right away. Of all things I had to make enemies with, it just had to be a goblin! Curse my supposed 'luck'.

I started to clap my hands slowly and then said sarcastically, " Well, that was awfully dramatic."

Albus suddenly started suffering from a bad cough that sounded, I don't know if it was only me, like a failed attempt to conceal a laugh. James on the other hand, didn't have the decency to try and hide it and just laughed in the goblins face. Mr. and Mrs. Potter just concealed their smiles by pretending to be engrossed in a serious conversation, but we all knew that they were eavesdropping ( subtle).

"You would be stupider if you didn't take it seriously." Hodder said, crossing his arms in a self-important way.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh no, I'm damn serious. I mean, scary stuff that." I paused then looked at the goblin with fake innocence, "Good thing Mr. Potter and his friends escaped with their lives intact. Whew."

Apparently I had touched a nerve with that with Hodder. He stamped his feet and threw his little arms in to the, utterly outraged, " That was an exception! We goblins take our jobs seriously and magical creatures waste our time with-"

"How are they punished? The people who break in here? Surely someone had to be punished or caught before?" I asked interrupting his daily (or hourly venting) therapeutic lesson. I honestly think that he should talk to a Healer or physiatrist or s_omeone_ in general about his issues with magical people, it was really becoming insulting.

He stopped in mid-sentence and stared at me in shock, before letting it go and answering my question, " If anyone breaks into a vault they will be stuck inside until we check them."  
"How many times do you check them?" I asked my curiosity escaping from the mental jail I sent it too.

Hodder smiled sadistically, but it wasn't he who answered, it was Mr. Potter, "Every ten years or so."

He was staring at Hodder too with a confused expression, one that didn't suit my absolutely disgusted expression and feeling. Ten years? Surely they were lying, they had to be! Ten years was a flippen long time, you would most likely die of starvation and dehydration than anything else.

"Why all the questions Aurora?" Albus asked innocently (as if!), "Thinking of robbing Gringotts?"  
I knew that Albus was joking, but I could also see the wheels start to turn in Hodder's dark and gloomy mind.

"We're finished." Mr. Malfoy announced and stepped out of their vault and I suddenly remembered why we were actually here.

"Whose vault next?" I asked, looking at the Potters expectantly.

"Yours." Mr. Potter stated and started walking down the pathway again. I didn't follow; I just stayed where I was, mouth open and stomach doing flips in my abdomen. After three seconds of complete and utter shock, I ran forward to catch up to Mr. Potter. I swallowed loudly, trying to keep the vile taste of acid away from my taste buds.

"Already?" I asked, well, gasped actually, "We don't have to do it now- I mean, let's do yours first. I'm sure mine can wait a little- Say! Why don't we come back tomorrow? We're wasting time and James told me wants to go to the Quidditch shop before we go-"

I knew I was rumbling, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to go anywhere near that vault! I took back my previous words to Mr. Stoughton; I was most definitely not excited. I thought I was prepared for it, but I guess I wasn't. I didn't want to see, hear, smell or even think about that vault. Maybe Scorpius was right, I was frightened.

"No." Mr. Potter said sternly, "We are doing it now and that's that." He put his arm around me and I felt myself wince, still not used to being hugged and touched. " Come on, you young Black."

Jeez, thanks! Because that is exactly what I wanted to hear. I said nothing on the way to the vault, knowing there was anything I could say that could get me out of this mess. Maybe it was just my imagination, but the walk there seemed to be a lot shorter than the walk to the Malfoys'. I managed not to trip on the way there, which was already a sign, so I guess stalling was out of the question. Remind me to send a sarcastic Thanks to whoever is in charge!

Before I knew it we were there and I honestly thought I was going to vomit at any moment and yet, every fiber of hope was silently praying to not.

I looked up at my vaults door, trying to focus on one thing and not on the world moving around me. It looked similar to the Malfoy's vault, except that there was a huge family crest above it that sent shivers down my spine. Great! My family gives me the creeps! I looked up at the vaults number 1000. I sighed with relief; at least it wasn't a hard and complicated number to remember. There was a snake too, but unlike the others the eyes were made of a Green Emerald stone, a stone I couldn't place. Its eyes followed me, bearing in to my soul and mind. It was creepy and yet, it felt expected. I'm not sure how to explain it, but something in those eyes made me feel welcome, as if giving me permission to enter.

Hodder leaned forward and touched the wall of rock, closing his eyes. I watched as he muttered away from the corner of my eyes, but he didn't have my full attention. I stared into the eyes of the snake and I wasn't sure if it was just me or if the eyes were glowing brighter and brighter.

I was broken out of my daze by Hodder who was getting impatient.

" The protection of this vault has increased." He said ruefully.

I blinked and looked away from the green eyes, "So, what now?"

He removed his hand from the stone wall and looked at me with glee, "The blood of Black must be given as the last proof, after that the bond will seal and the vault shall be yours, but only if you carry the blood of a true Black." He said the last part with utter happiness, and I had an inkling of what was going through his head: Blood and rejection.

"But the Ancestral Find said that she was a Black." Mr. Potter argued confused at what this meant.

The goblin nodded his large head impatiently, "We know that, but the vault doesn't."

I frowned; he made it sound like the vault was alive, as though it was its own person. I looked back into the eyes of the snake and a feel of confidence washed over me; it was almost like I knew that it was going to be okay, that I would have control over what the Blacks owned.

I held out my hand to Hodder, "Fine then, let's get this over and done with."

I could feel the room grow cold as he pulled out the silver dagger and brought it to the palm of my hand. I wasn't shaking now as I did before, I knew deep down that I would be alright. I looked at my audience as the it went on, they all looked quite anxious and worried, maybe even a little outraged.

I felt the cold metal touch my skin and a cold and hot pain wash over it, I shudder but held my breath, refusing to look at had to be my blood as it washed over my hand. I could feel my stomach turn and I knew that if I even saw red I would be sick. I felt a drop of sweat run down my face as the pain finally hit me with full swing. I tried to find something constant so that I wouldn't say a word, that I wouldn't complain.

"Hand on the snakes head." Hodder ordered and I almost went blank with rage as I heard the slight joy in his voice.

I froze for a second before feeling a comfortable warmth washing over my other hand, I moved my head slowly to see Albus's face above mine, he looked down at me with eyes like the snake, beautiful green and reassuring, as though it would be alright.

"Hand on the snake, Aurora. Come on." He said quietly, his voice thick, hesitant, and yet calm. I searched his eyes behind his round spectacles as the pain and dizziness washed over me again. His voice echoed in my head and for some reason, I followed it.

_Hand on the snake, Aurora. Come on._

_Hand on the snake-_

I turned to face the snake again and for once its eyes weren't as intoxicating, I preferred Albus's. I raised my hand and touched its head, warm blood met with the cold stone. I ignored the blood and found myself staring at my feet instead. It happened so suddenly that I wasn't sure if I could have prepared for it anyway. A blue light flashed in the darkness all around us and I felt my hair blow in the gush of wind that followed, it only lasted for a second but when it disappeared so did all the strength in my body. My knees gave in and I collapsed to the floor, my hand moving from the head. I kept my head hung and my eyes tightly shut, my black hair forming a veil around me.

"AURORA!" A choir of voices screamed at once, but I was too tired to answer them. I kept my head hung as the nausea washed over me stronger than ever before, my head became lighter and lighter and I felt as though my head was going to burst with pain. I felt Albus kneel beside me, his hand still tightly holding mine.

I felt him shake me a little, but I didn't move. I was too tired, I was too weak. I remember this feeling all too well, I always felt like this back with the Vampires. I felt as though my humanity, my strength and my soul disappeared along with every piece of life I had in me. My weaknesses, my fears and my hatred intensified. I guess the easiest way to explain it to you would be by asking you of that feeling you get when you sit or stand up too fast, that confused and dizzy feeling. But this took longer to disappear.

I felt people touching me, asking me if I was alright, asking me to say something, but I couldn't and I didn't want to. Couldn't they just leave me alone? Leave me to sleep?

I felt someone lift my head up and push my hair out of my face.

"Open your mouth." James said quietly, his hold wasn't tough and hard like I expected it to be, but more gentle and control as though he was afraid to hurt me.

My head rolled back on its own accord, I didn't feel like stopping it, I couldn't find anything, no muscle or feeling to stop it.

I heard him sigh, "Okay, if you're not going to try, I will for you." He said stubbornly.

I AM! I wanted to shout at him, BUT I CAN'T! THERE'S NOTHING TO MOVE!

I felt his hands tighten on my cheeks as he tried to open my mouth, it fell open and I felt something enter. I could taste it already, the sweet, creamy taste.

CHOCOLATE!

I swallowed and immediately I felt better, I could feel more energy surging through my body. I blinked and opened my eyes, to see James staring at me his eyes filled with compassion and worry. I felt awful already, knowing that I caused that worry.

I swallowed and then smiled slightly, feeling better and better as the seconds went on; I licked my lips," Mmmm, chocolate."

His face broke up into a brilliant smile and then a chuckled followed too, "I knew you would like that."  
He laughed his normal loud laugh, but I could feel and hear the relief behind it. Albus helped me to my feet with help from Scorpius. I was still a little wobbly, but I refused their help further. I'm not disabled!

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Malfoy asked, his usual cold, blank grey eyes alight with concern.

Mrs. Potter however had turned on Hodder, her maternal instincts on a high, "Why'd that happen?"

The Goblin shot us all a haughty look, folding his arms and putting his nose in the air, "I shall not answer a witch-"

Mrs. Malfoy pulled out her wand and pointed it at him dangerously, her eyes glaring at him furiously, "Answer her."

Silence fell over the hallway, everyone was staring with admiration and anxiety between the two women and Hodder, I could feel a slight wave of panic coming off of the goblin and I couldn't blame him, you never mess with two ladies with wands or any weapons within a two mile radius.

It took thirty seconds for him to give in before he told us, "The vault has to take something of hers, be that blood or something more." He turned and gave me a steely stare, on that made me feel very uncomfortable. " This wasn't given to her from birth, until a few seconds ago the vault wasn't even aware of her existence, it needed more than the blood of the girl, it need a little taste of whatever other power she's hiding from us. It needed a part of her _secret_."

Silence fell over us for the second time within the last few minutes, all breathing came to a standstill and so did my heart. All eyes were on me, but my eyes were in him. I could see the curiosity that was felt in the air, or maybe it was everyone else's too. I couldn't see in lies or deceit radiating off his miniature body or shining from his eyes, but that doesn't explain why I could feel him hiding something. I didn't have any other secret power, I'm only a witch. I was nothing out of the ordinary or at least that's what I wanted to believe.

But then there was another voice, a colder and more sinister version of my own, whispering away in the back of my mind. I tried not to listen to it, but I couldn't, it was there and it wanted me to hear.

_Oh, but you're not an ordinary witch, now are you? Ordinary witches don't have their families hunted down and killed. Ordinary witches don't have their mothers die to try and protect them or their brothers slaughtered. And what about your duty? Have you forgotten about that? What about the vampires and the poor imprisonment? And let's not forget about your other bonus abilities: The occasional mind reading and discussions? The wandless magic ? The ability to read the emotion and life from other people? And that's only the start of it all. So, much power awaits you all have to do is look for it. So no, Aurora. The vault took much more from you than just your blood, a lot more. _

The voice disappeared quietly and I was left with only anger, an unreasoned anger. Anger for the questions that we going to start, just because of one Goblin that couldn't keep his mouth shut. I tilted my head to the side and looked deep in to his mind. I wasn't sure how, but I knew I was being ruthless. His eyes grew wide with panic as he suddenly realized what was going on, I could feel his body tighten as though it were my own. He put up shield quickly, but I crushed them within seconds. I could have laughed, but I was too far gone with the power to think of that. I tore my way through his memories, pictures of his family popped up but I tossed them away without a second glance, I had no time for that. I knew that the mind was a delicate object, an object that had to be handled with patience and care, but that was the slightly humorous part of it all: I didn't have the patience and I honestly couldn't care. I knew that if I used too much power and magic I could kill him on the spot, a part of me was curious to see if I could do it, see if it would work. Another was trying to fight it, it was a softer voice, but still it was there.

I could the Goblin panic as he could feel my hidden curiosity, for once his voice was worried, it was scared. I found comfort in that, it made me feel powerful, unstoppable

I read his thoughts or rather heard them:

_WHY?_ They screamed and then carried on to ask for mercy, telling me he would do anything.

I felt myself smile cruelly, as I whispered softly in to his mind; _Tell them you could be mistaken. Tell them or else I will rip your mind to pieces without a second thought._

His thoughts told me he would, but I still stayed in there just to make sure.

He cleared his throat and I could feel his fear echo in his mind. True and utter fear, I guess that's what snapped me out of it. I recoiled in to myself, leaving his mind gently, careful not to touch or damage anything further. I felt my heart quicken as I whispered my sincere apologies as I exited. I could feel the pain wash off of him and I took it as my own, leaving his mind perfectly intact. It was that voice, the cold, sinister one that told me too. I knew it! I wasn't that kind of person! I hated violence with a passion- I actually almost killed him…

The thought struck me as the guilt washed over me, like huge waves hitting the surface.

"Although, I could always be mistaken. Maybe we used too much blood instead." The Goblin said quickly and I almost whimpered. Those were my words with my threat behind them.

I wasn't evil. I couldn't be.

I entered his mind again, this time being so careful to not touch anything. Once I got to the section where I could speak, I almost started sobbing right there.

_I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't mean it, I promise! _I cried out, with all the sincerity that I had to offer. I was filled with guilt and confusion. That wasn't me, it couldn't be.

_ I know. _He answered back, his voice was calm, but his mind was wary._ What I didn't tell you about the blood ritual were that not only did you give something to the vault, but the Ancient Family of Black gave what was there's to you. But in order for that to work you had to have a piece of that within you already. There was a reason why the Blacks turned out to be the best at most things, such as dueling. That was because they all inherited something of a few members of their family, not all but a few. But in order for you to get it you must possess a piece of it, hidden somewhere._

_That's why most of them turned out evil, isn't it? They inherited a piece of cruelty from someone else in the family? _I asked, but I knew the answers anyway.

_Yes, but remember it had to already be there already. _He answered back with a sigh.

_I'm sorry! _I said again, loudly. _I really am!  
I know and that's why you have to make me forget about it._

_What!_ I gasped shocked at what he was asking me.

_You know what I mean _He replied in his normal growling tone_. Make me forget, you know the spell, all you need to do is say it. _

I refused, _NO! This is my fault! What if I do it wrong? What if I erase too much? Your family, friends-  
Stop being a brat and do it! You have to! _He growled back, getting angrier and angrier. _It has to be your secret only. No one must find out about it and you've seen the strength of my walls, anyone could easily break them down and see what you've done._

_But-_

_Wait until I turn around to open the vault and then do it, but only the part of you being in my head nothing more. _He said, interrupting me.

_I can't-_

_You will or I will tell them what happened and the possible outcome would not be too good._He said finally.

_Y-You can't._ I gasped, would he really do that?

_I will._

I knew he would, there was nothing stopping him. Maybe I deserved it? I thought about killing someone, be that intentional or not, but I did and I was sorry. I knew I wouldn't ever allow myself to lose control like that again, it was scary and he almost died because I got sadistic and curious. But, why was it now? Was it true, that I was given something back, an evil desire from my family? But, then there had to be a piece of that inside me already, was this just a trigger? I shuddered. How could I face the Potters, Malfoys, Weasleys or anyone else, knowing that I possessed something within me to kill them? No! I won't! It just caught me off guard, that's it. It won't happen again! I won't let it!  
_Do it then!_ He commanded me and I knew that my mind had already been made up.

_Okay, _I whispered. I had to do this and besides. Besides, it's not like I'm doing it behind his back, he said I must, so I am…

He turned around to face the vault readying to open it. This was it. I entered his mind again and whispered a last word before he forgot it along with this whole incident. I breathed in and then out, remembering my entering and focusing only on that. I was ready, I knew I was, but then why did I feel as though I shouldn't be doing this?

One…

Two…

Three…

_Thank you,_ I whispered with all my heart. He already knew I was sorry, but now he at least new that I was thankful too. I shut my eyes and whispered the spell mentally, _Obliviate._

I jumped out of there as soon as I said the spell, terrified that I could get trapped and something could go wrong. My eyes flashed open as I visualized the white of the spell come into his head along with mine. I panicked for a moment before realizing that I was fine, or at least remember what I had to remember. I let out a sigh of relief before remembering that I wasn't in there alone, I looked closely at Hodder worried that something had gone wrong. His whole body was frozen and I almost let out a cry of relief when he started moving again. I knew everyone was looking at me, I could feel their eyes bearing in to my head, but it didn't matter. I was lost in the emotions that overtook me, the guilt, joy, fear, sorrow, worry, anxiousness and pure remorse.

I couldn't let that happen to me again!

"Aurora, are you okay?" Lily asked her voice was filled with concern that I didn't deserve.

No, no I wasn't.

"She's crazy that's what she is." Hodder mumbled under his breath and I could feel the anger radiating off of everyone in the room, but for me it just made me relieved. He was okay and that's all that mattered.

I knew that they would reply, standing up for me and all, but he was right, I was crazy for a moment back there. Hodder was saved from any rude insults as the doors of my vault started opening, slowly creaking open. I looked in as the vault opened and there it was everything that now belonged to me. Shelves filled with crowns, jewelry, coins, swords staked on top. Tables with armor, piles of odd shaped coins, diamonds and papers that probably held important knowledge. Every corner was occupied and I finally understood their definition of 'a lot', my definition was blown out the non-existing window.

I didn't know what I was going to do with all of it, it's not like I needed it all that much. Maybe I would buy the Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys something, but they have enough money to buy it themselves if they wanted to. But that wasn't my biggest concern at the moment.

"Welcome to your glories and riches, Ms. Black." Mr. Potter announced grinning like a mad man.

Maybe it was from the fall this morning, the blood ritual , the mind entering situation or the oblivation spell, but before I could send out a warning my stomach did the talking for me.

The vomit poured out of my mouth with such speed that I didn't have time to aim for anywhere in particular and it ended up going straight. My knees buckled from under me again and I felt the second round come my way. I didn't know who I was currently being sick on, but I knew he or she didn't like it very much. I heaved and heaved until that round was over and then looked up, to see who was in front of me.

Hodder stood his mouth open and face full of shock, surprise and disgust. What a bad day for him.

I stared up at him and felt another wave come my way, " I'm- I'm so sor-sorry." I muttered earnestly before I was taken over by a new vile round.

" NO!" He bellowed, but it was too late. He was covered from head to toe in my breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"You can go, I swear!" I exclaimed loudly for the umpteenth time, he opened his mouth to protest, but I beat him to it, "I'll be in the bookshop anyway and I know you would probably die of boredom within three seconds."

We had left Gringotts a few minutes ago after I had a full check up from Mrs. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I had told them that it was because of the sight of blood to get them off my case. I don't think I was very convincing, but whatever. Amanda has taken the liking of calling me Puking Person, which was just so unoriginal to be honest, I could tell that even James was getting annoyed with her.

"Yeah, but still." James moaned loudly, "Everyone else ditched you already, I can't do it too! I have a reputation to keep you know." He turned and winked at me.

It was true, the parents went to have some shops for the Send- Off party and Lily and Hugo went with them, Rose and Scorpius went to a Quidditch Shop of some sort , Albus and Amanda went o a date and James was stuck with me… The joy.

I rolled my eyes, "And what's that?"

"A knight in shining armor for damsels in distress." He said seriously, before laughing away.

I laughed too, Yeah James, if only you knew how much distress I'm currently in.

"I highly doubt I would be in need of your services though, Mr. Potter. I will be surrounded my books-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"All the more reason to protect you, books are evil." He said deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes, "No they're not. The worst thing that could happen is one falling on to my head."

He apparently found this hilarious and laughed aloud attracting strange looks from passer-byers ,

"Knowing you with your luck that's most likely to happen."

I wacked him over the head, "No it won't! I'll be extra careful, I promise."

He looked at me with a serious face, no jokes, nothing. "It sounds as though you are trying to get rid of me."

Yes.

"No, I just want to be able to read in peace and you won't be all that quiet." I stated, this was the half truth, but at least it was a version of it.

He chewed his bottom lip and frowned, thinking. He looked over my shoulder at the book shop and then said slowly, "Okay, I guess you're right. Quiet doesn't do it for me," He laughed, but then sobered up, "And you'll stay in the book shop?"

I nodded, " Well, yeah. Seeing as my intention is to read."

He ignored my witty comment and carried on, "You won't do anything dangerous?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Who knows maybe I might get a paper cut."

"Not funny." He narrowed his eyes, "Fine, but remember to meet everyone back at Madam Malkin's Robes shop in an hour, okay? You do remember where it is though?"

No.

"Yes, of course I do. I'm Aurora." I gave him my best smirk. "See you in an hour at Madam Malkin's Robes."

He nodded watching me head for the door of the bookshop, I was about to enter when I heard him call out for me, "Aurora?"  
I turned around, he was exactly where I left him, his face showed he was worried, his eyes did too. "Are you okay?"

I let out an internal sigh.

No.

"Yes. Now go have fun and don't worry." I gave him my best fake smiled and waved him off. Entering the book shop without a glance back. I meant every work of what I said, he should go have fun and not have to worry about me. I was worrying for the both of us. I was alone with my little secret, my dangerous secret.

The shop was beautiful, or at least to me. The high shelves were filled with every different type and kind of books, every color and any author. There were comfy chairs in the corner next to the class of the shop and I knew that I would soon inhabit one of them soon. Children were running around collecting books for school, everyone left me alone and I liked it, I needed it. I scanned the shelves in the shop until I found the section I was looking for.

I was now standing in the deserted section of Mindreading and Hypnotism against the glass window of the shop. I wasn't sure yet what I was looking for exactly, but I knew something useful had to be in here somewhere. I looked up and read the names and titles of all the books, until I found it. There on the top shelf, a book that could help.

_The Ways of the Mind- Sir Neptune Black_

My heart stopped. This had to work; it must have something to help me. I couldn't get power hungry, not at all. Not now not ever.

I stretched on my tiptoes to reach the book, but it made no difference. I couldn't grab it.

NO! I NEED THAT BOOK! I tried to jump and grab it, but I couldn't. I stopped and looked around for someone to help, but no one was there. I chewed on my lip before coming to a conclusion. Now, I advise that you never do this, seeing as books are actually really precious and should not be used as a stand. I grabbed three of the thickest books I could find and stacked them onto each other. Once I was positive that they wouldn't tumble over the moment I stepped on them, I climbed up and reached for the book. I was almost there, so close that I could literally feel the warmth of it radiating off of it.

"Almost there." I muttered, my breath was uneven and I felt my body tire more from the activity of getting the book.

The tip of my finger grazed the spin when a hand shot out and grabbed it right out of my sight. I frowned and jumped off the stack of books, looking for the thief. I came face to face with the most handsome guy I had ever met.

He looked to be a bit older than me, not more than a year at my calculations. He was tall and nicely tanned, his skin a warm golden color, he had muscles in all the right places that showed off nice through his pale grey color top and his light brown hair was slightly curly but made him look even more handsome and kind. His face was almost picture perfect, high cheek bones with a touch of pink on the tips, his nose was long and straight, his lips were full and a beautiful rose pink color. But what struck me most were his eyes. His eyes were almond shape and the color violet. I had seen those eyes before, I was sure of it. I had seen him before, I was absolutely positive. I knew him, maybe from a memory or a dream, but he looked so familiar.

I knew him…

**So, What do you think?**

**Any thoughts on Aurora's bad behaviour or Hodder? The stranger and her thoughts on him? More chapters or Hogwart time? The black give and take or just the chapteer in general.**

**Always in a rush,**

**Prongslet4life **


End file.
